Scènes de la vie quotidienne
by kitsu34
Summary: Quelques moments de la vie de Hiei et Kurama, drôles ou non, selon les thèmes et les idées. C'est parti jusqu'au chapitre 50...
1. Douche

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Couple : Kurama X Hiei

Dislaimers : Rien à moi, comme d'habitude !

Note : Il s'agit d'une série de petits textes, ou drabbles, humoristiques ou non, sur la vie quotidienne de Hiei et Kurama. J'avoue que cette idée géniale n'est pas de moi mais de l'auteur inspiré ( pas comme moi ! ) qu'est Bloody's Soul (qui l'a fait sur Saiyuki).

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Douche

Hiei aimait beaucoup certaines des habitudes ningens que Kurama avait prises. Faire la cuisine, par exemple, au lieu de manger n'importe quoi, à peine cuit sur un feu de bois. Ou encore regarder la télé avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais celle qu'il préférait, c'était certainement l'habitude de son kitsuné de toujours se doucher le soir avant de dormir.

C'était un moment particulier, paisible, où il aimait se retrouver seul dans la salle de bain. Un moment de paix, qu'il ne partageait avec personne.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Hiei. Parce que le jagan voit à travers les portes et qu'il aimait vraiment regarder le yohko dans ce moment de volupté solitaire et d'abandon.

Il aimait regarder ce corps nu, blanc et lisse, ruisselant de perles liquides. Regarder la main couverte de savon caresser doucement la peau de porcelaine, parcourir le torse, descendre plus bas, s'introduire entre les jambes.

Il aimait contempler le visage du kitsuné tourné vers la pluie chaude, recevant, yeux clos, l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues, ses lèvres et descendait en cascades le long de son cou.

Il aimait l'expression de ce visage, baigné de plaisir, cheveux rouges répandus sur le front et les épaules, lèvres entrouvertes comme pour un baiser.

Il aimait la beauté magique de Kurama à ce moment, dans les vapeurs dégagées par l'eau chaude, cette beauté si sensuelle du corps à demi-caché, à demi-révélé par les nuées humides.

La vision de son yohko sous la douche éveillait toujours en lui un appétit avide de le toucher, de l'embrasser, d'être l'eau qui ruisselle sur son corps.

Et quand Kurama sortait de la douche, il aimait tellement l'attraper, dénouer son peignoir, et respirer l'odeur suave de sa peau qui embaumait le savon.

Et le sourire et le ronronnement de plaisir de Kurama lui disait qu'il aimait lui aussi beaucoup prendre des douches le soir.

Oui, certaines coutumes ningens avaient du bon. Grâce à son jagan, Hiei aimait particulièrement celle-là. Et Kurama le savait.

- - - - -

Voilà, un tout petit texte qui, si l'idée vous plaît, sera suivi de beaucoup d'autres. Je ne sais pas combien exactement, on verra au gré de mon inspiration et des mes idées, ou des vôtres, si vous voulez me les soumettre.


	2. Lecture

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama

Dislaimers : Bouhouhou, vous le savez bien ! Rien à moi ! (même pas l'idée de base !)

Merci ValouX-chan pour ta rewiew ! Je suis bien content que l'idée te plaise : à moi aussi, donc je continue. Et puis, c'est tellement agréable, quelques grammes de kawaï dans un monde de brutes !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Lecture

Il faisait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. C'était un temps à être dehors. Donc Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei et Kurama avaient décidé de passer la journée au parc.

Chacun s'était trouvé une occupation selon ses goûts.

Kurama s'occupait de nourrir les plantes du massif avec son énergie et taillait d'une main experte les buisson du bosquet.

Kuwabara jouait aux cartes avec Yusuke. Un poker pour être exact, et il se faisait plumer par le détective.

Yusuke trichait aux cartes contre Kuwabara et constituait son épargne pour emmener Keiko au cinéma le lendemain.

Et Hiei lisait. Et il était concentré, en plus, absorbé par sa lecture. C'était un fait étrange, incongru, hors-contexte.

Au départ, en le voyant sortir son livre, Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient explosé de rire et s'étaient copieusement moqué de lui, mais à la demande de Kurama, Hiei les avait ignorés. Le kitsuné ne voulait pas gâcher cette belle journée.

Puis, les deux garçons avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : Hiei ne levait pas la tête de son livre et ne répondait plus à leurs provocations. Et ils s'étaient lassés et avaient laissé le jaganshi tranquille.

Tout était calme. Il n'y avait que des sons apaisants : le bruissement des feuilles soulevées par le souffle d'une brise légère, le clapotis de la fontaine à côté, le bourdonnement des insectes qui allaient de fleurs en fleurs.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et il faisait chaud. Un temps radieux d'été.

Kurama se redressa du massif dans lequel il respirait des fleurs et laissa la lumière chaude parcourir son visage en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait bien. Les yohkos aiment la chaleur et le soleil. Et la nature en fête. Leur saison est le printemps juste avant l'été.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les soulever légèrement de sa nuque et de son front, puis secoua doucement la tête pour en faire tomber les feuilles ou les insectes qui s'y étaient déposés.

Il s'allongea alors dans l'herbe odorante et s'étira pour se détendre complètement et se laisser aller.

Un long moment passa. Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient terminé leur partie de poker, ou plutôt, Kuwabara était à sec. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, mais ne tardèrent pas à trouver le temps long.

Yusuke étouffa un bâillement et regarda Kurama qui dormait et Hiei qui lisait. La barbe ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Et ces deux-là étaient des démons ? Des petits vieux, oui !

Il appela Hiei, essaya de le tirer de son livre. Rien à faire, le jaganshi ne leva pas le nez.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce livre si passionnant qu'il captivait Hiei ? Il ne lisait jamais et détestait ça parce que cela supposait de rester immobile plus de dix minutes !

Curieux ! Ca méritait le détour…

Yusuke se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup du jaganshi, puis se pencha sur son épaule.

Le livre était ouvert à la première page. Les yeux de Hiei, qui semblaient fixés sur le texte, regardaient en réalité autre chose, au-delà du livre.

Au moment où il collait presque sa joue à celle du démon, Yusuke comprit ce qu'il regardait.

La vue était magnifique…

Dans son champ de vision se trouvait un yohko aux cheveux rouges et aux grands yeux d'émeraudes présentement fermés.

Son corps alangui reposait doucement sur l'herbe et son visage était tourné vers eux. Ses joues blanches se coloraient doucement sous le feu solaire et ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides semblaient une invitation à l'embrasser.

Ses cheveux, d'un rouge ardent et lumineux, se mêlaient au vert tendre de l'herbe sur laquelle ils se répandaient en volutes écarlates et venaient caresser de leurs boucles les lèvres tendres et roses.

Ses longues jambes légèrement repliées étaient entrouvertes et sa chemise révélait la peau laiteuse de sa gorge.

Il semblait s'être endormi sur un baiser, dans les bras d'un amant, après l'amour.

Yusuke déglutit difficilement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hiei qui, sentant une présence par dessus son épaule, avait tourné la tête et le dévisageait d'un air furieux.

Il le regarda un moment avec des yeux ronds puis lui adressa un large sourire.

« Il est vraiment excellent ton livre, Hiei ! je comprends qu'il te passionne. Tu me le prêteras quand tu l'auras fini ? »

- - - - -

Deuxième petit texte ajouté ! A bientôt pour le prochain…

Si ça vous a plu, laissez une petite rewiew : cliquez sur le pitit bouton, là, en bas. C'est gratuit, ça n'engage à rien et ça ne mord pas.


	3. Shopping

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama bien sûr, quoique… surprise pour celui-ci !

Disclaimers : faut vraiment le dire ? Rien à moi…

Merci Gemini pour ta rewiew ! Comme tu vois je continue ! Merci Sharo-chan, Shunelodie, Ayumi-X (bon retour !) !!

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Shopping

Déjà en temps normal, Hiei détestait faire les magasins. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de se bousculer dans des boutiques bondées, toute une journée durant.

Mais en période de soldes, c'était encore pire ! Pourquoi choisir justement le moment où tous les abrutis kuwabariens étaient de sortie ?

Et aujourd'hui, c'était un vrai cauchemar et il se maîtrisait de plus en plus difficilement !

Non seulement Kurama voulait faire du shopping, mais en plus c'était les soldes et putain ! Ce connard de vendeur allait arrêter très vite de coller SON kitsuné !

Plusieurs fois déjà, Kurama avait dû le retenir discrètement. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont ce débile le regardait et essayait toujours de le toucher sous prétexte de lui faire essayer un nouvel article !

Sans doute pour épargner ce con, son yohko l'avait envoyé chercher la taille supérieure dans les rayons. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire ! Ca faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il tournait sans rien trouver. Où est-ce que ce foutu yohko les avait dégotées ?

Et puis, il n'aimait pas non plus le sourire de Kurama ! Il le trouvait beaucoup trop gentil ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sourire comme ça à un mec qu'il connaissait pas ? Vraiment, ça ne lui plaisait pas !

Ah ! Ca y est, il les avait trouvées ! Alors, la taille au-dessus… Bon, les ramener, les essayer et foutre le camp loin de tous ces abrutis qui grouillaient partout et loin du con qui bavait sur SON yohko !

Hiei se dirigea vers le coin où il avait laissé Kurama et le vendeur, mais en entendant leurs voix, il se figea net, éberlué.

« -Ca va ? Je pousse plus fort, alors.

-Ah ! Ca fait mal ! Pas aussi fort ! Mmmh… Ouh… Ah ! Je sens que ça viens… Ah oui !

-Han ! Oui, on y est presque… Ca vient… C'est bon. Ca y est ! Oui ! Ah ! C'est bon ! »

Ils faisaient QUOI au juste ?

Hiei ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il fit irruption, fou de rage, prêt à éventrer ce salopard qui osait toucher son yohko et le salir de ses sales pattes ! La fureur lui tordait les entrailles et la température, déjà chaude ce jour-là, augmentait dangereusement.

Il y allait avoir du sang ! Il fallait au moins qu'il tue pour se calmer !

Des images suggestives et dégoûtantes dansaient devant ses yeux et il sentait sa raison basculer devant l'éventualité de ce qu'il allait voir.

Il contourna une pile de cartons et se figea, se sentant d'un seul coup très con.

Kurama, assis sur un banc de bois, déchaussé, tendait son pied nu au vendeur qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de lui enfiler une paire de tennis visiblement trop petites…

Kurama lui prit le carton à chaussure des mains en souriant.

Vraiment très con.

- - - - -

Bon. Celui-là est débile, je l'avoue, et pas du tout original. En fait, il est même affreusement banal et pas très bien écrit, mais bon... Pardon. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain… (c'est pas gagné !)

Rewiew ? Je vous promets que je ne mords plus ! C'était quand j'étais gosse, ça !


	4. Météo

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama of course !

Disclaimers : pffff, pas à moi!

Merci à ValouX-chan, Gemini, ma Shunelodie, Ayumi-X (si si, t'as l'esprit mal tourné XD ), Koorime, White Fox From North pour vos rewiews ! Comme l'idée plaît, je continue. Mais je lance un appel : si vous avez des thèmes ou des idées, cela m'intéresse ! Merci !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Météo

Les ningens étaient décidément des nazes.

Incapables de vivre en harmonie avec leur environnement, il leur fallait toujours le transformer.

En hiver, ils avaient froid et il leur fallait du chauffage, des pulls, des écharpes et des manteaux.

En été, ils avaient trop chaud et il leur fallait la clim, de l'eau, des ventilateurs et des glaçons.

Sur ce sujet, les yohkos n'étaient pas très différents des ningens, pensait Hiei en observant son kitsuné affalé sur le canapé.

Kurama gémissait qu'il avait chaud, très chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Hiei, lui, ne sentait rien.

En tant que démon du feu, il régulait sa température corporelle sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le chaud ni le froid ne lui faisaient rien.

Pourtant, il préférait quand il faisait chaud, très chaud, caniculaire.

Un gémissement plus fort attira son attention sur le yohko haletant vautré sous ses yeux.

Il venait d'allumer la télévision et regardait d'un air désespéré la météo qui prévoyait une hausse durable des températures.

Kurama se redressa légèrement et dégagea son front de ses cheveux humides de transpiration. Son visage était très rouge et luisant de sueur. Sa bouche entrouverte aspirait l'air rapidement et il ne cessait d'humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Il regarda Hiei.

« -Tu n'as pas chaud ?

-Non.

-Quelle chance ! En fait, tu t'en fous du temps qui fait ! Pour toi c'est la même chose ! Je déteste la chaleur ! »

Hiei ne répondit pas et garda ses préférences pour lui. Le kitsuné n'avait pas besoin de savoir d'où lui venait celle qu'il avait pour la chaleur…

Il contempla avec beaucoup de satisfaction la carte météo des prochains jours, puis regarda son yohko.

Celui-ci était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé. Il ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un short de jean déchiré et très court qui dévoilait parfaitement ses longues jambes fines.

Il était torse nu et son corps souple, alangui et offert, semblait plus voluptueux ainsi dévoilé. Sa peau de nacre se couvrait d'une fine pellicule d'eau qui la faisait briller comme de la soie.

Par endroit, dans le cou tendre, sur le ventre plat, de fines perles translucides coulaient doucement et dessinaient de mystérieuses arabesques mouillées sur le tissu chatoyant de sa peau.

Et Hiei avait envie de les aspirer dans un baiser.

De ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval s'échappaient des mèches rouges qui se plaquaient sur ses joues, son cou et son front, et tranchaient avec sa peau blanche, luisante et humide.

En temps normal, déjà, Kurama sentait bon sans mettre de parfum, mais quand il était en sueur, son odeur devenait plus forte, plus pénétrante. Plus enivrante.

La peau blanche et nacrée de son visage se teintait, sous la chaleur, d'une touche d'incarnat qui la faisait ressembler à la chair tendre d'une pêche bien mûre.

Et Hiei avait envie de la croquer à pleines dents.

Il aimait l'été et sa chaleur moite songea-t-il avec satisfaction, en reportant les yeux sur le bulletin météo.

Le présentateur annonçait l'arrivée d'un été particulièrement chaud et prévenait que les prochains jours seraient difficiles question température et ensoleillement.

Parfait. Hiei eut un large sourire.

- - - - -

Voilà un nouveau petit texte. Je m'aperçois que j'ai tendance à les faire assez longs, plus que le premier en tout cas ! C'est mon défaut, j'ai tendance à m'étaler ! Il faut que je fasse attention.

En tout cas, c'est vraiment pas follement original, ce que j'écris en ce moment (en fait, il ressemble à Douche celui-là, mais aujourd'hui il a fait chaud et ça m'a donné l'idée ), mais bon, c'est les vacances et puis c'est fatigant d'avoir des idées ! je voudrais vous y voir ! Allez, tous à vos claviers postez moi des rewiews et donnez-moi des idées de petits textes, elles seront les très bien venues !


	5. Disparition

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama (ça devient lassant de le répéter, même en copier/coller !)

Disclaimers : Là aussi, c'est lassant : rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à tous de vos rewiews ! Elles me font si plaisir ! Merci Shunelodie, Ayumi-X, koorimé (je retiens l'idée du froid : en fait j'y pensais, mais pas avec Yukina. Vais réfléchir à comment l'intégrer dans mon petit texte…), ValouX-chan (bah alors ? Quesqu'il a ton pauvre moral ? Y faut pas déprimer comme ça ! Tiens, voilà un petit texte à lire ! Mais écrire, ça peut être bien aussi pour aller mieux : remarque hautement intéressée : je veux la suite de Laisse-moi t'apprendre !!).

Merci Gemini, je viens d'avoir ta rewiew, juste avant de poster : merci pour l'idée du métro ! Elle est excellente ! Je vais de ce pas l'écrire !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Disparition

Il se passait des choses bizarres dans le couloir du troisième étage de la résidence des Roses. Un jeune voyou, les cheveux noirs lissés en arrière, comme ils font, vous savez, était en train de donner de grands coups dans la porte de l'appartement 34.

Sans doute voulait-il cambrioler le logis du jeune homme qui habitait là. Ou lui faire des ennuis. Mon dieu, on n'était plus en sécurité nulle part !

C'était pourtant un jeune homme très bien qui habitait là. Un charmant petit, serviable et sérieux. Il donnait toujours d'excellents conseils de jardinage. Grâce à lui, les hortensias de madame Fumiko faisaient l'ornement de son balcon et la jalousie des autres habitants de la résidence !

Vraiment un jeune homme comme il faut, pas un de ces jeunes qui ne respectent pas leurs aînés et qui traînent dans les rues. La seule chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, c'étaient ses cheveux. A-t-on idée de porter des cheveux si longs et tout rouges ?

Madame Fumiko lui donnerait l'adresse de son coiffeur.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des jeunes gens qu'il fréquentait. D'abord il y avait ce voyou aux cheveux noirs et un autre du même genre, encore plus louche, un grand rouquin.

Mais le pire c'était celui qui avait l'air d'un enfant.

Mon dieu, celui-là avait un regard à vous glacer le sang. Avec ses yeux rouges et sa grande cape noire qui lui donnait l'air d'une chauve-souris ! C'était peut-être un vampire…

Quand elle l'avait vu l'autre jour, passer par la fenêtre ! Au troisime étage ! Kami-Sama ! elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit ! Un vampire, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Ou un démon ! Pas moins !

Le jeune du couloir commençait à devenir violent et à frapper cette porte de plus en plus fort. Il fallait peut-être prévenir la police ?

Ah, mon dieu ! Voilà qu'il venait vers elle ! Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« -Madame ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais auriez-vous vu Kur… euh…Shuichi Minamino ces derniers jours ? Personne ne l'a vu depuis trois jours et sa mère est très inquiète !

-Oh, le pauvre petit ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Euh, non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a quatre jours, lundi, au matin. Il m'a semblé ensuite entendre des bruits de bagarre, mais je n'en suis pas sure.

-Merci beaucoup, madame. »

Yusuke retourna vers la porte de l'appartement de Kurama. Il frappa encore un moment à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.

Mais où était Kurama ?

Quand Shiori avait appelé chez lui ce matin, Yusuke n'avait pas trop paniqué. Ca arrivait maintenant assez souvent depuis que le yohko n'habitait plus la maison maternelle. Dès que Kurama ne donnait pas signe de vie pendant 48 heures, il y avait droit.

Sauf que cette fois, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter : personne n'avait vu Kurama dans sa résidence, Kaïtô ne l'avait pas vu à la fac, Koemma ne lui avait pas confié de mission et les surveillants du portail ne l'avait pas vu non plus gagner le Makai.

Kurama avait disparu de la circulation. Son portable comme son fixe étaient sur messagerie, et Yusuke commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Il avait joint Kuwabara et lui avait demandé de sonder les environs en cherchant à établir le contact avec le yohko par l'esprit. Peine perdue.

Quant à Hiei, il se trouvait en mission secrète dans le Makai et on n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Botan n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Il était en sous-marin, sur les traces de contrebandiers yohkais et Mukuro elle-même, qui lui avait confié la mission, ne savait pas où il était et refusait de toute façon de risquer d'endommager sa couverture.

Ca craignait grave ! Et en plus, cette vieille fouine ne cessait de le surveiller de sa porte entrouverte. Elle le prenait pour un cambrioleur, ou quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas défoncer la porte de l'appartement de Kurama sous son nez !

Enfin, elle referma sa porte et laissa Yusuke tranquille. Celui-ci attendit un moment par sécurité puis replia son poing et tendit l'index droit sur la serrure.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche qui illumina un instant le couloir. Puis tout redevint sombre.

Yusuke poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il referma derrière lui. inutile d'ameuter les voisins, il pouvait y avoir du danger ou des objets à dérober aux regards ningens.

La pièce principale de l'appartement était plongée dans l'obscurité. Aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Yusuke dut attendre que sa vision s'adapte aux ténèbres ambiantes avant de regarder autour de lui.

Il commença à discerner des détails et des objets. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Kurama, vivant ou mort. Par contre, il remarqua la vaisselle cassée à terre ainsi que la table fendue en deux.

Les chaises étaient renversées et les coussins du canapé avaient été projetés à terre. Des bouts d'étoffes, peut-être de vêtements, étaient disséminés par terre et il distingua un liquide poisseux sur les débris d'assiettes et la table fendue. Un liquide rouge sombre… Du sang ?

A cet instant, un gémissement étouffé et un coup sourd semblèrent venir de l'autre pièce.

Yusuke arma son rayon astral et avança prudemment. Un nouveau coup. Plus puissant. Puis un autre et un cri. Le bruit d'un objet qui tombe. Aucun doute on se battait dans la chambre !

Toujours en silence, pour profiter de l'effet de surprise, Yusuke poussa la porte de la chambre très doucement.

Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il découvrit…

La chambre, habituellement si nette qu'elle en était suspecte, était un vrai capharnaüm. Des objets tombés de-ci, de-là gisaient pêle-mêle.

Des vêtements et des sous-vêtements marbraient le sol et la fenêtre fermée, aux rideaux tirés, plongeait la pièce dans une obscurité quasiment totale. L'air était vicié, lourd et moite et sentait mauvais.

Sur le lit défait, aux draps tirebouchonnés, maculés de tâches, se trouvaient deux silhouettes engagées dans un corps à corps intense et féroce, mais absolument pas guerrier.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'accoutumaient à l'obscurité, Yusuke se sentait rougir de plus en plus profondément. Il ne savait pas comment réagir mais n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Pas étonnant que Botan ni Mukuro n'aient pas réussi à le joindre ! Mission sous couverture, tu parles ! Lui aussi, il était volontaire pour ce genre de mission !

Hiei et Kurama étaient nus et en plein ébat, à en juger par les coups du montant du lit dans le mur et les gémissements de plus en plus sonore du yohko.

La tête de Hiei se trouvait dans le cou de Kurama et il mordillait et léchait la peau blanche, tandis que ses mains descendaient sur les hanches du kitsuné.

Pour être tranquille et ne déranger aucun de ses voisins, Kurama avait dressé une barrière spirituelle qui limitait les bruits et empêchait quiconque de percevoir leur présence.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens et qu'ils n'étaient ainsi pas capables de s'apercevoir de la présence d'un intrus…

On ne peut pas penser à tout, songea Yusuke, en refermant la porte de la chambre avant de s'asseoir confortablement contre son battant de bois, dissimulé derrière la bibliothèque.

Les mains de Hiei écartèrent les cuisses du yohko et il se plaça entre elles en enlaçant la taille de Kurama. Il eut un coup de hanches et le yohko poussa un léger cri rapidement étouffé dans un baiser profond et langoureux.

Yusuke se pencha en avant, très concentré et attentif. Il avait toujours eu envie de voir ce côté-là de Kurama. Mille ans d'expérience… Il allait en apprendre des choses…

- - - - -

Hem, bon, bref. Petit chapitre débile, et trèèèèès mal tourné, comme mon esprit : tu as raison Ayumi, je ne m'en défends pas…

Sinon, les traces de lutte, c'est évidemment nos amants qui ont fait ça sur la table et ont donc viré tout ce qu'il y avait dessus : à savoir les restes du repas, qui devait être des spaghettis à la sauce tomate ! Quant à la table fendue, eh bien l'ardeur d'un yohko et d'un yohkai en manque, on sait bien que c'est violent ! Lisez Chaleurs ! pour plus de détails (et hop un petit coup de pub l'air de rien XD !)

A demain pour le suivant ! (oui, courage kitsu, tu tiens la route, tu vas y arriver à poster une fois par jour ! C'est beau l'espoir, y paraît que ça fait vivre, alors ça doit bien permettre d'écrire des fics, non ?)

Vous êtes bien sur la page de Scènes de la vie quotidienne, heureusement le chapitre 5 vient d'être posté, n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew, kitsu34 vous répondra dès qu'il la lira. Après le bip, c'est à vous ! Biiiiiiiiiiiip


	6. Plage

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : rien de neuf !

Disclaimer : là non plus !

Réponses aux rewiews : Merci à koorimé, Ayumi-X, White Fox From North, Gemini et Zephis ! On continue ! C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Plage (thème donné par Shunelodie !)

« -La plage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ca se mange ?

-Bien sûr nabot ! Quand la viande est cuite et bien rouge !

-Tout dépend pourquoi tu vas à la plage, mais éventuellement ça peut être consommable ! »

Les deux abrutis de service riaient comme des baleines. Ca commençait mal, cette journée à la plage.

Kurama lança aux deux garçons qui menaçaient de s'étouffer de rire un regard peu amène. Seul Yusuke sembla comprendre la menace sous-jacente du regard vert, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en tenir compte.

Soudain, il eut chaud, très chaud au niveau des fesses, et à en juger par le bond et le cri de Kuwabara, il n'était pas le seul !

Pendant que le duo cherchait désespérément à éteindre l'incendie, Hiei se tourna vers Kurama et le regarda fixement d'un air sérieux.

« -Alors ! Explique.

-Tu devrais quand même apprendre à demander les choses gentiment Hiei. Enfin, la plage c'est le bord de la mer. On y va pour se baigner, s'installer confortablement au bord de l'eau et se prélasser au soleil.

-La mer ? L'eau ? Tu veux dire, comme un lac ou une rivière ? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara cessèrent brusquement de s'éventer et de s'asperger mutuellement de leurs gourdes et fixèrent Hiei d'un air ahuri.

Kurama fronça légèrement les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Hiei ne sache pas ce qu'était la mer, vu qu'elle n'existait pas dans le Makai.

« -Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Et si je demande, crétin, c'est bien que je ne connais pas ! Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations Urameshi, elles déteignent sur toi !

-Tu parles de qui, là, minus ?

-A ton avis, sombre abruti ?

-Bon ça suffit maintenant, Kuwabara, laisse-le tranquille. Le meilleur moyen de découvrir la plage, c'est encore d'y aller ! Tu verras Hiei, je suis sûr que tu aimeras beaucoup.

-Si tu le dis. »

Hiei suivit les trois autres sur le chemin de la gare. Il n'était pas sûr, lui, d'apprécier ce que les ningens aimaient, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier son kitsuné qui avait l'air de tenir à cette sortie.

En tout cas, l'accoutrement nécessaire pour cette « plage » ne lui plaisait pas !

Yusuke et l'autre débile portaient des vêtements bizarres et définitivement de mauvais goût : des espèces de pantalons courts et flottants avec des dessins de couleurs criardes.

Et c'était sans parler de leurs chemises à fleurs ni de leurs chaussures en plastique, toute ouvertes ! C'était un coup à se vautrer !

Au bout de deux heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Tous les passagers descendirent en même temps qu'eux et se mirent à suivre le même chemin.

Hiei commença à perdre patience. Deux heures dans un train bondé, à rester assis, et maintenant un troupeau d'abrutis de ningens qui les encerclait !

Il en avait assez de se tordre le cou pour essayer de voir où on allait et éviter de perdre les trois autres !

Une main douce et fraîche, qui vint saisir la sienne et la serrer tendrement, le ramena à des pensées plus agréables.

Kurama se retourna et lui sourit. Un sourire éclatant, accompagné d'un geste de la main qui balayait l'horizon et d'un doux murmure : « Voilà la mer, Hiei. Aussi loin que porte le regard, c'est la mer ! »

Une immensité d'eau, ourlée de légères rides de vent. Brillante et miroitante, à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le vert, changeant de couleur au gré des nuages et des rayons du soleil.

C'était magnifique…

« -Alors, Hiei ? Comment trouves-tu la mer ?

-Hn. C'est beau.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je trouve que c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus beau… »

Le yohko, tournant le dos à la mer, lui faisait face. La lumière et la luminosité bleue de l'eau derrière lui rehaussait encore le rouge de ses cheveux et la blancheur rosée de sa peau.

Sa longue chevelure volait librement au gré du vent et dessinait sur le ciel des arabesques aériennes et voluptueuses, avant de venir s'accrocher à ses lèvres ou caresser la peau douce de sa joue.

Ses yeux d'émeraudes renvoyaient la lueur marine et rappelaient la couleur de la mer à certains moments, quand le soleil se reflète sur la surface de l'eau. Il semblaient presque turquoise et paraissaient habités de vagues, comme l'étendue bleue.

« -Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau, parce que tu ne peux pas te voir en ce moment, Kitsu . »

L'émotion qui glissa sur le visage de son yohko ne fut visible que pour lui. Et elle lui fit plaisir.

Aucun des deux ne parla, en descendant vers la plage, à la suite des deux idiots qui piaillaient comme les oiseaux blancs posés sur l'eau. Mais leurs mains s'enlacèrent, se caressèrent puis se glissèrent autour de leurs tailles pour rapprocher leurs corps dans une étreinte douce et complice.

Effectivement, Kurama avait eu raison. Hiei sentait qu'il allait beaucoup aimer la mer…

- - - - -

Bon, il y aura sans doute un Plage bis, car je suis obligé de couper ce petit thème en deux pour qu'il ne soit pas trop long ! Bon, là, c'est la tartine de guimauve, mais fallait bien que Hiei découvre la mer ! C'est pas follement original, je suis d'accord. Frappez pas, le prochain sera moins gnan-gnan… (si j'y arrive ! Aie, pas gagné !)

A demain, pour le prochain chapitre ! XD (Oui, kitsu, c'est bien ! Continue ! Te relâche pas ! Tu vas y arriver !)

Alors maintenant, comme au tour de France : les rewieweurs abreuvent le fanficteur en lui versant des bouteilles de rewiews dessus ! Allez-y… Ah ça fait du bien !

Bah quoi ? On a le droit de rêver, non ?


	7. Plage bis

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Devinez ! Rhôoo, comment vous avez su ?

Disclaimers : rien à moi !

Réponses au rewiews :

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews ! Je suis si heureux que je vais continuer à torturer Kurama et Hiei longtemps, longtemps. Remarquez je ne les entends pas beaucoup se plaindre en ce moment ! Merci donc à :

ValouX-chan : C'est vrai que la guimauve, c'est à consommer avec modération, sinon, ça barbouille, mais de temps en temps, ça fait du bien au moral ! Surtout quand on a un jaganshi qui drague aussi bien que Hiei… Ah, m'entendre dire ça un jour… (aussi étoiles dans les yeux…) Hiei : c'est beau de rêver ! Mais t'es pas vraiment le même modèle de kitsuné que le mien !

Gemini : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne trouve jamais un rewieweur lourd ! Bien au contraire, j'adore avoir des rewiews car ça permet d'évaluer son travail, ce qui est très important pour moi ! Donc, surtout continue !

Koorime : merci pour l'idée du cinéma ! trop bien ! Quand je pense que je ne l'avais pas eue celle-là ! Ravi de voir qu'entre esprits pervers on se comprend XD ! Voilà plage bis : j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Ah, la fameuse phrase de Hiei ! Qu'est-ce qu'il drague bien quand même !

Shunelodie : C'est moi qui te remercie de ton idée et de tes rewiews ! Content que tu n'aies pas été déçue par ce que j'en ai fait. En plus, elle est riche ton idée : elle sert à deux textes ! A vos ordres, je retourne au travail ! Oui chef, bien chef !

Sharo-chan : Merci pour ton idée ! Elle est boooonne ! L'idée, pas la glace… Quoique ! J'aime beaucoup cette idée de la fête foraine ! Dire que j'y avais pas pensé ! C'est bien d'avoir des rewieweurs intelligents, qui ont plein de bonnes idées !

Allez, c'est parti pour la plage II, le retour !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Plage bis

Hiei aimait vraiment la mer depuis qu'il l'avait découverte. Cette étendue d'eau, parfois calme parfois agitée, sans cesse en mouvement, lui ressemblait quelque part.

Elle l'apaisait. Même sa couleur était reposante.

Sauf que ça, c'était quand on pouvait en jouir tranquillement, sans avoir des paquets de ningens posés çà et là, partout, à quelques centimètres de soi. Des ningens et pire, leur progéniture hurlante !

Hiei aimait la mer, mais il détestait la plage.

Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'on pouvait avoir à rester allongé sur des morceaux de tissus rêches et inconfortables, à même le sol, avec tout le monde, sans rien faire.

Kurama avait bien essayé de le pousser à jouer aux raquettes ou au volley avec Kuwabara, lui et Yusuke, mais il avait dû vite renoncer.

Pour Hiei, jouer était synonyme de gagner et de compétition. En vrai yohkai, il ne comprenait pas que dans le ningenkai, la participation comptait plus que le résultat.

Du coup, jouer avec lui devenait très vite hautement dangereux, voire mortel pour certains : Kuwabara en savait quelque chose.

Hiei avait failli l'étrangler pour l'empêcher d'attraper le ballon de beach-volley et il avait fallu que Kurama intervienne pour sauver sa vie.

Et le yohko voyait bien que le démon s'ennuyait ferme et ne faisait des efforts que pour lui, ayant beaucoup de mal à rester immobile, assis sur sa serviette.

Yusuke et Kuwabara revinrent vers eux à ce moment, leur partie de volley terminée.

Hiei leur lança un regard mauvais, puis à sa grande stupéfaction les vit entreprendre d'enlever leurs vêtements !

Comme ça, devant tout le monde ! Mais, ils étaient devenus fous ? Le soleil leur avait trop tapé sur la tête ?

Avisant son air stupéfait, Kurama eut un petit rire tendre.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, Hiei. Kuwabara et Yusuke ne sont pas devenus fous. A la plage, les ningens se déshabillent et mettent des maillots de bain : ce sont des costumes qui permettent d'aller se baigner dans la mer. D'ailleurs, si tu regardes autour de toi, tu verras que les gens sont déshabillés.

-Hn. C'est débile ce truc. Y a vraiment que ces cons de ningens pour faire ça… Hey ! Kitsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Kurama sourit doucement en entendant le ton paniqué de Hiei. Celui-ci le regardait ôter ses vêtements avec de grands yeux affolés qui glissaient de lui aux gens qui les entouraient.

Décidément, Hiei détestait la plage ! En plus de tout le reste, voilà maintenant que son kitsuné se déshabillait en public ! Et tout le monde en profitait tranquillement !

Hiei les voyait bien ces regards de convoitise qui glissaient sur SON yohko ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Lui seul pouvait prétendre aux charmes de SON kitsuné !

Tiens le grand brun, par exemple, celui qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'être discret pour mater la bouche ouverte, celui-là, il allait se le faire ! Et tout son groupe de potes avec, aussi lourds et discrets que lui, par la même occasion !

Alors, se concentrer pour faire jaillir une petite flamme, toute petite, qui cramerait les tignasses gominées, facile, avec Kuwabara, il avait l'habitude.

Le plus délicat était de ne pas trop les amocher, histoire de ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec le Reikai et d'être suffisamment discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Kurama.

Mais au moment où il se concentrait pour enflammer les cheveux du groupe de sales mecs qui lorgnaient son yohko, le kitsuné en question lui tendit une petite bouteille.

« -Hiei, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien me mettre de la crème ?

-Hn. Quoi ? Tu veux que je te mette _quoi_ ?

-De la crème solaire, Hiei. Pas celle qui se mange. C'est pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil. Plus la peau est claire, plus le soleil la fait rougir. On appelle ça un coup de soleil, ça fait mal et ça peut être dangereux. Tiens regarde la dame, là, et fais pareil dans mon dos. »

Hiei regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Kurama. Il vit à sa grande surprise un couple en pleine séance de caresses et de massages intimes, en public. Et tout le monde s'en fichait !

Il regarda un instant la petite bouteille dans sa main. Les ningens étaient vraiment graves. Mais bon, si tout le monde trouvait ça normal, après tout…

Il fit couler un peu de crème blanche dans sa paume et plissa le nez. Ça sentait bon et la sensation était agréablement fraîche et douce sur sa peau.

Puis, il s'assit à côté de Kurama, allongé à plat ventre sur sa serviette. Il posa les mains sur la peau du dos et fut surpris de la trouver si chaude.

Habituellement, le yohko avait plutôt la peau fraîche, mais aujourd'hui chauffée par le soleil, elle était d'une température plus élevée. Et c'était très agréable.

Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur Kurama, descendirent au creux des reins, remontèrent, effleurèrent les flancs et les hanches au passage, avant de caresser les épaules.

En se penchant pour aller jusqu'au bout des bras, Hiei respira le parfum troublant qui montait du corps du kitsuné.

Un mélange de plusieurs choses qui se mêlaient à la senteur habituelle du yohko : l'odeur de la mer, celle du soleil et une autre, entêtante, de fleurs et de monoï. L'odeur de la crème qu'il venait d'étaler.

Sous ses doigts, la peau blanche frémissait et devenait veloutée, légèrement scintillante de matière huilée et nacrée.

L'odeur pénétrante, accentuée par les massages, la douceur et la tiédeur, donnait envie à Hiei de poser les lèvres sur l'épaule de Kurama, d'y déposer un baiser et de le mordre.

Son souffle vint caresser la joue et les cheveux de Kurama qui gémit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

En rencontrant les yeux d'émeraude, Hiei fut parcouru d'une violente décharge électrique. Le vert des yeux de Kurama s'était assombri et sa pupille était élargie, mangeant presque entièrement l'iris.

Hiei connaissait bien ce regard. C'était du désir.

Sans un mot, le kitsuné attrapa les mains de Hiei et les posa sur ses hanches. Il lui désigna du regard la bouteille de crème, avant de s'allonger à nouveau en fermant les yeux.

Le jaganshi prit un peu de liquide blanc dans les mains et recommença son massage. Lentement, très lentement, en effleurant doucement la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses et de l'arrière des genoux.

Ce faisant, il se pencha à toucher du visage la peau douce du creux des reins et ne résista pas à y déposer un baiser léger.

Un long frisson et un gémissement sourd lui répondirent. Et Hiei sourit. D'accord, il commençait à voir l'intérêt que pouvait avoir la plage.

En se redressant pour attraper à nouveau la bouteille de crème, Hiei croisa le regard du grand brun et de son groupe de potes.

Ils se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour avoir l'air indifférents mais leurs visages étaient sombres et envieux. Aux regards brûlants de dépit avide qu'ils lui lançaient, Hiei comprit qu'ils étaient profondément jaloux de lui. Son sourire s'élargit.

« -Alors, Hiei, ça te plaît, la plage ? Tu viens te baigner avec Kuwa et moi ?

-Hn. Non. Je dois mettre de la crème à Kurama.

-Eh c'est bon, nabot, j'crois que l'as assez tartiné comme ça !

-On n'est jamais trop prudent. Sa peau est très blanche. Il vaut mieux que j'en mette une deuxième couche.

-Oui, je crois que Hiei a raison, je prends facilement des coups de soleil. »

Hiei et Kurama regardèrent les deux garçons partir en courant vers la mer, éclaboussant de sable toutes les personnes étalées sur leur chemin.

Puis il se regardèrent dans les yeux et Hiei s'empara de la bouteille de crème avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par aimer la plage, après tout.

- - - - -

Ouf, fini ! Il était long celui-là ! Voilà, plage bis ! Je pense qu'en fait j'en ferai d'autres sur le même thème car j'ai eu d'autres idées que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans ce texte : Hiei qui doit se mettre en maillot de bain, la première baignade de Hiei, Kurama qui lui apprend à nager…Hmmm, intéressant tout ça, non ? Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je laisse tomber. De toute façon, je ne les écrirai pas tout de suite, car j'en ai d'autres à faire avant, avec les idées que vous m'avez données…

Par contre, le rythme d'un par jour va hélas cesser, car je pars en vacances une semaine. Retour prévu le 8/ 08 en soirée ! J'essaierai de piquer l'ordinateur de mes cousins, mais je ne pense pas être en mesure de poster tous les jours. On verra, passez de temps en temps !

Alors, il fait soleil aujourd'hui, quelqu'un peut me passer un peu de crème de rewiew dans le dos ?


	8. Promesse

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Kuwabara X Hiei ! Ahahaha, Vous avez eu peur, hein ? XD !

Disclaimers : Boarf, Comme d'habitude, rien à moi !!!

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à Shunelodie, White Fox From North, koorime, ValouX-Chan, Sharo-shan, Yatsumi Kumokami pour vos rewiews! Vraiment merci de m'en laisser autant, je suis tout ému, sniff ! Je répondrai plus longuement aux rewiews, le prochain chapitre puisque je serai renter de vacances (à moins que je ne réussisse à en écrire un autre avant de rentrer, mais c'est vraiment pas sûr !). Je répondrai aussi aux rewiews loggées, mais pour l'instant, comme il n'y a qu'un seul ordinateur (vieux, en plus) pour cinq personnes intoxiquées d'internet et de jeux, vous voyez ce que cela peut donner !

C'est parti pour le chapitre 8 !

Scènes de la vie quatidienne

Promesse

« -C'est parti pour le centre ! Magnez-vous où on n'arrivera pas à l'heure pour la séance !

-Yusuke a raison, Hiei, Kuwabara ! Arrêtez de vous disputez tous les deux! Hiei, lâche Kuwabara, voyons, tu vois bien qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer convenablement !

-Hn. L'avait qu'à pas me chercher ce con !

-D'accord, d'accord, du moment que vous vous ramenez tous les deux, on s'en tape ! Mais si vous vous activez pas on sera vraiment en retard ! »

Les quatre garçons se mirent donc en route rapidement vers la station la plus proche. Arrivés devant la bouche de métro, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Tous. Sauf un.

« -Putain, Hiei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Amène-toi !

-Ouais, Urameshi a raison, nabot, bouge un peu !

-Mais enfin, Hiei, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as déjà pris le train… Pourquoi hésites-tu cette fois-ci ?

-Tu t'es vraiment ramolli, Kitsu ! Aller sous terre, comme ça, sans issue, ni fuite possible ? Jamais ! Trop dangereux ! »

Kurama s'arrêta net. Une sérieuse difficulté se profilait. En effet, en tant que yohko vivant dans le Makai, jamais il ne se serait risqué à emprunter un quelconque passage souterrain. Mais en plus, aller sous terre dans une machine contrôlée par des personnes inconnues, c'était de la folie pure, d'un point de vue yohkai !

Comment convaincre Hiei de le faire, alors que lui-même comprenait parfaitement ses réticences ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres : ils semblaient profondément agacés et ne comprenaient visiblement pas l'attitude de Hiei. Inutile de compter sur eux !

Il soupira puis s'approcha du jaganshi et lui prit la main.

« -Hiei, je te demande de me faire confiance. Tu n'as rien à craindre, rien du tout ! Je te le promets.

-Hn. C'est facile de dire ça pour toi. Les yohkos sont des menteurs et des charmeurs. Comment savoir si tu dis la vérité ? Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? »

Kurama fronça les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit. Il regarda Hiei droit dans les yeux et celui-ci soutint et lui rendit son regard. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants, puis Kurama ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il se rapprocha alors du jaganshi, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et le regarda intensément.

Son regard avait changé. Il était sérieux, presque solennel. Un peu inquiet et vacillant aussi. C'était un regard troublant et effrayant mais également excitant quelque part.

« -Les yohkos sont des menteurs. C'est vrai. Ne crois jamais ce qu'un yohko te dira… Ce sont des charmeurs, qui aiment séduire pour jouer. C'est vrai. Ne te laisse pas séduire par un yohko, tu le regretterais... Mais les yohkos sont des voleurs aussi. Ils ne donnent jamais rien, ils prennent seulement. Aussi fais bien attention à ne rien te laisser dérober par un yohko, car il ne te laissera rien. Mais quand un yohko donne quelque chose, il ne le reprend jamais. Aussi fais bien attention à ne rien accepter d'un yohko à la légère, car cela a une signification profonde. Et les yohkos ne supportent pas la trahison…»

Hiei eut un léger frisson en entendant ces mots prononcés d'une voix douce mais grave, qui résonnait comme un avertissement.

Il ne bougea pas quand le kitsuné s'approcha encore plus près de lui, à le toucher. Il ne fit rien non plus quand il lui saisit le menton pour relever son visage vers lui. Il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que l'interrogation muette de son regard écarlate.

Le temps sembla soudain s'opacifier et devenir dense et électrique. Comme si chaque minute se dilatait et se figeait dans l'air avant d'atteindre la pendule et former le temps.

Plus personne d'autre n'existait, que tous les deux, lui et le yohko qui emprisonnait son visage de ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus ni Yusuke, ni Kuwabara, encore moins de ningens, autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls.

Hiei sentait son corps lui aussi devenir lourd. Jamais il n'avait été si conscient d'exister, d'avoir une enveloppe corporelle et d'être une matière faite de chair et de sang. Celui-ci battait à tout rompre dans ses veines et il pouvait le sentir circuler dans son corps.

Le visage du yohko était si proche du sien, qu'il pouvait apercevoir les nuances d'émeraude dans ses yeux.

Quand les lèvres de Kurama se posèrent sur les siennes, Hiei comprit que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que le kitsuné avait pu déjà lui donner.

C'était un serment, une promesse. Un moment d'éternité qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'effleurèrent et se caressèrent. Elles s'enroulèrent l'une avec l'autre puis se défirent, avant de recommencer encore et encore.

Combien de temps dura cette danse ? Hiei ne le sut pas. Et il s'en moquait. Est-ce que l'éternité se mesure ?

Le baiser s'arrêta seulement. Et il rouvrit les yeux. Et la vie reprit brutalement sa course folle, comme les ningens qui se précipitaient autour d'eux, sans les voir.

Mais pour Hiei, quelque chose avait changé. Il se sentit doucement étreint sous le regard d'émeraude, toujours grave. Une étrange émotion, qui le laissait haletant et confus, mais qui n'était pas désagréable ni douloureuse, et qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

« -Hiei, les yohkos ne donnent jamais rien et quand ils le font, ils ne reprennent jamais ce qu'ils ont donné. Et ils ne donnent jamais gratuitement, car ce sont des voleurs. Ils donnent pour recevoir au moins autant que ce qu'ils ont donné…

-Tu m'as donné un baiser, Kitsu.

-En effet. Et tu ne l'as pas refusé.

-Non.

-Je te demanderai donc de me donner en retour autant que ce que je t'ai donné… Acceptes-tu ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors, allons-y. »

Kurama se tourna vers Yusuke et Kuwabara qui ne savaient plus trop où se mettre. Ils échangeaient des regards éperdus et atrocement gênés.

Vraiment ces deux-là ! On ne pouvait pas les sortir ! Aller se faire une pareille déclaration devant tout le monde ! Dans le métro ! Et dans le quartier de Yusuke en plus !

Au moment de les rejoindre, le yohko se tourna vers Hiei et lui tendit la main dans un sourire lumineux et heureux.

Et Hiei l'accepta.

- - - - -

Voilààààà. Pfiouuu ! Réussi à bâcler ce petit texte in extremis. Pas le temps de relire ! Désolé pour les fautes ! Je vous le poste rapidement comme il a été écrit : à toute vitesse, alors s'il n'est pas bien ne m'en veuillez pas !

Et encore je ne vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel il a fallu que je mette deux de mes cousins pour les empêcher de m'arracher à l'ordinateur ! Hélas, mes barricades et autres protections de salle informatique sont en train de céder sous leurs coups acharnés ! Je crains d'être bientôt obligé de céder sous la menace…

Ah ! Ca y est ! les voilà ! Une rewiew ! Mon royaume pour une rewiew !


	9. Métro

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : d'après vous ?

Disclaimers : pas à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews ! Pas le temps de m'attarder encore cette fois car la famille ne va pas tarder à revenir pour le dîner ! Donc si je veux avoir le temps d'écrire le chapitre, j'ai intérêt à faire fissa ! Je répondrai plus en détails dès que je serai rentré chez moi : dans deux jours Yatta !

C'est parti pour le chapitre 9 (déjà !)

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Métro (thème donné par Gémini )

Comme tous les soirs de la semaine, la station était bondée. Se bousculaient toutes sortes de personnes : des employés reconnaissables à leurs complets cravates, des étudiants, des lycéens en uniformes…

Au milieu de cette cohue, un petit groupe se frayait un passage avec difficulté pour accéder au quai du métro. C'était un groupe de quatre garçons disparates, dont on n'aurait pas envisagé l'association et les gens les regardaient avec curiosité.

Il y avait deux voyous, mal fagotés dans des uniformes de collégiens trop grands ou trop petits en signe de rébellion contre la société, un lycéen exemplaire si ce n'était sa coiffure et un gamin déguisé en Dracula.

Le petit semblait d'ailleurs prendre son rôle très au sérieux : il avait déjà mordu trois personnes et le lycéen, qui devait être son grand frère ou son baby sitter, s'était excusé platement auprès des victimes.

Mais l'arrivée de la rame de métro détourna l'attention du petit groupe et toutes les personnes présentes entreprirent de monter dans le véhicule qui venait d'arriver déjà bien rempli.

Hiei était très énervé et ne cessait de jeter des regards brefs et agressifs autour de lui. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir laissé Kurama le convaincre de rentrer dans cette station souterraine ningen.

Ah ça, il savait le manipuler et obtenir ce qu'il voulait, cet enfoiré de yohko ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Et maintenant il était coincé dans cette merde, au milieu de milliers de ningens et il n'avait aucune idée de comment se tirer de là !

Il était donc bien obligé de suivre. Foutu yohko ! Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier, il aurait sa revanche !

Enfin, Yusuke, Kurama et Kuwabara s'arrêtèrent de marcher et Kurama lâcha son bras qu'il tenait fortement.

Hiei regarda autour de lui. Les gens semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air encore plus cons que d'habitude, le visage inexpressif et le regard vide.

Il s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient sur le bord d'une espèce de fossé artificiel. Il s'approcha prudemment pour regarder en bas. Il y avait des rails, comme pour un train. Un train sous terre ! Complètement débile et dangereux ! Ningen, quoi !

Soudain, un grondement et deux phares jaunes indiquèrent l'approche du train. Hiei se retourna et vit un véritable raz de marée humain se précipiter vers lui.

Aussitôt il se prépara au combat et augmenta sa température prêt à carboniser ces abrutis qui pensaient que le nombre pouvait avoir raison de lui. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à lancer ses flammes, Kurama l'attrapa sans ménagement et entreprit de monter dans un des wagons du train.

« -Lâche-moi, sale kitsuné ! Pose-moi par terre ! Mais pose-moi, je te dis !

-Hiei, ça suffit ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il faut réussir à monter dans la rame. Une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur, je te poserai, si tu veux. »

Il avait une sacrée poigne cet enfoiré ! Pas moyen de le faire lâcher prise sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. Hiei dut se résoudre à patienter.

Mais face au nombre hallucinant de personnes qui continuaient à entrer dans le wagon, il commença à s'agiter. Hors de question qu'un de ces ningens ne pénètre dans son périmètre de sécurité !

Kurama sembla penser la même chose car il eut l'air soucieux et jeta un regard inquiet à Yusuke. Celui-ci comprit le problème et essaya de faire barrage entre Kurama et Hiei et la foule.

Mais comme l'invasion continuait et que les gens se rapprochait, Hiei commença à gronder sourdement et la température, déjà étouffante, monta encore.

Kurama lui lança un regard suppliant en le poussant dans un coin et en se plaçant devant lui pour faire barrage à la foule.

« -Hiei, s'il te plaît, essaie de faire un effort. Tu sais que tu auras des problèmes si tu blesses ou tues un ningen.

-Tu m'avais dit que je ne risquais rien, que je devais te faire confiance !

-Mais tu ne risques rien, ces gens veulent seulement rentrer chez eux après leur travail.

-Hn. Je ne te crois plus ! Ou alors, t'as intérêt à trouver une façon de les empêcher de m'approcher de trop près !

-Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse cela ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de les empêcher de prendre le métro à l'heure de pointe ! »

A ce moment, une poussée plus forte que les autres précipita Yusuke sur Kurama qui se trouva plaqué contre Hiei, lui-même dos au mur. Les portes se fermèrent et le métro partit.

Hiei eut un sourire machiavélique. Il tenait sa vengeance. Kurama avait voulu l'entraîner là-dedans ? Il ne voulait pas que Hiei fasse de mal aux ningens et qu'il se tienne tranquille ? Pas de problème, s'il y mettait du sien !

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches du kitsuné collé contre lui et entourèrent sa taille fine. Il profita de ce que Kurama avait les jambes écartées pour glisser un genou entre ses cuisses et venir caresser doucement son entre-jambe.

Le yohko eut un sursaut et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura un « non pas ici ! » catégorique.

Hiei sourit plus largement et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le dos de Kurama, remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque en glissant dans les cheveux et redescendirent jusqu'au creux des reins.

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda Kurama droit dans les yeux avec défi. Le yohko articula silencieusement « non ! » encore une fois. Hiei se mit à rire sans bruit.

« -Je te l'ai dit Kitsu : hors de question qu'un de ces ningens s'approche trop près de moi. Alors, si tu veux qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé, je te conseille de bien te tenir et de les empêcher de m'approcher.

-Je t'ai dit non, Hiei !

-Allez, fais pas semblant de ne pas en avoir envie ! Continue de bien te cramponner des deux mains et personne ne s'apercevra de quoique ce soit. Et reste discret ! »

Kurama ferma les yeux et serra les poings sur les poignées de cuir qu'il tenait.

Les mains de Hiei reprirent leur exploration sur son corps et descendirent sur ses fesses qu'elles caressèrent avec insistance. Puis elles glissèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Kurama eut un sursaut quand il sentit une bouche humide et chaude se poser dans son cou et embrasser la peau sensible avant de la mordiller. Les lèvres de Hiei remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille et en embrassèrent le lobe avant de le sucer doucement.

Il eut du mal à s'empêcher de gémir et se mordit les lèvres avec dépit. Son corps réagissait contre sa volonté. Il imaginait trop bien le sourire de Hiei et sentait la colère monter en lui en même temps que le désir.

Les mains du jaganshi s'immiscèrent dans son pantalon et vinrent effleurer ses cuisses avec douceur. Ses doigts avaient à peine touché sa peau mais un frisson d'excitation le parcourut.

Hiei sourit dans les cheveux rouges et poursuivit ses attouchements sur les cuisses du yohko. Il glissa les doigts dans son boxer et caressa son sexe. Kurama dut se mordre à nouveau les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

Inconsciemment, il se serra davantage contre Hiei. Celui-ci le repoussa légèrement et le regarda d'un air narquois. Les yeux d'émeraude s'étaient assombris de désir autant que de colère. La bouche était rouge d'avoir été mordue et se pinçait en une moue de dépit et de colère tout à fait charmante .

Le yohko était visiblement vexé d'avoir été contraint de cette façon, mais était tout aussi visiblement incapable de résister et de le repousser. Il avait envie que Hiei continue et approfondisse ses caresses et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi excitant.

Hiei profita d'un mouvement brusque du train pour le saisir violemment par la taille et l'enlacer vigoureusement, plaquant son corps contre le sien, épousant la moindre de ses courbes. Il plaqua sa bouche sur ses lèvres et sourit à nouveau quand le yohko détourna la tête pour tenter de se soustraire au baiser.

Il approcha à nouveau son visage et ses lèvres s'abattirent sur celle de Kurama au moment où celui-ci tentait à nouveau de se détourner.

Il mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure du kitsuné et profita de son léger cri de douleur pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasser profondément.

Il ne rompit leur baiser que pour recouvrer son souffle et recommencer. Mais au moment où leurs lèvres se quittaient, le train s'immobilisa et une main attrapa l'épaule de Kurama et l'arracha à son étreinte.

« -Eh Kurama, c'est bon, c'est notre arrêt. Tu peux relâcher Hiei, on descend ! »

Le kitsuné lança un regard noir au jaganshi.

« -Tu me paieras ça, Hiei.

-En nature, Kitsu, pas de problème ! Et on reprend le métro quand tu veux ! C'est vraiment un moyen de transport agréable ! »

- - - - -

Ouf, terminé avant de partir. Pasqu'après, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps de le finir celui-là ! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop massacré ton thème, Gemini ! Pas le temps de relire, juste celui de poster avant d'aller au cinéma !

Bon, vous m'excusez, mais je dois y aller… en métro !


	10. Neige

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Quand ça changera, je le dirai…

Disclaimers : pareil, je le dirai !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Yatta, de retour chez moi ! Enfin mon ordi à moua ! Le rythme d'un chapitre par jour va pouvoir reprendre ! Surtout qu'en une semaine de quasi-inactivité et de familialite aiguë, j'en ai eu des idées !!

Merci à tous pour toutes ces rewiews, je suis très très ému : plus de 50 rewiews !!! Merci, merci ! sinon, une petite précision pour Métro : c'est tout-à-fait possible de faire ce genre de caresses dans le métro (Mais non, mais non, je ne parle pas d'expérience ! Enfin, vous avez de ces idées, vous !) à l'heure de pointe parce que les gens sont collés les uns aux autres et que Hiei, ne voulant pas qu'ils l'approchent se recule dans un coin. Kurama fait écran entre les humains et Hiei dans son coin. Or Hiei est plus petit que Kurama qui est devant lui, de plus Kuwabara et Yusuke sont derrière Kurama et font aussi barrage, donc, c'est possible… !

Shunelodie : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Comment tu n'as pas le temps ? Ah, les vacances, où on est tout le temps occupé !! Content que tu aies aimé ce thème et que je ne l'ai pas massacré, car je ne le trouvais pas terrible, un peu convenu, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tant mieux !

Koorimé : Merci pour ta rewiew ! C'est vrai que cette fois-ci, c'est Kurama qui se fait avoir et tant mieux : pas toujours les mêmes !

Sharo-Chan : Merci pour ta rewiew et ton thème : en fait je crois que je vais le fusionner avec l'un de mes thèmes à venir bientôt qui s'y prêtera bien : toute l'équipe, et surtout Hiei et Kurama, en boîte. Au cours de la soirée, Kurama se fait draguer sous le nez de Hiei !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Je dois dire que d'imaginer comment les gens pouvaient bien voir Hiei, ça m'a fait bien rire aussi ! Je crois que c'est Vampire qui s'impose, non ?

ValouX-Chan : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Je me suis bien marré à écrire cette phrase et à imaginer la scène ou Hiei mord des gens ! Je trouve que c'est tellement lui, de mordre dans le métro parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur et qu'on l'approche de trop près ! Merci aussi pour ta nouvelle fic et la suite !

Ayumi-X : Au boulot ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Ma pauvre, je te pleins sincèrement ! Pour te redonner courage, je te pique l'idée de tes révisions (comment ça tu vois pas le rapport ?) ! Kurama qui doit réviser et Hiei qui s'amuse à l'en empêcher… Aaaah, certaines révisions peuvent être passionnantes ! Alors, ça te donne pas envie de t'y remettre ?

Tsheza : Eh oui, t'as vu un peu comme je bosse moi, pendant que d'autres sont en vacances ! Content que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture, il t'en reste encore cinq, plus celui-là, allez courage !

Bon, sur ce, c'est parti pour le chapitre 10 ! Ca y est j'ai fait dix thèmes ! Je me demande combien je vais en faire de ces petits textes… Parce que j'ai aussi d'autres textes sur le feu, comme la suite et la fin de Chaleurs ! Bon on verra, je pense que je vais ralentir au bout de vingt (eh, ne vous enfuyez pas comme ça !)…

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Neige

(thème donné par koorimé : j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue é.è)

Hiei détestait la neige. Depuis toujours.

Elle lui rappelait vraiment trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Le froid piquant qui vous transperce jusqu'à l'os et vous glace l'âme. Et la douceur pernicieuse et traîtresse qui vous enveloppe et vous endort jusqu'à ce que vous fermiez les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Oui, Hiei détestait la neige et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Une ville gelée et sans âme qui flottait dans les limbes cotonneuses des nuages.

Un peuple de femmes sans coeur, prisonnières de règles rigides et du malheur qu'elles se créaient elles-mêmes.

Une chute vertigineuse avec l'impression que le cœur se décroche et tombe dans le fond de sa poitrine.

Et le choc infiniment brutal d'un tout petit enfant qui s'écrase, dont les os encore si friables éclatent comme du verre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et contempla l'étendue blanche, sournoise, haïe, qui recouvrait le temple de Genkaï comme un suaire. Son visage se contracta et son regard sanglant s'assombrit.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il neige aujourd'hui ?

Soudain, un choc attira son attention au-dehors et il se pencha à la fenêtre. Une gifle froide et humide vint heurter son visage et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer, un grand éclat de rire retentit.

« -Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! J'ai eu le nabot ! Whahahaha ! En pleine gueule ! Bah alors, le nain ? C'est froid ? Remarque comme ça, ça réveille ! Whahaha… Wha ! Enfoiré d'Urameshi ! C'est pas réglo d'attaquer par-derrière !

-T'as qu'à la fermer un peu et être sur tes gardes ! Tu crois peut-être que tes ennemis vont attendre que tu aies fini de te foutre de leur gueule pour attaquer !

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

-Dans tes rêves, oui ! »

Hiei regarda les deux garçons s'envoyer des paquets de neige qu'ils ramassaient et façonnaient comme des balles. Ils riaient tellement et c'était si communicatif que son humeur s'allégea un peu. Surtout de voir Yusuke en coller trois, coup sur coup, dans la tronche de l'autre abruti !

Il se détendit à tel point qu'il lui sembla entendre une musique douce comme une brise glisser dans l'air.

Hiei tendit l'oreille. Pas de doute, quelqu'un chantait. Il fit coulisser le panneau qui fermait la pièce et fit quelques pas.

Et il la vit.

Elle était assise dans la neige et pourtant elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Au contraire, elle avait l'air plus vivante que jamais, comme si le temps était en adéquation avec sa nature profonde.

Ses joues habituellement pâles étaient colorées de rouge sous l'action du froid et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper de légers nuages de vapeur au gré de sa chanson.

Ses cheveux humides se couvraient de perles de givre et scintillaient sous le soleil hivernal. Et son regard rouge semblait étinceler comme les cristaux de neige qui s'y reflétaient.

Elle, habituellement si discrète et effacée, rayonnait de tout son être. Elle dégageait une lumière si vive, qu'elle semblait éclairer et donner vie à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Même la neige semblait s'amollir et briller sous son éclat.

Et son sourire illuminait son visage, donnait une lueur caressante et aimante à ses grands yeux de grenat tendres.

Elle était heureuse, cela se sentait. Heureuse comme Hiei ne l'avait encore jamais vue être.

Il se dissimula à moitié derrière un pilier et retint son souffle. L'instant était magique et il ne voulait pas le rompre. Il se sentait apaisé.

Elle continua sa chanson, doucement, élevant à peine la voix. Le chant résonna, semblant fragile et pur dans l'air de cristal du petit matin.

Lentement, sa voix sembla animer la nature qui l'entourait. Petit à petit, les arbres lui répondirent du bruissement de leurs feuilles et les animaux s'approchèrent.

Craintivement d'abord, puis avec plus d'assurance, les écureuils sortirent de leurs cachettes de bois et s'avancèrent sur les branches, les lapins jaillirent de dessous les fourrés enneigés, les oiseaux vinrent se poser à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit et son regard se fit plus tendre, si tendre que Hiei sentit une boule étrange et inconnue étreindre sa gorge. Il eut envie, lui aussi, d'aller la rejoindre pour s'asseoir sans un mot à ses côtés.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de ça, il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre, désorienté.

Quelque part, la tristesse que la vue de la neige éveillait toujours en lui s'était estompée. Mais une autre tristesse la remplaçait. Plus douce, moins douloureuse.

Est-ce qu'il détestait toujours la neige ?

Aux images amères et brutales de sa naissance, s'ajoutaient maintenant deux idiots en pleine bataille de boules de neige et le sourire de sa sœur. Et leur rire, leur joie, sa douceur et sa tendresse.

Il ne savait plus.

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Le futon dans un coin de la chambre bougea et une frimousse aux grands yeux verts ensommeillés et aux cheveux rouge ardent emmêlés émergea.

Kurama battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises et le fixa sans réellement le voir. Puis il s'étira, secoua la tête et adressa un grand sourire à Hiei.

Mais celui-ci vit son kitsuné froncer les sourcils, frissonner et se cacher à nouveau sous la couette, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux d'émeraude et le bout de son nez.

Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le yohko abaissa légèrement la couette de façon à découvrir son visage et regarda Hiei avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Il rentra dans la pièce et s'approcha, intrigué.

Kurama lui adressa alors un sourire enjôleur et l'invita d'un signe de la main à le rejoindre.

Hiei se mit à sourire, amusé. Il avait compris.

Il s'approcha encore et s'assit sur le bord du futon.

Le yohko se fit câlin et se serra contre lui avec un sourire d'invite. Hiei se laissa faire.

Kurama l'enlaça et l'embrassa légèrement, posant de nombreux petits baisers sur son visage. Puis il se recula, semblant inviter Hiei à le suivre au lit.

Comme le jaganshi ne bougeait pas mais se contentait de le regarder en souriant, le yohko sortit à moitié de dessous sa couette pour s'avancer à quatre pattes vers lui et le faire basculer dans le lit.

Il se coucha alors sur Hiei et commença à le caresser et à le débarrasser de ses vêtements.

Hiei se mit à rire silencieusement.

Son kitsuné avait froid.

Et s'il détestait la neige il adorait la manière qu'ont les yohkos de se réchauffer.

- - - - -

Bon celui-là est un peu court, ou plutôt, il a plus ou moins la taille prévue, ce sont les autres qui étaient trop longs ! . A demain pour le suivant !

Wha ! Qui veut faire une bataille de boule de rewiews ? Je suis sûr de gagner ! (trop bon plan pour avoir des rewiews, whouahahaha !)


	11. En boîte : définition

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : pour l'instant Hiei x Kurama, hin, hin, hin…

Disclaimers : là aussi, pour l'instant pas à moi (l'espoir fait vivre !) !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Shunelodie : merci pour ta rewiew ! Déjà dit mais c'est pas grave ! Le voilà le fameux texte sur la boîte, mais ce n'est que le commencement, hi hi hi ! Il va falloir attendre pour la scène de drague !

Yatsumi Kumokami : T'es pas le seul à avoir reconnu Blanche-Neige ! Merci de ta rewiew !

Koorime : désolé pour ton thème, je crois qu'il a été un peu massacré… Enfin, j'essaierai de faire mieux à l'avenir !

Zephis : merci pour ta rewiew ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Kurama qui se réveille et s'aperçoit qu'il fait froid dehors et qu'un câlin, ben, ça tient chaud !

Bon, c'est parti pour le onzième thème, qui va prendre plusieurs textes (au moins deux, voire trois ou quatre, on verra). Par contre, je vais ralentir la cadence d'un texte par jour car j'ai aussi d'autre textes à finir, comme me le faisait remarquer Ayumi-X. Et puis comme ça, je vais éviter (peut-être) de vous lasser et épuiser avec mes petits textes, toujours plus ou moins construits de la même façon.

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

En boîte 1 : Définition

« -Ah, Hiei, te voilà ! Je suis content de te voir aujourd'hui ! Tu tombes bien, Yusuke et Kuwabara viennent de me proposer d'aller en boîte ce soir. Ça te dit ? »

Le ton se voulait enjoué et désinvolte, comme si Kurama était ravi qu'il soit venu, pourtant l'oreille exercée du jaganshi, habituée aux intonations de la voix du yohko, décelait une pointe de contrariété. Oh, légère, presque imperceptible, mais réelle… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire…

Soudain, les mots prononcés prirent un sens dans son esprit, ou plutôt n'en prirent pas, et Hiei s'immobilisa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon de Kurama sur lequel il venait de sauter.

Il regarda à tour de rôle les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce en tâchant d'assimiler et de comprendre ce que son kitsuné venait de lui dire.

Parfois, Kurama l'énervait vraiment, avec son air de tout-est-normal-et-évident-pour-moi-dans-ce-monde-bizarre-des-ningens.

Comme s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ! Et il devait certainement s'amuser à ses dépens en attendant qu'il lui pose la question ! Foutu yohko !

La boîte ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il connaissait bien les boîtes en métal dans lesquelles ces abrutis de ningens faisaient entrer de la nourriture ou de la boisson, mais ça ne devait pas être ça. C'était impossible de rentrer dedans, elles étaient trop petites.

A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une boîte plus grande que les autres, dans laquelle on servait à manger… Une sorte de restaurant ? Ouais, c'était le genre de conneries typiques des ningens qui plaisaient beaucoup au yohko…

Ça devait être ça, parce que sinon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

« -Hn. Tu sais bien que quand il s'agit de manger, je suis toujours d'accord ! Allons-y. »

Hn. A voir la tête de Kurama et celle des deux autres abrutis, il avait dû se planter dans ses déductions. Le yohko se pinçait les joues et les lèvres et ses yeux verts étaient pailletés de petites lumières.

Et ça, c'était quand il se retenait de se marrer. Et Hiei détestait ça !

Mais il détestait encore plus quand les deux cons se fendaient la poire sous son nez !

Hiei plissa les yeux d'un air méchant et attrapa son sabre si rapidement que personne ne le vit faire. Mais il ne dégaina pas et se contenta d'assommer Yusuke et Kuwabara à grands coup de fourreau sur la tête.

Le tout si rapidement que Kurama ne put l'en empêcher.

« -Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, le nain ? Pourquoi tu nous crames pas, comme d'hab' ? Je commençais à m'y faire et à savoir comment me protéger !

-Hn. On est chez Kurama et il m'a demandé de ne pas endommager son appart' pour vous latter la tronche.

-Merci beaucoup, Hiei. Je suis très touché que tu t'en souviennes.

-Hn. Ça va, arrête et explique moi plutôt ce que c'est la boîte ! Y a pas ce genre de choses dans le Makai.

-Je sais, mais au lieu de faire comme si tu savais, tu pourrais me demander.

-Hn. C'est ça. Bon alors, ça vient ! »

Plutôt mourir que de reconnaître qu'il avait besoin du yohko et lui donner du pouvoir sur lui en lui demandant des explications.

Les yohkos sont des manipulateurs et des dominateurs. Oh, bien sûr, avec subtilité. N'empêche que vous leur faites confiance et vous vous retrouvez totalement dépendant d'eux, soumis à tous leurs désirs.

Et vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer. Mais c'est trop tard, vous les avez dans la peau…

Pas question !

« -Les humains aiment la musique et l'écouter fort en dansant. Mais ce n'est pas possible de le faire chez soi parce que ça fait trop de bruit et que les voisins peuvent se plaindre. Alors, ils vont dans des endroits exprès, où la musique est très très forte et où on peut danser. En fait on ne fait que ça, en boîte : écouter de la musique et danser.

-Hn. Je vois. Et tu as envie d'y aller ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne occasion pour que tu découvres ce que c'est et puis… ça peut être amusant et agréable… »

Cette fois sous le ton détaché, c'était une pointe d'amusement qui transparaissait. Le ton de celui qui vient de se découvrir un nouveau jeu promettant d'être très amusant…

Et Hiei n'aimait pas ce ton dans la voix de son kitsuné, même légèrement.

En général, ça promettait des ennuis, comme la fois où Kurama l'avait emmené au cinéma et s'était, disons, « trompé par mégarde » de séance.

Ce qui lui avait valu une heure trente de film suggestif avec un yohko passablement excité au dernier rang, là où «on voit beaucoup mieux et ça te plaira parce qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre, donc tu seras tranquille, Hiei » !

Bon d'accord, c'était une soirée mémorable. Mais ça l'énervait de voir que le yohko jouait avec lui et lui faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

Pour la boîte, les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça !

Hn. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

« -…Donc il faut que tu t'habilles autrement, Hiei. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça : les videurs ne te laisseront pas entrer. En plus avec tes vêtements, tu as l'air d'un gamin costumé. Mais tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Oh là ! C'était quoi ce sourire gourmand ? S'habiller autrement ? Mais…Mais pas question ! Et arrête de sourire comme ça ! Foutu yohko !

Tandis que Kurama s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire assez louche sur les lèvres, Hiei recula instinctivement.

Il avait un _très_ mauvais pressentiment…

- - - - -

Oui, je sais ce texte est court et on reste sur sa faim. Mais bon, il faut bien planter le décor et présenter un peu les choses à Hiei, lui expliquer, quoi. Et puis c'est un thème qui va faire plusieurs textes, et puis c'est le principe des Scènes de la vie quotidienne ! Et puis, et puis, c'est comme ça ! C'est de bonne guerre, on accroche les lecteurs comme on peut ! Comment ça, ça marche pas, même comme ça ? Ils ont pas envie de savoir la suite ?? Même avec un yohko sadique bien décidé à profiter de son petit jaganshi ??? Bon, je retourne m'enterrer sous mon lit…

Tiens, Hiei, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	12. En boîte 2 : préparation

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : toujours pour l'instant Hiei x Kurama (sifflote, l'air innocent…)

Dislaimers : pffff, j'suis obligé de le dire ? Pas à moi ! Z'êtes contents ?

Réponse aux rewiews :

Zephis : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Et j'ai rendu Hiei à Kurama pour qu'il l'habille un peu, pasque sous le lit, je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais il a perdu quelques fringues… XD ! Ah, salut Kurama… Tiens pourquoi t'as l'air contrarié… Gloups !

Shunelodie : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Comment ça je me répète ? Oui, c'est vrai, très souvent même ! Au fait merci pour ta rewiew sur Cœur de verre : heureusement que tu l'aimes celle-là car je pense que tu es presque la seule. Normalement le quatrième est le dernier chapitre. Bon, en ce qui concerne Hiei et Kurama, c'est vrai que là, Kurama est un peu pervers ! Mais j'aime bien quand il est comme ça ! Et j'aime bien quand Hiei le voit à peu près venir mais se fait quand même avoir ! Whahahaha ! Comment ça méchante et sadique ? Chut, enfin ! Faut pas le dire si fort, même si tu as raison XD !

Koorime : Tant mieux pour Neige. En tout cas, content que tu aimes l'idée de la boîte, moi aussi ! Mais par contre, c'est le problème des idées prometteuses : c'est casse-gueule pour l'auteur s'il se plante parce que les fans attendent quelque chose de précis ! Enfin, on fera ce qu'on pourra ! Sinon, c'est clair que Hiei pense à la bouffe ! Mettez-vous un peu à sa place, le pauvre ! On pense quoi quand on entend boîte ? Ben, boîte de petits pois, de haricots verts etc… XD ! En fait il est logique, c'est juste que personne n'a la même logique que lui… Pauvre Hiei, grand incompris XD !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Eh bien voilà comment il va habiller Hiei… Tadam ! Enfin, la manière dont il va faire ça, parce que pour ce qui est des fringues, ben… Surprise !

Tsheza : Que de rewiews ! Une pluie de rewiews ! Encore, encore ! I'm singing in the rewiews, just singung in the rewiews… Euh excusez-moi, ça m'arrive de délirer en public. En général, c'est plutôt rare et je me soigne mais si je recommence, une petite rewiew, y a encore que ça qui marche ! XD

Bon, plus sérieusement, merci pour tes rewiews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! T'as vu un peu comme j'ai bien bossé pendant tes vacs ! Mais tu vas avoir le temps de lire parce que ça va venir beaucoup plus lentement !

Note : eh oui, hélas, la famille (ah oui encore ! Je suis bien d'accord !) débarque à la maison ! Jamais moyen d'être tranquille et de fanfiquer (il est moche ce mot, et en plus il existe pas d'après le dico de l'ordi ! Mais c'est fou ce qu'il y en a des mots qui n'existent pas d'après mon ordi : Makai, par exemple, ou encore ningen, Kurama, Hiei… Il est con cet ordi !) en paix ! Donc pas de fic avant quelques jours ! Je poste donc vite fait ce petit chapitre !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

En boîte 2 : Préparation

Quand Hiei disait qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment…

Kurama venait de l'entraîner dans la chambre et de refermer la porte sur eux avec un sourire pervers.

« -Pas question, j'ai dit ! Je refuse de changer de vêtements ! Je vais pas te laisser faire ! Je suis pas une poupée ! »

Le yohko le regarda lentement des pieds à la tête en insistant complaisamment sur certaines parties de son anatomie. Son expression se fit nettement calculatrice et il inclina la tête sur le côté en fermant à demi les yeux.

Hiei s'aperçut qu'il retenait son souffle et qu'il avait très chaud soudainement.

Kurama cessa son examen et releva la tête pour planter ses yeux verts dans le regard du jaganshi. Son sourire s'accentua et se fit presque cruel avant de changer d'expression et de se faire sensuel et aguicheur.

Il s'avança très lentement vers Hiei, sans cesser de le regarder avec des yeux d'émeraude luisants. Ses mouvements devinrent souples, sa démarche, féline. Il continua de fixer Hiei droit dans les yeux en souriant de plus en plus suggestivement.

Hiei recula légèrement mais sentit le mur dans son dos et se tassa sur lui-même.

Oh, qu'il n'aimait pas quand son kitsuné était comme ça…

Parce qu'en général, il savait très bien comment ça se finissait. Et s'il n'était pas forcément contre ordinairement, là, il y avait les deux idiots de l'autre côté de la porte ! Et puis, il n'aimait pas sentir trop clairement l'ascendant du yohko sur lui !

Kurama était tout proche maintenant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et son souffle effleura son visage.

L'odeur et la chaleur du kitsuné enveloppèrent doucement Hiei. La proximité du corps sensuel qui le frôlait affola brusquement les sens du jaganshi. Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Les mains du yohko écartèrent les pans de la cape noire et très rapidement débouclèrent les ceintures. Les quatre. En un clin d'œil.

Comment se faisait-il que Kurama soit si rapide pour certaines choses alors qu'en combat il bougeait si lentement ? C'était un mystère insondable pour Hiei.

Parfois il se disait vaguement, comme en ce moment, que le kitsuné jouait en permanence avec son entourage et qu'il ne dévoilait jamais son véritable visage.

La douce caresse de son pantalon glissant sur ses hanches le ramena brutalement à des réalités, disons, plus tactiles.

Mais…mais, cet enfoiré l'avait prestement et entièrement déshabillé !

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Je croyais que tu devais m'habiller ! Pourquoi tu m'as foutu à poil ?

-Enfin, Hiei, pour t'habiller, il faut bien que je commence par te déshabiller. Et autant que ce soit agréable, et qu'on s'amuse un peu, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu appelles s'amuser… tu ne vas quand même pas…»

Mais Hiei se tut quand le kitsuné, déjà proche, se rapprocha encore de lui avec un sourire appuyé. Il lui saisit le menton pour lui relever le visage. Hiei attendit ce qui allait inévitablement se passer en sentant une onde de chaleur parcourir son corps en réponse au souffle et aux doigts du yohko sur lui.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Kurama ne fit qu'effleurer sa frange et sa joue, avant de faire glisser ses mains sur son cou et ses épaules pour aller caresser doucement sa nuque.

Le yohko enfouit son visage dans son cou et son souffle vint caresser la peau sensible faisant frissonner longuement Hiei. Il déposa un baiser léger sous le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il lécha sensuellement. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'embrassait pas ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à trifouiller dans ses cheveux ? En plus, il lui faisait mal !

Au moment où Hiei, déçu et énervé, s'apprêtait à se dégager, les mains de Kurama reprirent leur promenade sur son corps et il se calma légèrement pour savourer les caresses des doigts du yohko sur lui.

Mais après un bref moment de contentement, Hiei se posa à nouveau des questions. Les effleurements du kitsuné restaient légers et superficiels. Rien à voir avec les caresses langoureuses qui suivaient d'habitude.

Ses mains passaient rapidement d'une partie de son corps à une autre sans s'appesantir. Hiei avait presque l'impression qu'il le palpait, le jaugeait.

Il finit par s'agiter en grognant. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne lui suffisait pas ! Il voulait plus ! Beaucoup plus ! Cet enfoiré de yohko l'avait bien allumé ! Il le voulait ! Mais, comme à son habitude, Kurama jouait avec lui et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Il repoussa assez brutalement le yohko.

Bizarrement, Kurama semblait plutôt content et souriait. Il ne se démonta pas mais se rapprocha à nouveau et plaqua Hiei contre le mur avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, profondément et violemment.

Le jaganshi ferma les yeux et savoura le baiser. Il en avait envie. Ce foutu yohko savait très précisément comment éveiller son désir. Trop précisément. Il avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui, il fallait changer ça.

Soudain, Hiei s'aperçut que Kurama avait changé leur position et l'avait entraîné loin du mur, près du lit. Il sourit sur les lèvres de son yohko.

« -Chut, ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire. »

La voix de Kurama, bien que soufflée doucement en un murmure, était chaude et expressive. C'était une voix qui faisait surgir des images excitante de deux corps enlacés, noyés dans les draps froissés d'un lit défait. Des images de nuits d'amour effrénées, pleines de caresse, de morsures, de baisers… C'était une voix qui sous-entendait tellement de choses, qu'elle éveillait immanquablement le désir…

Bah, pour cette fois, il pouvait bien se laisser faire. On verrait plus tard pour la question de l'emprise que Kurama avait sur lui. Ca pouvait bien attendre…

Et les caresses recommencèrent, légères, délicates, puis de plus en plus appuyées. Bientôt Hiei fut hors d'haleine. Kurama ne cessait de l'embrasser, de le caresser. Ses mains étaient partout, sur son torse, sa gorge, ses hanches, ses jambes.

Quand il ne l'embrassait plus, sa bouche courait sur la peau douce de sa poitrine, de son ventre, de ses cuisses, sa langue serpentait dans son cou, sur son torse ou s'enroulait autour d'un mamelon pour le savourer…

Mais au moment où Hiei se sentait partir et commençait à retenir des gémissements de plaisir, tout s'arrêta.

Kurama se redressa, s'éloigna de quelques pas et eut un grand sourire satisfait.

« -C'est parfait ! Tu es fin prêt pour sortir maintenant ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de t'habiller autrement ! »

Hiei le regarda un moment, bouche ouverte, souffle court, trop stupéfait pour dire quoique ce soit, puis baissa les yeux sur lui.

Il était habillé. Entièrement habillé. Des pieds à la tête. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ! Il avait bien senti du tissu, entendu des bruits d'étoffe, mais il pensait que c'était les vêtements de Kurama qu'il retirait et qui glissaient aussi sur lui.

Enfoiré de yohko ! Il s'était encore une fois bien payé sa tête !

Il se redressa et regarda Kurama d'un air mauvais en grognant.

« -Quoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ? Pourtant, ça te va très bien. Regarde-toi dans la glace. Tu es très séduisant comme ça ! »

Hiei se retourna dans la direction que lui indiquait le kitsuné et vit un mec dans une glace. Drôlement bien habillé d'ailleurs, ce mec.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se dire qu'il ne voyait que sa propre image dans le miroir. Il eut même le réflexe de se retourner pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une troisième personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il arrêta le mouvement à peine commencé, mais Kurama avait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et eut un sourire amusé et content.

Hiei s'éloigna de quelques pas de la glace et se tourna à demi pour étudier sa réflexion de dos.

Bon, d'accord, ce foutu yohko avait du goût ! Mais il aurait quand même pu lui demander son avis et le laisser s'habiller seul ! Il était pas obligé de lui faire ce pseudo plan de séduction !

Surtout que maintenant, il avait envie de poursuivre…

« -Parce que tu aurais accepté de t'habiller comme ça tout seul ? »

Kurama le regardait d'un air légèrement moqueur. Il lisait dans ses pensées, ou quoi ? C'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Et il détestait quand le kitsuné faisait ça !

« -Ouais, bon, ça va ! T'as gagné, t'es content ! Maintenant arrête de te la jouer ! Sortons de cette chambre rejoindre les deux autres et allons-y à cette putain de boîte !

-Tut, tut, pas si vite, enfin. Tu oublies un petit détail. Tu ferais mieux de refermer cette porte sinon Yusuke et Kuwabara ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux. A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veux… Remarque je ne suis pas forcément contre… Ca peut être intéressant…

-Mais de quoi tu parles, abruti !

-Allons, tu es peut-être habillé, mais pas moi. Alors je vais me déshabiller aussi… »

Hiei le regarda fixement et, dans un geste de défi, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre un peu plus. Kurama le regarda à nouveau de ses yeux mi-clos puis adressa un grand sourire à Yusuke et Kuwabara, assis dans le canapé du salon. Il se tourna alors vers Hiei et sourit à nouveau, d'un air beaucoup plus pervers.

Et il se déshabilla.

A toute vitesse.

Enièrement.

Hiei ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna convulsivement la tête vers Yusuke et Kuwabara. Ils étaient raides dans le canapé, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts.

Il claqua la porte avec rage et fit face au yohko, furieux d'avoir une fois de plus été manipulé.

« -Allons, Hiei, ne sois pas mauvais joueur. Et puis, il y a quelque chose de bon dans chaque chose, même dans une défaite. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'apprécies pas le spectacle…»

Et le yohko eut un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il faisait glisser avec sensualité sa chemise le long de ses épaules en dardant son regard d'émeraude luisant sur Hiei.

- - - - -

Et oui, je sais, je ne vous dis pas comment Hiei est habillé ! En fait je ne sais pas comment il est habillé ! Non, je rigole (vous croyez ?) mais je fais exprès pour un prochain chapitre (comme ça j'ai plus de temps pour trouver comment l'habiller XD…).

Je ne sais pas vous, mais l'idée de se faire habiller/déshabiller de cette façon par un yohko joueur est comment dire… appétissante XD ! Ne rêvez pas, vous n'allez pas avoir de strip-tease de Kurama,….du moins, pas dans ce thème-là ! Mais il viendra dans un autre, déjà prévu !

Bon, à la prochaine, je ne sais pas quand, lorsque les invasions barbares seront terminées ! Par contre, si je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, j'aurai celui de lire : alors rewiews, s'il vous plaît !


	13. En boîte : arrivée remarquée

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : sifflote… pour l'instant, encore rien de différent… pour l'instant…

Disclaimers : là par contre, c'est le calme plat : toujours rien à moi !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Ma Shunelodie ! Ne pleure pas, le chapitre 13 est là ! Tu as bien raison d'aller te plaindre à l'auteur, d'ailleurs, moi aussi ! En tout cas, les invasions barbares sont en partie terminées, du moins celles qui squattent la salle informatique et mon pôvre petit ordi ! Alors je vais essayer de finir Chaleurs ! et Cœur de verre quand même ! Et puis, après, je lance une nouvelle fic !

Yatsumi Kumokami : le chapitre 14 devrait permettre à notre cher koorime de prendre plus ou moins sa revanche… Merci de ta rewiew, au fait XD !

White Fox From North : Merci de tes rewiews, elles me font toujours un immense plaisir ! Au plaisir de te lire bientôt… J'ai hâte ! (kitsu s'agite, les kitsunes ne sont pas du tout patients XD !)

Koorime : voilàààà un chapitre avant que tu partes en vacances ! Tu vas savoir comment Hiei est habillé pour aller en boîte (gloups, comme tu l'as dit, les idées attendues déçoivent parfois… sueurs froides dans l'attente du jugement…). C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ainsi sur ta faim (remarque, il aurait peut-être mieux valu, comme ça tu aurais été déçu à ton retour seulement) ! Merci aussi de ton petit mot pour Ayumi-X, c'est très gentil à vous de m'avoir prévenu. Alors, je te charge de lui transmettre un gros M… de ma part pour ses examens ! Et si les examinateurs ne sont pas sympas, je leur envoie Hiei !

Shye Yun : Merci de ta rewiew et merci de ton compliment. Content de savoir que je te fais rire car souvent j'ai l'impression d'être affligé d'un sens de l'humour particulier XD…

Gemini : Merci de me dire que tu n'as pas trouvé ton thème massacré ! J'aime bien que ce soit Hiei, cette fois, qui manipule Kurama ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Pas toujours les mêmes ! XD !

Allez, chapitre 13, c'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

En boîte – Arrivée remarquée !

Videur, en fait, ça peut être sympa.

C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, ça a l'air plutôt désagréable et dévalorisant.

Tout le monde vous prend pour une grosse brute et vous attendez toute la nuit aux portes d'une boîte où tout le monde va s'amuser, sauf vous.

Et encore, ça c'est quand les choses se passent bien ! Parce que quand vous êtes obligé de vider, c'est beaucoup moins drôle !

Sans parler du temps, lorsqu'il fait froid.

Oui, mais, y a les à-cotés de la profession. Et ceux-là peuvent valoir le coup, parfois.

Parce que c'est quand même vous qui avez le pouvoir. Vous décidez qui entre ou non. Et avec un peu de chance, vous pouvez jouir tranquillement de la vue, voir tripoter discrètement si la maison décide d'une fouille au corps par sécurité.

Et ce soir, vraiment, les videurs du Club 34 étaient chanceux !

Un groupe de quatre mecs venait de débarquer, dont deux à couper le souffle !

Le premier, on ne voyait d'abord que lui, c'était un mec avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux verts magnifiques. Et une peau blanche scintillante qui miroitait à la lumière, dans l'échancrure de sa chemise.

Il avait une chevelure épaisse et sauvage, savamment ébouriffée pour lui donner l'aspect sensuel et troublant des cheveux au sortir du lit, après l'amour.

Et il y avait dans ses yeux verts brillants une lueur d'invite pleine de sous-entendus…

Une vraie bombe.

Mais le plus fort, c'étaient ses fringues. Parce qu'il était vraiment sexy, sans en faire trop. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Classique.

Et une sensualité à tomber.

Un corps de rêve idéalement révélé par le tissu léger et la coupe parfaite des vêtements.

La chemise était juste assez cintrée pour dessiner une taille souple et bien prise et juste assez fine pour être légèrement transparente et suggérer les courbes du torse qu'elle recouvrait.

Le pantalon, lui, n'était pas moulant, mais bien ajusté et épousait au plus près les muscles des longues jambes fines, sans tomber dans la vulgarité.

Une réussite, vraiment. Un beau gosse qui allait certainement enflammer la piste, ce que d'ailleurs son demi sourire semblait signifier…

Le deuxième canon, on ne le voyait qu'après que le premier soit passé. Tout simplement parce qu'il venait derrière et qu'il était plus petit.

D'ailleurs, à ne considérer que la silhouette et la taille, il aurait pu passer pour un enfant et se faire refouler, mais ce n'était que la première impression, due à l'obscurité.

Lorsque la lumière l'éclairait, il n'y avait plus de doute. Une petite taille, c'est vrai, mais c'était son seul défaut.

Tout le reste était renversant.

Le visage d'abord, parce que les yeux prenaient presque toute la place. Des yeux rouges en amande, immenses. Intenses et profonds, au regard grave et sérieux. Plus que leur couleur, c'était leur expression qui frappait. Parce qu'il y avait tellement de choses dans ces yeux, comme si le possesseur de ce regard pourpre captivant n'appartenait pas tout à fait au monde humain.

Et puis, il y avait la bouche. Fine, aux lèvres douces, un peu comme celle d'un enfant, mais pincée dans une moue méprisante et cruelle si surprenante.

Surprenante car en totale contradiction avec le reste. La bouche, le petit nez, l'ovale parfait du visage, tout évoquait la douceur et la pureté de l'adolescence au sortir de l'enfance. Et soudain jaillissaient le regard d'adulte et sa moue sarcastique.

L'effet de ce mélange d'innocence enfantine et de maturité adulte était saisissant.

Et tout le reste du corps était sur le même modèle, mi homme, mi enfant.

Il était petit, mais parfaitement proportionné. Son corps se dessinait sous les vêtements, souple et musclé, harmonieux. Et le moindre de ses gestes dégageait une grâce sensuelle presque sauvage.

Ses vêtements ajoutaient encore à ses charmes et soulignaient discrètement sa beauté étrange. Il était vêtu lui aussi d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir. Mais la couleur et la matière de la chemise étaient différentes.

Elle était d'un rouge profond magnifique, et mettait en valeur les yeux d'amande pourpres. Et surtout elle était en soie sauvage froissée, miroitante sous la lumière, aux nuances changeantes .

Par moment, quand la porte de la boîte s'ouvrait et laissait échapper des éclairs de lumière blanche, il semblait presque être habillé de flammes.

Et l'impression de feu était encore renforcée par la couleur dorée de sa peau, découverte en grande partie par la chemise partiellement boutonnée, et par sa coiffure.

Ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan court sur la nuque et les mèches de devant, travaillées au gel sculptant, semblaient effectivement dessiner des flammes noires et blanches en retombant sur son visage.

Deux beautés, différentes à l'extrême, mais également troublantes.

L'une, blanche et rouge, racée et spectaculaire et l'autre, rouge et noire, inattendue et mystérieuse.

Les videurs, en connaisseurs, se consultèrent du regard et s'écartèrent pour laisser le groupe entrer. La foule qui se massait aux porte du club regarda avec envie les portes interdites s'ouvrir, laissant échapper une bouffée de chaleur moite et musicale.

Et les quatre garçons pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

- - - - -

Eh ben, il était difficile à écrire celui-là ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à exprimer ce que je voulais dire ni si j'ai bien fait de tant le diviser ce thème-là ! Peut-être que j'aurai dû ne faire que deux textes courts en condensant au maximum ! Je me rends compte qu'il est en train de devenir une véritable fic à l'intérieur des Scènes de la vie quotidienne, ce qui n'était pas du tout le but !

Enfin, quand c'est fait, c'est fait ! Je vais essayer de le finir au prochain chapitre pour reprendre des petites scènes de la vie plus indépendantes les unes des autres.

Sinon, initialement, je voulais décrire Hiei et Kurama d'un point de vue extérieur pour pouvoir mieux rendre l'impression qui se dégage d'eux et ainsi décrire leur tenue (que j'espère pas trop nase, aie, aie, aie ! Mais je voulais que Hiei ait un côté classe et élégant, donc sobre), mais je me demande si j'ai réussi. J'ai l'impression que la scène est artificielle et tirée par les cheveux et que Kurama et Hiei sont vraiment habillés de façon trop classique… Ca y est, je me sens déprimé et j'ai envie d'aller me terrer sous mon lit…

On sait jamais, peut-être que cette fois, j'y trouverai Kurama…


	14. En boîte : jeu!

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Ca se complique, hin, hin, hin…

Disclaimers : Bof, pas ici, toujours la même chose, rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à ma Shunelodie et White Fox From North, Gemini, Yatsumi Kumokami, Koorimé, ValouX-chan et Shye Yun pour vos rewiews. Elles me font un plaisir immense et c'est pour vous (ainsi que pour tous les petits lecteurs qui ne se manifestent pas) que j' écris !

Mention spéciale pour Zéphis : joyeux anniveraire ! Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est aujourd'hui ou si tu le fête aujourd'hui seulement !

Note : A y est, les Invasions Barbares sont normalement terminées et je vais pouvoir finir les fics en cours et lancer peut-être la prochaine. Je ne sais pas encore si je la lance tout de suite ou si je l'écris en entier avant de la poster, on verra ! Pour l'instant, voici la suite et fin de En boîte !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

En boîte – Game over !

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. On ne voyait pas grand-chose et on avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. L'air semblait chargé de fumée.

Des flashs de lumière aveuglante déchiraient les ténèbres de temps en temps et dévoilaient les corps qui se frôlaient et dansaient sur la piste.

La musique était assourdissante et l'atmosphère oppressante, lourde et excitante à la fois.

Hiei se sentait totalement perdu. Son instinct yohkai lui criait de s'enfuir, de ne pas rester dans cet endroit louche et clos, où le danger était partout.

Mais la curiosité lui susurrait doucement de rester pour voir.

Pour une fois, une coutume ningen l'intriguait et l'attirait.

Les habitudes ningens lui semblaient toujours si fades et routinières qu'il les méprisait la plupart du temps quand il faisait l'effort de les comprendre. Pour une fois, dans cet huis-clos moite et oppressant, les ningens semblaient gagner en relief et en intensité.

Pour une fois, Hiei se disait que yohkais et humains pouvaient avoir des points communs…

Le petit groupe se fraya difficilement un passage à travers la foule jusqu'à un coin où se trouvaient des tables et des chaises. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre et Kurama leur demanda quelle boisson ils voulaient boire.

Hiei regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

Il y avaient des tables dans toute la pièce, entourant un espace où des corps ondulaient en rythme, se frôlant, se cherchant, sur une musique métallique qui semblait retentir douloureusement dans la poitrine.

Les lumières venaient de boules accrochées au plafond et de spots de lueur blanche aiguë qui déchirait l'obscurité comme le feraient des éclairs sans tonnerre.

Tout cela créait une ambiance étrange, mêlant violence et désir, sur fond de ténèbres et de corps révélés par la lumière, figés dans des positions mouvantes. Une ambiance quasi-hypnotique pernicieuse.

Kurama se leva, arrachant Hiei à sa contemplation. Il leur cria qu'il allait chercher les boissons. A cause de la force de la musique, on entendait difficilement sa voix.

A peine éloigné de la table, il se retourna et regarda Hiei droit dans les yeux. Au fond du regard émeraude, une étincelle cruelle s'alluma et les lèvres du yohko découvrirent ses dents blanches dans un sourire méchant et ambigu.

Ses yeux se plissèrent dans cet air calculateur que Hiei détestait tant et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'une manière gourmande.

Puis il se détourna et traversa la salle pour aller jusqu'au bar.

Hiei le suivait des yeux avec appréhension. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'humeur de son kitsuné ce soir-là. Après réflexion, il aurait mieux fait de refuser la sortie. Kurama avait envie de jouer et il n'était pas du tout sûr que le jeu du yohko serait à son goût !

Il retourna à sa contemplation de la salle, errant sur les expressions et les attitudes des corps devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas de découvrir cette facette des ningens qu'il méprisait tant habituellement.

Soudain, la foule sembla se mouvoir pour s'écarter du centre de la piste et le mec debout devant une espèce de console musicale, qui semblait faire de la musique en passant ses mains sur de grandes galettes noires, annonça quelque chose au micro.

Il eut des acclamations et les regards convergèrent, même ceux des personnes assises aux tables autour de la piste.

La musique se fit plus langoureuse et basse avant de s'amplifier à nouveau. Et dans un flash de lumière blanche aveuglant qui fit scintiller la soie de sa peau et enflamma ses cheveux, sur le centre surélevé de l'estrade, étroitement enlacé par un mec en jean et T-shirt noirs, splendide et aguichant, apparut son yohko.

Et il se mit à danser. D'une manière suggestive et sensuelle, toute en lenteur et en frôlements, ses yeux d'émeraude plantés dans ceux du mec qui le serrait dans ses bras, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes d'excitation et son corps souple étroitement plaqué contre l'autre.

La danse se fit plus rapide, plus sexy encore et plus aguichante. La tension monta dans la pièce et les regards luirent sous le désir et l'envie qui régnèrent brutalement. Les souffles étaient courts, les cous tendus en avant et les muscles crispés.

A cet instant, tous les ningens présents ou presque désiraient son kitsuné, et retrouvaient cet instinct de la chasse qui normalement différencie le yohkai de l'humain.

Et Hiei n'en revenait pas. C'était son yohko qui se livrait ainsi sous ses yeux ? Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

Avant même de songer à ce qu'il faisait, il jaillit de son siège et se précipita sur la piste pour arracher son kitsuné à ces bras qui l'enserraient et glissaient sur lui.

Il attrapa Kurama sans ménagement et le tira en bord de piste. Des sifflets retentirent et des mecs tentèrent de s'interposer, mais quand Hiei se retourna, ils reculèrent tous, saisis.

Car Hiei était terrible dans sa colère. Son visage ressemblait à un masque tant il était dur, cruel presque, dessiné par la lumière agressive qui le figeait. Dans ses yeux de sang, agrandis de rage et fixes de fureur, dansaient des flammes et le sourire cruel et méchant qui crispait sa bouche semblait dire qu'il ne cherchait qu'une occasion de déverser toute la violence qui se lisait sur ses traits.

Il était terrible. Et magnifique. La foule se tut, impressionnée.

Hiei se retourna vers son kitsuné qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, les yeux à nouveau mi clos et la langue qui léchait doucement ses lèvres.

Le jaganshi sentit une terrible colère incendier ses entrailles.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, enfoiré de yohko !!

-Je m'amuse. C'est ce que font les ningens en boîte. Ils s'amusent. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Hiei, mais évidemment, le yohkai que tu es ne peut rien comprendre à ça. C'est sans doute trop subtile pour toi. Trop frivole et débile. Trop ningen, quoi. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes… »

Sur ces mots, Kurama se détourna dans un rire léger et retourna sur la piste, laissant Hiei abasourdi.

Quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Kurama, son Kurama, venait de l'assassiner avec quelques mots cruels, dits d'une voix douce.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se conduisait-il ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi le faisait-il souffrir en souriant et en se délectant de sa peine ?

Il sentait le regard vert sur lui, luisant de joie et d'excitation. Il releva la tête. Il ne se trompait pas. Le yohko le regardait tout en s'abandonnant à nouveau au mec louche qu'il avait choisi comme partenaire de danse.

Et les mains se faisaient baladeuses, audacieuses sous la chemise blanche déboutonnée.

Et le visage du mec se rapprochait de celui de son amour.

Et Hiei avait mal et ne supportait plus cette vue.

Et le sourire des lèvres douces s'accentuait tandis que les yeux d'émeraude se fermaient.

Soudain la musique fut trop forte, elle se mit à résonner trop puissamment dans sa poitrine. La lumière fut si aveuglante, qu'elle lui déchira les yeux. Et l'air fut tellement lourd, qu'il l'étouffa presque.

Et Hiei se sauva.

Lui qui n'avait jamais fui devant un ennemi, qui n'avait jamais quitté un champ de bataille avant le combat terminé, s'enfuit affolé face à un baiser.

Il s'enfuit le cœur étreint, le sang battant dans ses veines, et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, au bar, la tête vide.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains et essaya d'oublier, la musique, les mains, les flashs livides, les yeux verts clos, la danse, le baiser.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un corps s'approcher du sien pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas, ce devait être Yusuke…

« -Faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour un allumeur comme lui. Il le mérite pas. »

Hiei releva la tête, le regard meurtrier, prêt à éventrer celui qui osait parler de son amour ainsi. Le mec en face de lui leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête en riant en signe de reddition.

« -Eh ben, heureusement que les regards tuent pas sinon, je serai mort, et pas qu'un peu. Calme-toi. Je voulais pas te blesser et insulter ton mec. C'est juste que je trouve dégueulasse le petit jeu auquel il joue avec toi, c'est tout. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu prends ton pied, là !

-Hn. Casse-toi connard !

-Whaow ! On peut dire que tu sais parler aux mecs, toi. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-T'es débile ou tu comprends pas quand on te parle ? J't'ai dit de te barrer !

-Bon, tant pis pour le nom. Je t'offre un verre ?

-Putain, mais faut te le dire dans quelle langue ! Lâche-moi !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais, si tu le prends comme ça. Je me disais juste que tu aurais peut-être eu envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ton beau roux. Mais tant pis si c'est pas le cas !

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

-Ca me paraît évident. Il s'est arrangé pour allumer un mec et te laisser en plan. Te chauffer et te rendre jaloux. Et il est doué, j'dois lui reconnaître ça !

-Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Pour affirmer son pouvoir sur toi. Te rendre encore plus dépendant que tu n'es, parce que tu m'as déjà l'air bien accroché, vu ta réaction. »

C'était donc ça ! Depuis le début de la soirée, il se disait bien que le kitsuné était dans un mauvais jour. Un de ces jours où il s'amusait à lui faire sentir le pouvoir et la domination qu'il avait acquis sur lui.

C'était son côté yohko qui voulait ça, ce jeu pour le pouvoir. Les yohko sont des manipulateurs et des dominateurs… D'abord, cette histoire de boîte et la façon dont il l'avait habillé, en jouant avec ses émotions et son corps, puis ça, cette façon de se donner à un autre sous son nez.

Enfoiré de yohko ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Hiei se tourna vers le mec et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Et comment je peux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, d'après toi ?

-Très simplement. Il a négligé un détail. Tu es beau, toi aussi. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais pas te faire un mec pour le rendre jaloux à son tour. T'as qu'à jouer aussi.

-Hein ! T'es malade ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Ca aussi c'est évident ! Tu me plais. Je sais que j'ai aucune chance vu le canon avec qui t'es, mais je veux bien jouer avec toi pour lui régler son compte à ton joli copain. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, après tout ! Ce sera toujours mieux que rien, non ? Alors, t'es partant pour un tour de piste, mon tout beau ? Je suis sûr que tu peux faire aussi bien que lui… voire mieux, qui sait ?»

Hiei rougit violemment en comprenant ce que jouer et faire un tour de piste voulait dire dans ces conditions. Il allait refuser brusquement quand son regard dériva à nouveau vers la piste de danse.

Un couple soulevait des cris d'enthousiasme et d'appréciation. Un grand brun aux vêtements noirs et une silhouette blanche et noire aux cheveux de feu. Etroitement soudés l'un à l'autre, bougeant en harmonie sur la musique chaude et sensuelle. Les deux visages se touchaient presque, les yeux dans les yeux.

Et la même rage blanche et brûlante lui tordit les entrailles. Il se tourna vers le mec et le sourire ironique accentua encore sa colère. Sans un mot, d'un geste vif, il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de Kurama et de son partenaire, il s'arrêta et le regarda intensément. Le yohko sentit son regard et tourna ses yeux d'émeraude vers lui. Le sourire apparut presque instantanément, cruel et moqueur.

Hiei sentit alors un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se plaquer contre le sien. Il réprima un geste de défiance mais ne put empêcher la vague de chaleur qui traversa son corps de monter à ses joues.

Tournant la tête vers le mec qui l'enlaçait il rencontra des yeux profonds qui le fixaient sans ciller. Des yeux bleus magnifiques. Il s'aperçut soudain que le mec en question était châtain clair, presque blond. Il était grand et étonnamment beau. Il semblait plus âgé, peut-être vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans.

« -T'es vraiment craquant quand tu rougis. Je sais pas si je vais te rendre à ton rouquin. Après tout, qui va à la chasse perd sa place. »

Les derniers mots étaient prononcés visiblement à l'attention de Kurama. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Hiei sentit son cœur s'emballer sous le regard d'azur et baissa les yeux.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ! C'était pas prévu !

Il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers le mec qui le faisait à présent se tourner vers lui. La même émotion incompréhensible le saisit lorsque le regard bleu croisa le sien. Et le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues.

Le visage du mec s'approcha soudain de lui et il se retrouva plaqué contre une épaule musclée avant d'avoir réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit son propre corps s'ajuster à l'autre et se mettre en mouvement, suivant sans effort le rythme que le mec lui imposait au gré de la musique.

C'était facile et agréable. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider et utiliser sa vitesse et sa sensibilité yohkai pour suivre le mouvement de façon fluide et aisée.

Rapidement, aux cris enthousiastes des autres danseurs et au sourire satisfait de son partenaire, Hiei se rendit compte qu'il était doué et qu'il dansait bien.

Il s'autorisa alors à se laisser aller un peu plus au rythme entraînant de la danse et laissa son corps épouser davantage celui de l'autre homme.

« -Regarde un peu la tête de ton joli mec. Ca valait pas la peine de faire tout ça ? Sans compter que tu te débrouilles vraiment bien en danse et que t'es sexy comme tout quand tu t'y mets… »

Hiei sursauta en entendant le murmure à son oreille. Il tourna la tête et chercha Kurama du regard. Le kitsuné dansait un peu plus loin mais semblait se préoccuper beaucoup plus d'autre chose que des attentions appuyés du mec qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ses sourcils froncés, et il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. A deux reprises, il eut même un geste d'humeur qui en disait long sur la colère qui l'habitait.

« -On dirait qu'il vient de se rendre compte que celui qui joue avec le feu se brûle, non ? Allez, le coup de grâce maintenant ! »

Hiei sentit alors que les choses changeaient subtilement. Les mains sur sa taille se firent plus possessives et descendirent le long de ses hanches jusqu'à flirter avec la limite de ses fesses. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur la peau sensible de sa nuque et la caresse légère d'un baiser à peine appuyé, donné du bout des lèvres.

« -Tu es prêt ? On sort le grand jeu ! Laisse-moi faire, laisse-toi faire. Il va venir te manger dans la main, tu vas voir… »

Et Hiei se sentit partir, entraîné dans une danse effrénée, guidé par des mains habiles qui le faisaient tournoyer, le soulevaient, le plaquaient contre un corps brûlant ou le relâchaient.

Le mec au micro criait quelque chose mais Hiei n'entendait plus rien. Pas plus qu'il ne distinguait quoique ce soit, emporté dans le tourbillon de la danse et de la musique.

Les visages tournés vers lui se ressemblaient tous et se fondaient en un carnaval de masques blancs souriants.

Tous sauf un. Un visage de porcelaine livide aux grands yeux d'émeraude mangés d'angoisse et à la bouche douce ouverte sur un gémissement d'inquiétude silencieux.

Ce fut le choc.

La musique et la danse se calmèrent petit à petit à mesure que Hiei revenait à la réalité. Il avait honte de son comportement. Le visage de Kurama et son regard de détresse le hantaient. Il ne voulait plus jouer.

Il tenta sans réfléchir de s'écarter de son partenaire, mais celui-ci le retint avec force, emprisonné dans ses bras.

Et il le vit. Debout à côté d'eux, le visage et le regard sombres. Très sombres. La bouche tordue dans un rictus cruel et froid de colère.

Le mec aux yeux bleus laissa son regard courir sur Kurama, et resserra son étreinte sur lui. Puis il sourit en regardant le kitsuné. Un sourire moqueur et triomphant qui semblait dire « j'ai gagné, je suis meilleur que toi ».

Le yohko devint encore plus pâle et l'expression de rage qui se peignit sur son visage fit frémir Hiei. L'amosphère sembla se remplir de danger. Les choses tournaient mal.

« -Eh bien, il semblerait que vous soyez fait l'un pour l'autre, tous les deux, vous avez le regard aussi meurtrier l'un que l'autre. Tu vois, j'avais raison, c'est lui qui est revenu vers toi et qui a perdu la partie. Tu peux me remercier et je crois que je mérite une récompense… »

Les mots murmurés à son oreille d'une voix chaude firent frissonner Hiei très doucement. Le châtain se tourna vers Kurama et le regarda longuement, le défiant du regard, azur contre émeraude.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Hiei et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, entrouvrant ses lèvres avec sa langue. Le baiser fut long, profond et langoureux.

Hiei sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir tandis que ses jambes fléchissaient et le laissaient inerte dans les bras de son séducteur.

Un sentiment de danger urgent le poussa à écarter l'homme qui l'embrassait et à le repousser violemment.

Le rose whip trancha l'air entre les deux corps, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient tenus peu de temps avant.

Des cris retentirent dans la boîte et les danseurs s'affolèrent et se précipitèrent vers les sorties tandis que Kurama se précipitait sur le mec aux yeux bleus et que Hiei tentait vainement de l'attraper au passage.

Putain ! Encore cette rapidité ! Pourquoi pouvait-il être parfois si rapide ?

Sans réfléchir plus, Hiei sauta sur le dos de son yohko pour l'empêcher de tuer le malheureux mec sur lequel il s'acharnait. Yusuke et Kuwabara semblaient avoir disparu. Sans doute étaient-ils rentrés.

Merde ! Il était seul pour arrêter ce foutu yohko !

Il attrapa les bras de Kurama et essaya de l'arrêter mais celui-ci était hors de lui et la colère lui donnait des forces. Il projeta Hiei et l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Au moment où le kitsuné passait la main dans ses cheveux et en sortait à l'étonnement général plusieurs roses rouges, Hiei sut que Kurama avait vraiment pété un plomb. Il ne semblait plus se soucier de dévoiler son identité aux ningens. Il n'avait plus qu'un but. Tuer l'autre mec.

Et Hiei ne voulait pas que son yohko se retrouve pourchassé par les hunters célestes pour avoir tué un ningen sous l'emprise de la colère, par sa faute.

Il se jeta devant les roses whip et s'élança sur Kurama qu'il réussit à faire reculer et à plaquer contre le mur. Il dut utiliser toute sa puissance pour l'immobiliser sans lui faire de mal.

Le yohko le regardait d'un air meurtrier et ses dents grinçaient de rage. Il tentait encore de se libérer.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire d'autre, Hiei lui parla.

« -Putain Kitsu ! Arrête ça ! Fais pas le con ! Si tu fais du mal à un ningen, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Reprends-toi !

-T'as du culot de me dire ça, enfoiré ! Espèce de salaud ! connard ! Espèce d'allumeur ! T'es vraiment abject, une espèce de chaudasse qui tord du cul devant tous les mecs !

-Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Qui a commencé à aller danser avec un autre mec ? Qui m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Qui prétendait que j'étais trop yohkai pour comprendre ? Putain ! C'est qui le yohkai fou furieux ici ?

- T'as aimé ça, hein ? Je t'ai bien vu ! T'aurais peut-être voulu que je vous laisse tous les deux !

-Putain, Kitsu ! Arrête ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Personne d'autre. J'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi. Avant toi je savais même pas ce que c'était. Je t'aime.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé te toucher ! T'embrasser !

-Mais toi aussi je te signale !

-C'était pas la même chose !

-Ah non ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu voulais jouer ? Me rendre jaloux ? T'as réussi, Kitsu. Et je t'ai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce tout simplement. Et maintenant que je vois dans quel état on s'est mis tous les deux je me dis que ce jeu n'est vraiment pas amusant et qu'on a été aussi con l'un que l'autre… »

Kurama se relâcha enfin dans les bras de Hiei et cessa de lutter contre lui. Il regarda autour de lui et sembla remarquer pour la première fois l'état de la boîte et du mobilier ainsi que les regards ronds et apeurés qui allaient de lui à Hiei en passant par une demi-douzaine de roses rouges qui gisaient sur le sol.

Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« -C'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit ?

-Oui. Je t'aime. Toi. Seulement toi.

-Tu me pardonnes ? C'est vrai que j'ai été stupide… Et tellement égoïste… Pardon, Hiei.

-Ca va, amour. Range ton bordel. On rentre. »

Kurama passa la main dans ses cheveux et en sortit une poudre jaune qu'il lança sur les gens apeurés qui les entouraient. Ceux-ci s'écroulèrent au sol d'un seul mouvement. Ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant plusieurs heures et ne se rappelleraient plus de rien, ce qui laissait du temps à Yusuke et Kuwabara pour trouver une explication au désordre.

Fallait bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose ces deux là ! Ils avaient qu'à pas les planter sans prévenir !

Kurama appela Yusuke sur son portable et lui expliqua succinctement les choses. Il raccrocha en laissant le détective s'égosiller. Puis il se tourna vers Hiei, hésitant de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir.

Le jaganshi lui tendit simplement la main.

« -Allez, viens Kitsu. Et si tu veux tant que ça te faire pardonner, tu sais comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

- - - - -

Olàlà, qu'est-ce qu'il est long celui-là ! Mais fallait absolument finir ce thème avec ce chapitre ! C'est vraiment devenue une fic à part entière, ce thème ! Enfin, j'espère que vous ne détestez pas ce texte même si Hiei est limite OOC (et Kurama aussi quand j'y pense, mais moins !). Et tapez pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si Hiei se fait embrasser par un autre mec ! Mais est-ce qu'il ne réagirait pas comme ça dans ce genre de situation ? Après tout le manga n'en dit rien, alors… C'est pas toujours les mêmes après tout, qui ont le droit de s'amuser ! Et puis, j'aime bien l'idée de Kurama jaloux, qui se fait prendre à son propre piège !

Cette fois, tu dois être contente Yatsumi XD, c'est Hiei qui a le dernier mot ! Et plus, même, parce qu'on a tous une idée de la façon dont Kurama va se faire pardonner, ne ?

Bon ? Petite rewiew, mmh ?


	15. Happy Birthday to you!

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : rien de nouveau sous le soleil…

Disclaimers : Bof, là non plus (rien à moi !)

Note : Ah, ah, ah (rire diabolique du kitsu, drôlement content de son coup !) Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à deux chapitres postés le même jour, hein ? En fait ce chapitre est particulier car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! Alors, le kitsu34 est un animal étrange qui offre des cadeaux (empoisonnés, oui, c'est peut-être vrai…) à ses rewieweurs le jour de son anniversaire !

Donc, si c'est aussi le jour de ton anniversaire Zephis, tadamm ! Voilà ton cadeau ! (et même si c'est demain ou si c'était hier, c'est quand même ton cadeau !)

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Happy Birthday to you

La dernière mission de Mukuro avait vraiment été chiante ! Chiante et longue avec ça ! Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment à lui pour souffler.

Et deux mois qu'il n'avait plus vu son kitsuné.

Quand même, il se demandait de plus en plus si Mukuro n'était pas tout bonnement jalouse de Kurama et ne voulait pas l'empêcher de le voir. Elle l'avait retenu sous des prétextes débiles au maximum.

Dans ce cas, elle s'y prenait vraiment pas de la bonne façon, songea-t-il avec un sourire, en sentant l'excitation et la chaleur monter dans son corps. Il allait le revoir. Et faire tellement de choses auxquelles il avait rêvées durant ces dernières semaines…

Contempler son merveilleux visage aux traits si purs et si parfaits. Voir ses sublimes yeux d'émeraude brillants, aux multiples teintes changeantes, passant du vert tendre de l'herbe de printemps au vert sombre des épines de pin luisantes et ondoyantes sous le vent. Caresser ses cheveux ardents, épais et doux, se répandant en volutes écarlates sur la peau blanche d'une épaule dénudée. Et parcourir sa peau de baisers légers comme l'aile d'un papillon, jusqu'à l'endroit le plus caché, le plus secret, le mieux gardé de son corps…

Il eut un sourire d'anticipation et se mit à accélérer en sautant de toits en toits pour aller plus vite.

Mais arrivé à quelques centaines de mètres de l'appartement de Kurama, Hiei se figea, abasourdi. Il détectait d'autres énergies chez son kitsuné. Des yohkais. Beaucoup de yohkais.

Et ce n'était pas normal car la lumière était éteinte. L'appartement semblait vide et désert.

Un piège. Avec son yohko comme appât ! Hiei sentit la fureur monter comme à chaque fois que l'on touchait son trésor. Ils allaient voir à qui ils avaient affaire ces enfoirés !

Il dissimula aussitôt son énergie et se tapit dans les branches de l'arbre le plus proche de la fenêtre du salon. Et il attendit. Longtemps.

Un bon chasseur est un chasseur patient. Il attaquerait seulement quand les autres le croiraient parti.

La lune se leva et les fenêtres s'allumèrent les unes après les autres.

Il y eut enfin du mouvement dans l'appartement désert. Des ombres furtives qui veillaient à ne pas faire de bruit et des chuchotements étouffés que Hiei n'entendait qu'imparfaitement.

« Crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose… devrait déjà être là… Mukuro l'a laissé partir… sentit son énergie tout à l'heure… »

Il sauta prudemment de sa branche sur le rebord de la fenêtre voisine, toujours en prenant bien soin de dissimuler son énergie.

Il ouvrit doucement son jagan au minimum et compta seulement le nombre de ses adversaires, sans les voir. Bon sang ! Ils étaient quasiment une vingtaine ! Ca allait être chaud, même si c'était plutôt des faibles, à première vue.

L'effet de surprise était pour lui. Il repéra son yohko. Son énergie semblait indiquer qu'il allait bien.

Il attaqua.

Sabre qui fit voler en éclat la fenêtre et s'abattit sur des silhouettes avant d'être rapidement dévié. Et flammes qui attaquèrent férocement les ombres avant d'être absorbées par une étrange protection magique.

Ah, c'était comme ça ? Il se lança dans le corps à corps et distribua généreusement les coups. Il y eut des cris et des gémissements étouffés d'abord puis chaque coup fut efficacement paré.

Aussitôt les lumières s'allumèrent et Hiei se figea, éberlué.

Sous ses yeux écarquillé de surprise se trouvaient des visages connus, amis, marbrés de coups, qui le regardaient mi amusés, mi fachés.

Kurama le fixait de ses grands yeux émeraude, encore agrandis par le rire qui les habitait et qu'il se retenait d'exprimer. Et de petites lueurs de joie les illuminaient encore davantage.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisaient là, ces cons ! Dans le noir en plus. Hn. Z'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient !

« -Bon, ben, pour l'effet de surprise, on va dire que c'est nous qui avons été eus, dit Yusuke en riant. Malgré tout, bon anniversaire, Hiei ! »

Alors seulement Hiei remarqua la table couverte de sucreries et de gâteaux, les décorations et la banderole et les paquets enrubannés posés à côté de la table.

Et il grogna. Encore une putain de débile coutume ningen ! Quand est-ce qu'il n'y en aurait plus, à la fin !

« -Allez nabot, ouvre tes paquets !

-Lâche-moi abruti ! J'ai faim !

-Allons, Hiei, Kuwabara a raison. Il faut ouvrir tes paquets.

-D'accord, d'accord, Kitsu. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir. J'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis… »

Et Hiei commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux, les premiers qu'il ait jamais reçus. Et ça faisait bizarre, de se dire qu'ils étaient à lui, pour lui, offert par des gens qui l'aimaient. Tant de gens.

Ça faisait chaud à l'intérieur, comme quand Kurama lui souriait ou quand il dormait et que Hiei pouvait le regarder avidement pendant des heures sans qu'il le sache.

Si Hiei avait eu une famille ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui avait pris soin de lui dans son enfance, il aurait reconnu ce sentiment qui lui nouait la gorge et lui donnait chaud au ventre.

Les rires reprirent de plus belles en découvrant les présents, incongrus et humoristiques.

« -Quel est l'abruti qui m'a offert un extincteur ! Et celui qui m'a offert une glacière !

-C'est un sac de voyage Hiei, whahahaha !

-Et ce truc, c'est quoi ?

-Une pierre à affûter, pour ton sabre ! Whahaha !

-J'vais vous cramer !

-Mais au fait, je vois pas ton cadeau, Kurama ! T'as quand même pas oublié l'anniversaire de ton mec ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le yohko qui souriait d'un air embarassé.

« -Non, en effet, je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais je le lui donnerais plus tard.

-Pourquoi ça, Kitsu ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'aimerais bien l'avoir…

-Parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux te donner que si nous sommes seuls. »

Passé le premier moment de stupéfaction, tous les invités se mirent à ricaner d'un air entendu. Le sous-entendu avait été compris de tout le monde. Et les yeux luisaient, les sourires s'élargissaient et les mains tapaient dans le dos de Hiei d'un air jovial.

Mais Hiei, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le ravissant yohko empourpré de gêne, qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui avait manqué, autant que le kitsuné lui avait manqué.

Il s'approcha vivement du yohko, réduisant l'espace entre eux et l'enlaça fougueusement avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Un baiser long et doux, ardent et passionné malgré tout. Et surtout un baiser qui disait toute l'attente et le manque insupportable de ces deux interminables mois de séparation.

« -Ooooooooooh ! Comme c'est mignooooon !

-Mais c'est qu'il lui a manqué son petit kitsuné !

-Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse ?

-Ah, ah, ils sont tous rouges !

-Bah dis donc, Kurama, bientôt on fera plus la différence entre tes joues et tes cheveux !

-Hiei, c'est ses yeux qu'on ne voit plus !

-Moi, j'aimerais bien voir le cadeau de Kurama ! Dis Hiei, tu m'en donne un peu ?

-Pas question ! C'est MON cadeau ! Alors tous dehors, bande de pervers ! Que je puisse avoir mon cadeau tranquille !

-T'es pas sympa, Hiei, faut partager dans la vie ! »

La porte se referma finalement sur le dernier (Yusuke, bien sûr !) invité et Hiei tourna la clef dans la serrure. Pas question d'être interrompu ou que quelqu'un vienne les déranger !

Puis il se tourna vers Kurama dont les joues étaient encore un peu rouges, mais dont les yeux brillaient à présent.

Il le prit doucement par la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre à coucher.

« -Viens, Kitsu, j'aimerais déballer mon cadeau. »

- - - - -

Voilà, mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Ah, merci moi-même. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Ecrit très rapidement juste après En boîte 4, alors, j'ai un peu la tête qui fume et faut pas m'en vouloir si c'est pas bien ! De toute façon, aujourd'hui on peut rien me dire, je suis intouchable.

Bon, sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai plein de cadeaux à déballer, hin, hin, hin,

Kurama, Hiei, Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, la chambre c'est par là !

Allez pour mon anniversaire, tous en chœur sur vos claviers !

Happy rewiew to you, happy rewiew to you, happy rewiew to you, kitsu34, happy rewiew to you !

Merci, merci, c'est trop, bouhouhou ! Merci !


	16. Dispute

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : ben… aucun !!

Disclaimers : rien à moi (bâille d'ennui !)

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci ma Shunelodie ! Pour tes rewiews et tes bons souhaits ! Ca me fait toujours un plaisir énorme ! D'autant que tes rewiews sont développées et m'indiquent les passages que tu as aimé et c'est très utile et éclairant ! Mille mercis et autant de bisous ! ;-)

Shye yun : Merci pour tes rewiews, elle me font très plaisir ! Mais je te dispense de te souvenir de la date. Tu te rends compte, un an avant que cela se renouvelle ! Qui sait tout ce qui peut se passer en un an… Mais merci de l'intention, ça fait plaisir ! XD Et merci de tes compliments, mais c'est mauvais pour mes chevilles XD !

Zephis : alors comme ça c'est le trois septembre… Bon, on verra (sifflote d'un air innocent) ! Merci pour ta rewiew XD !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Merci pour tes rewiews et tes souhaits et pour tes compliments ! XD Vraiment pas bon pour mes chevilles, tout ça ! XD

ValouX-chan : Merci, merci pour tes rewiews, surtout vu le méchant ordi et le méchant FFnet qui t'ont forcée à recommencer ! J'apprécie l'effort fourni XD ! Le dernier chapitre de Chaleurs arrive, promis ! Et merci de me rewiewer aussi sur Saiyuki, ça me touche vraiment !

Cri désespéré : Où es-tu White Fox ? C'est pas bien d'habituer un pauvre fanficteur à ta présence et puis de disparaître ! Reviens vite ! (souhait entièrement et bassement égoïste : je voudrais bien la suite de Two worlds ! ;-) )

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Dispute…

Il en avait assez ! Vraiment !

De cette façon d'aller et de venir comme si sa maison était un hôtel, où l'on mangeait bien, où il faisait chaud et où, accessoirement, on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps !

Il y avait vraiment de quoi exploser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait, à la fin ?

Un agréable passe-temps et faire-valoir ?

Une jolie poupée qu'on déshabillait et couchait sur commande ?

Les choses devait changer ! Il ne prenait même pas la peine de le prévenir quand il arrivait ou pire encore quand il s'en allait !

Le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé dans un lit vide avec la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte !

Ce n'était plus possible !

Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

Non, mais !

- - - - -

« -Putain ! Pourquoi tu fermes cette fenêtre !

-Parce que c'est l'hiver et que j'ai froid. Pourquoi je la laisserais ouverte, de toute façon.

-Hein ? Mais parce que c'est par là que j'entre !

-Oui… Oh, pour les fois où tu viens et ce que tu viens faire chez moi, la raison n'est pas suffisante.

-Quoi ? Si tu veux plus me voir, tu me le dis et je me tire !

-Mais pas du tout. Enfin, c'est vrai que ce soir, ça tombe plutôt mal, parce que j'allais sortir, en fait.

-Hn. T'as qu'à annuler.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Ca fait trois semaines, Kitsu… J'ai envie de te voir…

-Ah ? Tu as remarqué combien de temps ça faisait ? Je n'aurais pas cru…

-Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir !

-J'ai que j'en ai marre que tu ne viennes que quand tu as besoin de quelque chose, de bouffe ou de sexe ! Je ne suis pas à ton service et je ne suis pas un objet de consommation ! Alors, tu vas tirer ton coup avec quelqu'un d'autre désormais ! Moi, je sors avec des gens qui me considèrent comme une personne et pas comme une poupée gonflable ! »

La porte que Kurama venait d'ouvrir lui échappa des mains et claqua très fort à cause de l'appel d'air de la fenêtre que Hiei venait d'ouvrir à nouveau.

Le kitsuné se retourna et contempla avec amertume l'encadrement vide qui s'ouvrait sur la nuit.

C'était tellement typique de Hiei. Tellement attendu.

Pour une fois, il aurait aimé se tromper, que Hiei le surprenne et agisse à contre-courant de sa nature yohkai. Il aurait aimé que Hiei soit différent…

Au moment où il tournait la clef dans la serrure pour sortir, la voix retentit profondément dans son esprit.

« Tu as raison Kitsu, je te considère comme un objet. Mon objet sans prix. Tu es mon trésor. Un trésor tellement précieux que ta seule présence suffit à m'attirer en dehors de mon univers, de mon monde et de ma dimension. Que pour toi, j'accepte de ne plus être seulement un yohkai et un guerrier et de me comporter comme un ningen. Parce que je t'aime si fort que cela m'importe peu de me perdre. Alors, si quelque chose te blesse, dis-le moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Ne me rejette pas comme ça, sans me laisser une chance de m'améliorer ! Et je changerai, je te le promets, parce que je ne suis plus à un changement près pour toi. Parce que tu es mon trésor et que je t'aime. »

Hiei avait utilisé le jagan pour parler directement dans son esprit. Et soudain Kurama se sentit tellement honteux et méprisable. Tellement égoïste de n'avoir pas pensé et pris en compte les efforts que Hiei avait déjà faits. Tellement petit et mesquin.

C'était vrai. C'était lui qui quittait son univers, lui qui s'habituait à un système de pensée et de fonctionnement différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu, lui qui s'oubliait.

Et pourtant, c'était lui aussi qui demandait quels efforts supplémentaires il pouvait faire pour le contenter…

Et lui-même, quels efforts avait-il fait ? En vérité, c'était lui qui avait utilisé Hiei comme un objet pour sa satisfaction personnelle…

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire des reproches.

Il baissa la tête et un soupir douloureux lui échappa. Il avait sûrement profondément meurtri Hiei, pour que celui-ci ne parvienne même pas à lui parler en face.

Il regrettait tellement les mots durs qui lui avaient échappés.

Il devait montrer à Hiei qu'il avait compris, qu'il l'aimait aussi fort. Lui prouver qu'il était aussi un trésor précieux. Et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait…

Il devait se faire pardonner.

- - - - -

Un petit thème un peu plus douloureux que d'habitude, parce que la vie n'est pas faite que de bons moments ! Mais rassurez-vous, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les disputes, ce sont les réconciliations ! XD

Je crois que vous avez une petite idée du prochain thème, ne ? XD

Petite rewiew ?


	17. Et réconciliation!

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : re-Hiei X Kurama (Z'avez eu peur, hein ? XD)

Disclaimers : re-rien à moi !

Réponses au rewiews :

Ma Shunelodie, ne pleure pas ! C'est pas grave de n'avoir pas posté la centième rewiew ! Je t'aime quand même ! Tiens petit mouchoir pour tes petits yeux et si tu veux, je te prête Kurama pour te consoler XD ! Aaaaah ! Je sens que ça va déjà mieux, ne ? XD

Shye Yun : merci pour ta rewiew, mais ne dis pas tout haut comme ça le prochain thème ! Les autres vont trouver ! XD C'est pas parce qu'on est médium, qu'on doit supprimer les surprises ! Pfff, je suis sûr que personne n'avait trouvé ! XD

Yatsumi Kumokami : And the winner is... Hem, sinon, écrire plus vite que le vent, je crois pas que ce soit bon pour la qualité (déjà médiocre en ce moment et à venir…) des fics XD !

Zephis : eh oui, une JOLIE (mouahahaha, rire lubrique du Kitsu34 ! Aux abris !) réconciliation !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

…Et réconciliation !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Kurama se précipita dehors, à la suite de Hiei. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin, mais à ce moment précis, il s'en moquait.

Il devait le trouver avant que le jaganshi ne disparaisse à nouveau par le portail. Une fois dans le Makaï, Hiei serait inaccessible durant de longues semaines, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois.

Le yohko se concentra et réfléchit. Voyons, où est-ce que Hiei aurait bien pu se réfugier ? Vers quel endroit pouvait-il se replier ?

Un endroit isolé, avec des arbres, familier.

Kurama sourit. Le parc près de son ancienne maison. C'était un endroit qu'il aimait, qui était chargé de souvenirs. Combien de fois s'était-il dissimulé dans les chênes pour le guetter, pensait-il, à son insu. Mais Kurama avait toujours su…

Il s'élança et atteignit rapidement le parc. Il était bien là, son énergie bien que presque totalement masquée le trahissait cependant encore.

Kurama se dirigea lentement vers un banc mouillé, sous le chêne le plus haut. Il s'assit en frissonnant du contact et resta d'abord silencieux. Puis il se mit à parler, comme s'il s'adressait à l'arbre à ses côtés.

« - Hiei, je t'en prie, rentre avec moi à la maison… A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Moi aussi, j'ai compté les jours. Moi aussi, je savais que cela faisait trois semaines…

Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. Toi aussi, tu es mon trésor magnifique, le plus beau que j'ai jamais réussi à voler…

Et les voleurs comme moi ne rendent jamais et ne partagent pas, mais ils aiment se perdre dans la contemplation de leur trésor et ils en ont besoin.

Alors, quand tu ne viens pas, quand tu ne me dis pas au revoir, quand je dois te partager avec le Makai, les missions, Mukuro, ça fait mal… Et je deviens méchant parce que j'ai besoin de voir, de toucher, de sentir mon trésor, de savoir qu'il m'appartient.

Alors te voir de temps en temps, ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est jamais assez… J'ai toujours faim et soif de toi. En permanence. Et je ne suis pas habitué…

Alors, je t'aime mal, je ne te fais pas confiance et je ne t'accepte pas comme tu es. Parce que cela veut dire te laisser m'échapper, même un tout petit peu. Et je voudrais te posséder totalement.

Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un égoïste et un idiot, qui est tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie et qui ne connaît pas encore bien les règles...

Rentre avec moi, Hiei… Ne me laisse pas… »

La frondaison de l'arbre gémit comme sous le coup d'une violente émotion et les feuilles s'agitèrent alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Puis une silhouette noire glissa à terre et se tint devant Kurama.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent avec force, sans un mot, sous la pluie ruisselante.

Hiei leva la main et caressa le visage mouillé de Kurama dont il écarta quelques mèches rouges assombries et alourdies par l'eau. Et le yohko lui sourit timidement, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de le faire.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leurs bouches se joignirent brutalement. Les lèvres s'ouvrirent violemment et les langues se mêlèrent et se cherchèrent avec avidité.

Bientôt le baiser se transforma en communion sensuelle et sauvage, dans laquelle les souffles et les salives se mélangeaient pour ne faire plus qu'un tout.

Soudain, les mains de Hiei agrippèrent les épaules de Kurama et il repoussa brusquement le kitsuné.

« -Rentrons Kitsu. Maintenant. Vite. »

La voix était basse et rauque. Le ton pressé, urgent.

Kurama ne perdit pas de temps à acquiescer, mais prit directement le chemin le plus court vers son appartement, c'est à dire par les toits, en serrant fortement la main de Hiei.

Ils passèrent par la fenêtre. Kurama était sorti si vite qu'il avait oublié les clefs.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre. L'urgence de leur désir les submergea à peine à l'abri dans le salon.

Hiei attrapa son yohko et retira rapidement les habits mouillés, les déchirant au passage car ils lui résistaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en soucièrent, au milieu des baisers et des caresses qui les occupaient.

Ils se retrouvèrent couchés par terre, sur le tapis du salon, Hiei allongé sur son yohko, le couvrant de baisers brûlants pour le réchauffer.

Kurama tremblait en effet, mais ce n'était pas de froid.

Hiei le comprit quand il se redressa à la verticale pour s'asseoir à califourchon et que les yeux d'émeraude dardèrent sur lui un regard noir, obscurci de désir. Le yohko noua ses bras autour de la taille du jaganshi et entreprit de le parcourir de sa bouche, insistant sur certaines zones, plus sensibles.

Ses lèvres roses s'attardèrent sur les mamelons durcis. Il joua avec eux et les mordit légèrement, arrachant un gémissement étouffé de la part de Hiei.

Puis sa langue dessina d'étranges signes cabalistiques sur la peau sensible du ventre, juste en dessous du nombril.

Hiei sentit son désir se faire plus fort et plus pressant et glissa sa main derrière lui, entre les jambes de Kurama. Il caressa la peau soyeuse de l'intérieur de cuisses avant de remonter vers l'intimité du yohko. Il commença alors un jeu de caresses mi taquines, mi intrusives.

Le kitsuné laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration qui excita violemment Hiei. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le sexe en érection du jaganshi et commencèrent, elles aussi, un jeu de caresses érotiques.

Bientôt, Hiei ne put plus résister. Il descendit entre les jambes de Kurama et l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever et le poser sur son sexe.

Le yohko poussa un cri de pure jouissance, qui semblait signifier « enfin ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! »

Le son déclencha chez Hiei une véritable frénésie, une soif inextinguible de posséder Kurama, toujours plus profondément et intensément. Ses mouvements à l'intérieur du yohko se firent plus violents, plus avides.

Et soudain son esprit explosa, les couleurs et les sensations jaillirent et se mêlèrent les unes aux autres jusqu'au paroxysme de la jouissance. Il sentit Kurama atteindre l'extase en même temps que lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser sans force et sans souffle sur le corps blanc, luisant de sueur, du yohko.

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant puis Kurama remua et réveilla Hiei qui commençait à s'endormir.

« -Alors, Hiei, tu me pardonnes ?

-Tricheur de yohko… Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille après de telles excuses… »

- - - - -

Quand je vous disais que ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les disputes, c'étaient les réconciliations ! Surtout sur l'oreiller, ne ? XD

Bon, sur ce, je vais me coucher, il est tard et demain j'ai beaucoup de boulot !

Sinon, le rythme de postage va très sensiblement ralentir, pour cause de voyage dans un premier temps, puis ensuite parce que ce sera la rentrée et que je n'aurai plus le même temps (hélas !) à accorder aux fics. Mais peut-être que cela évitera la lassitude, car j'ai l'impression que vous commencer à caler. Je ne sais pas combien de thèmes je ferai en tout, mais si l'intérêt décroît, j'arrête ces petites scènes. Initialement j'étais parti pour trente thèmes minimum (en fait je rêve d'en faire 100, comme l'auteur d'origine de cette idée, Bloody's Soul ! Mais je ne pense pas que vous tiendrez ! Remarquez, moi non plus peut-être bien !)…


	18. Surprise!

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : le seul, le vrai, l'unique !

Disclaimers : rien à moi !

Note : ah ah ah ! Surprise Zephis et happy bithday to you ! Voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire, un peu court, je l'avoue, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire…

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Surprise !

Il faisait froid aujourd'hui. C'était un de ces jours où l'hiver semble en avance et vous fait frissonner avant l'heure. Les feuilles s'envolent tristement et le vent les entraîne dans une danse mélancolique en vous fouettant le visage.

Et Kurama n'aimait pas ce temps d'automne qui annonce l'hiver. En yohko qu'il était, il souffrait toujours de la mort de la végétation estivale sous les coups du froid.

Les feuilles tombées des arbres et les fleurs fanées l'attristaient. Il avait envie de se replier sur lui-même, se rouler en boule au fond d'un terrier pour dormir et attendre le retour des beaux jours.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr.

Alors, il détestait ce temps et se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui.

Il eut un soupir déçu et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en tournant le coin de la rue pour pénétrer dans sa résidence. Aucune énergie ne venait du troisième étage et la fenêtre ouverte bâillait tristement, sans utilité.

Il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui non plus et l'appartement était plongé dans le froid pour rien.

Il fouilla lentement dans son sac pour en sortir les clefs. Il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de s'enfuir et de se terrer quelque part sous terre qu'aujourd'hui. Il était vraiment d'humeur négative et mélancolique et la perspective de passer une soirée froide et solitaire chez lui achevait de plomber son moral.

Il tourna péniblement la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et entra rapidement en refermant d'un geste machinal.

Il nota distraitement que la température n'était pas aussi glaciale qu'elle promettait de l'être. Il enleva son manteau, l'accrocha à la patère de la porte d'entrée, posa son sac et se retourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Et il se figea.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

Son souffle se suspendit d'émotion.

Devant lui, la pièce était entièrement illuminée par une quantité infinie de petites bougies multicolores posées ça et là sur les meubles.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table mise pour deux, avec une jolie nappe, de belles assiettes et des couverts ciselés. Deux chandeliers d'argent et un vase avec une rose rouge complétaient la scène.

Mais ce qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de Kurama, ce n'était pas les bougies, ni le souper aux chandelles, même si jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de sa part.

Non. Ce qui le suffoquait d'émotion, c'était que la pièce était remplie de fleurs de tout genre.

Il y avait des roses, bien sûr, de toutes les couleurs, mais aussi des lys, des œillets, des lysanthus, des anémones, des tournesols, des arômes, des glaïeuls, des marguerites…

Elles étaient posées dans une multitude de vases colorés et joyeux, sur les meubles et le sol, et dessinaient un arc-en-ciel odorant dans l'appartement. On avait l'impression que tout était recouvert et caché par les fleurs. On ne voyait que ça, comme si l'appartement s'était transformé en prairie printanière…

Une douce chaleur régnait dans la pièce et les effluves appétissantes d'un bon repas venaient chatouiller les narines du yohko, mêlées à celles, plus entêtantes et volatiles, des fleurs.

A l'extérieur, le vent se faisait plus fort et sifflait méchamment. Le ciel plombé s'obscurcissait déjà sous les nuages et le soir prématuré. La mélancolie s'installait pour de longs mois sombres et froids.

Mais à l'intérieur il faisait chaud, doux et bon et Kurama se sentait revivre.

« -Surprise, Kitsu… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'automne ni l'hiver alors je voudrais que pour toi, ce soit toujours le printemps…

-Et tu as réussi. C'est toujours le printemps, quand tu es là. »

- - - - -

Voilàààààà, un petit texte tout kawaï pour Zéphis ! J'espère qu'il te plaît, ton cadeau. En tout cas, cette petite fic est pour toi !

C'est vrai que ça peut être déprimant l'automne ! Z'aime pas moua ! Après tout, normal pour un kitsuné XD !

Allez à la prochaine, dans un certain temps ! Souhaitez-moi bon voyage !

Ceci est le dernier appel pour Surprise des Scènes de la vie quotidienne : la rewiew pour kitsu34 est appelée en bas de page, je répète la rewiew pour kitsu34 est appelée en bas de page, merci.


	19. Massage

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : ben, euh, Kurama et euh… Kurama ! (Z'avez qu'à lire, na XD)

Disclaimers : (enclenche le magnéto) rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip…

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci Shunelodie, White Fox From North (ouais, bon retour officiel XD !), Shye Yun, Zephis, Yatsumi Kumokami, et Koorime. Désolée pas le temps de développer, ou alors pas le temps d'écrire la fic XD ! Je pense que vous préférez la fic. Quoi ? Comment ça, non ????

C'est parti ( Expédié de Grèce, avec le soleil et tout et tout ! Kaliméra sas oli : bonjour à vous tous ! Rhôôôô, super fier moi !)

Scènes de la vie quotienne

Massage

Il était fatigué. Vraiment très fatigué. La dernière mission avait été éreintante, longue et difficile.

Et les allers-retours entre le Makai et le Ningenkai ne lui facilitaient vraiment pas les choses.

Il fallait montrer patte blanche à chaque fois auprès des gardiens du portail, traverser la porte dimensionnelle, ce qui, mine de rien, demandait de l'énergie, sortir du côté ningen sans se faire voir et finalement se traîner chez Kurama en marchant lentement, à la manière des ningens, sans passer par les toits et sans trop se faire remarquer.

C'était crevant !

Et en plus, aujourd'hui, il pleuvait et il était trempé !

Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il l'aime, son kitsuné !

D'ailleurs il avait intérêt à se montrer reconnaissant et très très gentil avec lui.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et se dirigea vers la résidence de Kurama. Il n'était plus très loin et pouvait déjà sentir l'énergie de son yohko. Il était chez lui, l'attendait et lui avait certainement préparé un bon repas.

Hiei eut un sourire d'anticipation et pressa soudainement le pas.

Il jeta un regard sur les côtés et sauta rapidement sur l'appui de la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement du troisième étage.

A peine posé sur le rebord, il fut happé avidement à l'intérieur par deux bras blancs et plaqué contre un mur par un corps souple.

Une bouche douce et chaude vint s'emparer de la sienne et des cheveux rouges odorants se répandirent sur son visage.

Hiei ferma les yeux avec bonheur et rendit passionnément le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et profondément, les mains courant sur les corps qui frémissaient.

Puis Kurama le relâcha et s'écarta légèrement, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées.

Il sembla alors remarquer l'état du jaganshi.

« -Inari, Hiei, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Dans quel état es-tu ? Tu as l'air épuisé ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Hn. Non, ça va, Kitsu. J'suis juste crevé, sinon, tout va bien. Bon, on bouffe ? J'ai la dalle ! »

Kurama servit le repas et ils mangèrent rapidement. Hiei se rendit compte à quel point il avait faim à mesure qu'il mangeait. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rassasier. Aux efforts de conversation de Kurama, il ne répondait que par monosyllabes, trop occupé à engloutir. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs voir une ombre passer sur le visage de son kitsuné, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Une fois le repas terminé, Kurama fit la vaisselle, tandis que Hiei s'installait tranquillement sur le canapé.

Repu, confortablement installé, au chaud, il sentit ses paupières se fermer…

« -Ah non, Hiei, tu ne vas pas dormir ! Ca fait presque trois semaines qu'on ne s'est vus ! J'ai envie d'autre chose ! »

La voix du yohko, d'abord indignée, s'était faite douce et sensuelle sur la dernière phrase. Hiei sentit quelque chose de chaud venir se lover contre lui et un souffle doux caresser ses lèvres.

Il sourit dans son demi-sommeil et entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir la langue de Kurama et répondre à son baiser.

« -Mmh, moi aussi Kitsu, j'ai envie de toi, mais ce soir, je suis vraiment trop fatigué. J'ai mal partout, je suis cassé. Laisse-moi dormir un peu d'abord, et après, je te promets de faire ce que tu veux… »

Kurama regarda le jaganshi qui se rendormait d'un air mi fâché mi amusé, et une lueur machiavélique s'alluma dans les yeux d'émeraudes.

Il tira sur les jambes de Hiei pour l'allonger complètement et le retourna sur le ventre. Puis il s'assit sur ses jambes, à califourchon, et entreprit de déshabiller le jaganshi. Celui-ci se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil.

« -Mmmh, Kitsu, pas ce soir… J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir… Promis, plus tard… Mmmh

-Chut, laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien. »

Le yohko commença des mouvements lents en cercle sur les épaules et le cou de Hiei. Ses doigts doux et fermes entreprirent de tracer chaque muscle et d'en suivre les contours.

Le jaganshi eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un liquide froid se répandre sur son dos. Kurama lui murmura quelques mots apaisants à l'oreille et reprit son massage.

Petit à petit les mains habiles du kitsuné descendirent le long de son épine dorsale. Lentement, en prenant soin de bien malaxer les muscles et de les détendre, Kurama progressa vers la taille et les fesses.

Une fragrance subtile d'orchidée et de musc se répandit, volatile et enivrante, dans l'air. Une odeur chaude et sensuelle, excitante.

Hiei se sentait incroyablement bien, perdu dans un monde de sensations ouatées et voluptueuses.

Petit à petit, les mouvements des mains, d'abord légers, professionnels, innocents, devinrent plus appuyés, plus expressifs.

Et plus pressants.

Ils se localisèrent nettement sur la partie centrale de son corps et Hiei sentit la caresse affolante et douce des cheveux de Kurama contre ses épaules, tandis que la bouche du kitsuné se posait dans son cou.

Les lèvres du yohko déposèrent une myriade de baisers légers et humides sur ses épaules et son dos, tandis que ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas.

Une vague de chaleur électrique parcourut Hiei lorsque Kurama effleura ses flancs nus et glissa ses mains dans son pantalon pour le déboutonner.

La langue du yohko traça sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la lisière de tissu noir, suivant celle-ci à mesure qu'elle descendait sensuellement, découvrant des fesses rondes, des cuisses musclées et des jambes nerveuses, à la peau d'ambre douce.

Hiei ne put retenir un long gémissement, qui fit naître un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres taquines de Kurama.

Bien. Son jaganshi était presque mûr… Encore quelques caresses, et il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Il reprit ses caresses voluptueuses sur le corps doré, insistant sensuellement sur les zones qu'il savait sensibles chez Hiei.

Celui-ci ne maîtrisait plus rien. Son corps lui envoyait tellement de signaux de plaisir, qu'il ne pouvait que se laisser faire et subir.

Il ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans la jouissance infinie que seul son kitsuné avait le pouvoir de faire naître.

Le massage se fit alors de plus en plus intime, gagnant lentement, si lentement, le point le plus sensible de son corps. Et cette lenteur savamment ménagée, finit de faire perdre totalement la tête à Hiei.

Ses mains s'affolèrent à leur tour et s'accrochèrent aux cheveux rouges pour amener le visage et la bouche de Kurama jusqu'aux siens.

Soudainement, Hiei n'était plus qu'urgence et désir effréné. La fatigue s'était envolée, il ne restait que la faim, avide, brûlante. Insatiable.

Les bouches se joignirent presque brutalement et les langues se cherchèrent et s'enroulèrent autour l'une de l'autre, mêlant salive et souffle dans un baiser affamé et violent.

Les mains de Hiei se glissèrent frénétiquement sous les vêtements de Kurama pour toucher sa peau, caresser avidement la soie blanche.

L'urgence du contact et la faim qui le poussait vers son yohko s'affolèrent à mesure que les mains de Kurama reprenaient leur massage cruel entre ses jambes. Il enlaça brutalement son kitsuné et entreprit de le dévorer de baisers. Il voulait le goûter entièrement, parcourir tout son corps de sa bouche.

Kurama le laissa faire et sur la peau de Hiei ses lèvres déposèrent un sourire carnassier et satisfait en même temps qu'un baiser.

Il avait finalement ce qu'il voulait, songea-t-il, en sentant le corps du jaganshi se raidir et se tendre sous la jouissance, dans un râle de plaisir.

Mais au moment où il se redressait, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage, il sentit le corps de Hiei glisser mollement de ses bras sur le canapé.

Incrédule, il resta immobile un instant avant de se pencher de nouveau et constater ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire.

Hiei dormait.

Un sourire béat et contenté sur les lèvres, il dormait.

Kurama resta un instant à le regarder dormir, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, puis eut un frisson et se rhabilla.

Il jeta un dernier regard dégoûté au jaganshi qui dormait comme un bienheureux et, se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas lents.

Il se ravisa soudainement et fit demi-tour, attrapa un plaid et recouvrit Hiei, avant de dégager le front humide de sueur et d'y déposer un baiser.

Puis il quitta la pièce pour sa chambre sur un dernier regard et un soupir brûlants de frustration.

Dans le silence de l'appartement, on n'entendit plus bientôt que le bruit apaisé et régulier qui accompagne un sommeil peuplé de doux rêves…

…et le bruit de la douche.

- - - - -

Whahahahaha ! Excusez-moi, je me marre moi-même de ce que j'ai écrit ! -- Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique, mais je me suis vraiment marré à l'écrire celui-là ! Thème donné par White Fox : tel est pris qui croyait prendre !!

Bon, il est peut-être nul, c'est possible, car écrit d'une traite, non relu et posté tel quel ! Pas le temps, pas le temps ! Il faut se préparer pour sortir et croyez-moi, en Grèce, ça prend du temps !

Parakalo, borite ne mou dosete mia rewiew : Ah, ah, ah, je vous ai eu, hein ! Ca veut dire : s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une rewiew, en GREC ! (Comment je me la joue !!! XD, bon d'accord, c'est Elina qui me l'a dit… )


	20. Ascenseur

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : euh… y en a t-il un ?

Disclaimers : …à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip…

Réponses aux rewiews (rapides) :

Merci à ma Shunelodie (plus de net !! Quelle horreur !! Frissons d'épouvante à l'idée que ça puisse arriver !!), à White Fox From North, à Shye Yun, à Zephis, à Koorime, à Yatsumi Kumokami et à Gemini !

Bon , toujours pas le tmeps de vous répondre en détails ou alors pas de fic ! Donc on se dépêche ! Eh oui, je suis toujours en Grèce (Niark, Zephis !!!! t'as bien raison de me détester parce que c'est génial !!!) XD

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Ascenseur

(thème donné par Yatsumi Kumokami)

Monsieur Tetsuya poussa la porte de la résidence avec lassitude et effort. La journée avait été longue et pénible. Il n'était pas fâché de rentrer enfin chez lui.

Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit que la cabine arrive, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il ne retrouva la notion du temps que lorsque Madame Fumiko, du troisième arriva et s'arrêta à ses côtés avec son cabas à commissions. Ils échangèrent un bonsoir poli et quelques mots sur le temps frais pour la saison.

Puis ils attendirent de concert.

En vain.

L'ascenseur n'arrivait pas. Il semblait bloqué au troisième. Encore quelqu'un qui avait oublié de refermer la porte derrière lui !

Il fallait vraiment téléphoner à l'agent de maintenance pour qu'il vienne réparer cette fichue porte, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avec un soupir, monsieur Tetsuya se dévoua pour monter à pied et envoyer l'ascenseur à madame Fumiko. Il prit l'escalier en pestant et monta lentement jusqu'au troisième.

Il avança à tâtons dans le couloir, ne trouvant pas l'interrupteur. Ce palier ne lui était pas familier : il habitait au sixième.

Il se repéra grâce au rai de lumière qui filtrait de la porte mal fermée de l'ascenseur. Un nouveau soupir las lui échappa. Et voilà ! Comme il le pensait, un négligent avait omis de refermer.

Jurant intérieurement, il tira légèrement la porte pour la refermer d'une poussée sèche. Mais, ce faisant, il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et se figea, les yeux écarquillés…

Un spectacle fascinant, incroyable, se déroulait sous ses yeux…

Un couple, deux jeunes hommes, pour être précis, était en train de s'embrasser fougueusement.

Monsieur Tetsuya se sentit étrangement saisi en contemplant le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il était mal à l'aise, profondément, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était offusqué. Non. C'était plutôt parce qu'il était fasciné, presque excité, par ce qu'il voyait.

Ils étaient si beau, tous les deux, dans leur étreinte sauvage et passionnée. Si visiblement aimants et aimés. Il ne pouvait s'arracher à cette vision.

L'un des deux jeunes gens, un garçon brun, aux cheveux hérissés à la diable, avec quelques mèches blanches, plaqua soudain le deuxième contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Ses mains descendirent le long du corps de son partenaire, dont monsieur Tetsuya ne voyait que les cheveux longs, d'une surprenante couleur rouge. Elles glissèrent sur les hanches avant d'aller caresser doucement les fesses.

Monsieur Tetsuya sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et la température monter dans son corps. Il se pencha sans un bruit en avant pour mieux voir.

Les mains baladeuses s'immiscèrent entre les cuisses de l'autre jeune homme et les écartèrent brusquement, arrachant un gémissement de contentement qui enflamma les sens du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Le brun souleva les jambes de son amant pour se placer entre elles et clouer brusquement son partenaire contre la paroi de la cabine avec son corps. Les jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille et deux bras, à la peau si blanche qu'elle semblait faite de porcelaine, s'attachèrent autour de son cou pour resserrer l'étreinte.

Le second visage, jusqu'à présent tourné vers l'intérieur de la cabine, apparut alors de profil, lorsque le brun tourna la tête de son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il était sublime. De grands yeux d'émeraude langoureux et assombris de désir, une peau de pêche blanche, douce et légèrement rosée par l'excitation, et des lèvres pulpeuses, rougies par les baisers de son amant et ses propres morsures, tentatives désespérées d'étouffer les gémissements que lui arrachaient les mains qui couraient sur son corps.

Celles-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs glissées sous ses vêtements et exploraient les courbes et les charmes cachés. Et on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les trésors qui se dissimulaient sous les vêtements qui gémissaient et se froissaient sous les doigts agiles.

Soudain pressé et affamé, le brun fit glisser la chemise déboutonnée du roux sur ses épaules blanches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sensuellement sur ses avant-bras puis déboucla le pantalon et glissa les mains à l'intérieur tandis qu'il déposait une myriade de baisers légers sur le torse dénudé.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts eut un long gémissement et ferma ses yeux d'émeraude en s'abandonnant aux mains et aux lèvres qui le parcouraient. Et il était envoûtant ainsi alangui, offert, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes.

L'excitation et la tension qui régnaient semblèrent électriser le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et il déboucla rapidement sa ceinture. Il attrapa alors son amant par la taille et le souleva légèrement pour le débarrasser du vêtement qui le gênait. Le pantalon noir du roux glissa à terre, révélant des jambes diaphanes, dont les muscles souples se dessinaient sous une peau de nacre.

Cette vue affola le jeune brun, qui écarta à nouveau et avec urgence les cuisses du roux pour s'y placer. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent profondément tandis que le brun s'introduisait en douceur.

Il commença alors à se mouvoir, plaquant par à-coup son amant contre le panneau de commande de l'ascenseur. La cabine tremblait, accompagnant les mouvements des amants et les gémissements, de plus en plus sonores du jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

Et monsieur Tetsuya sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage.

Il saignait du nez.

La vue du sang sur sa main sembla le ramener au présent et à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Subitement, il se rendit compte qu'il matait sans vergogne un couple de beaux jeunes gens en train de faire l'amour dans un ascenseur.

La honte le saisit et il ferma brutalement la porte de l'ascenseur.

Aussitôt la cabine se remit en marche et… descendit au rez-de-chaussée, appelée par madame Fumiko !

- - - - -

Sans commentaire. J'ai vraiment l'esprit mal tourné en ce moment… Bon, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue Yatsumi, mais je crois que celui-ci est vraiment mauvais et comme j'ai toujours pas le temps de relire, c'est vraiment catastrophique ! Bon, vous m'excuserez pour cette fois, hein ? Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! (Hem, c'est pas gagné en ce moment !)


	21. Parc d'attraction

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei et Kurama

Disclaimers : rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip….

Réponse aux rewiews :

Ma Shunelodie : merci de tes encouragements, mais je reste ferme sur ma décision : si je n'ai pas cinq rewiew pour le premier chapitre de Après mille ans de séparation, je ne poste pas la suite XD ! Mais bien sûr que non, je vais essayer de poster ce week-end mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, alors ne m'en veux pas si c'est repoussé au week-end d'après… Ca va être comme ça maintenant : moins de temps pour les fics !

Shye Yun : Où as-tu disparu ? J'espère que tu vas bien ! La rentrée, c'est toujours quelque chose de terrible ! Reviens vite ! Surtout pour terminer ta fic ! Veux la suite, moi !!

White Fox From North : Je vais essayer d'aborder ton thème dans cette série de thèmes-là, mais je ne suis plus trop inspiré par les Scènes, je commence à m'user… Désolé si ce n'est pas terrible, on ne peut pas toujours être au top… (si je l'ai déjà été… Ca y est je commence à avoir envie de me terrer sous mon lit…)

Yatsumi Kumokami : Merci de me dire que tu as aimé ton thème et que je ne l'ai pas massacré. Ceci dit, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de ce thème-là… On ne réussit pas à tous les coups…

Zéphis : Pour le coup, je crois que là ça va vraiment être n'importe quoi, mais pas du grand n'importe quoi… Aie, aie, aie.

Koorime : allez courage ! Tu vas y arriver à tout rattraper !! De toute façon maintenant la rapidité de postage de cette fic est très ralentie (voire proche de zéro !)… Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut comprendre la réaction de Kurama. Mais aussi celle de Hiei. Et non je n'ai pas du tout honte de torturer mes pauvres lecteurs : je suis sadique, tu as oublié ? Hin, hin,hin !

Sharo-chan : voilà le prochain thème, qui se trouve être le tien : je vais le subdiviser en plusieurs petits textes (quatre en fait). En espérant que le massacre ne sera pas trop sanglant…

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Parc d'attraction

(thème donné par Sharo-chan)

Le parc d'attraction, c'était plutôt amusant et agréable. Mais c'était aussi fatigant et légèrement crispant pour un yohkai peu habitué à la foule.

Hiei avait fait un effort conséquent en acceptant de venir et en restant aussi longtemps, sans agresser personne et sans manifester sa mauvaise humeur habituelle.

Kurama en était conscient.

D'ailleurs, le jaganshi faisait des efforts, il devait bien le reconnaître. Suite à leur dispute, il avait pris conscience de son comportement et essayait de manifester plus de considération pour lui.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas dans la nature yohkai, de faire ce genre de choses, aussi Kurama lui en était-il vraiment très reconnaissant.

Mais au moment présent, Hiei ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise. A vrai dire, il était nerveux et sur la défensive, comme un chat craintif, jetant des regards écarlates furtifs tout autour de lui, en permanence.

Kurama sentit un brusque et profond élan de tendresse et saisit brusquement Hiei pour le serrer contre lui et cacher son visage dans les cheveux hirsutes mais étonnamment soyeux du jaganshi.

Il adorait l'odeur de Hiei, cette fragrance si subtile et délicate, sauvage, indomptable et volatile comme lui.

Le petit démon, surpris, se tendit un instant avant de se relâcher dans ses bras et de savourer le câlin. Il regarda la masse rouge ébouriffée lovée dans son cou et eut un léger sourire.

Ça le surprenait toujours quand son kitsuné avait ces brusques élans de tendresse. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le redoutable yohko pouvait avoir des envies soudaines de gros câlins.

Il avait beau savoir que cela venait de sa partie humaine et de l'éducation aimante et câline que lui avait donnée Shiori, ça l'attendrissait toujours.

Ils restèrent un long instant ainsi enlacés, heureux de savourer ce moment de quiétude ensemble.

Et Hiei commença à comprendre ce que Kurama lui reprochait au juste la fois où ils s'étaient violemment disputé et où le kitsuné lui avait jeté au visage qu'il ne le considérait que comme un objet.

Il comprenait ce que partager la vie de quelqu'un voulait dire et ce que Kurama désirait obtenir de lui. D'autres moments comme celui-ci, sans buts, ni raisons autres que ceux de jouir de l'autre et du bonheur d'être à ses côtés.

Il découvrait, émerveillé, ce que les mots couple, vie commune et fidélité signifiaient.

Kurama releva son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et le cœur de Hiei eut quelques battements plus marqués que les autres en voyant la joie intense de son yohko. Puis les battements s'accélérèrent encore lorsqu'il entendit un « Merci » ému et chuchoté glisser doucement entre eux.

Gêné, il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête en rougissant et en grognant, faisant celui que tout cela ennuyait.

Le regard d'émeraude se teinta de paillettes dorées et le sourire tendre se fit amusé, comme si le yohko se retenait de rire gentiment. Il le connaissait si bien, son jaganshi !

Kurama balaya les environs du regard et localisa ce qu'il cherchait pour faire plaisir lui aussi à Hiei et le remercier des efforts conséquents qu'il avait faits.

Avec un sourire, il entraîna son petit démon, vers un stand de friandises et de confiseries foraines. Le regard pourpre s'alluma et, malgré sa nonchalance affichée, Hiei ne put en masquer la lueur de gourmandise et de contentement.

Le kitsuné commanda une énorme barbe à papa pour deux personnes et entraîna Hiei, qui regardait la confiserie d'un air sceptique, jusqu'à un banc en face d'un carrousel.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et le yohko montra à Hiei comment prendre à la main la mousse sucrée et la manger.

Le jaganshi avança suspicieusement la main, saisit la texture aérienne du bout des doigts et la porta d'un air de doute à sa bouche, sous le regard d'émeraude malicieux et taquin.

Hiei sentit alors les filaments se dissoudre dans sa bouche et se transformer en un suc délicieux, d'un goût sucré indéfinissable, semblable à celui des bonbons aux parfums artificiels qu'il aimait tant.

Hmm, c'était si bon… il ferma les yeux pour savourer davantage la sucrerie et piocha avec entrain dans l'énorme boule de mousse rose.

Pour être plus à l'aise et pouvoir accéder comme il voulait à la barbe à papa, Hiei s'assit entièrement sur le banc, plaçant ses jambes sur le bois, à l'intérieur de celles de Kurama qui l'avait imité et qui tenait la boule rose entre eux deux.

Le yohko sourit avec satisfaction en voyant son petit démon dévorer avec entrain la friandise. Il était sûr de lui faire plaisir avec des douceurs. Celles-ci n'existaient pas dans le Makai et Hiei n'en avait jamais goûté avant de venir dans le Ningenkai.

C'était lui qui les lui avait fait découvrir et il aimait l'idée d'avoir initié Hiei à quelque chose qu'il aimait si visiblement. C'était un lien qu'il avait avec lui. Un de plus qu'il avait tissé autour de son trésor pour se l'attacher à jamais.

Les yeux d'émeraude se perdirent un instant sur la boule de fils rose. Et soudain, l'image lui sauta au visage avec force.

Cette barbe à papa, c'était eux. Tous ces fils entrelacés, si fortement liés les uns avec les autres que personne ne pourrait jamais les défaire. Jamais.

Il regarda Hiei manger et se barbouiller adorablement la bouche et les mains et, comme le sucre, il sentit son cœur fondre.

Il se pencha en avant et lécha les doigts de Hiei, puis sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et profondément. Un baiser infiniment doux. Un baiser qui saisissait le bonheur avant qu'il ne s'enfuie.

Un flash de lumière blanche rompit ce baiser si particulier et ils tournèrent la tête vers la source de la lueur.

Ils virent un vieil homme avec un très vieil appareil photo qui les regardait en souriant doucement.

Le vieux photographe manipula son appareil sous leurs regards curieux pendant un instant puis s'approcha lentement d'eux de sa démarche hésitante et cassée par les années.

Il leur tendit un petit rectangle de papier blanc avec un sourire timide.

Hiei le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis regarda la papier. Il fronça le nez d'un air suspicieux et gronda sourdement. Ce truc émettait une odeur de soufre qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais Kurama se mit à rire doucement et lui tendit la boule de barbe à papa bien diminuée pour attraper la photo.

Le yohko regarda la photo et ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa respiration se bloqua et il resta immobile, raide, sans autres mouvements que ceux de ses cheveux qui dansaient dans le vent.

Hiei s'inquiéta brusquement pour son kitsuné quand il vit les perles transparentes monter à ses yeux d'émeraude et glisser doucement sur la soie blanche de sa peau.

Il commença à gronder plus fort, prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui faisait pleurer son yohko.

Mais celui-ci lui toucha légèrement le bras, incapable de parler et lui tendit simplement le rectangle blanc.

Hiei le prit et le regarda, s'apercevant qu'il y avait quelque chose dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil et sa respiration sembla s'arrêter elle aussi.

Sur la photo, à contre-jour dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi, on voyait un couple de beaux jeunes gens en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche avec tendresse.

Le banc arrivait à mi hauteur de leurs épaules et laissait deviner seulement leurs genoux entremêlés et leurs jambes enlacées.

Au niveau de leurs têtes en arrière-plan, apparaissait une barbe à papa rose qui faisait comme une auréole de douceur et de sucrerie au baiser. Comme l'écrin d'une caresse éternelle.

Plus loin derrière, à quelques mètres, tournait lentement, dans le flou du mouvement capturé par la photo, un grand carrousel illuminé d'une multitude de petites lampes. On voyait assez distinctement les chevaux de bois monter et descendre.

Et la photo était magnifique. Comme dérobée d'une parcelle d'éternité universelle. Comme un fragment de ces instants magiques, et rares dans une vie, où on se sent toucher le bonheur du doigt, en s'en rendant compte sur le moment présent. Un de ces moments où le temps s'arrête et où l'humain comprend ce que divinité et perfection veulent dire.

Hiei et Kurama ne purent pas répondre au vieil homme, tellement leurs gorges étaient nouées d'émotion, lorsque celui-ci leur parla.

« Vous étiez tellement beaux tous les deux à ce moment, avec le manège et la barbe à papa derrière… Comme si un ange vous avait touchés de ses ailes. Et vous m'avez rappelé ma pauvre épouse, maintenant décédée, que j'ai aimée toute mon existence, jusqu'à sa mort, pendant plus de cinquante ans. Vous dégagez le même amour, la même puissance. Gardez cette photo. Qu'elle puisse maintenir cet amour entre vous aussi longtemps que pour Fubuki et moi. En remerciement pour m'avoir donné un petit peu de votre bonheur. »

Et le vieil homme s'en alla, de sa démarche voûtée, cassée par les années et la vie. Avant que Hiei et Kurama ne reviennent à eux et réussissent à reprendre le contrôle de leurs émotions, il avait disparu dans la foule.

Ne restait plus de ce moment exceptionnel qu'une photo légèrement floue et magnifique et une boule rose de barba à papa.

- - - - -

Snif, snif, bouhouhou, que c'est beau ! Non, non, pas mon texte, enfin, juste la scène. Parce que figurez-vous que c'est une scène vraie celle-là, qui m'est arrivée, il y a deux ans. Et c'est un très beau souvenir… Hélas, je crains de l'avoir dénaturé et de ne vous en livrer qu'une pâle version. Mais les moments magiques et si simples sont très difficiles à rendre, comme les belles photos, ils doivent beaucoup au hasard…

Rewiew, pour un moment particulier ?…


	22. Parc d'attraction 2

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama et Heiji x Yukiko (qui c'est ceux là? Eh bien lisez! XD)

Disclaimers : …moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi…

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci ma Shunelodie pour ta rewiew et ne t'inquiète pas la suite d'Après mille ans viendra, mais pas tout de suite, désolé ! En attendant, voici une petite scène (pas terrible, qui reprend un peu des ficelles déjà utilisées mais ça devient difficile de faire du neuf, là !)…

Shye Yun : Merci pour ta rewiew et vive les matteurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend avec eux !! XD en revoilà un !! Et merci aussi pour ta rewiew sur le dernier chapitre de Chaleurs : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu l'as trouvé beau ! C'est un très beau compliment !

Zephis : Eh oui, c'est à nouveau du grand n'importe quoi ce que j'écris XD ! Mais tant qu 'à être portnaouak, autant l'être dans les grandes largeurs !! Comment tu fais pour écrire pendant tes cours, toi ??? Merci de ta rewiew !

Sharo-chan : Merci de ta rewiew ! Content que tu aies aimé ton thème. Et oui, ça m'est vraiment arrivé, un soir où j'étais à une fête foraine avec mon copain de l'époque. On avait acheté de la barbe à papa en gourmands qu'on était et on ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on était assis devant un carrousel et qu'on avait la barbe à papa entre nous en arrière-plan. Et on s'est embrassé et un vieux photographe nous a pris en photo et nous l'a donnée en disant qu'on formait vraiment une belle photo et un beau couple… Très beau moment. Bon depuis, j'ai perdu le mec en question, mais j'ai toujours la photo et c'est vrai qu'elle est belle ! XD

Gemini : merci de continuer à suivre ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira longtemps et qu'elle ne te lassera pas ! Merci pour l'idée du jacuzzi, je vais voir ce que je peux en faire, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car j'ai déjà quelques thèmes en retard… XD

Alors sinon annonce spéciale pour le rewieweur anonyme : merci pour la rewiew, mais c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas te remercier en te donnant ton nom… Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, kitsu ne mord pas (enfin presque jamais, et c'est toujours pour une excellente raison !) XD ! Merci pour l'idée mais je ne pourrai pas la dédicacer ! Alors laisse-moi une autre rewiew pour me donner ton nom (trop bon, comme je demande des rewiews sans en avoir l'air ! XD) !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Parc d'attraction 2

(thème donné par Sharo-chan et qui va faire plusieurs textes)

Yukiko boudait. Et quand elle était comme ça, pas moyen de faire passer doucement l'orage.

Il fallait trouver une solution, où Heiji allait certainement passer la nuit sur le canapé…

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui pour trouver une bonne idée capable d'apaiser la colère de sa petite amie.

« Mais je te jure, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Tu le sais, voyons ! »

Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui la détourne du sujet actuel…

« Je l'ai pas regardée cette nana ! Je te le jure ! C'est toi que j'aime ! »

Ah, elle le regardait d'un air noir ! Elle ne le croyait pas ! Comme s'il s'amusait à baver sur d'autres filles sous ses yeux ! C'était parce qu'il regardait un peu le menu, qu'il allait changer de plat quand même !

Ah, les filles !

« Glaces ! Tous les parfums ! Cornets, gobelets, grande taille ! Demandez mes glaces ! »

Le regard de Heiji cessa de parcourir l'étendue grouillante de monde et d'errer sur les manèges de différentes tailles et couleurs pour se focaliser sur le stand de douceurs à proximité devant lequel s'étirait une longue queue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une glace, chérie ? Je sais que tu aimes ça. Allez, boude pas. On est ici pour s'amuser… S'il te plaît, mon amour. Tu es si irrésistiblement belle quand tu souris… »

Yukiko lui lança un regard noir mais elle sembla moins en colère et finalement eut un mouvement d'épaules et se dirigea vers la file d'attente.

Soulagé, Heiji lui emboîta le pas et prit place dans la queue.

C'est vrai qu'elles avaient l'air bonnes ces glaces ! On aurait dit que la glace était faite de matière souple et onctueuse, comme de la crème douce et élastique. Les couleurs étaient très belles et appétissantes également, vives et chaleureuses.

Elles réjouissaient autant l'œil que le palais, à en juger par les mines gourmandes des clients satisfaits.

Et les cornets étaient dorés et croustillants. On les entendait craquer sous l'assaut des dents avides des mangeurs qui partaient en sens contraire.

Hmm, très bonne idée, d'avoir proposé une glace ! Cela calmerait Yukiko et peut-être même suffisamment pour qu'elle retrouve sa bonne humeur et devienne plus câline, qui sait…

Justement, le vendeur du stand servait un jeune homme qui semblait bien avoir eu la même idée que lui, apparemment, à voir les regards calculateurs et gourmands qu'il jetait à sa tendre moitié…

…Qui se trouvait être un garçon !

Heiji, souvent, n'aimait pas croiser des couples homosexuels. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que les garçons peuvent se trouver entre eux.

Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Sauf que là, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Et d'admirer.

Le jeune homme qui avait acheté des glaces juste devant eux se dirigeait maintenant vers son amoureux, en réussissant l'exploit de tenir en équilibre deux cornets énormes à quatre boules.

Il était vraiment séduisant avec les yeux brillants de joie et les lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effort d'équilibre qu'il fournissait.

Il était assez petit, avec des cheveux noirs mêchés de blanc sur la frange. Il était habillé de noir, de la tête aux pieds, à la manière gothique et avait plutôt mauvais genre.

Mais dans le contexte de la fête foraine et d'un rendez-vous amoureux, il perdait ce caractère peu rassurant qui devait être le sien au naturel.

Son amoureux l'attendait, un peu à l'écart de la foule, un sourire de joie communicative aux lèvres.

Qu'il avait belles d'ailleurs.

Heiji ne put que remarquer, à son grand dam, sa beauté.

Grand, élancé, avec une silhouette parfaite, mise en valeur par des vêtements de bon goût, il avait un visage à l'ovale parfait et à la peau étonnamment blanche, de grands yeux d'une incroyable couleur émeraude, des cheveux d'un rouge ardent et profond, sauvages et voluptueux.

Son amant lui tendit un des deux cornets et il le remercia d'un regard luisant et tendre, un regard qui souriait et disait sans mots toute sa joie du cadeau. Un regard qu'Heiji aurait bien voulu voir à Yukiko.

Puis il contempla sa glace de l'air ravi et gourmand d'un petit garçon à qui on met sous le nez une friandise qu'il adore ou la devanture d'une confiserie.

Il ferma à moitié ses immenses yeux verts et ouvrit doucement ses lèvres pour en sortir une langue rouge et pointue et lécher lentement, en savourant le goût de la crème glacée.

Lorsqu'il vit la langue se promener lentement et sensuellement sur la glace, Heiji reçut un coup au cœur. Et autre part, s'aperçut-il horrifié, en baissant la tête.

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de relever la tête et de contempler à nouveau la scène torride qui se déroulait juste devant lui.

Les deux jeunes gens essayaient de manger leur glace rapidement pour éviter qu'elles ne fondent mais la chaleur de cette après-midi ne les aidait pas. Surtout vu la taille des cornets.

Aussi, rapidement, ils commencèrent à avoir du jus sucré et poisseux qui se mit à couler le long des cornets. Alors ce fut le fou-rire et ils entreprirent à qui mieux-mieux de lécher la gaufrette croustillante.

Mais le jus sucré descendit bien vite sur leurs doigts et le garçon brun suivit d'un œil assombri de désir le chemin de la glace vanille sur le poignet de son amoureux.

Celui-ci entreprit de se lécher les doigts, mais remarquant le regard explicite posé sur lui, il ralentit intentionnellement son geste et laissa ses lèvres glisser lentement sur sa peau d'une manière sensuelle et provocante.

Puis il lécha de façon torride sa main et son avant-bras, en jetant un regard d'invite à son copain.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et attrapa l'autre main qui tenait le cornet pendant la toilette. Il se mit à la lécher à petits coups de langue, en partant de l'intérieur du coude.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges eut un gémissement sourd quand la langue du brun se posa sur la peau sensible au creux de son bras et il ferma à demi ses grands yeux verts pour savourer la caresse.

Puis son gémissement se fit plus sonore à mesure que la langue progressait le long de sa peau.

Heiji se sentit bizarre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait chaud et que son cœur battait vite. La scène lui donnait des idées pas très nettes et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

La bouche du garçon aux cheveux noirs arrivait au niveau des doigts et Heiji se sentit très mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements lorsque l'un d'entre eux disparut dans la bouche qui le suça avidement d'une manière fortement érotique et suggestive.

Le gémissement qui échappa au jeune homme aux yeux verts était presque indécent tant il était explicite.

Heiji pensa vaguement qu'il y avait des choses qui devraient quand même être interdites sur la voie publique, lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux garçons avaient arrêté leur petit manège et qu'ils se regardaient avec intensité droit dans les yeux.

Ils se mirent en route en même temps, sans un mot, semblant s'être compris du regard. En passant près d'eux, ils jetèrent leurs cornets entamés à la poubelle et s'éloignèrent à grands pas vers un coin désert de la fête foraine.

En les voyant disparaître derrière des bosquets, au coin des caravanes des forains, Heiji se dit qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils étaient partis faire.

Il se retourna émoustillé vers Yukiko. Cette petite scène lui avait donné des idées et certaines envies…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue droite, lui envoyant la tête de l'autre côté avec force.

« -Espèce de sale cochon ! Non seulement tu regardes les filles sous mon nez, mais en plus, maintenant, c'est des garçons que tu reluques ! Salaud ! Pervers dégueulasse ! Désaxé ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Heiji regarda, hébété, se tenant la joue, Yukiko s'enfuir en courant, en larmes. Eh bien, pendant que certains s'envoyaient sans doute en l'air, derrière les caravanes, lui allait certainement passer la nuit pire que sur le canapé… si jamais Yukiko le laissait entrer dans l'appartement : c'était elle qui avait les clés.

- - - - -

Bon, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas poster la suite d'Après mille ans de séparation (comment ça, ça n'intéresse personne ? C'est vrai que vu le nombre de rewiew, ça n'a pas l'air d'intéresser grand monde…), voici un petit texte sur le même thème que le précédent. C'est vrai que c'est à nouveau un voyeur, mais d'un autre genre que monsieur Tetsuya.

Une petite rewiew ?


	23. Train fantôme

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Dracula x la Belle au bois dormant

Disclaimers : rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, riiiiieeeen àààà moiieuzugfakjehzfonvcrel MEEEEERDE ! Saleté de magnétophone qui a bouffé ma cassette ! Va falloir que j'en enregistre une autre maintenant !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shunelodie : merciiiii pour la rewiew, comme tu dis, on ne se quitte plus ! Et la suite de Après mille ans de séparation arrive (qu'est-ce qu'il est long ce titre !) mais je prends mon temps pour l'écrire car d'abord, c'est une fic dure à écrire si je veux qu'elle soit bien construite et logique et puis en plus j'ai envie qu'elle soit bien, du moins aussi bien que je peux la faire, car c'est une idée que j'ai depuis longtemps. Par contre, pour revenir aux Scènes, le mattage de Jaganshi et de yohko en train de forniquer dans les bosquets derrière les caravanes n'est pas prévu, petite coquine perverse, tiens ! (bienvenue au club ! Si tu veux, je t'envoie le film que j'ai fait XD).

Shye Yun : Merciiii pour le soutien « moral », mais je compte bien faire quelques fics encore ! Surtout que j'en ai quand même deux qui ne sont pas prêtes de se finir : j'ai au moins une quinzaine de thèmes à traiter dans les Scènes et au moins 6 chapitres prêts au niveau du plan pour Après mille ans de séparation. Alors, j'ai encore le temps de vous embêter, hin, hin, hin !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Bah alors, petite maligne ! On oublie de se logger ? Hmm, belle manœuvre pour susciter l'attention, va ! Se faire attendre c'est se faire désirer, hein, le mystère et tout… C'est que j'ai vraiment cru avoir un rewieweur anonyme mystérieux et énigmatique XD ! Bien joué ! Ca me donne des idées pour les Scènes, ça ! Sinon, merci pour l'idée de la maladie, comme je te l'ai dit, c'était initialement prévu et j'avais oublié ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé ! Ca viendra… (regarde son bloc-note d'un air atterré ! Comment tout ça de thèmes en retard ! Argh ! Y arriverai jamais ! Vais mourir à la tâche, épuisé sur mon clavier ! Quelle belle mort pour un fanficteur !)… Je ne sais pas quand !

Zephis : Cette fois, juré, c'est du portnawak ! Faut bien changer un peu de registre ! XD

Perséphone : Merci pour la rewiew oh combien enthousiaste ! Mais attention à ne pas trop me flatter parce que je vais devenir insupportable moi après ! Tu te rends compte, je pourrai y croire ! Pauvre kitsu, plus dure sera la chute ! Faut pas me faire croire des choses pareilles ! Mais je te remercie de tes compliments, ils sont très très gentils, et même si je ne peux m'empêcher de les croire un peu exagérés, ils me vont droit au cœur !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Train fantôme

Ça lui arrivait souvent que les gens sortent paniqués de son manège. Parfois, ils criaient ou pleuraient. C'était même parfois arrivé que des personnes s'évanouissent ou se trouvent mal. Des personnes particulièrement nerveuses ou émotives.

Après tout, c'était un train fantôme.

Mais là, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la panique.

Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui paniquaient. Et en plus, elles disaient toutes la même chose.

Absurde en plus. Complètement stupide.

Mais les gens avaient l'air sérieux.

« -Calmez-vous madame, et essayez de vous expliquer calmement. Qu'avez-vous vu, au juste ?

-Mon mari, les enfants et moi, on était dans le wagon, quand soudain, on a vu un mouvement sur la gauche, dans l'ombre…

-Ca, c'est normal. Ce sont des automates, des machines qui imitent les mouvements pour faire peur.

-Mais non, c'était pas un automate, c'était un vrai. Il bougeait réellement. Et il a attaqué le jeune du wagon de devant. Ils se sont battu, kami-sama ! Et le jeune homme de devant a basculé en avant et est tombé sur le côté.

-Ils se sont battus ? Vous êtes sure ?

-Puisque je vous le dis ! Ils faisaient de grands gestes et puis ensuite l'autre était allongé sur lui et essayait visiblement de le mordre ! C'était un vrai, je vous dis ! Et il a réussi d'ailleurs !

-Attendez. Il voulait le mordre ?

-Bien sûr ! C'était un vrai ! Et il l'a mordu ! Même qu'on a entendu le pauvre jeune homme gémir ! Et il l'a entraîné dans un coin, derrière une tombe, pour le vider de son sang ! On le voyait très bien qui attaquait ce pauvre malheureux ! Il déchirait ses vêtements et le plaquait au sol. D'ailleurs, il étouffait ses paroles en le mordant, pour l'empêcher d'appeler au secours !

-C'était un vrai quoi ?

-Mais un vampire ! Un horrible vampire, livide, tout en noir avec une grande cape, comme des ailes de chauve-souris ! Et des cheveux en bataille noirs et blancs, comme des piques ! Et ses yeux ! Aaah, rien que d'y penser, j'ai mes vapeurs qui me reprennent ! Rouges ! Comme du sang ! A glacer le sang ! »

Incroyable ! Encore cette histoire d'attaque par un vampire ! C'était quand même la septième personne qui lui racontait cette histoire à dormir debout ! Et ils y croyaient en plus ! Dur comme fer.

Comme si ça existait, les vampires.

N'importe quoi.

Eh bien, il allait leur prouver que son manège était un manège honorable, avec de faux monstres et de faux squelettes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable !

« -Mesdames, messieurs, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'intérieur, mais ce devait être une farce. Je vais aller moi-même vérifier les installations et vous pourrez reprendre tranquillement votre voyage vers le monde de la fausse horreur sans aucun danger. »

Et sans écouter tous ces trouillards qui le conjuraient de ne pas s'aventurer dans le manège, il saisit courageusement sa grosse et puissante lampe-torche et pénétra dans le tunnel chargé d'ombres inquiétantes.

Il dépassa les squelettes de la catacombe, puis laissa derrière lui les momies de la pyramide, avec un haussement d'épaule. Des machines, des automates, rien de plus.

Puis il parvint à l'endroit où se trouvaient les wagons arrêtés, barrières de sécurité relevées, abandonnés, vides et déserts.

C'était dans le cimetière gothique, l'endroit effectivement où se trouvait Dracula. Il s'approcha de l'automate et lui donna une petite tape amicale.

La machine ne bougea pas. Il commença à rire légèrement, puis de plus en plus profondément. Les gens étaient vraiment des trouillards ! Y avait pas d'autre mot !

Mais, au moment où il se retournait pour repartir rassuré, un bruit étrange lui glaça le sang.

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

Un râle, faible et mourant.

Il y avait quelqu'un de vivant ici.

Il se figea, inondé de sueur.

Le bruit se reproduisit. Accompagné d'un gémissement qui semblait exprimer une souffrance vive.

Puis il y eut un rire bas et cruel, le rire sadique de celui qui torture. Et une plainte sourde et lancinante.

Il ne respirait plus, ne pensait plus, ne bougeait plus. Il ne sentait plus qu'une seule chose, les doigts glacés de la panique qui l'étreignaient.

A mesure que les gémissements et la plainte s'accentuaient et résonnaient lugubrement dans le cimetière mangé d'obscurité, il se vit distinctement, comme dédoublé et hors de lui-même, s'avancer vers le lieu d'où venaient les bruits. Une curiosité malsaine et glauque le poussait à voir.

Il se dirigea donc vers la partie la plus sombre du cimetière, derrière la grande tombe de marbre blanc et distingua deux silhouettes sombres couchées à terre, l'une sur l'autre.

En tremblant, alors que son esprit lui hurlait de toutes ses forces de ne pas faire cela et de s'en aller, il dirigea le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe-torche sur les ombres mouvantes.

Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser littéralement sur sa tête et poussa un hurlement.

Il vit un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Le corps blanc et magnifique d'un beau jeune homme était allongé à terre, à demi dévêtu. La victime était encore en partie consciente, comme l'indiquaient ses gémissements et ses soupirs.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Du sang coulait le long de sa joue et sur ses lèvres et sa bouche ouverte tentait avec difficulté d'aspirer de l'air pour respirer.

Et sur le corps splendide de sa victime, il y avait effectivement une silhouette habillée d'une grande cape noire et coiffée à la diable de cheveux hirsutes noirs et blancs.

La tête de l'ombre blanche et noire était plongée dans le cou de la victime et un halo rouge sang entourait le beau visage racé du jeune homme.

L'agresseur se releva légèrement et le propriétaire du manège vit la bouche remonter lentement le long du cou jusqu'à la joue blanche sillonnée de rouge. Il eut un long frisson d'horreur devant le spectacle insoutenable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le vampire lécha avidement le sang jusqu'aux lèvres écarlates qu'il mordit avidement. La jeune victime eut un soubresaut et un râle lui échappa.

La lumière de la lampe dirigée sur lui sembla déranger le monstre qui se retourna et darda sur le malheureux propriétaire du manège des yeux sanglants, fixes et cruels.

Celui-ci, voyant le vampire se redresser et délaisser un instant sa victime pour s'avancer vers lui, retrouva brusquement l'usage de ses jambes et se précipita vers la sortie du manège en hurlant.

L'ombre regagna ses droits sur l'endroit de cauchemar et bientôt les ténèbres morbides régnèrent à nouveau en maîtresses incontestées sur le cimetière.

Il n'y eut plus de bruits, à part ceux, légers, qui semblaient venir derrière une grande tombe de marbre blanc. Des soupirs et des gémissements qui se faisaient plus sonores. Et deux respirations qui s'accéléraient.

Soudain, deux voix s'élevèrent : « Ah ! Oui ! Hiei ! Oui ! Oui ! Ouiiiii ! » et « Ah ! Hnnng ! Kitsu ! Ah ! C'est booooon ! »

Puis ce fut le silence.

- - - - -

Bon, sans commentaire ! J'avais prévenu que c'était portnaouak !

Une petite rewiew quand même ?


	24. Galerie des glaces

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Kurama x Hiei

Disclaimer : pfff, faut tout recommencer ! (Enclenche une nouvelle cassette) Hmm…. Ah !…Aaah ! Oui ! Hiei ! Oui !… Putain ! Kitsu !… Oh, Hiei, oui ! Ouiiiiii ! (Aaaaah ! Je me suis trompé de cassette ! Vite, trouver l'autre !)... clic... Rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi… (ouf, gomen !)

Réponse aux encouragements :

Zephis : Désolé pour cette petite pause, qui t'a fait pleurer ! Faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Tiens, voilà un strip-tease, pour me faire pardonner ! En fait, cette fic commençait à me stresser : toujours trouver de nouveaux thèmes et essayer de varier les points de vue et les façons d'aborder le sujet. J'avais l'impression de faire toujours la même chose et d'utiliser les mêmes ficelles, qui commençaient à devenir vraiment grosses. Alors, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de souffler un peu et de laisser doucement revenir l'inspiration. Vos rewiews m'ont encouragé à reprendre, même si ça commence à être plus mauvais qu'avant. Si ça vous plaît avec une qualité moindre, alors je continue comme ça. Par contre, je préviens que je posterai plus lentement cette fic, quand j'en aurai envie tout simplement. Mais faut plus pleurer… Tu veux lequel pour te consoler ? Hiei ou Kurama ? Ou les deux peut-être ? XD Gomen !

Shunelodie : Faut pas se démoraliser pour si peu ! Tiens voilà un petit strip-tease pour te remonter le moral ! La semaine prochaine, peut-être la suite d'Après… Mais c'est pas sûr car je suis au bout du rouleau en ce moment… Alors, m'en veux pas si je dors un peu au lieu d'écrire ! Cette fois, c'est dans mon lit que je me terre XD !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Merci pour le compliment et pour l'alerte ! Mais j'espère que c'est exagéré quand même : je ne veux pas avoir la mort d'une rewieweuse sur la conscience ! Me voilà de retour, bien plus lentement et bien plus aléatoirement dans le postage ! Et oui, c'est pas vraiment la grande forme, mais ça ira en s'améliorant !

Shye Yun : Ma pauvre, je te comprends ! C'est l'horreur cette rentrée pour moi aussi ! J'ai du boulot, du boulot, du boulot ! A quand la fin du tunnel ? Enfin, j'espère quand même que tu posteras la suite de ta fic : j'ai du culot de dire ça ? Oui, c'est vrai, il paraît que ça fait partie de mon charme (jamais su si les copains se moquaient de moi sur ce coup-là…)

Koorime : ne t'inquiète pas pour les rewiews, je comprends que tu sois occupé : moi aussi de mon côté, c'est le cas, alors tu vas avoir le temps de rattraper ta lecture car ça va être très lent maintenant le rythme de postage… A bas le boulot !

Note : C'est le retour des Scènes. J'avais décidé de faire une pause pour pouvoir souffler et avancer d'autres travaux en cour mais je ne voulais pas blesser ou déprimer qui que ce soit. Gomen si ça a été le cas ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici un petit texte, au milieu du parc d'attraction, un peu décalé par rapport à ce qui précède et ce qui suivra, mais son seul but en fait est de faire un cadeau à Zephis. J'en profite tout de même pour vous dire que je reprends cette fic mais que je posterai plus lentement.

Ce texte est pour toi, Zephis ! Pardon de t'avoir fait de la peine, ce n'était absolument pas voulu, mais parfois, kitsu est un véritable idiot maladroit… Gomen !

C'est reparti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Parce d'attraction – Galerie des glaces

Et voilà ! Encore une fois, il s'était trompé et tournait en rond !

Cette attraction était vraiment complètement con ! S'il ne trouvait pas tout de suite la sortie, il ne répondait de rien !

Sa main se crispait dangereusement sur la poignée de son sabre et ses dents commençaient à grincer de façon menaçante. Il allait vraiment exploser et tout casser…

Pourquoi cet abruti de yohko avait-il tellement insisté pour venir ? Hiei avait bien essayé de lui ôter cette idée de la tête, mais rien à faire ! Kurama avait décidé de venir et quand son kitsuné avait décidé quelque chose, il pouvait se montrer bien plus coriace que lui !

Alors, Hiei s'était laissé fléchir et il était maintenant perdu au beau milieu d'une pièce obscure, où la lumière faible et artificielle n'éclairait qu'une multitude de miroirs qui se reflétaient les uns les autres.

Et pour couronner le tout, cet enfoiré de yohko avait disparu dans un éclat de rire, bien sûr ! Il aurait dû sentir le piège ! Il était vraiment trop con parfois, avec ce yohko !

Hiei contourna une nouvelle glace et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un autre miroir. Il avança la main pour s'en assurer et rencontra du vide, là où il pensait rencontrer la surface froide du verre.

Prudemment, il avança, les mains en avant, en jurant tout bas.

Puis, il aperçut quelque chose dans un miroir et se figea net.

Kurama le regardait en souriant, dardant son regard d'émeraude luisant sur lui.

Hiei s'avança à nouveau vers lui et rencontra la vitre glacée du miroir dans lequel se reflétait le yohko.

Il se retourna avec un juron et chercha son kitsuné. Mais autour de lui, il n'y avait que des surfaces réfléchissantes ; il était cerné par les miroirs qui se démultipliaient à l'infini.

Ca avait quelque chose d'affreusement angoissant, cet espèce d'univers de reflets identiques, et, au milieu de ces reproductions vertigineuses, l'image, surgie du néant, de son yohko.

Hiei était à bout de nerfs ! Il failli se mettre à hurler, à fracasser ces glaces absurdes qui le séparaient de Kurama. Mais au moment où son poing se serrait fortement sur la garde de son sabre, le kitsuné eut un mouvement qui stoppa sa fureur.

Hiei arrêta net son mouvement et regarda le yohko fixement, sentant son cœur s'affoler et faire monter le sang à ses joues.

Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, Kurama déboutonna sa chemise. Un bouton, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que le vêtement s'entrouvre, laissant se dessiner un torse magnifique, au ventre plat et musclé et révélant la blancheur d'une peau de soie.

Hiei écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle. Il sentit une vague de chaleur révélatrice et bien connue lui incendier les reins. Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement à nouveau sur la garde de son sabre et sa bouche devint sèche. Il ouvrit les lèvres pour aspirer l'air qui commençait à lui faire défaut, sa respiration s'étant brutalement accélérée.

Le yohko esquissa un sourire puis ferma à demi ses yeux d'émeraude et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ouvrit plus largement sa chemise en faisant glisser ses mains sur son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent son pantalon.

A la vue de ces mains fines qui caressaient la peau de nacre et jouaient avec les formes et les courbes de ce corps sublime, Hiei sentit sa vision se troubler et la vague de chaleur monter dans son ventre et prendre possession bientôt de tout son corps. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : arracher ce qui restait de vêtements et prendre Kurama, là, à même le sol. Il réprima difficilement un gémissement de frustration et de désir inassouvi.

Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Kurama.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière comme s'il gémissait sous la caresse et cette fois, Hiei ne put réprimer le halètement étranglé de sa respiration, hachée par la tentation.

Les mains du kitsuné jouèrent un moment avec sa ceinture, avant de la déboucler et de déboutonner son jean.

Dardant à nouveau ses yeux verts sur lui, Kurama fit lentement, très lentement, glisser le vêtement sur ses hanches, jusqu'à la limite de son intimité.

Hiei déglutit difficilement. Le yohko ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il avait un regard très explicite, brûlant de désir, et ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides lui donnaient un air à la fois aguicheur et carnassier.

Ses mains jouaient sans cesse avec la lisière de tissu qui masquait encore sa nudité et à chaque frôlement sur le tissu prêt à tomber et à le dévoiler, Hiei sentait son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Et son corps se tendre d'un désir fou et douloureux, affamé, comme seul son yohko avait le pouvoir d'en susciter.

Kurama était étourdissant dans cette quasi nudité, les yeux d'émeraude mi clos et les lèvres nacrées entrouvertes et humides. Sa chemise avait glissé, dénudant partiellement ses épaules blanches sur lesquelles se répandaient ses cheveux en volutes voluptueuses et humides.

Il était follement excitant.

Soudain, ses mains quittèrent le jean, qui semblait en équilibre instable et dangereux sur ses hanches, prêt à glisser à tout instant.

Elles remontèrent lentement le long des courbes sublimes de son corps opalescent avant de parcourir son cou puis ses joues et se perdre dans la chevelure rouge, éparse et voluptueuse.

Hiei était fou de désir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était avancé jusqu'à se coller à la glace qui reflétait son yohko. Et la sensation froide du verre était une autre torture délicieuse contre sa peau brûlante. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ca faisait trop mal de le voir ainsi sans le toucher.

Kurama renversa à nouveau la tête en arrière puis fit lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules, avant de laisser brutalement tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Le vêtement blanc tomba sensuellement à terre en caressant doucement ses bras.

Le yohko regarda à nouveau Hiei et son sourire se fit plus appuyé et plus sensuel encore. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmand et ferma les yeux. Il eut un léger mouvement de hanches et le jean se décrocha et reprit sa course pour retrouver la chemise au sol.

Hiei sentit le sang lui monter brusquement à la tête et brouiller sa vision. Sa respiration se bloqua complètement. Son ventre se noua et son sexe tendu et dressé lui fit soudainement mal. Au milieu des battements sourds qui lui martelaient les oreilles, il poussa un gémissement.

Kurama ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Il était nu.

Sans le quitter du regard, le yohko s'allongea au sol, sur ses vêtements, et ferma les yeux. Ses mains se mirent à courir sur son corps, avant de s'introduire entre ses jambes.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il se caressait.

Au moment où le désir le rendait fou et où il s'apprêtait à se jeter contre le miroir qui le torturait, Hiei entendit distinctement la voix, lointaine mais claire.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Hiei ? Viens. Trouve la sortie, trouve-moi ou je finis sans toi ! Aaaah… »

Sous la colère et la frustration de son désir inassouvi, le jaganshi poussa un juron. Saleté de yohko ! Il jouait encore une fois avec son désir et son amour pour lui !

Mais cette fois, rirait bien qui rirait le dernier ! Un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas trop le chercher non plus !

Et il dégaina son sabre.

- - - - -

Voilà, un petit texte, bien tourné encore ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous ne regrettez finalement pas vos encouragements. Moi, pour changer, je le trouve mauvais, plutôt artificiel et mal ficelé. En un mot bâclé. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire mieux. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai à nouveau le temps de poster pour cette fic, mais je ne l'abandonne plus, promis. Je prendrai juste mon temps pour l'écrire, quand j'en aurai l'occasion et l'envie.


	25. Bande de pervers!

Auteur: kitsu34

Origine: Yuyu Hakusho

Couple: A vous de deviner!

Disclaimers: rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi… (ouf! Je ne me suis pas trompé de cassette cette fois…)

Note : je change d'ordinateur en ce moment, alors, désolé si des bizarreries se trimbalent à droite, à gauche...

Réponse aux rewiews :

Yatsumi Kumokami : merci pour ta rewiew enthousiaste! Ca fait du bien de se savoir ainsi apprécié XD ! Sinon, hem, les cassettes? Oh, rien du tout... Juste un petit enregistrement pendant une répétition de lemon... Tu comprends, pour réussir à bien faire mes fics, il faut bien que je me documente ! Sinon, je serai vraiment un mauvais fanficteur! Je te dis pas la documentation que je me suis tapé pour vous écrire ces Scènes ! Alors, respect, hein ! XD

Gemini : Merci pour la rewiew, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es libre de ne PAS passer ta vie sur FFnet XD ! Je ne t'en voudrai pas, promis XD !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Bande de pervers!

Avec ces deux-là on n'était jamais sûr de rien…

Il valait mieux s'attendre au pire à chaque fois qu'on allait leur rendre visite.

Yusuke se rappelait encore de la fois où ils avaient «disparus», ainsi que de l'anniversaire de Hiei, sans compter la déclaration dans le métro ou la scène de jalousie explosive au Club 34!

Ils n'en rataient vraiment pas une!

Il se demandait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver cette fois…

Sûr qu'un jour ils allaient se faire pincer avec leur façon de fricoter dans des lieux publics…

Yusuke poussa la porte d'entrée de la résidence des Roses avec un soupir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils tombent amoureux ces deux-là? Ca faisait bien, je vous jure, dans l'équipe des détectives du monde spirituel…

Il se figea dans le hall, en entendant deux voix qui chuchotaient. Deux voix bien connues.

Et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Quand il disait qu'ils allaient se faire choper, il ne pensait pas aujourd'hui, ni par lui!

«-Allez, Kitsu, laisse-moi faire. J'y vais doucement, je te promets.

-Non, Hiei. Tu dis toujours ça et tu n'arrives jamais à te modérer. C'est moi qui vais le faire pour une fois.

-Allez, commence pas, j'aime pas te laisser faire, tu sais bien. Sois sage. Je prends les choses en main.

-Aaah! Vas-y doucement au moins quand tu mets les mains.

-Attends, je me positionne. Hnng. Ca y est. Tu es prêt? J'y vais.

-Attends. Je ne suis pas bien. Ca fait mal… Voilà. Tu peux y aller, mais pas trop fort. Pas la peine que tout le monde nous entende. Je commence à avoir une sacrée réputation, moi, dans cet immeuble.

-Fais pas ta mijaurée! J'y vais! Han! Hnnng!

-Mmh… Hiei... C'est bien comme ça.

-Ca va ou tu veux que j'accélère?

-Non, vas-y doucement. Je préfère quand tu es doux.

-Han! Mmh, eh bien, ça va vite, Kitsu. Ca durcit, hein?

-Mmh. Oui… ça vient… Continue. Ne t'arrête pas! Ne t'arrête surtout pas! Oui, on y est presque!

-Ce que tu peux être bavard quand même, même comme ça. Attends! Tiens, je vais te donner quelque chose à te mettre dans la bouche. Rends-toi utile: suce-moi ça…

-Hiei! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça!

-Mais parfois faut faire des efforts, Kitsu, si on veut obtenir ce que l'on désire!

-Mmmh! Mmmiei! Mmmh!

-Tu sais que t'es très sexy, comme ça… Si c'était pas déjà le cas, je m'occuperai bien de toi… Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas les mains prises…

-Mmh! Mieiii! Che ai dit faire douchement…

-On parle pas la bouche pleine… Hnng!... Oui! oui!…. Ca… viiient!…

- Hiei… c'est bien dur maintenant…

-Ah oui!... Hnng, pour être dur, c'est dur! Hnng! Ha! Un… dernier… petit coup…pour la route!

-Hiei! Attends! Tu vas…

-Aaaaah! Ah! On y est! Oui! Oui!

-Ouiiii Hiei! Oui! Ah! Oui! Ca y est! Aaah… Enfin…»

Un silence profond succéda aux cris.

Yusuke ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait horriblement gêné. Ces deux-là! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça tranquillement chez eux, comme tout le monde!

Bon, c'est vrai que les yohkais sont plus expressifs et impudiques là-dessus, mais quand même…

Voilà qu'ils se mettaient à baiser sous la cage d'escalier…

Comme si l'endroit était propice à ce genre de choses.

Il ne put se retenir et s'avança vers l'endroit en question. Sa gêne et sa frustration, il faut bien le dire, le mettait en colère contre ces sans-gênes!

«-Eh! Les deux pervers! Vous avez pas honte de faire ça ici et comme ça! En plus franchement, je vois pas ce que vous pouvez trouver de jouissif à vous envoyer en l'air dans ces conditions! Faut être tordu pour s'exciter dans une cage d'escalier!»

Il y eut un mouvement dans l'ombre, derrière la rampe.

Puis une tête apparut, couronnée de longs cheveux rouges.

Les yeux émeraudes avaient un regard rond, choqué. Kurama regardait Yusuke comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était bien là, devant lui.

Il était très rouge et des mèches écarlates collaient à son front et ses joues à cause de la sueur. Ses vêtements étaient très froissés et défaits.

Hiei apparut derrière lui, le regardant fixement lui aussi, mais avec une expression goguenarde et moqueuse.

«-Eh ben, Urameshi? T'es en manque? Tu devrais pas rester comme ça, tu sais, c'est mauvais pour la santé… Ca donne de drôles d'idées notamment: on finit par voir du sexe partout.»

Yusuke laissa tomber son regard sur l'objet que le jaganshi tenait dans la main droite.

Une pompe pour regonfler les pneus de vélo.

Et il se sentit con.

Mais alors vraiment très con.

- - - - -

Bon, pour la petite histoire, ça aussi c'est une histoire vraie, qui m'est arrivée, avec une copine. On essayait de regonfler le pneu de son vélo dans le sous-sol de la résidence. Et dans le feu de l'action, on ne s'est pas rendus compte que nos paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées par quelqu'un qui ne nous verrait pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'on entende une voix de mec qui proposait une partie à trois… Alors, une fois le fou rire calmé, je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire une petite fic marrante, et comme je voulais tester mon nouvel ordi, voilà pourquoi vous vous retrouvez avec deux chapitres en trois jours alors que j'avais dit que je faisais une pause...

Je sais, c'est pathétique et pas terrible… Finalement, je ferai peut-être mieux de les arrêter vraiment ces petites scènes… XD!


	26. Serre

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Pas la peine de le dire !

Disclaimer : rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews : merci à ma Shunelodie, qui attend avec patience( ?) la suite d'Après mille ans de séparation, à Yatsumi Kumokami (alors, tu vois comment gonfler un vélo, maintenant ? XD), à Zephis, à Lysanea qui vient lire même si elle ne connaît pas le manga source, et Shye Yun, qui squatte à présent Gravitation (hop un petit coup de pub en passant ! XD).

Note : ce thème m'a été donné par White Fox From North, il y a déjà longtemps… Cri du cœur : où es-tu Whity ? Reviens ! Regarde, je l'ai traité ton thème (bon d'accord, avec beaucoup de retard… Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner comme ça ! )

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Serre

Un rai de lumière blanche et chaude vint le tirer doucement du sommeil. Il ouvrit lentement un œil encore chargé de fatigue et regarda la pièce où il se trouvait.

Il se sentait bien et pourtant quelque chose le perturbait, ne se trouvait pas à sa place.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, savourant la chaleur paisible de la chambre encore plongée dans la pénombre. Il était bien, installé dans cette quiétude douillette du lit, qui donne envie de ne jamais se lever.

Machinalement, il roula sur le dos et tendit le bras pour caresser le corps étendu contre lui.

Mais il ne rencontra que le vide.

La place du corps se dessinait, encore tiède, prouvant qu'il s'était levé il y a peu de temps seulement.

Où pouvait-il être ? Il n'y avait pas trace de son énergie dans l'appartement, ni même dans les environs…

Et pourtant, il était encore tôt. L'aube se levait à peine, teintant de rose et de orange les quelques nuages qui se profilaientt à l'horizon d'un ciel clair et dégagé.

Hiei se leva d'un bond, vaguement inquiet, soudain.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kurama de déserter le lit avant lui. Sauf pour prendre une douche après l'amour ou pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et ce n'était aucun des deux cas de figure habituels.

Il s'habilla en un éclair et se précipita par la fenêtre. Quelque chose lui disait que ce matin était étrange et particulier.

Il se concentra un instant sur son yohko, jagan ouvert, au maximum de sa puissance. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le repérer.

Kurama était chez sa mère.

Ou plutôt, il était dans la serre de sa mère.

Hiei respira profondément, sentant le sentiment d'urgence et de panique qui l'étreignait se dissiper aussi soudainement qu'il était venu.

Enfoiré de yohko ! Il aurait pas pu le prévenir au lieu de se tirer en douce, comme ça ? Il avait vraiment eut peur pour lui…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là-bas, au fait, à six heures du matin, un dimanche ?

Faisant taire la petite voix au fond de lui, qui lui murmurait que Kurama avait le droit de ne pas tout partager avec lui et qu'il devait respecter son jardin secret, Hiei ouvrit à nouveau son jagan et visualisa son kitsuné.

Il se figea, attendri. C'est vrai, Kurama ressemblait tellement à un ningen la plupart du temps, qu'il en oubliait qu'il était un vrai yohko et qu'il avait certains besoins incompatibles avec une vie de ningen des grandes villes.

Il ne put se résoudre à refermer son jagan. Le spectacle était si beau…

La lumière matinale, blanche et transparente, si claire qu'elle semblait vibrer et magnifier tout ce qu'elle caressait doucement, entrait à plein par les vantaux vitrés et inondait tranquillement la serre.

L'atmosphère, saturée de nuées humides et brillantes de perles transparentes, formait une sorte d'écran ouaté qui voilait et adoucissant les contours.

Au milieu de ce cadre féérique, parmi une profusion de plantes aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux feuilles lustrées et brillantes, Kurama s'était allongé sur le sol, à même la terre brune et odorante, qui dégageait une faible vapeur.

Ses yeux d'émeraudes était fermés et il semblait profondément apaisé, en harmonie avec lui-même et les plantes qui l'entouraient. Comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la terre.

Sa respiration était si légère qu'il semblait presque ne plus respirer, comme s'il était plongé dans un état immatériel, en dehors de la réalité. Comme hors du temps.

Et pourtant, il vivait. Intensément.

Tout son être était tendu vers la perception d'une réalité qu'il était seul à saisir. Sa force vitale, l'énergie qui émanait de lui était rayonnante, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il irradiait.

Et les plantes autour de lui semblaient onduler, frémir sous cette énergie bienfaisante et puissante qui les nimbait.

Le yohko et les plantes semblaient vibrer de concert, converser dans une langue qui excluait le reste du monde.

Et plus il regardait la scène, plus Hiei se sentait lui aussi exclu et misérable. Il sentait bien qu'il assistait à une part de la vie de Kurama qu'il ne partagerait jamais. Et cela lui faisait mal. Mal, parce qu'il aurait voulu tout partager avec son kitsuné. Ne plus faire qu'un avec lui.

Un profond soupir lui échappa et il voulut fermer son jagan. Mais au moment où il se retirait, où l'image de Kurama s'affadissait, le yohko ouvrit ses yeux d'émeraude et le regarda droit dans les yeux, saisissant le regard du jagan, comme s'il savait depuis le départ que Hiei était là.

Il eut un sourire très doux et apaisant. Le sourire que l'on a pour calmer un enfant qui fait un caprice. Et un murmure suave vint mourir aux oreilles de Hiei.

« -Idiot. Je partage avec toi tout ce que j'ai, tu le sais. Tu as fait l'effort de venir dans ce monde pour moi, et je te donnerai autant en retour. C'est notre promesse. Et tu l'as acceptée. Viens, tu peux m'accompagner grâce à ton jagan. Ouvre-toi, je vais te guider… »

Hiei se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Depuis quand Kurama avait-il la faculté de lire ses pensées ou bien de savoir capter son regard sur lui de la sorte ? Depuis combien de temps pouvait-il remonter l'énergie du jagan jusqu'à le toucher, lui ? Et comment faisait-il ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car il sentit l'énergie du yohko se glisser en lui et son jagan se mit à luire avec intensité, s'ouvrant au maximum et le faisant plonger en Kurama.

Brusquement, Hiei se mit à percevoir la réalité à travers les sens et la façon de voir du kitsuné.

Il ressentit la chaleur et l'humidité moite de la serre, puis la douceur et l'odeur de la terre sur laquelle Kurama reposait et finalement il huma avec délices le parfum pénétrant et intense des plantes qui les entouraient.

Il savoura profondément toutes ces sensations et ces odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme si soudainement tout avait plus de relief, plus de saveur. Comme si il voyait, sentait goûtait et touchait pour la première fois. Comme si le monde naissait pour lui et se révélait tout à coup.

Les parfums entêtants et inconnus, surtout, le ravissaient, l'entraînaient toujours plus avant dans sa perception.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il entendait aussi beaucoup plus de choses, comme des murmures, une sorte de mélodie suave et douce.

Il tendit l'oreille, mais impossible de comprendre d'où venait cette faible musique, si belle, si harmonieuse.

Alors qu'il se concentrait davantage, une voix résonna, comme si elle surgissait de l'intérieur même de son être.

« -Tu entends leur chant, n'est-ce pas ? Elles chantent toujours quand le jour se lève et qu'il fait beau… Comme si elles saluaient le soleil… Et quand je suis là aussi. Elles me connaissent bien, tu sais, nous avons grandi ensemble et elles savent que je les aime… Ecoute-les, il n'y a rien de plus beau, sauf peut-être ta voix quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes… »

Et soudainement, lorsque la voix se tut, le chant se fit plus fort, plus puissant, jusqu'à l'envahir complètement et habiter toute sa perception. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais eu d'oreilles, avant aujourd'hui.

Plus rien d'autre n'était important, que ces voix harmonieuses et joyeuses qui transmettaient une allégresse inconnue, enivrante, captivante.

Et sous cette explosion de joie, de couleurs, de formes et de sons inconnus et extraordinaires, Hiei sentit son jagan s'éteindre doucement et la fatigue l'assaillir, le coupant de son yohko.

L'énergie de Kurama le quitta lentement et Hiei se laissa sombrer dans le noir sur un dernier murmure.

« -Tu les as entendues, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un moment secret, qui n'appartient qu'aux yohkos, qu'eux seuls peuvent entendre et partager. Les autres races de yohkais sont aveugles et sourdes à cette harmonie et cette communion de la nature quand le soleil se lève. Mais je voulais le partager avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, Hiei, je voulais ne faire qu'un avec toi… »

Il ouvrit un œil, chatouillé par un rai de lumière blanche et chaude. Son regard parcourut la pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre et il s'étira langoureusement, agréablement étreint par la douceur douillette du lit.

Machinalement, il roula sur lui-même et étendit la main à ses côtés, avec un sentiment pénétrant de déjà-vu.

Il se figea quand sa main glissa doucement le long d'une joue douce, en partie recouverte par des cheveux de soie rouge…

Il se redressa brutalement, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

Kurama dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule contre lui.

Dehors, les rose et orange du ciel annonçaient le lever du soleil.

Hiei baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le yohko endormi à côté de lui.

Avait-il rêvé cette étrange communion dans la serre ?

Impossible. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, trop parfaites, trop irréelles pour lui, il n'aurait pas pu les inventer… Et pourtant…

A bien y réfléchir, c'était inconcevable que Kurama possède ce pouvoir extraordinaire de remonter le regard de son jagan, inconcevable qu'il ait pu le faire entrer directement en lui et lui faire partager sa perception et surtout inconcevable qu'ils aient pu partager une osmose aussi parfaite…

Ce devait être un rêve. On ne peut jamais ne faire qu'un. C'est le rêve éternel de l'amour, éternellement trompeur et déçu.

Hiei se recoucha, laissant le yohko se blottir plus étroitement contre lui à la recherche de chaleur. Il embrassa délicatement les paupières douces et fermées avant de baisser les siennes et de se laisser sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Il ne vit pas les yeux d'émeraudes se rouvrir et le contempler avec ferveur et intensité. Ni les lèvres roses s'étirer en un sourire doux et légèrement moqueur, ironique.

Et il n'entendit pas la voix suave glisser dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« -Et pourtant, Trésor, nous n'avons fait qu'un… »

Puis il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, sauf celui, léger comme l'aile d'un papillon, d'un baiser qui glisse sur une tempe douce et celui de deux respirations calmes et apaisées qui finissent par ne plus en former qu'une…

- - - - -

Beurk ! C'est dégoulinant de guimauve ! Enfin, tant pis, vu l'inspiration que j'ai en ce moment, il vaut mieux ne pas faire le difficile…

Une petite rewiew ?


	27. Accident

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Ben… Hiei tout seul !

Disclaimer : j'ai récupéré ma cassette ! C'est cet abruti d'Urameshi qui l'avait prise à l'insu de son plein gré avec mes cassettes de, hem, comment dire, documentation, voilà, c'est ça, documentation ! Alors c'est parti (enclenche le magnéto) ! « Hmm, c'est très joli, ça, Kitsu… -Ah oui ? tu n'as encore rien vu, Hiei… -En effet, ce qu'il y a dessous est encore plus joli… Oh… De mieux en mieux. Ouh ! Oui ! J'adore ça ! Viens là Kitsu, que j'enlève ce ridicule bout de tissu restant… » CLIC

(Enfoiré d'urameshi qui m'a rendu une cassette de documentation à la place de celle des dislaimer !)

Hem, euh, comment dire… Rien à moi, hein ? Non, non, rien à moi, c'est ça ! Rien à moi !

(Yusukeee ??? Viens là, j'ai une surprise pour toi….)

Réponses aux rewiews : merci beaucoup à ma Shunelodie, Shye Yun, Zephis, Yatsumi Kumokami et Gemini pour leur gentilles rewiews ! La flemme ce soir de vous répondre toutes une par une XD ! Désolé, je ferai un effort la prochaine fois ! Promis XD !

Note : c'est pas de la guimauve cette fois ! c'est beaucoup moins drôle… Ames sensibles sortez vos mouchoirs ou abstenez-vous (non je dis ça pour rigoler : lisez et pleurez, mais lisez !)…

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Accident

« -HIEIIIIIII !!! »

Le cri mental fut si fort et si imprévisible que Hiei en chuta de la branche sur laquelle il s'était installée en début d'après-midi pour se reposer.

Kurama ne devait rentrer des cours qu'en fin d'après midi et il faisait beau… Autant se carrer confortablement en pleine nature, dans un parc, pour faire un somme.

Aussi, lorsque les pensées de son yohko déchirèrent le silence confortable de son moi intérieur, Hiei ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur assailli d'un terrible pressentiment.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Jamais encore Kurama ne l'avait appelé avec une telle urgence.

Et puis juste après ce cri de détresse, il n'y eut plus rien. Pas même la vague palpitation d'un résidu d'énergie spirituelle. Rien. Le silence absolu.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Lorsqu'il y avait contact télépathique entre deux yohkais, la coupure n'était jamais si nette, si brutale. Là c'était comme si Kurama avait brusquement disparu de la surface de la terre…

Une peur affreuse contracta Hiei tout entier. Il senti le moindre de ses muscles se replier sur lui-même, se réduire, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva en mouvement, sautant d'une branche à l'autre, d'un toit à l'autre, au su et au vu de tous.

Il s'en moquait, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était la pagaille chez les ningens, ce jour-là. Etait-ce encore une de leur fête débile ? Il ne les comprendrait décidément jamais, quoiqu'en dise Kurama…

Kurama…

Ce n'était pas possible…

La file de voitures hurlantes et clignotantes s'allongeait à perte de vue et les humains s'agitaient en tous sens, comme des fourmis, vus de là où se trouvait Hiei.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'orienter, à le repérer dans la masse d'énergies grouillantes sous lui. Et ce n'était pas normal ! Bordel ! Un yohko de la classe de Kurama, ça se repère au milieu de minables insectes !

Où était-il ? Mais putain ! Où était ce foutu kitsuné !

Il allait l'entendre quand il le trouverait ! Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour lui avoir cassé les oreilles comme ça !

Parce que s'il n'en avait pas, il le tuerait ! Au moins ! Pour lui avoir foutu une trouille pareille, il méritait bien ça ! Parce que… Parce que…

Non ! Non… ce n'était pas possible…

Un nuage de fumée noire et épaisse montait de l'horizon, situant la cause de ce merdier à quelques pâtés de maison de là.

Hiei se dirigea machinalement vers le lieu du sinistre. Il sentait son intérieur se contracter toujours plus. La nausée s'installa et il fut surpris d'entendre distinctement battre à ses oreilles le flux et le reflux de son propre sang. Comme s'il plongeait en lui-même et se retirait dans son être profond, à l'abri.

A l'abri ? A l'abri de quoi ?

La pensée gifla Hiei comme une branche d'arbre qu'il n'aurait pas vue. Et elle lui fit mal de la même façon aiguë, rapide et incandescente.

Une brûlure blanche et sauvage qui cautérise.

Quelque part, au fond, quelque chose de noir et d'horrible, encore informe, prenait de la substance, de la consistance.

Hiei secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir ce monstre de pensée se matérialiser. Il refusait. De toute sa force.

Non. Non. Jamais. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il ne voulait pas.

Un souffle puissant manqua de le faire choir du haut de l'immeuble où il se trouvait arrêté, le souffle et les jambes coupées par la douleur.

Il se retourna, sur ses gardes, prêt à affronter l'être capable de le balayer de la sorte. Il était presque exultant de se battre, d'avoir un exutoire à cette douleur lancinante, obsédante, qui menaçait de le rendre fou.

Il se trouva rapidement dépassé par un de ces énormes engins dont les ningens se servent pour voler. Un machin avec une queue et une espèce d'hélice en haut qui tourne très vite. Un hélipoctère, un truc dans le genre…

Il tendit l'oreille et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil d'information. Apparemment ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur étaient des journalistes et ils se rendaient sur les lieux de la catastrophe.

Quelle catastrophe ? Que s'était-il passé ?

La femme avec un micro parlait à présent d'un terrible accident de métro, deux rames qui étaient entrées en collision. Il y avait, selon les premières estimations des dizaines de morts et autant de blessés, parfois dans un état critique.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Non !

Hiei se lança du haut de l'immeuble comme une bombe. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent que sa vitesse bien trop lente, si lente, et le temps qui se dilatait à mesure que les images et les sensations affluaient.

Il le revoyait ce matin, se lever doucement du lit, pour ne pas le réveiller et s'habiller dans le noir, rapidement. Puis le baiser léger et tendre sur ses paupières, accompagné d'un murmure doux et amoureux.

« -A ce soir, Trésor. Je ne rentrerai pas très tard. Les cours finissent vers 16 heures, alors j'arriverai vers 17 heures. Le temps d'attraper le métro et me voilà. Je t'aime. »

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, encore engourdi par le sommeil, savourant la douceur de son baiser et de ses paroles. Il ne s'était pas levé pour lui dire au revoir, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il savait bien que son kitsuné était déçu. Qu'il aurait voulu entendre ces mots-là de sa part.

Mais il ne les avait pas dit. Il s'était retourné et avait de nouveau plongé dans le sommeil.

A quoi bon se lever et lui dire ? Il le verrait le soir…

Ce soir, il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, il l'embrasserait à son tour, et pas qu'une fois. Ce soir, ils auraient le temps, tout le temps, de s'aimer.

Et tandis que sa vitesse démesurée l'emportait vers ce lieu noir et fumant, plein de cris et d'énergies désespérées, luttant pour ne pas s'éteindre, il crut devenir fou.

Comme une litanie atroce, les mots tournoyaient dans son esprit, _le temps d'attraper le métro, le temps d'attraper le métro, le temps d'attraper le métro…_

Non, cela ne se pouvait pas ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, devait empêcher cela !

Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à faire avec lui avant de… avant…

Soudain, son esprit se cabra. La chose informe, noire et terrible, venait de prendre forme et de se matérialiser en lui. La pensée monstrueuse existait, elle s'exprimait par des mots, et l'envahissait tout entier.

Il se mit à hurler. Un cri puissant, chargé d'une douleur immense, à la limite de la folie. Un cri de désespoir et de détresse poignant.

Et comme si le fait d'avoir donné naissance à ce monstre, à ces mots monstrueux, l'avait libéré de ce temps distendu, soudain, les choses s'accélérèrent.

Il se vit dépasser comme une flèche l'hélicoptère des journalistes, dépasser également en trombe les véhicules de secours et de la police, puis faire voler en éclat les barrières de sécurité qui bloquaient le passage et empêchaient les curieux ou les proches des victimes de descendre dans le tunnel enfumé.

Il progressa à tâtons, les yeux mi-clos et la gorge en feu, assailli par l'épaisse fumée noirâtre et toxique. Il réussit rapidement cependant à trouver le lieu de la collision.

Il entendit des gémissements, des crépitements électriques, des explosions mineures, et des chutes de gravats.

Enfin arrivé, il entreprit de déplacer les débris de métal et de pierre qui gisaient un peu partout. Dès qu'il entendait un gémissement ou une respiration, il se précipitait, soulevait, tirait, dégageait, et malheureusement abandonnait sur le côté.

Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était jamais lui.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa dans cet enfer de poussière et de sang.

Il ne compta pas combien de corps morts, il arracha à la gangue de métal ou de pierre, ni combien de blessés, il laissa à terre derrière lui, gémissant et pleurant.

Il le cherchait toujours et, à mesure qu'il progressait, son cœur s'allégeait étrangement.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout. L'appel de Kurama pouvait avoir une toute autre raison. Il s'était précipité sans réfléchir, sautant aux conclusions sans analyser.

Ce foutu yohko allait bien rire quand il lui raconterait ! Et les deux abrutis de service aussi, quand ils sauraient ! Il ne pourrait plus vraiment se foutre de leur gueule après ça.

Un rire nerveux et sec lui échappa. Il ne lui restait qu'un coin à vérifier et il en aurait le cœur net. Il pourrait rentrer à la maison, prendre son kitsuné dans ses bras et lui dire et redire un millier de fois que lui aussi il l'aimait.

Il rit à nouveau, de façon convulsive et malade, en soulevant un dernier pan de pierre qui s'était écroulé sur les rails.

Et son cœur se déchira.

Un bras blanc ensanglanté…

Des cheveux rouges épars et sales…

Un visage d'ange maculé de sang…

Des yeux d'émeraudes clos et des lèvres entrouvertes exsangues…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Hiei tomba à genoux. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent effleurer les boucles rouges, sans oser les caresser. Comme s'il suffisait d'un souffle pour les faire disparaître.

Ce n'était pas possible…

Quelqu'un… Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose… Que le temps s'arrête, reparte en arrière…

Ce n'était pas possible… Pas possible…Non…

Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, son cœur à battre plus douloureusement et quelque chose étrangla sa gorge. Ses yeux le piquèrent violemment et il sentit quelque chose d'humide jaillir de ses yeux et dévaler ses joues.

Il pleurait. Pour la première fois de son existence de démon, il pleurait.

Et il sentit le chagrin s'abattre sur lui comme une chape de plomb, le submerger comme une vague puissante et l'entraîner, le rouler dans son ressac.

Il se plia sur lui-même, les bras crispés autour de son corps, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, secoué de sanglots déchirants.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Il ne le sut pas, le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Il ne revint à lui que lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. La main calleuse et gantée d'un pompier, venu porter secours aux victimes.

« -Par ici ! J'en ai un vivant et pas trop blessé à première vue. Un gamin ! Aie ! Y'en a un autre qui a l'air en mauvais état ! Venez avec le brancard ! Vite ! »

Comme dans un rêve, avec l'impression qu'il assistait simplement sans participer, Hiei vit le pompier finir de dégager Kurama des gravats et se pencher sur lui.

Ce n'était pas possible… Il n'y croyait toujours pas…

« -Magnez-vous le train, les gars ! Il est vivant ! »

Hiei n'entendit à nouveau plus rien. Il se précipita sur son yohko pour le serrer dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers. Mais le pompier l'arrêta et le maintint en arrière.

Sauf qu'un ningen n'était pas de taille contre lui, et Hiei l'envoya dans le décor sans problème.

Il s'agenouilla et se pencha sur Kurama et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« -Je t'aime, Kitsu ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et je n'aurai jamais imaginé pouvoir aimer comme ça. Tu es tout pour moi, mon air, mon horizon, mon coeur. Alors ne me laisse pas ! Reviens ! Reviens moi ! Reviens pour moi ! Je t'aime ! »

Comme il prononçait les derniers mots, il se sentit tiré en arrière et vit les pompiers soulever Kurama et le placer précautionneusement sur la civière.

Puis ils l'emmenèrent.

Mais Hiei sentait son cœur s'élargir et sa poitrine se desserrer. Au frémissement des paupières closes et des lèvres pâles, il savait que son yohko l'avait entendu et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible…

- - - - -

Bon, je vous avais prévenu que ce serait moins drôle cette fois. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadique ? Euh, oui, en effet, c'est une raison… Mais pas seulement. Parce que la vie quotidienne est aussi dangereuse et que parfois des choses qu'on croit impossibles arrivent quand même et que ça fait partie de la vie.

Voilà, voilà… Alors sinon, je précise que je vais sans doute ralentir sur Yuyu d'une façon générale, parce que j'écris aussi sur d'autres sections et que j'ai d'autres fics en cours. De plus, sur ces autres sections, il y a un peu plus de mouvement : d'une façon générale, je trouve Yuyu un peu… désert. Alors, voilà, dans l'immédiat, (enfin pas tout de suite, dans quelques jours quand même ! faut le temps d'écrire !) vous me retrouverez sur Saiyuki et Gravitation pour ceux que ça intéresse !

Sinon, j'ai placé en rating M certaines de mes fics Yuyu parce qu'elles contenaient des lemons et que des fics ont été dernièrement supprimées sur Ffnet pour cette raison. Vous pouvez les retrouver sur mon profil.


	28. Hôpital

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : ben Hiei et… est-ce que Kurama va mieux ? Lisez, pour le savoir !

Disclaimer : bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi… (ouf ! Cassette correcte récupérée !)

Réponses aux rewiews :

Merci à ma Shunelodie, Shye Yun, Yatsumi Kumokami et Gemini. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur… hin, hin, hin, mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Kurama n'est pas tiré d'affaires !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Hôpital

Le hall de l'hôpital central de Tokyo était plein de monde, aujourd'hui. Avec l'accident de métro qui avait eu lieu en milieu d'après-midi, les ambulances ne cessaient d'arriver et de déposer des blessés plus ou moins gravement atteints.

Les docteurs et infirmières couraient en tous sens. Les bippers retentissaient à n'en plus finir, et le cortège des ambulances s'allongeait.

Aussi, lorsque l'ambulance 34 s'arrêta devant le porche, et que les ambulanciers ouvrirent les portes arrières du véhicule, ce ne fut pas la vue du blessé, ni la lecture du premier diagnostique énoncé qui surprit l'interne Naoki.

Non. Ce qui le bouleversa, ce fut l'enfant.

A côté du brancard, sur lequel un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était couché, se trouvait un jeune garçon, âgé de douze ans, peut-être un peu plus. Sans doute le petit frère de la victime, ou bien l'un de ses amis. En tout cas un proche.

Et en contemplant le jeune visage perdu, l'interne sentit son cœur se serrer.

Prendre en charge un jeune blessé est déjà dur, mais lorsqu'en plus il y a un enfant à ses côtés, c'est inhumain.

Aussi, pris au dépourvu, le docteur se montra un peu dur avec le petit et l'écarta un peu trop brusquement, à la grande surprise des infirmières, accoutumées à plus de douceur de sa part.

D'une voix brève et sèche, il ordonna que l'on éloigne le garçon et que l'on prévienne les parents du gamin pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Mais à peine avait-il fini, qu'il se rendit compte que l'enfant n'était plus là.

Il se trouvait près du brancard, accroché au bras du jeune blessé inconscient.

Naoki cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Comment ? Quand avait-il bougé ?

Les infirmières et les ambulanciers se regardaient d'un air ébahi, cherchant eux aussi à comprendre.

Le docteur secoua la tête. Ça ne changeait rien. Il fallait séparer le petit de son frère ou de son ami. Celui-ci avait besoin d'être opéré, et vite !

Naoki s'approcha du brancard et du garçon et la réaction de ce dernier le laissa immobile, figé, et sans voix.

Le petit recula d'un pas et se tassa sur lui-même, comme un chat prêt à attaquer. Puis il gronda. Comme un animal.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits.

Et le gamin sembla se rendre compte de leur stupéfaction car il se redressa légèrement et cessa de grogner. Mais il ne lâcha pas le bras de son ami.

Naoki s'approcha doucement du brancard, sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Puis il lui parla d'une voix rassurante et apaisante.

« -Ton ami est blessé, gravement, et il perd beaucoup de sang. Nous devons l'opérer tout de suite. Mais tu ne peux pas venir parce que tu risquerais de nous gêner et que cela pourrait être dangereux pour ton ami. Chaque minute compte et si tu ne le lâches pas pour nous laisser l'emmener, sa vie risque d'être compromise. Laisse-nous faire notre travail, tu veux bien ? Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est humainement possible pour le sauver et te le rendre très vite. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? »

Le garçon baissa la tête et eut un frémissement, un peu comme s'il se retenait vaillamment de ne pas pleurer. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et soudain, il parut vraiment très jeune. Et perdu.

Naoki se sentit honteux de son attitude sèche et froide. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Son grand frère ou son ami était gravement blessé et il se retrouvait seul, perdu et effrayé, à s'accrocher désespérément à un bras ensanglanté avec ses petites mains.

Très doucement le docteur tenta de décrocher le poing du petit. En vain. Il avait une sacré poigne, pour un gosse !

Comme il s'escrimait à nouveau contre le petit poing d'acier, une voix basse et grave, une voix d'homme, murmura à ses oreilles.

« -Très bien. Je te le laisse. Mais tu as intérêt à le sauver, parce que sinon tu comprendras ce qu'enfer veut dire ! Tu as gagné, je te fais confiance. Ne me déçois pas ! »

Ebahi, Naoki releva la tête et rencontra pour la première fois directement le regard du garçon. Un regard sanglant. Deux grands yeux rouges, en amande, dont le regard profond et pénétrant le vrillait sur place.

Un regard d'adulte, qui connaît la souffrance et l'affronte.

Il soutint ce regard avec toute sa fermeté intérieure et son courage d'urgentiste qui sauve des vies. Et il en eut bien besoin face à ce regard qui le jugeait sans concession.

Durant un instant bref et long à la fois, il sentit ce regard parcourir ses veines et s'infiltrer dans son âme. Il eut l'impression d'être fouillé, jaugé, évalué, comme si ce garçon avait le pouvoir de voir au travers de la réalité. Comme s'il possédait le don de double vue.

Mais au terme de l'échange, le garçon eut un bref hochement de tête qui n'était pas dénué d'une certaine ombre de respect.

Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme inconscient et se pencha sur le visage aux yeux clos. Un visage magnifique, livide, aux longs et superbes cheveux rouges.

Naoki entendit le bruit doux d'un baiser et le murmure tendre de l'amant glisser jusqu'à lui.

« -A bientôt mon amour. Je suis avec toi. Je serai toujours auprès de toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aime. »

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, et l'étrange garçon avait disparu.

Le personnel de l'hôpital se regarda, sans mot dire. Puis le docteur Naoki reprit le premier ses esprits. Ils avaient un patient à sauver et lui une promesse à tenir ! Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver !

« -Allez, au bloc ! En vitesse ! »

- - - - -

Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment centré sur Hiei et Kurama, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire comme ça, pour changer. C'est court, mais comme ça vous patienterez, jusqu'au prochain chapitre...

Laissez des rewiews, s'il vous plaît !


	29. Mort

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei… (snif, snif, trop triste ! Bouhouhou ! Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin !)

Disclaimers : pour une fois, rien qu'une petite dernière fois, ils pourraient pas être à moi ? Mmmh ? Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! Rien à moi !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à ma Shunelodie : T'inquiète pas, c'est juste Free qu'a été méchant avec moi et puis les profs aussi, et puis le mauvais temps ! Dans la même quinzaine, je n'ai plus eu internet, plein de boulot et une rhinopharyngite ! Alors forcément, j'ai pris du retard question fic !

Merci aussi à Shye Yun : merci de ton indéfectible soutien ! Maintenant c'est à moi de lire et de faire la rewieweuse puisque tu as posté ton chapitre 3 sur Gravitation !

Merci aussi à Yatsumi Kumokami : faut pas hésiter comme ça à laisser des rewiews XD !

Note : Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre des Scènes de la vie quotidienne. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'étrangler après avoir lu… Attention aux âmes sensibles, deathfic…

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Mort

Naomi regardait le va-et-vient permanent des gens dans les couloirs. Il faisait froid et la lumière blanche écorchait les yeux.

Elle frissonna et ramena ses petites jambes sous elle en serrant son lapin bleu contre elle. Elle avait faim et froid. Et peur. Surtout peur.

Où était Maman ? Pourquoi les docteurs l'avaient emmenée sur la table à roulettes. Et où était Papa ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle était sa princesse et que personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal ?

Ses yeux, agressés par la lumière blafarde, se mirent à la piquer de plus en plus fort et soudain elle sentit les larmes salées et amères dévaler rapidement ses joues.

Elle se mit à renifler et à hoqueter en silence, en serrant son lapin en peluche, petite silhouette recroquevillée sur la chaise de plastique blanc, perdue au milieu de la foule des détresses de l'hôpital.

Personne ne s'occupait d'elle et sous la morsure glacée qui serrait de plus en plus son petit cœur douloureux, elle se sentit toute petite, si insignifiante, et ses sanglots redoublèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette des petits cris plaintifs d'animal effrayé.

Elle faisait connaissance avec l'indifférence et l'égoïsme de la souffrance. A cinq ans. Et ça faisait mal. Si mal qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on la gronde, qu'on soit méchant avec elle.

Mais les gens continuaient de passer d'un air perdu et pressé, sans sembler remarquer qu'une petite fille pleurait en serrant un vieux doudou bleu tâché de sang contre elle.

Dans ce service des urgences, les gens étaient trop concernés par leur propre souffrance pour faire attention à sa détresse. Et les docteurs et infirmières étaient tous occupés, harassés par leurs gardes de vingt heures sans sommeil.

Les blessés n'en finissaient plus d'arriver.

Il y en avait qui hurlaient, qui pleuraient, qui suppliaient comme des petits. Et c'étaient ceux-là qui faisaient si peur à Naomi. Parce que les grands, ça ne doit pas pleurer comme les petits, c'est pas normal.

Et Maman ne revenait pas.

Et si Maman était partie sans elle ? Sans lui dire au revoir ? Et où était Papa ? Elle voulait Papa ! Elle voulait Maman !

Elle se mit à pleurer vraiment, à gros sanglots, comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine en remontant dans sa gorge.

Et au milieu de ses larmes, de sa vue toute brouillée, aveuglée par la lumière blanche, elle vit deux bottes noires devant elle.

Et il lui sembla que la température augmentait doucement et la réchauffait, chassant ce froid glacial qui lui étreignait le ventre. Comme Maman quand elle la prenait dans ses bras.

Naomi releva la tête avec espoir. Mais ce n'était pas Maman, c'était un garçon avec des cheveux noirs pas bien coiffés du tout et des grands yeux rouges. Il avait l'air sombre, son visage était tourmenté et crispé.

Pourtant Naomi sentait qu'il n'était pas méchant. Il semblait perdu, lui aussi. Décalé. Pas à sa place.

Puis la petite fille repensa à sa maman et les larmes qui s'étaient taries pendant un instant reprirent de plus belle, mais moins âcres, moins amères.

Le garçon hésita un instant et resta à la regarder, indécis. Puis il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle sans dire un mot, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et tournant la tête de l'autre côté, comme s'il refusait de s'intéresser à elle.

Naomi releva à nouveau la tête et le regarda en pleurant. Elle se sentait mieux. Bien que ce garçon soit étrange et peu rassurant à première vue, elle ne se sentait plus seule. Elle se sentait presque en sécurité, même si elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, et protégée.

Un peu comme avec Papa.

Elle se rapprocha doucement. Le garçon ne tourna pas la tête, mais il sembla à Naomi qu'il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil rouge du coin de la paupière. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle continua de se rapprocher et finalement, enhardie par l'absence de réaction, elle se pelotonna contre cet étrange garçon.

Elle se sentit immédiatement bien, à l'abri, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme si ce garçon était un magicien dont les pouvoirs la protégeraient.

Apaisée, au chaud, elle s'endormit.

Hiei jeta un coup d'œil à la petite blottie contre lui et la voyant frissonner dans son sommeil, augmenta doucement sa température corporelle et passa son bras autour d'elle.

Les frissons se calmèrent et l'enfant se rendormit.

Alors commença l'attente, douloureuse, interminable.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, la petite fille serrée contre l'étrange garçon aux grands yeux sanglants.

Puis, Naomi se réveilla et se frotta les yeux en se redressant. Elle chercha quelque chose autour d'elle et ne le trouvant pas, s'adressa à son compagnon.

« -Où est ma Maman ?

-Hn. Sais pas.

-Où elle est ? Le docteur a dit qu'elle allait bientôt revenir…

-Sais pas je te dis. Faut attendre.

-Mais je veux Maman ! Mamaaaannnnn !

-Ferme-la où j'te laisse toute seule !

-T'es méchant !

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi t'es là, toi ? Ta Maman aussi elle est partie avec les docteurs ?

-Hn. Non. C'est mon cœur qu'est parti avec les docteurs.

-Ton cœur ? »

La petite ouvrait de grands yeux. Son cœur avait été emmené ? Mais alors, c'était un fantôme ?

« -C'est pas possible ! Sinon tu serais mort ! C'est pas parce que je suis petite qu'il faut croire que je suis bête, hein !

-Mais non. Pas mon vrai cœur. Celui que j'aime. Ma raison de vivre.

-Ton amoureux ?

-Hn. Oui.

-T'es amoureux d'un garçon ?

-Et alors ?

-Rien, c'est bizarre, c'est tout. Comment il s'appelle ?

-Kurama. Il était dans le train qui a eu l'accident. Je l'ai retrouvé mais il est gravement blessé et le docteur a dit que sa vie était en danger. Ils l'ont emmené il y a maintenant trois heures pour l'opérer. Je sais qu'il est fort et que je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter comme ça, mais s'il… s'il… Je sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans lui… »

Et la masse lourde et indéfinissable qui s'était installée dans son estomac s'alourdit encore à cette pensée. Il lui sembla manquer d'air et que ses oreilles bourdonnaient l'espace d'un instant.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Hiei ne parvenait pas encore à s'en convaincre. Kurama ne pouvait pas être grièvement blessé. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause de cette stupide machine ningen. C'était si dérisoire.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. A vrai dire, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, puisque cela ne pouvait être la réalité.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Etait-ce lui qui se voilait ainsi la face ? Lui qui ne reculait devant aucun affrontement ? Il en était réduit à supplier pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pour qu'il se réveille en sueur dans le lit de Kurama, son kitsuné paisiblement endormi auprès de lui.

Il en était arrivé à quémander un mensonge, à supplier pour qu'on lui déguise la réalité.

Parce que si c'était la réalité, cela voudrait dire que…

Et l'horrible image d'une vie sans Kurama surgit brutalement sous ses yeux.

Une vie sans ses yeux d'émeraudes rieurs et tendres, qu'il aimait tant voir se fermer sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Une vie sans son sourire, ce sourire de lumière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qu'il ne partageait avec personne d'autre.

Une vie sans ses baisers, ses mots et ses caresses, une vie sans tendresse et sans amour. Une vie sans tous ces petits riens qui prenaient tout à coup une telle importance et qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Kurama.

Sa manie de se dissimuler entièrement sous la couette par frilosité, en ne laissant dépasser que ses cheveux. Sa façon de passer sa main dans ses mèches rouges pour les rejeter en arrière. Son adorable moue quand il le taquinait et sa manière de bouder encore plus adorable.

Il voulait à nouveau entendre ses reproches parce qu'il entrait par la fenêtre et marchait sur le tapis avec ses bottes, le voir faire la vaisselle avec cette mine si sérieuse et si concentrée, l'entendre chanter sous la douche, respirer son parfum dans les draps.

Il aimait tout de lui. Chaque instant. Chaque geste, chaque mot.

Et il voulait aussi envisager l'avenir avec lui. Se dire que la vie allait continuer et qu'il vivrait des événements que le yohko ne partagerait plus lui paraissait insurmontable. Connaître la maturité, la vieillesse et la mort, la souffrance sans lui. Connaître à nouveau la joie et le bonheur peut-être sans lui.

C'était impossible ! Il ne pourrait pas.

Peu à peu, il était devenu son horizon, l'image qui emplissait sa vue et qui l'habitait constamment. Il ne pouvait plus se défaire de lui. C'était trop tard.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce que Kurama voulait, ce qu'il lui reprochait et essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis si longtemps.

Kurama n'était pas seulement son amour. Il était sa vie. Il n'existait et ne vivait qu'auprès de lui. Il voulait tout partager avec lui. Même les moments durs ou désagréables. Parce qu'avec lui ce serait possible, ce ne serait plus aussi douloureux. Parce qu'avec lui, tout avait tellement plus de sens, de profondeur, de saveur.

Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt…

Alors, il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Un gémissement résonna dans le couloir froid de l'hôpital, et Hiei sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge.

Il écarquilla les yeux et inspira profondément pour résister aux sanglots qui l'étreignaient.

Il avait pas intérêt à crever cet abruti de yohko ! Pas après l'avoir rendu complètement amoureux ! Pas après s'être rendu indispensable !

La boule compressa un peu plus sa gorge et un hoquet lui échappa.

Il sentit une petite main caresser sa joue gentiment.

« -Tu sais, c'est pas mal de pleurer et ça fait du bien. Moi, je pleure souvent quand ça va pas et après ça va mieux et les choses s'arrangent toutes seules… »

Hiei regarda Naomi un instant et la boule remonta brusquement dans sa gorge avant d'exploser d'un seul coup.

Horrifié, il tourna précipitamment la tête sur le côté.

Naomi sentit le corps du garçon se raidir soudainement. Il se détourna avec brutalité, mais la petite fille vit une larme glisser sur le côté de sa joue, rapidement suivie par beaucoup d'autres. Alors elle se serra à nouveau contre lui et se mit elle aussi à pleurer.

Soudain, les portes blanches, battantes, de la salle d'opération au fond du couloir, s'ouvrirent et le docteur Naoki apparut.

Il paraissait épuisé et découragé. Il retira son masque et sa blouse d'un air las et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Puis il vit Hiei et Naomi et son visage se figea douloureusement.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sembla hésiter. Puis il s'avança lentement vers eux.

Hiei avait compris. Il se leva comme un automate, Naomi serrée contre lui, ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés et suppliants.

Naoki les regarda un instant avec une profonde tristesse, puis il secoua la tête.

Et Hiei sentit le froid l'envahir. Lui, le démon du feu qui ne connaissait que la chaleur sentit ses entrailles se refroidir et un frisson glacial parcourir ses veines.

Le docteur se tourna vers les portes qui s'ouvraient à nouveau sur une table à roulettes poussée par une infirmière.

Une table recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Un drap qui dessinait une forme humaine.

Et au fond de lui, Hiei hurla.

Son esprit se déchira et ses fragments se mirent à tourbillonner en lui, comme des feuilles mortes dans le vent d'automne.

Il n'existait plus.

Il cria à nouveau.

Pas même son nom.

Juste le seul mot qui semblait encore avoir un sens.

Non

Et le son dura, se répercuta, comme s'il était amplifié et redoublé.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui qui avait hurlé.

C'était Naomi.

Elle s'était accrochée à la main qui dépassait du drap.

Une main qui portait des bagues et une montre précieuse.

Une main de femme.

La douleur envahit à nouveau Hiei. Une douleur différente, qui lui navrait le cœur. Une compassion immense et honteuse devant le soulagement qui l'accompagnait.

_Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui, pas lui…_

Les portes battirent à nouveau. Une autre table passa.

Une silhouette endormie au visage d'albâtre et aux cheveux de feu s'y trouvait.

En tremblant, en retenant son souffle, Hiei esquissa un geste pour se diriger vers son amour retrouvé. Mais les cris de la petite le retinrent.

Il se retourna pour voir deux infirmières emmener Naomi hurlante. Il regarda longuement la table recouverte de blanc et cette main si pâle qui pendait.

Et il sentit son cœur se dilater, se remettre à battre pleinement sous la joie. Et il avait honte, si honte d'être si pleinement heureux devant la silhouette blanche de cette morte anonyme.

_Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui, pas lui…_

Son esprit se reconstituait et chantait de bonheur et d'allégresse.

« Promesse tenue »

Hiei sursauta sous le murmure qui glissa dans l'air, presque étouffé par les bruits de pas du docteur qui s'éloignait.

Il ne revint à lui que lorsque celui-ci eut complètement disparu.

« Merci, docteur ningen. »

Et enfin, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha de la table et leva une main hésitante vers le visage adoré.

Timidement, il caressa la joue douce et froide. Puis il se pencha sur Kurama et posa un baiser léger comme un souffle sur les lèvres pâles.

« Je t'aime, Kitsu. Excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Je te le dirai à tout instant, maintenant, tous les jours, dès que tu le voudras. J'ai des siècles à rattraper. Je te le promets.

-T'as… intérêt…à…tenir…ta…promesse…Hiei… »

- - - - -

Bouhouhou… C'est si triste… Vous avez eu peur, hein ? Vous avez cru que j'allais tuer Kurama, hein ? Mais c'est bien une deathfic ! Par contre, ce n'est peut-être pas l'avant-dernier chapitre des Scènes : je voulais arriver au moins à trente thème et c'est chose faite avec le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver sous peu. Mais quelque part, j'aimerai bien continuer ces petites scènes... Alors à vous de me le dire : si vous voulez que je continue, dites-le moi avec des rewiews!

Sinon, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant la scène de la table au drap blanc. Excusez-moi si ce chapitre est long et mal construit ou écrit, mais je crois que j'ai surestimé mes capacités et mes forces. Cette scène est fortement inspirée de mon expérience personnelle et a été un véritable calvaire à écrire. Je vous la poste en dépit de ma satisfaction mais ça fait presque deux semaines que j'essaie de la modifier et que je recule devant la tâche.

S'il vous plaît, postez-moi une petite rewiew, même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, ce chapitre est un peu particulier pour moi...


	30. Union

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama (à nouveau réunis !)

Disclaimers : rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi…

Réponses aux rewiews :

Ma Shunelodie : Merci pour cette superbe rewiew (je sais je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon…). Voici le trentième thème ! Whoua ! J'aurai jamais cru y arriver ! Mais puisque je continue, maintenant c'est parti pour quarante ou cinquante thèmes ! Eh oui, j'aime les chiffres ronds XD !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Ca va mieux (sourire d'ange innocent à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession… Je suis très doué pour ça !) ? Voici le trentième thème et ton petit cœur devrait aller beaucoup mieux après cela ! Ben oui, après tant de dureté et de souffrance, il fallait de la douceur et de la guimauve…. XD

Shye Yun : mais nooon je ne veux pas ta mort, enfin ! XD Ca serait mauvais pour mon image de fanficteur, si les rewieweurs mourraient de crise cardiaque… J'aurais plus aucune rewiew XD ! Plaisanterie à part, je suis bien content que mon effet d'annonce ait bien fonctionné ! Le but en fait c'était de vous faire croire que c'était Kurama qui mourait, Nyahahahaha ! Mission accomplie ! Comment sadique ? Enfin, tout le monde le sait, ça, c'est vraiment pas une nouveauté ! XD

Zephis : Merci pour les compliments sur ce chapitre, ils me font plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des idées, je les ai, ce n'est pas le problème. Donc, si vous êtes d'accord et pas trop lassés alors je continue jusqu'à en faire quarante ou cinquante ! C'est parti ! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage où Naomi console Hiei. J'imagine très bien la scène et Hiei se retournant pour qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer. Je trouve que cela lui correspond, cette pudeur des larmes… Pauvre Hiei ! Heureusement que cela va aller beaucoup mieux quand même dans ce chapitre.

Nilana : Hé ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Ca fait plaisir que des rewieweurs se manifestent ! C'est vrai qu'on comprend la joie et le soulagement de Hiei quand il découvre que ce n'est pas son kitsu qui est mort, et qu'on ne lui en veut pas, mais en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours la honte du survivant dans ces cas-là, face à l'injustice et au hasard de la mort… Allez, ça s'arrange pour nos tourtereaux dans ce chapitre !

Gally51 : Whaow ! 29 chapitres d'un coup ? Euh, ça va ? T'es toujours en vie ? XD Merci pour la rewiew ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, ce que tu me dis ! Donc je vais continuer les Scènes. Quant à ton idée, elle n'est pas débile du tout, mais elle n'est pas réalisable dans mon univers, non seulement parce que Hiei et Kurama étant des démons (Hiei d'ailleurs n'a pas d'existence reconnue dans le monde des humains), ne peuvent prétendre obtenir le droit d'adopter un enfant humain, mais surtout parce que Naomi n'est pas orpheline : il lui reste encore son père que l'on ne voit pas dans ce chapitre, mais qui est sauf. Mais l'idée d'un enfant faisait partie des projets en cours dans mon imagination débordante. Ceci dit, si je la finalise, ce ne sera pas dans les Scènes. En fait c'est une idée que j'ai depuis très longtemps, mais qui est complètement folle, alors je pense qu'elle restera au stade d'idée XD !

Note : Pfiou, quel bavardage ! Vous vous rendez compte que nous en sommes au trentième thème ! Et tout cela en trois mois et demi ! Ah, vous êtes formidables ! Ca mérite une petite fête ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera une sorte de cadeau et puis rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour le champagne ! XD

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Union

C'était la fête dans la chambre 34. Il y avait plein de monde pour voir l'un des deux patients qui était hospitalisé là. L'autre blessé regardait d'ailleurs la scène avec un air envieux. Lui, personne, ou presque, n'était venu le visiter.

Il y avait deux garçons de mauvais genre avec des fringues douteuses, trop grandes ou trop petites, trois filles mignonnes, dont l'une aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur bleue, et le garçon qui ne le quittait jamais, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui le mangeait des yeux.

Le blessé, quant à lui, avait plutôt l'air en forme. Apparemment ses blessures se localisaient sur ses jambes, une épaule et l'abdomen, ce qui fait que son magnifique visage ne portait heureusement aucune cicatrice.

Il avait l'air heureux, entouré de ses amis, et ses grands yeux verts revenaient souvent au même point, parler un langage silencieux et intense avec un regard de braise.

Dans ces moment-là, il rayonnait sous les yeux de feu. Et les autres s'agitaient, gênés et mal à l'aise. Ils se raclaient la gorge, se levaient ou se mettaient à parler très fort, tous en même temps.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux amoureux de continuer à se dévorer des yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque le comportement des autres devenait trop clair qu'ils détournaient à regret leur regard l'un de l'autre… Et encore, seulement pour quelques minutes, avant que cela ne recommence.

Mais à part ces dialogues muets, l'ambiance était à la fête, légère et acidulée comme une coupe de champagne.

Il faut dire que le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'en sortait bien. Il y avait eu peu de survivants dans cette collision de trains. D'ailleurs, le wagon où se trouvait le blessé présentait des traces étranges de conservation par rapport aux autres. Comme si quelque chose avait amoindri le choc.

On avait d'ailleurs découvert dans le tunnel du métro une végétation étonnante que personne, pas même les experts botanistes consultés, n'arrivait à expliquer. Des plantes gigantesques, beaucoup plus que la moyenne, retenaient des pans entiers de murs et les empêchaient de s'écrouler, mais aussi une variété tout à fait inconnue, se trouvait entièrement calcinée dans un espace semble-t-il épargné par le feu.

Certains journalistes, inspirés et dotés d'une grande imagination, soutenaient que cette plante avait la propriété d'absorber le feu. Ils se basaient pour cela sur le témoignage des rescapés de la catastrophe, qui se trouvaient tous dans ce wagon, précisément.

Ces malheureux racontaient qu'une créature aux cheveux d'argent avec des oreilles pointues sur la tête et une queue touffue, comme celle d'un renard, avait lancé une poignée de graines lorsque le train d'en face était arrivé et avait déployé une énergie magique qui avait fait pousser les plantes. Celles-ci avaient alors retenu les trains et les murs qui s'écroulaient et avaient absorbé le feu de l'explosion…

Les docteurs parlaient de chocs post traumatiques et d'hallucinations collectives dues au stress de la catastrophe.

La seule chose un peu bizarre était qu'ils racontaient tous la même histoire.

Soudain, au milieu des plaisanteries et des paroles légères, la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Naoki, qui venait administrer les soins aux blessés et contrôler leur état de santé.

Tous les visiteurs tournèrent leur regard vers lui et ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés en le voyant saluer d'un léger signe de tête le garçon aux cheveux noirs assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais ils furent encore plus ébahis de voir le garçon en question rendre le salut avec respect.

Puis le docteur demanda à la petite troupe de sortir et leur annonça que l'heure des visites étant terminée, ils pourraient revenir le lendemain à partir de dix heures.

Après de grands saluts et des gestes amicaux, les visiteurs partirent. Il ne resta dans la pièce que les deux blessés, les deux infirmières et le docteur.

Le garçon étrange semblait s'être volatilisé par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le médecin, contemplant l'embrasure d'un air pensif, sourit légèrement avant de tourner son regard vers le blessé aux yeux d'émeraude et au cheveux ardents.

Sous le regard inquisiteur, celui-ci détourna son regard vert et rougit imperceptiblement, avant de se laisser aller sur ses oreillers avec un soupir de lassitude et une grimace de douleur.

Aussitôt, le regard du docteur Naoki se fit professionnel et il s'assit au chevet du blessé pour l'ausculter avec douceur et changer ses bandages.

Ce faisant, absorbés tous deux, l'un par les soins et les questions qu'il posait au patient, l'autre par sa douleur et les réponses qu'il faisait au médecin, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette noire qui se blottissait dans la frondaison du grand chêne voisin de la fenêtre de la chambre 34.

- - - - -

_En un bond me voici installé pour la nuit dans les branches confortables d'un grand arbre. De là où je suis, je te vois parfaitement et je vais veiller sur ton sommeil, ton repos, mon cœur. Tu peux désormais dormir tranquille, tu ne seras plus jamais seul._

_D'avoir failli te perdre m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter à présent. Plus jamais. _

_Je veux être à tes côtés, parce que je n'existe que par toi, que pour toi. A jamais._

_Le docteur regarde par la fenêtre, comme s'il savait. Et il te sourit, parce qu'il sait, lui, que tu es mon cœur. Mon cœur qu'il m'a rendu. _

_Tu rougis sous son regard. Et j'aime cette couleur sur tes joues. Tu es encore plus beau comme ça._

_Et tu soupires, tes traits se tirent et tu te laisses aller dans ton lit. Tu cesses de feindre d'aller bien et de ne pas souffrir parce que tu penses que je suis loin._

_Et mon cœur se serre, à la fois de penser que tu me crois loin et de constater ta souffrance._

_Je voudrais tant t'épargner toute douleur. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres, que tu aies peur ou mal. J'ai presque envie de te soustraire à ce monde qui t'a blessé et de t'emmener loin, dans un endroit désert où nous serions seuls. Un endroit où j'enfermerais mon trésor précieusement pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_Mais ce n'est pas possible, je le sais. Parce que tu as ta vie, des gens qui t'aiment et que tu aimes et surtout parce que je sais que tu serais malheureux ainsi._

_Et moi, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Même s'il doit me causer de la crainte ou de la douleur, si elles viennent de toi, alors c'est bien._

_Oui, venant de toi, pour toi, tout est bien._

_J'ai pris ma décision._

_Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. Jamais. Pour rien au monde. Parce que rien au monde n'a plus d'importance que toi._

_Désormais je serai à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. A jamais._

- - - - -

L'air de la nuit, doux et léger, pénètre par la fenêtre de la chambre et agite les rideaux translucides qui volètent au-dessus d'un lit dans lequel gît une silhouette endormie.

Le courant d'air s'accentue soudain et se fait plus pénétrant, comme si une main extérieure venait de pousser le battant entrouvert de cette fenêtre.

A présent le vent nocturne est clairement perceptible et fait naître un léger frisson sur la peau, fine et blanche comme de la nacre, du jeune homme paisiblement endormi dans le lit voisin de la fenêtre. Mais il ne se réveille pas.

Le second occupant de la pièce, lui, se tourne dans son lit et se redresse vaguement, les yeux embrumés par le sommeil interrompu. Il est dans cet état indistinct où veille et sommeil se mélangent et ne laissent que des impressions floues, qui au petit jour, se confondent avec les rêves.

Aussi ne sursaute-t-il que très légèrement quand il aperçoit effectivement une présence noire aux côtés du lit près de la fenêtre. Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voit et tressaille lorsque la silhouette sombre se penche doucement vers le jeune homme endormi dans le lit voisin.

Rien n'est perceptible. Ni les traits du visage, ni l'expression des yeux. Et pourtant, il sent que ce personnage n'est pas menaçant. Il émane de lui une sorte de lumière invisible.

Sans pouvoir dire comment il le sait, le blessé sait que l'inconnu ne veut aucun mal à son voisin. Non. Parce qu'il l'aime. Immensément.

Il n'a aucun doute. Alors, il s'allonge à nouveau et ferme les yeux.

Et il devine plus qu'il ne l'entend le geste tendre de la main qui glisse dans les cheveux et sur la joue veloutée. Puis celui d'une bouche qui dépose un baiser sur les paupières puis sur les lèvres closes avant de murmurer ces mots d'amour universels, si inlassablement répétés et pourtant toujours si nouveaux et vrais.

« Je t'aime, Kitsu… »

Il entend à peine le léger cliquetis de la fenêtre qui se referme doucement alors qu'il plonge à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Demain, au réveil, il ne se rappellera de rien. Comme s'il avait rêvé.

- - - - -

_J'ai froid. Tout est noir. Et silencieux. _

_Et je n'aime pas ça. Ça me fait peur. Comme là-bas, quand je m'y suis retrouvé. Perdu. Seul. Sans toi. Etais-je vraiment mort cette fois ? Et je me suis rendu compte que je te laissais derrière moi, que je partais sans toi._

_Alors je t'ai appelé, j'ai crié, supplié. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi. Parce que sans toi, rien n'a plus de saveur. Surtout la mort._

_Parce que maintenant, avec toi, ma vie a enfin un sens. Après mille ans d'existence terne et sans but, mille ans d'errance, j'ai enfin une destination, une place. Je veux vivre avec toi, pour toi, par toi. TU es ma vie. Avec toi, je suis né._

_Alors, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Plus jamais. Même par la mort._

_Et la lumière est revenue, et le bruit, la chaleur. Et mes yeux se sont ouverts à nouveau sur le monde extérieur et sur toi. Tu m'as souri à travers tes larmes et j'ai entendu tes paroles, tes paroles, tes paroles…_

_Moi aussi, je t'aime et j'ai eu peur. Et oui, je veux que tu me les dises ces mots, encore et toujours, parce que tu ne les diras jamais trop. Jamais._

_Ne me quitte plus jamais. Avec toi, je n'ai plus froid, rien n'est noir, ni silencieux… alors où es-tu maintenant ? Pourquoi es-tu parti._

_J'ai froid… Tout est noir… Et silencieux…_

_Où es-tu ?_

_Et soudain, j'entends à nouveau ta voix qui me murmure ces mots… Et la chaleur revient, je suis bien, je n'ai plus peur et je sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil…_

_Je sens une caresse légère comme l'aile d'un papillon courir dans mes cheveux, puis sur ma joue, mes lèvres… _

_C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es là ? Je peux dormir alors, même si tout est noir et silencieux. Avec toi, plus rien ne me fait peur._

_Reste à mes cotés, ne me quitte plus jamais ! Plus jamais…_

- - - - -

La lumière sourd légèrement à l'horizon du ciel. Le bleu sombre de la nuit se déchire doucement et se teinte de bleu plus clair annonçant l'arrivée prochaine du soleil.

C'est le moment de grâce où la transition se fait entre les bruits de la nuit et ceux de la journée. Les animaux nocturnes, humains ou non, se terrent dans leur repaire et s'endorment pour la journée. Bientôt, les animaux et les bruits du jour prendront leur place…

Mais pour l'heure, c'est l'instant magique et solennel où il n'y a plus aucun bruit. L'instant où les fleurs s'éveillent et où les étoiles s'endorment. L'instant où les rêves s'attardent encore avant de s'envoler et se mêlent à la réalité qui s'éveille.

L'instant propice où tout semble possible.

Mais souvent, personne n'en profite, parce que tout le monde dort.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un est éveillé.

Un jeune démon aux cheveux noirs et blancs, hirsute, vêtu de noir, veille le sommeil d'un jeune homme endormi dans un lit d'hôpital.

Son regard rouge ne quitte pas un instant le visage d'ange aux yeux clos dont les cheveux ardents se répandent sur l'oreiller livide en volutes incandescentes. Et ses yeux sont si tendres, si aimants. C'en est presque insoutenable. Comme s'il se consumait d'amour.

Et sous le feu de ce regard passionné, le bel endormi s'agite en murmurant. Comme s'il sentait lui aussi le frisson des yeux rouges posés sur lui.

Il s'éveille à son tour et deux grands yeux d'émeraude plongent dans le regard de grenat intense.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Pas un mot. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Surtout pas maintenant, cela gâcherait tout, en cet instant magique et solennel.

Ils se regardent. Et le temps s'arrête. L'instant de grâce est sur eux.

C'est le moment. Ils sont seuls au monde.

« -Kurama, je t'aime et je veux avoir le droit de te le dire à chaque instant, à jamais. Je veux te chérir et te protéger, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés et vieillir avec toi. Puis quand le moment sera venu, partir avec toi pour l'autre monde. Je le veux. Mais toi ? M'acceptes-tu comme compagnon de toute ta vie ?

-Oui, Hiei. Je veux aussi passer mes jours auprès de toi et ne plus jamais te quitter. Je veux également vivre les bons et les mauvais moments à tes côtés et partir quand le moment sera venu avec toi pour l'autre monde. Je t'accepte avec un bonheur ineffable comme compagnon. »

Les mains se joignent et attirent les deux corps dans une étreinte si étroite qu'il ne semble plus n'y avoir qu'un seul être. Puis elles écartent les vêtements et dénudent les poitrines.

La pointe d'un sabre sorti du fourreau luit sous la lumière nouvelle de l'aube et des gouttes de sang apparaissent sur deux seins, l'un blanc comme la neige et l'autre fauve comme l'or.

Les deux plaies se rapprochent puis se soudent, comme les bouches, les corps, les êtres.

Dorénavant, ils ne sont qu'un. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le soleil se lève, le jour apparaît. L'instant magique, de transition entre le monde de la nuit et celui de la lumière, s'est enfui.

Et l'union est consacrée, bénie.

C'est le nouveau jour d'une nouvelle vie.

- - - - -

Et voilàààààààààà ! Le trentième thème est achevé ! Premier pari fini !!!!! Aie réussi à en faire trente ! je le crois pas ! Nous sommes formidables, vous et moi ! XD

Champagne !!!!

Hiei : et notre cadeau ?

K34 : Hein ? de quoi tu parles, toi ?

Hiei : T'avais promis un cadeau si on arrivait jusqu'au trentième thème sans nous plaindre et tout foutre en l'air !

K34 : ah bon ? Tu es sûr ?

Kurama : certain ! d'ailleurs, connaissant ton caractère, j'ai, disons, enregistré par mégarde, tout à fait par inadvertance, cette discussion : (Clic) « Promis ! Si vous faites ce que je vous dis et que vous suivez mes thèmes jusqu'au bout, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'au trentième thème, je vous offre un cadeau, mais alors, un cadeau, même en volant toutes les richesses du Makai, vous n'en auriez pas un comme ça ! impossible ! »… Alors ? T'as intérêt à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur, ton cadeau ! Vu ce que tu m'as fait subir, ces derniers chapitres…

Hiei : ouais ! Parce que j'ai pas trop apprécié non plus de pleurnicher comme une gonzesse, moi !

K34 : Ah, ah, ah, je vois que tu as tout prévu, Kurama (saleté de yohko ! Qui lui a refilé l'idée des enregistrements ? Me demande bien où il a été pêcher cette idée tordue…)… Eh bien, d'accord, voici votre cadeau !

Hiei et Kurama : où ça ? Ya rien !

Kurama : tu te foutrais pas de nous quand même… Parce que ça me mettrait de mauvais poil ! Et c'est quoi cet écran d'ordi qui apparaît d'un seul coup ?

Hiei : qu'est-ce que tu fous à t'asseoir devant abruti de kitsuné !

Kurama (commençant à comprendre et un peu inquiet) : putain ! Mais réponds ! Et arrête de sourire ! j'aime pas quand tu souris… Ca veut toujours dire que c'est mauvais signe pour nous…

Hiei (s'énerve et commence à dégainer) : Le cadeau ! Et plus vite que ça !

Kitsu34 ne répond pas et commence à pianoter sur son clavier sans cesser de sourire en regardant Hiei et Kurama. Le yohko a de plus en plus l'air anxieux et déglutit avec peine sous le sourire qui devient de moins en moins bienveillant et de plus en plus sadique…

Kurama (de plus en plus pâle) : Tu…Tu écris quoi… au juste…

K34 (sourire de plus en plus large) : devine…

Kurama (se glisse jusqu'à l'écran, Hiei fouille la pièce à grand coup de sabre) : …. Scène de la vie quotidienne… chapitre 31… Quoi ! Mais elle était pas censée être finie cette fic ?

K34 : Si, mes ça marche bien, c'est sympa à écrire et les lecteurs en veulent plus ! Ca serait dommage de pas continuer… Surtout que j'ai plein d'idées…

Hiei : QUOI ! T'es vraiment un salaud manipulateur, sadique et pervers !

K34 : Merci, merci, Hiei. Continue de me complimenter et tu auras une jolie surprise…

Kurama : pfff, n'importe quoi ! t'auras rien du tout, Hiei.

Hiei : connard décérébré ! Kuwabara ! Fanficteur retords et pervers ! Cerveau machiavélique !

Kitsu34 recommence à pianoter sur son clavier en souriant à Hiei : voilààà ! Ta récompense, Hiei.

Kurama (toujours à lire par-dessus l'épaule de k34, devient soudainement aussi rouge que ses cheveux) : chapitre 31…. Argh ! _Nuit de noce_ !!!! Quoi !!!

Hiei (se calmant) : ah ? Pour une fois tu respectes ta parole ?

Kurama (de plus en plus rouge) : Mais tais-toi ! Ne l'encourage pas à continuer !

Hiei (se frottant les mains) : pourquoi ? Je trouve que c'est une boooonne idée moi, cette suite !

K34 (sourire innocent aux lèvres) : tu as raison, Hiei ! Surtout que vu le chapitre 30, la mariée, c'est Kurama. Alors, ça veut dire que la jeune vierge effarouchée offerte aux désirs expérimentés du mari, c'est…

Kurama s'étrangle et Hiei et K34 échangent un loooong regard très explicite puis reportent leurs regards sur le pauvre yohko qui semble avoir du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Puis ils éclatent d'un rire machiavélique tous les deux en même temps en se serrant la main. Kurama se ratatine dans un coin en tremblant…

PS : bien sûr ce titre était juste bon à éviter de me faire cramer ! Je ne vais pas traiter ce thème dans le prochain chapitre ! XD


	31. Nuit de noces

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : devinez !

Disclaimers : rien à moi, sauf, madame Fumiko, Heiji et Yukiko

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shye Yun : Alors ? Tu as eu assez de temps pour te préparer à l'idée d'une nuit de noces ? XD

Yatsumi Kumokami : 100 thèmes ? Tu veux ma mort ? Bon, je te propose un compromis : pour l'instant on va dire quarante puis cinquante. On verra après pour 100 XD Mais c'est flatteur que tu le demandes, merci beaucoup !

Shunelodie : La voilà, la nuit de noce, ma Shunelodie ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Parce que c'était vraiment pas facile à tourner…

Zephis : Tes désirs sont des ordres XD : voilà la nuit de noces ! Affreusement banale, j'en ai peur…

Gally51 : Je te l'accorde, celui-là, il était très guimauve, mais c'était voulu, parce que c'était leur mariage et puis qu'ils ont un peu morflé quand même ! Et puis, il fallait bien célébrer l'événement des trente thèmes atteints ! XD

Xmanasamax : Ne t'inquiète pas, pas de risque d'une deathfic avant le dernier chapitre : comment je ferai pour continuer avec l'un d'eux en moins XD Par contre, le dernier chapitre… Nyahahaha ! Je ne suis pas sadique pour rien !... Je rigole...(quoique XD!)

Gemini : Merci pour la rewiew, mais la fic continue, si tu n'en es pas lassé XD !

Loupiote : Merci pour la rewiew : l'artiste est tout rouge ! XD Merci de tes compliments et j'espère que tu n'as quand même pas trop pleuré. En effet, la vie n'est pas toujours rose… D'ailleurs, cette série de fics depuis Accident et jusqu'à Mort est inspirée de ma propre expérience et pour moi aussi ça s'est moins bien passé que pour Hiei et Kurama. En fait, ça s'est passé comme pour Naomi (Naomi est un peu mon avatar…) Gros bisous !

Tiloup67 : Salut ! Et merci pour les rewiews ! La suite d'Après mille ans de séparation arrive ! Je suis très touché que tu viennes voir tous les jours si j'ai posté ! Je vais essayer de poster plus, mais il faudrait le dire à mes profs et mes binômes qui ne veulent que me faire bosser ! C'est fou, ça, pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne comme ça à me faire bosser ?

Note : désolé du retard dans le postage mais j'ai du retard actuellement partout et surtout dans mes fics ! Je ne touche plus terre ! J'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête et en plus une santé aléatoire… Ca devrait s'arranger maintenant que les fêtes arrivent ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles auront été longues à venir, celles-là… Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter mes jérémiades, mais pour lire le trente et unième thème des Scènes de la vie quotidienne.

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Nuit de noces

« -Dépêche-toi, Heiji, on va arriver en retard !

-Oui, oui, Yukiko. Mais tu me promets qu'on ne restera pas trop longtemps, hein ?

-C'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part ! Je te signale que ta famille, je ne rechigne pas à aller la voir ! Et pourtant, je ne supporte pas ta mère ! Alors tu pourrais faire un effort pour faire semblant d'être content d'aller voir ma grand-mère, pour une fois ! »

Heiji soupira en empruntant la rue qui menait à la résidence de la grand-mère de Yukiko. Il détestait aller voir cette vieille dame. Il s'ennuyait à l'entendre radoter sur les petits cancans du quartier. Si elle savait à quel point il s'en foutait d'apprendre que le chat de la voisine d'en face avait attrapé le canari de Madame Oojisumi, ou bien que le jeune homme d'à coté avait de si beaux bégonias…

Encore un Dimanche après-midi foutu !

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, songea-t-il en voyant le regard suspicieux que lui lançait Yukiko, les mains sur les hanches. Il lui adressa un beau sourire en lui ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la résidence des Roses.

Au moment où il lâchait la porte sans se retourner et emboitait le pas à Yukiko, il sentit une main rattraper le battant tandis qu'une voix grave s'élevait derrière lui.

Curieux, ça… Il était pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne derrière eux quand ils étaient arrivés à la résidence. La rue était déserte et aucune voiture n'était passée… D'où sortait-il, ce gars ?

« -Attends, Kitsu, je vais te tenir la porte. Tu dois te ménager, tu es encore blessé.

-Enfin, Hiei, je vais bien maintenant. Ca fait presque dix jours. Je ne sens quasiment plus rien.

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Le doc a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors tu te reposes, c'est tout ! Et je t'attache au lit si nécessaire !

-Hmm, Hiei, quelle idée géniale… Et si excitante… Mais tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses en public, on pourrait nous entendre…

-Abruti de yohko ! Je disais pas du tout ça dans ce sens-là ! Kitsuné pervers ! Arrête de te marrer !

-Tu es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis… Ca donne envie de te manger tout cru ! C'est que je suis en manque, moi…

-Ferme la, obsédé ! Et arrête de rire, j'ai dit ! »

Heiji eut un sursaut en se retournant machinalement pour voir les deux garçons qui se disputaient comme s'ils étaient en couple.

Il les reconnut sur le champ. Il n'était pas prêt de les oublier, ceux-là ! Ils lui avaient valu une nuit de frustration complète, sur le canapé du salon, et encore, après deux heures de négociations avec Yukiko pour qu'elle daigne le laisser entrer dans l'appartement.

Il détourna les yeux en lâchant définitivement la porte et rougit violemment quand l'un des deux jeunes gens, un roux magnifique aux grands yeux verts, lui sourit pour le remercier.

Le second, plus petit, aux cheveux noirs méchés de blanc, se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir de ses yeux rouges et de gronder sourdement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'ascenseur où se trouvait déjà Yukiko.

En chemin, Heiji espéra que Yukiko ne les reconnaitrait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas de bol de tomber justement sur ces deux mecs-là au milieu des millions d'habitants de cette foutue ville !

Mais Yukiko leur adressa juste un regard vague, sans qu'aucun signe n'indique qu'elle ne les avait reconnus.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant quelques instants l'arrivée de la cabine.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard luisant et un sourire explicite. Heiji sentit sa température augmenter significativement en saisissant ce regard dans le miroir du fond de l'ascenseur. Il déglutit en se disant qu'il valait vraiment mieux pour lui ignorer ce que la vision d'une cabine d'ascenseur éveillait chez ces deux-là.

Arrivés au troisième étage, ils eurent la surprise de descendre tous au même étage. Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement 34 tandis que Yukiko et Heiji continuaient vers la porte suivante et que Yukiko sonnait chez sa grand-mère au 35.

Heiji lança un regard discret dans le couloir et sentit aussitôt sa température monter tandis que sa gorge devenait sèche et que sa respiration se faisait légèrement sifflante.

Le brun venait de soulever son amant dans ses bras, comme le ferait un jeune marié et il s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, avidement, passionnément, en entrant dans l'appartement.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque puis celui d'un corps que l'on plaque contre un battant de bois résonna sourdement dans le couloir. Heiji déglutit et secoua la tête pour en chasser l'image qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Ca n'allait pas recommencer comme la dernière fois ! Pourquoi ces deux mecs lui faisaient-ils un tel effet ?

Il se força à ne considérer que la porte fermée de l'appartement 35 et l'après-midi qu'il allait passer à écouter madame Fumiko… Aussitôt ses pensées s'assagirent avant de sombrer dans la morosité.

Madame Fumiko ouvrit craintivement au bout d'une dizaine de sonneries. Elle entrebâilla légèrement la porte puis ouvrit plus largement en voyant sa petite-fille et son fiancé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon vieillot, envahi de plantes de toutes sortes et de bibelots laids et ridicules. Heiji se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec lassitude. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre une ou deux heures que cela se passe…

Yukiko entreprit de discuter avec sa grand-mère, écoutant d'une oreille bienveillante les dernières informations sur la vie privée des habitants de l'immeuble.

Heiji, lui, se sentait glisser peu à peu vers le sommeil et devait lutter pour avoir l'air éveillé et intéressé par le verbiage de la vieille dame.

Soudain, un choc retentit. Un bruit sourd, comme celui d'un objet lourd frappant violemment contre un mur ou un plancher.

Heiji, réveillé, écouta avec attention. Cela semblait venir du mur derrière le fauteuil où il se trouvait. Jetant un coup d'œil discret à Yukiko et Madame Fumiko, il vit qu'elles n'avaient rien remarqué et qu'elles continuaient à papoter tranquillement.

Il bougea doucement de façon à coller discrètement son oreille contre le mur.

C'était bien des coups. Ca venait de l'appartement d'à côté.

Mais madame Yukiko interrogée, déclara que cela arrivait souvent car le jeune homme d'à côté faisait des arts martiaux et s'entraînait à domicile.

Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. C'était un jeune homme très bien, très convenable et respectueux. Et sa maman était une dame charmante. Non, rien à redire, à part peut-être la longueur et la couleur de ses cheveux. Les jeunes de nos jours, franchement, avoir des cheveux tout rouges !

Heiji bâilla. Les coups continuaient. Le bavardage inintéressant aussi.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et demanda à aller aux toilettes. Yukiko fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien quand il passa devant elle.

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et chercha un magazine, un journal, un catalogue, quelque chose enfin qui lui permettrait de tromper son ennui et d'attendre que le temps passe. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien de rien.

Il s'assit avec découragement sur la cuvette.

Et soudain, il entendit très distinctement.

Des coups, certes, nets et précis, mais aussi le grincement du sommier, des grognements et deux respirations saccadées.

Puis des voix étouffées, mais qui lui arrivaient clairement, sans doute à cause d'un de ces phénomènes acoustiques étranges qui surviennent en immeuble et que rien n'explique.

Des gémissements, légers d'abord, puis de plus en plus sonores.

Heiji sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir tout son corps et remonter au creux de son ventre avant de gagner son visage.

Il n'eut pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que ses joues venaient de virer au rouge.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Pour la deuxième fois qu'il croisait ces deux mecs, voilà qu'ils s'envoyaient encore en l'air ! Y en avait qu'avaient de la chance, quand même ! Il aurait bien aimé avoir une vie sexuelle aussi pleine que la leur !

Les cris et gémissements se firent plus forts encore et les coups sourds redoublèrent, accompagnés bientôt de paroles.

Heiji se mit debout sur la cuvette des toilettes et colla son oreille avidement contre le mur. Il tressaillit en constatant qu'il parvenait à tout entendre nettement, y compris les mots.

Il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt des images colorées et évocatrices se peignirent dans ses pensées et sa température augmenta encore. La chaleur descendit et se localisa dans la partie inférieure de son corps.

« -Mmmh, Hiei, c'est booon…

-Ah, Kitsu, Ah ! Comme tu m'as manqué… J'ai tellement attendu ce moment…

-Je vois ça, hi, hi.

-Enfoiré de kistuné… Arrête ça ou alors assume les conséquences de tes gestes !

-Mais les yohkos ont un grand sens des responsabilités…

-Ah oui ? Très bien. Viens par là, les prendre tes responsabilités.

-Surtout ce genre de grosses responsabilités… Mmmh… Mmmh…

-Ah ! Kitsu ! Mmmh ! Je…Ah ! C'est trop bon ! trop bon !

-……Mmmh…Mmmh… Trésor, j'adore être responsable… Mmmh

-Arrête… Arrête, je… Je vais… Aaah, Kitsu ! Kitsu ! Hnnng….Ah !… »

Heiji se sentit devenir écarlate. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir la scène pour visualiser ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Au bruit de tissu froissé, il devinait un grand lit, une chambre claire et lumineuse, des draps blancs tirebouchonnés, dévoilant deux corps dénudés, l'un blanc et lisse à la peau de soie et l'autre sombre et fauve, comme de l'or mat.

Des cheveux rouges s'emmêlaient sur l'oreiller et se répandaient en boucles sauvages sur la taie blanche, tandis que des mèches brunes et blanches parcouraient la soie immaculée de la peau de porcelaine en même temps que le propriétaire de ces cheveux sombres dévorait de baisers le corps alangui et offert.

Des lèvres roses allaient et venaient entre des cuisses dorées. Des yeux rouges se fermaient et une tête brune se rejetait en arrière brusquement, dans un cri, un spasme, une délivrance…

La température des toilettes de madame Fumiko sembla monter encore de quelques degrés et la tension au creux des reins d'Heiji devint douloureuse.

« -Kitsu… Tu es si beau… Et j'ai eu si peur de te perdre…. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends. Tu es à moi maintenant. Tu m'appartiens.

-Vraiment ?… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir accepté de t'appartenir…

-A quoi tu joues, fichu yohko ? Et l'échange de sang ? Je te préviens, Kurama, je te laisserai jamais partir ! Nous sommes unis, et il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets !

-Ah, ah, ah… Je te taquinais… j'aime beaucoup te voir si… possessif. C'est flatteur…

-Ah, comme ça tu joues ?

-Mais oui, nous sommes joueurs nous autres yohkos… Hiei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?… Mais… Que… Ah ! Aaaah…. Ooooh… Mmmmh…

-Mais rien…. Kitsu... Mmmh… Je joue aussi…

-Ah ! Ah ! Oh ! Ah ! Ouiiiii ! Aaaah !... Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continue ! Putain ! Hiei ! Continue je te dis !

-Tu veux que je continue ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Tout de suite ! Mmmh… J'en peux plus, Hiei… S'il te plaît…

-Alors dis-le !

-……….

-Dis-le.

-……. Très bien, t'as gagné ! Je t'appartiens, je suis à toi ! T'es content ?

-Mais oui, Kitsu. Tu vois bien que c'était pas si dur.

-Très bien. Alors prends-moi ! Prends-moi, je te dis ! Et plus vite que ça !

-Ecarte les cuisses Kitsu… Oh oui… Comme ça… »

Heiji sentit sa respiration se bloquer complètement sur la dernière phrase et l'image qu'elle évoquait. Il n'entendit plus que des bruits indistincts ensuite.

Il imagina parfaitement les mains dorées courant sur les longues jambes écartées, s'immisçant entre elles pour venir effleurer légèrement la peau si délicate de l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il y eut de longs gémissements langoureux et un léger rire moqueur.

Le visage du brun venait de se nicher entre les cuisses blanches et déposait des myriades de baisers légers comme l'aile d'un papillon sur la peau sensible, remontant lentement vers l'endroit stratégique.

Les gémissements s'amplifièrent.

Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus appuyés et les lèvres du brun approchaient dangereusement de la zone la plus sensible.

Puis un cri sonore qui mourut dans une plainte entrecoupée de gémissements rauque. Deux respirations qui s'accélèrent et le bruit de tissu froissé qui s'accentue.

Les lèvres du brun venaient de se refermer sur le sexe de son amant. Sa bouche allait et venait et les cris du roux s'amplifiaient, se faisaient plus sonores et plus courts, plus pressés.

Soudain, un gémissement plus fort se transforma en cri de plaisir intense. Puis ce fut le silence.

Le tissu se froissa de nouveau et un coup sourd frappa le mur à nouveau en même temps qu'un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Les bruits de tissus et de coups dans le mur reprirent de plus belle, de façon beaucoup plus rythmée. Des cris de plaisir poussés par deux voix différentes les accompagnèrent.

Les deux voix augmentèrent d'intensité rapidement et bientôt les deux amants rivalisaient à qui crierait le plus fort.

Heiji, éperdu, collé, les yeux fermés, contre le mur, debout sur la cuvette des toilettes, n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait et ressentait chaque mouvement. Les toilettes de madame Fumiko semblaient s'être métamorphosées en sauna. Heiji était sûr d'être écarlate et il sentait très distinctement la sueur couler le long de son épine dorsale.

Le rythme de coups et des cris augmenta encore et Heiji sentit son corps se tendre douloureusement tandis que la chaleur localisée au niveau de ses reins remontait brusquement vers son ventre et sa tête.

Il n'eut que le temps de descendre de la cuvette et de s'asseoir dessus précipitamment en se déshabillant.

Les cris devinrent de plus en plus aigus. Sur un dernier coup dans le mur plus fort que les précédents, trois cris puissants, de délivrance, se firent entendre en même temps.

Puis un silence épais et rassasié s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit de trois respirations hachées qui s'apaisent.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la voix du brun s'éleva paresseusement.

« -Eh bien, Kitsu ? Satisfait de ton époux et de ta nuit de noces ?

-Eh, minute, toi : qui a dit que tu serais le mâle du couple ? Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi, Kitsu ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Aaaah… Ouiiii… Encore… »

Heiji sortit précipitamment des toilettes et se rajusta tant bien que mal. Il rejoignit Yukiko et Madame Fumiko dans le salon.

Yukiko fronça les sourcils en le voyant et l'interrogea. Pourquoi était-il resté si longtemps aux toilettes ? Se sentait-il mal ? Il avait vraiment une drôle de tête…

Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils quittèrent madame Fumiko et partirent.

« -Eh bien, tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

-Mais pas du tout ma chérie. J'adore venir chez ta grand-mère. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé une minute. On revient quand tu veux. Pourquoi pas demain ? »

- - - - -

Bon, voilà. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien exprimer ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais que la nuit de noce soit intense mais vue d'un point de vue extérieur pour être moins plate et moins banale… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi à la rendre aussi chaude que je le voulais, ni si elle est moins banale…

Désolé, encore une fois, du retard. J'espère que vous ne regrettez quand même pas trop d'avoir attendu…

Une petite rewiew ?


	32. Bain moussant

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama, évidemment !

Disclaimers : Rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi…..

Réponses aux rewiews

Ma Shunelodie : Rhôôô ! Lire une fic au lieu de faire tes deux disserts! C'est pas bien XD ! Mais je fais exactement la même chose ! Comme tu dis, Heiji est un intrus et un pervers et c'est bien le même personnage que dans Parc d'Attraction 2, avec les glaces XD ! Je l'aime bien ce personnage, je crois qu'il reviendra… Joyeux Noël ! Ce thème arrivera normalement demain ou après-demain !

Zephis : Joyeux Nouelle ! Tant mieux si cette nuit de noce n'est pas trop mal réussie XD ! C'était pas facile : c'est le problème des thèmes prometteurs !

Yatsumi Kumokami : C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas discrets nos jeunes mariés, mais si tu en connais des jeunes mariés discrets, tu me fais signe ! Parce qu'en général, c'est la joyeuse fête XD ! Et puis personne n'a demandé à Heiji d'aller les écouter dans les toilettes de Madame Fumiko !

Tiloup67 : Merci pour les compliments, mais effectivement, fais attention au clavier quand tu t'inclines XD ! Les lettres imprimées sur la tronche, c'est pas encore très tendance XD ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les profs ! Mais heureusement les vacances sont là !!! Pfiouuuu ! L'était temps ! XD

Note : JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ! Le thème de Noël devrait arriver sous peu… Peut-être demain, si le père Noël ne m'accapare pas trop !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Bain moussant

Le temps était vraiment mauvais en ce moment. La saison des pluies était bien entamée à présent, et l'eau tombait sans discontinuer et noyait les contours de toutes choses, faisant fondre les objets et les personnes, teintant de gris et de tristesse la ville entière.

On ne pouvait plus faire un pas dehors sans être trempé jusqu'à la moelle et transi de froid. Ainsi les gens s'enfermaient chez eux et la vie trépidante et animée de la ville semblait s'être ralentie.

Hiei détestait ce temps. Il n'y avait pas moyen de rester dehors, confortablement établi sur la branche d'un arbre. Tout était mouillé, ça glissait et il faisait froid. Vraiment froid.

En effet, si en tant que démon du feu, Hiei ne ressentait pas les variations de température, en revanche comme tout être vivant, il ressentait l'humidité. Et le froid de l'eau qui glace jusqu'au plus profond du corps était définitivement désagréable.

Mais Hiei n'était pas le seul à détester ce temps mouillé.

Kurama aussi détestait la saison des pluies. D'abord parce que Kurama n'aimait pas avoir froid. Puis parce que Kurama n'aimait pas l'eau. Enfin parce que Kurama n'aimait pas l'atmosphère triste du temps pluvieux.

La réunion de tant de choses désagréables aurait pu constituer un moment de l'année particulièrement pénible, difficile à supporter.

Il n'en était rien.

Parce que pour remédier à tous ces éléments perturbateurs, Kurama avait une méthode bien à lui.

Il prenait des bains. Chauds. Très chauds.

Et naturellement, Hiei l'accompagnait.

Ce qui donnait lieu à d'agréables moments de décontraction et de savoureux instants de détente voluptueuse.

C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, à deux ! Et c'est fou également la saveur que prennent ces moments quand il pleut dehors et que vous venez de vous débarrasser de vos vêtement mouillés, alourdis par la pluie.

Tout prend une saveur beaucoup plus intense et vous vous sentez brusquement plein d'énergie !

Alors quand votre colocataire de baignoire se fait un devoir d'aromatiser l'eau d'huiles de plante et de bain moussant pour parfumer votre peau, vous approuvez vigoureusement ! Et vous vous empressez de lui témoigner votre reconnaissance.

Ce qu'entreprit aussitôt de faire Hiei.

Il se glissa subrepticement derrière Kurama, occupé à verser le liquide, et le saisit avidement par la taille en déposant un baiser appuyé dans sa nuque.

Le sourire du yohko quand il se retourna lui indiqua que son geste était apprécié.

Aussi, Hiei poursuivit son avantage et attrapa à nouveau son kitsuné pour l'embrasser fougueusement tout en parcourant son corps de légères caresses sous-marines.

De fines bulles blanches se formèrent à la surface de l'eau et commencèrent à errer dans la baignoire.

L'apesanteur que lui donnait l'eau permit à Hiei de ne faire qu'effleurer la peau de soie du bout des doigts et de frôler à peine de son genou l'intérieur des cuisses blanches.

Kurama poussa un gémissement de frustration et se mordit les lèvres en dardant un regard vert assombri de désir.

Hiei dissimula un sourire de contentement et d'excitation. Il aimait tant faire patienter le yohko jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements se fassent suppliants.

Kurama était si beau, si désirable, ainsi insatisfait.

Nouvelles caresses, du bout de la langue, le long du cou délicat à la peau nacrée, jusqu'à la poitrine de neige. Et nouveau gémissement, plus long, plus appuyé.

La mousse blanche se fit plus épaisse et voluptueuse, et commença elle aussi à caresser doucement les corps immergés.

La bouche de Hiei descendit encore un peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un téton rose durci d'attente et de plaisir. Il entreprit de savourer consciencieusement le bouton de chair et sourit à nouveau lorsque de nouveaux gémissements retentirent, brefs et impatients.

Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut des jambes écartées et effleurèrent de nouveau l'intérieur des cuisses avant de remonter doucement, très doucement, vers le sexe tendu.

A ce moment, Hiei se redressa et contempla Kurama d'un air concentré, presque dur, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres serrées.

Du bain montait une odeur pénétrante de fleur et de plante. Une odeur musquée et envoûtante, qui faisait tourner la tête et émoustillait les sens.

Le yohko haletait doucement, le corps alangui dans l'eau claire, voilé de mousse blanche formée par leurs mouvements. Et cette semi nudité à la fois cachée et révélée éveillait immanquablement le désir.

Ses jambes écartées et relevées pour que Hiei puisse se glisser dans la baignoire, l'offraient aux regards et aux caresses. Il était magnifique, d'une volupté étourdissante et impudique.

Ses yeux verts, presque noirs de désir, se fermaient à demi sur un regard luisant et implorant.

Ses lèvres rosées, entrouvertes par sa respiration hachée, laissaient dépasser une langue fine et rouge qui glissait doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de façon provocante.

Dans l'eau où baignait son corps, ses cheveux ardents semblaient doués de vie et ondulaient légèrement, comme de fins serpents d'eau, s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes en boucles incandescentes.

Devant ce spectacle, Hiei sentit son désir s'accroitre fortement et l'excitation s'emparer de lui. Sa chaleur corporelle augmenta brusquement et réchauffa encore la pièce déjà bien chaude des vapeurs du bain.

Tant pis pour le jeu ! l'envie qui le prenait était trop urgente !

Il s'abattit sur le corps qui s'offrait si impudiquement à lui et le dévora littéralement de baisers, et de caresses passionnées, presque brutales. Soudain, ses mains et sa bouche étaient partout, parcouraient les moindres endroits du corps abandonné et secoué de spasmes et de frémissements.

Sous la tempête de baisers voraces et de caresses impatientes, Kurama gémissait sans retenue et faisait courir fébrilement aussi ses mains sur le corps de Hiei.

La mousse blanche causée par les mouvements s'épaississait rapidement et s'amassait en jolis nuages immaculés, posé çà et là. Déjà, on ne voyait plus l'eau du bain.

Hiei écarta soudainement davantage les cuisses de Kurama en le soulevant par la taille, afin de l'asseoir sur son propre corps. Après quelques dernières caresses, intrusives et préparatoires, il le pénétra rapidement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir et de plénitude.

Puis il commença à aller et venir lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que la fièvre montait et s'emparait d'eux. Bientôt l'union se fit passionnée et frénétique.

La mousse blanche, très épaisse monta en hauteur et déborda de la baignoire.

Tout à leur désir, Hiei et Kurama ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils projetaient joyeusement de l'eau partout et inondaient la salle de bain, faisant voleter de doux amas de mousse dans la pièce.

La montée du plaisir les fit bouger de façon encore plus vive, presque frénétique, et l'eau s'agita encore plus violemment créant toujours plus de mousse, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

Mais, lorsque l'orgasme les submergea et qu'ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, Kurama disparut brusquement.

Hiei n'avait plus sous les yeux qu'une masse de mousse blanche, dense et épaisse. Pourtant, il sentait le yohko s'agiter sous lui et tenter de se débarrasser de la matière collante.

Il entreprit de dégager son kitsuné de cette masse blanche qui l'avalait.

Après beaucoup d'efforts, Kurama émergea de la mousse, toussant et couronné de blanc, ce qui le faisait ressembler à ce vieil homme qui apporte des cadeaux aux enfants ningens une fois par an.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et s'aperçurent avec un frisson de crainte que la mousse avait envahi toute la salle de bain et flottait allègrement sur le sol et les murs.

Kurama, toujours recouvert de blanc, fixait d'un air horrifié la mousse qui colonisait la pièce, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Mais Hiei, lui, eut un petit rire.

Au moins, ils n'avaient plus froid !

- - - - -

Bon, thème un peu débile (bon, d'accord, complètement débile !) et pas du tout original avec une fin pathétique... Ça sent même bigrement le réchauffé… Soupir… Allez, c'est Noël, un bon geste pour l'auteur qui décline, laissez quand même une petite rewiew, s'il vous plaît…

En fait, ce thème est inspiré d'une anecdote arrivée à une copine, qui a eu la formidable idée de verser du bain moussant dans un bain à bulles ! Vous auriez vu la salle de bain ! j'en pleure encore de rire quand j'y pense… Par contre, je ne voyais pas comment intégrer le bain à bulles chez nos yohkais, donc, j'ai imaginé la partie de jambes en l'air… Aussi intense qu'un bain à remous XD, eh ben, l'était en forme, Hiei XD !


	33. Joyeux Noël

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : pffff, c'est la peine que je le dise ?

Disclaimers : …à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip, rien à moi, bip….

Réponse aux rewiews :

Yatsumi Kumokami : merci pour la rewiew et c'est vrai que dans ma baignoire à moi, on pourrait pas faire tout ça.. En revanche, chez mes parents, c'est possible, nyark, nyark ! Quant au ménage, je crois qu'on sait tous qui va le faire : d'ailleurs le principal intéressé également ! C'est pour ça qu'il ouvre de grands yeux catastrophés XD !

Otite la frite : Hé, salut toi et JOYEUX NOEL ! C'est vrai que les yohkos ressemblent assez aux chats chez moi XD… Mais ce sont des animaux que je trouve fascinants (les chats, remarque les yohkos aussi, surtout l'un d'eux XD) : ça a ses coutumes, ses habitudes, c'est très séducteur, joueur, taquin et en même temps, beau et dangereux ! Vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à Kurama ? XD Si le petit PS réclame la suite de Gravitation, t'en fais pas, ça vient… Avec la suite d'Après mille ans qui devrait arriver incessamment sous peu puis de Burial… C'est les vacances alors j'ai le temps XD !

Loupiote : Merci pour la rewiew et ne t'en fais si tu n'en laisses pas à chaque chapitre ! Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir et puis ça rassure un peu les auteurs peu sûr d'eux, comme moi XD ! Merci de me dire que le niveau ne baisse pas, c'est ma grande angoisse ! C'est pas facile de faire du neuf ou du toujours pareil sur une série de petits chapitres qui se ressemblent et fonctionnent plus ou moins de la même façon… Sinon, Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ;-) !

Tiloup67 : Merci pour la rewiew et Joyeux Noël ! Et oui, ils sont très forts, Hiei et Kurama ! C'est pas des yohkais pour rien XD ! Ils peuvent faire des tas de choses que nous on n'y arrive même pas ! Notamment s'envoyer joyeusement en l'air dans une baignoire pleine d'eau et de mousse XD ! C'est quand même pratique, les supers pouvoirs XD ! Plus sérieusement, tout dépend de la baignoire : mes parents ont une baignoire en forme de coquille Saint Jacques, donc avec une profondeur progressive. C'est tout à fait possible de faire plein de choses dans cette baignoire XD ! On va donc dire que Kurama, en bon yohko bien porté sur ce genre de chose, a choisi ce type de baignoire XD !

Note : Voici avec un jour de retard, le chapitre sur Noël… On va dire qu'il arrive à temps, hein ? Désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir posté le 25 !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Joyeux Noël !

« -Eh Urameshi, c'est quoi Noël ? »

Yusuke se retourna vivement en ouvrant de grands yeux. Allons bon ! Pourquoi c'était à lui d'expliquer ça à Hiei ? Où il était Kurama ?

« -Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Kurama ?

-Hn. Y cuisine. Pas le temps. Y m'a dit de te demander. »

Et voilà. Foutu yohko ! Alors, comment tourner la chose…

« -A Noël, c'est-à-dire le 25 décembre, chaque année, on décore un sapin et on s'offre des cadeaux.

-Pourquoi ? »

Ca y est. Ca commence.

« -Parce que c'est une coutume. Ca vient d'une légende européenne : on célèbre la naissance d'un personnage important de cette manière.

-Pourquoi on fait des cadeaux alors ?

-Parce que c'est la coutume, c'est tout !

-Et pourquoi on décore un sapin ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Hn. J'pige que dalle. T'es nul à expliquer !

-C'est bon ! Si t'es pas content, tu demandes à Kurama ! La seule chose à retenir c'est qu'on fait des cadeau à Noël !

-Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire lui demander… Mais quand tu dis que vous faites des cadeaux, vous en faites à qui ?

-Ben justement, le 24 au soir on fait la fête, avec un bon repas, et on offre des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime.

-Tout le monde fait des cadeaux ?

-Ben oui. D'ailleurs, pour le réveillon chez les parents de Kurama, tu as prévu des cadeaux ?

-Evidemment que non ! Pourquoi ? Il en faut ?

-Bon, t'inquiète, tu vas venir avec moi. On fera nos courses ensemble comme ça je te montrerai. Par contre, le cadeau de Kurama, il faudra que tu te débrouilles tout seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ton mec ! Je sais pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir, moi.

-Moi non plus !

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! Va falloir que tu l'espionnes discrètement pour savoir quoi lui prendre… Bon, Noël est encore dans quelques jours : t'as un peu de temps. Ouvre grands tes yeux et tes oreilles !

- - - - -

Les magasins étaient noirs de monde. Des décorations lumineuses pendaient à toutes les vitrines et on entendait en permanence des musiques sirupeuses qui répétaient toujours la même chose.

Les gens allaient et venaient, chargés de paquets de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Les queues aux caisses s'allongeaient à l'infini et les vendeurs s'affairaient à empaqueter les achats dans des papiers décorés avec des rubans frisés.

Hiei avait à présent bien compris le concept de Noël. Kurama lui avait bien tout expliqué : le rôle du sapin, celui du père Noël, le repas du réveillon, les cadeaux…

Depuis une semaine déjà, il avait tous ses paquets. Kurama lui avait donné de l'argent et il était allé faire les courses avec Yusuke et Keiko pour le réveillon qui se passerait chez les parents de Kurama. Il avait acheté un cadeau à chacun.

Il ne manquait plus que le présent le plus important : le cadeau de Kurama. Et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se creusait la cervelle. En vain.

Pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à son yohko.

Enfin, pas la moindre idée ningen. Parce que des idées venant du Makai, il en avait plein. Mais allez offrir une arme, une plante rare et carnivore ou un bijou du Makai devant Shiori ! Impossible. Dommage, parce qu'il était sûr de lui faire plaisir…

Que pouvait-on bien offrir à la personne qu'on aimait dans le ningenkai ?

Yusuke lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour faire plaisir, pas d'un objet pour faire la cuisine ou pour la vie quotidienne. Il lui avait conseillé d'observer Kurama et de remarquer les objets qui éveilleraient son intérêt…

Aussi, quand le yohko lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait acheter les cadeaux de Noël, Hiei l'avait accompagné.

Et cela faisait à présent presque deux heures qu'ils étaient dans ce centre commercial bondé et qu'ils passaient de magasin en magasin dans lesquels Kurama regardait énormément de choses pour finalement ne rien acheter !

Hiei en avait assez. Le bruit, la proximité des gens, la foule qui l'empêchait de voir devant et autour de lui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Il sentait l'énervement monter dangereusement.

Et Kurama ne s'arrêtait pas. Il entrait, regardait, dépliait, tâtait, posait des questions, hésitait, puis reposait avec une moue et repartait. Au magasin suivant.

Rien ne semblait lui plaire. Hiei n'en pouvait plus.

Finalement dans un des derniers magasins de l'immense galerie marchande, le yohko s'arrêta net devant un vêtement, l'air rêveur.

Il passa avec envie la main sur le tissu miroitant et déplia l'article. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Mais après un bref temps d'hésitation, il reposa le vêtement avec un soupir de regret en secouant la tête. Puis il s'avança dans les rayons en riant doucement sans cesser de secouer la tête, comme s'il se disait que vraiment, non, ce n'était pas raisonnable.

A son tour, Hiei s'approcha de l'article en question, pendu sur un cintre. Il le considéra d'un œil critique. C'était beau, effectivement.

C'était un vêtement dont le tissu chatoyait légèrement renvoyant des reflets lumineux. Il semblait très doux à toucher et donnait envie de passer la main dessus. Ce devait être très agréable de porter un vêtement pareil…

Mais alors que Hiei se demandait si Kurama serait heureux qu'il lui offre quelque chose comme cela, une voix retentit derrière lui le faisant tressaillir nerveusement.

Ces ningens ! Un jour, il en embrocherait un, s'ils continuaient à s'approcher en douce par derrière !

« -Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Vous désirez peut-être un renseignement ou un conseil ? »

Hiei considéra l'offre qui lui était faite avec intérêt. Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait mieux d'avoir un avis humain extérieur…

«-Je crois que vous pouvez m'aider en effet. Je cherche un cadeau pour mon ami et je ne sais pas quoi prendre. C'est très joli, ça et ça a attiré son attention tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui, ce modèle remporte un grand succès. Mais pour le coloris, pour qui est-ce au juste ? Vous disiez que la personne en question l'a regardé ? Où se trouve-t-elle que je vois la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux ?

-Là-bas. Avec les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts.

-Ah oui, je vois. Dans ce cas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, étant donné la couleur des yeux. J'ai le même modèle en vert foncé. Une merveille. Ca lui ira très bien : ça mettra en valeur sa beauté et l'éclat de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

-Hn. Si vous le dites. Ça ira pour Noël ? Je veux dire, c'est le genre de cadeau que l'on fait ?

-Tout à fait. Je vous assure que ça va lui plaire. C'est un très beau cadeau. Mais même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, vous avez quinze jours pour échanger en conservant bien le ticket de caisse. Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ? »

Hiei attrapa son paquet avec satisfaction. Voilà, il avait tous ses cadeaux, y compris le plus difficile ! Il était prêt à passer le réveillon chez les parents de Kurama et à y faire une figure convenable.

Cela valait mieux d'ailleurs, puisque d'ici quelque temps, le yohko devrait annoncer à sa mère qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Et apparemment dans le ningenkai, les hommes ne vivaient pas ensemble et Kurama ne lui avait pas caché qu'annoncer leur relation à sa famille serait difficile.

Alors, mieux valait faire bonne impression.

- - - - -

Finalement, la coutume de Noël n'était pas si stupide ni déplaisante. Au contraire, c'était même très agréable.

La soirée s'était très bien passée. Tout le monde s'était bien amusé et le repas préparé par Shiori, Keiko et Kurama était un vrai délice. Hiei avait particulièrement apprécié les petits morceaux de pain sucré avec du pâté dessus. Très bon, ce pâté. Le gâteau du dessert aussi était délicieux.

Par contre, c'était vraiment stupide d'attendre le lendemain matin pour ouvrir les paquets !

Hiei jeta un coup d'œil emprunt de convoitise à la montagne de cadeaux enrubannés qui s'étalaient au pied de l'arbre. Il y en avait tellement qu'on ne pouvait pas approcher du sapin. Certains étaient si gros qu'on avait dû découper plusieurs feuilles de papier cadeau pour les empaqueter.

Les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin, les décorations de Noël accrochées dans toute la pièce, la lumière des bougies et les paquets dont le papier et les rubans luisaient doucement, tout contribuait à créer une atmosphère particulière, magique, chargée de rêves.

Hiei comprenait à présent que les ningens aiment tellement ces fêtes et la période de l'année qui y correspondait. Il comprenait cette lueur de joie dans les yeux de Kurama quand celui-ci lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait cette coutume. Et il comprenait également le soin apporté à trouver des cadeaux appropriés à chaque personne.

Il regarda son paquet, enveloppé dans un beau papier rouge, posé au pied su sapin, sur le chausson de Kurama. Puis il contempla la pile de cadeaux à côté de sa botte que le yohko l'avait forcé à déposer auprès de l'arbre. Oui, il comprenait cette joie d'offrir et de partager. Il avait envie d'être à demain !

La nuit passa rapidement, en dépit de l'attente. Mais aux aurores, tout le monde se trouva spontanément debout. Hiei réprima un sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à être excité à l'idée de défaire les paquets.

Après concertation, ils décidèrent tous d'ouvrir d'abord les cadeaux, avant le petit-déjeuner.

Aussitôt ce fut la joyeuse ruée vers les paquets. Chacun entreprit de défaire, déchirer, arracher le papier. Les exclamations commencèrent.

« -Ouah ! Qui m'a offert ce jeu ? C'est toi Shuichi ? Merci, ça fait longtemps que j'en avait envie !

-Merci mon chéri, c'est un très beau livre, il me fait très plaisir !

-Tu es sure, maman ? On peut l'échanger.

-Pas du tout. Je suis très contente.

-Ah, il est génial ce film ! On le regardera ensemble ?

-Whahahahaha ! « Les hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus » ? Qui te l'a offert, Kuwabara ? Whahahahaha ! Trop bon ! Ca pourra te servir avec Yukina ! Whahaha !

-Evidemment, pas besoin de se demander qui a offert ça, hein Hiei ! Grmbl, sale nabot !

-Voyons Kuwabara-kun, c'est le geste qui compte, enfin.

-C'est bien ce que je dis… »

Au milieu des rires, Hiei vit Kurama attraper son dernier cadeau, le sien. Il tourna et retourna le paquet, cherchant curieusement une carte ou une signature. Puis il releva la tête et croisa son regard.

Sous l'interrogation muette, Hiei hocha la tête et fut heureux de la lueur de joie qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son kitsuné.

Tandis qu'il entreprenait de défaire soigneusement l'emballage cadeau, Yusuke et Kuwabara se rapprochèrent et se penchèrent sur son épaule.

« -C'est le cadeau de Hiei ? j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il a acheté à son… Aie ! Ca fait mal Kur… Euh, Shuichi !

-Je suppose que tu as envie de savoir ce que Hiei a acheté à son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas Yusuke ! »

Devant les gros yeux de Kurama, Yusuke s'empressa d'acquiescer en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné. Il avait bien failli cracher le morceau devant la famille du yohko au grand complet ! Kurama ne lui aurait jamais pardonné !

Le kitsuné acheva de défaire le paquet cadeau et avant d'ouvrir, releva la tête et lui sourit. Hiei sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas…

Mais lorsque Kurama sortit le vêtement et le déplia, ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et il regarda Hiei d'un air totalement hagard.

Au silence qui s'installa immédiatement dans la pièce, celui-ci comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Une de plus.

Puis il réalisa que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kurama qui rougissait à vue d'œil et menaçait de prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux.

Puis au milieu du silence épais et tendu qui régnait dans la pièce, Shiori se leva.

« -Shuichi, mon chéri, je pense que tu as un aveu à me faire et que ce garçon n'est pas seulement ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis déçue que tu n'aies pas eu le courage de me parler et de me présenter ton petit ami directement. Cette façon de faire est assez maladroite et irrespectueuse. Je pensais que tu avais une plus haute opinion de moi que cela. Mais assez pour le moment. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Nous parlerons de tout cela demain. Venez manger tous, le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

Hiei n'osait plus regarder Kurama ni relever la tête. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait fait une monumentale connerie, mais à quel moment ?

Pour une fois, l'explication vint de Yusuke.

« -Mais enfin, Hiei ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'offrir une nuisette de soie à Kurama ! »

- - - - -

Hem…. Sans commentaires (enfin, si, c'est pas terrible quant à l'écriture, mais bon…). N'empêche, j'aimerais vraiment assister à la scène d'ouverture du paquet de Kurama ! Whahahaha ! Original comme coming-out XD ! Pauvre Kurama! Et pauvre Hiei, quand même… Y a rien de pire que de commettre une gaffe pareille, surtout quand on veut et qu'on croit faire plaisir !


	34. Ma bellemère et moi

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : ben, presque officiellement cette fois ;-) Courage, Hiei ! XD

Disclaimers : rien à moi ! Comme toujours.

Réponses aux rewiews :

Pêle-mêle et très rapidement (désolé !! Je développerai plus la prochaine fois, promis !), merci à ma Shunelodie, mystérieusegirlsexy, xmanasamax, White Fox From North, Gemini, Hoshiya-Chan. Et un merci spécial à Tiloup67 pour toutes ses gentilles rewiews sur mes fics précédentes ! Merci beaucoup la miss, j'espère que ce chapitre tardif et les suivants qui vont beaucoup plus vite te plairont ;-) !

GOOOMEN, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de remercier certains lecteurs pour le chapitre 33! J'ai honte! Donc, merci aussi à Gally51, Loupiote et Yatsumi Kumokami! Ne me tuez pas, pour la peine, je poste très bientôt!

Note : Goooomen pour le retard ! Beaucoup de boulot et… d'autres centres d'intérêt XD ! Mais rassurez-vous, je termine toujours ce que j'ai commencé, donc j'achèverai mes fics en cours, lentement mais sûrement.

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Ma belle-mère et moi.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la pièce. Rien à voir avec la joie sincère et bon enfant qui régnait encore la veille au sein de la maison…

Hiei, assis dans le canapé du salon, regardait avec insistance le verre de jus de fruit qu'il faisait tourner machinalement. Il évitait soigneusement de lever les yeux et de regarder l'occupant du fauteuil d'en face, dont il sentait les regards peser suspicieusement sur lui.

Bon sang ! Que c'était désagréable comme situation ! Les ningens avaient de ces façons de faire, je vous jure ! Comme si c'était la fin du monde parce que Kurama et lui étaient ensemble…

Il risqua un coup d'œil prudent et rapide vers la femme assise devant lui. Il rencontra le regard noir et accusateur de Shiori et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son verre.

Le silence était lourd, épais comme si l'air s'était chargé d'une matière ouatée couvrant les bruits du quotidien.

La scène avait quelque chose de solennel et d'intimidant, même pour un yohkai comme lui, habitué à combattre et à tuer. Il aurait mille fois préféré être face à des ennemis et les découper en morceaux de son sabre.

Ça, au moins, il savait faire !

Tandis que là, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Ça avait commencé ce matin, peu après le déjeuner, lorsque les autres, Yusuke, Kuwabara et Keiko avaient pris congé.

Dès que la maison s'était vidée et qu'il n'était plus resté qu'eux, la tension avait inexorablement monté.

Kurama lui avait expliqué que dans le Ningenkai, bien qu'existantes, les relations entre hommes étaient mal perçues et que sa mère prendrait sûrement mal le fait qu'il soit avec un homme.

Mais il ne s'était pas plus étendu sur le sujet et bien des zones d'ombre demeuraient pour Hiei.

Pourquoi est-ce que la mère de Kurama le prendrait mal ? Ca ne la regardait pas et ça ne lui faisait aucun mal…

Pourquoi les relations entre hommes étaient-elles mal perçues ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, avec qui on couchait ?

Et maintenant que Shiori était au courant, qu'était-il censé faire ou dire ? Mentir ? Dire la vérité ?

Et où cet enfoiré de yohko avait-il disparu ?!

Il n'était plus nulle part depuis que les autres étaient partis… Alors qu'il avait besoin de lui !

Il n'avait pas pu refuser quand Shiori lui avait annoncé d'un ton coupant qu'elle voulait lui parler et qu'elle lui demandait de la rejoindre au salon.

Et à présent, il faisait tourner un verre dans ses mains, en silence, en espérant que la séance de torture familiale allait bientôt finir.

Mais lorsque la voix de la mère de Kurama retentit dans l'atmosphère pesante du salon, Hiei se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne pas espérer qu'elle parle.

« -Alors ? Depuis combien de temps mon fils et vous vous voyez-vous ? Vous aviez l'intention de me mettre au courant un jour ou bien cette « bévue » était-elle censée être une façon spirituelle de m'annoncer que mon fils unique est homosexuel ? Quelles sont exactement vos relations ? »

Le ton était sec et lapidaire. Les yeux habituellement doux et amicaux le transperçaient d'un regard dur et méchant. Elle était en colère.

Hiei tourna encore convulsivement le verre dans ses mains puis poussa un long soupir avant de relever la tête pour regarder en face cette femme si douce, si fragile et si démunie qui l'impressionnait plus par son regard et son maintien qu'une troupe hurlante de yohkais de classe A armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être intimidé de cette façon. Et ça lui permettait de se rendre compte de l'importance que Kurama avait prise dans sa vie.

Il savait que le yohko aimait sa mère humaine et que si celle-ci le rejetait du fait de sa vie amoureuse, il serait très malheureux. Et Hiei ne voulait pas voir son kitsuné triste.

Il regarda attentivement la femme tendue face à lui. Et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre et tenter de la calmer.

Il fallait à tout prix que Shiori l'accepte et qu'elle ne le rejette pas.

Ou son yohko serait déchiré entre ses deux amours.

Et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir lequel de ces deux amours serait le plus fort…

Il devait réussir.

« - Je suis désolé. A propos du cadeau. Ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès et je n'ai pas voulu me moquer de vous ou vous offenser. Je me suis juste trompé… Sincèrement, je vous demande pardon… »

Il hésita.

Devait-il répondre à la dernière question et dévoiler à la mère de Kurama le fait que son fils aimait les hommes ? N'était-ce pas au yohko de le faire ? Et où était-il ce salaud ?! Il en avait un culot de le planter là et de lui laisser sa mère furax sur le dos ! Il allait l'entendre !

« -Eh bien ? J'attends, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, jeune homme ! Quelles sont exactement vos relations avec mon fils ? Je vous préviens tout de suite : je veux une réponse, et une réponse claire ! »

Hiei baissa la tête à nouveau et attacha son regard sur son verre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kurama ne le lui avait pas dit.

Mais quelque part, il avait envie de parler, envie de se libérer. Son amour pour le yohko était si fort, si beau, si pur… Il le dépassait tellement… Il ne voulait plus le taire ou le cacher.

Il voulait le crier à la face du monde. Crier que Kurama lui appartenait. Crier que cet être magnifique et indompté, à la légende somptueuse et sanglante, était sien.

Crier que ce kitsuné à la chevelure de soie incandescente et sauvage, aux yeux d'émeraude et à la peau de neige était à lui pour les siècles et les siècles à venir.

Ils s'étaient fait une promesse d'éternité dans la chambre d'hôpital. Le moment était venu de la tenir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en même temps que son courage et releva la tête pour répondre à Shiori qui le fixait d'un regard intense, exigeant, un regard qui demandait la vérité.

Et il sut avant même de parler que les mots étaient inutiles. Il sut qu'elle avait tout deviné, depuis longtemps peut-être. Le regard brun s'adoucit.

Les yeux de grenat sombre brillaient d'un éclat intense et profond. Un éclat que seul un sentiment vrai et fort peut produire. A cette minute précise, Shiori sut que son fils était aimé d'un amour absolu. Et cela lui suffit. Elle voulait juste savoir. Juste que son enfant lui fasse confiance, ne la repousse pas loin d'un moment si riche et si important de sa vie.

Ça l'avait blessée si fort qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, qu'il ait eu peur de sa réaction… Comme si elle était ce genre de femme et de mère… Elle pensait vraiment qu'il la connaissait mieux que cela et qu'il l'estimait plus que cela…

Et face à ce si beau regard, son cœur tourmenté de mère s'apaisa.

Tout était bien.

Il ne manquait que les mots.

Quelques petits mots et tout s'arrêterait, tout reprendrait son cours normal et heureux.

Quelques mots.

Hiei ouvrit la bouche, pour avouer son amour, fort de la certitude que c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr d'agir comme il fallait.

« -Je vais vous répondre, Shiori-San. J'aime votre fils. Je l'aime, non pas comme… »

Mais tranchant au milieu sa phrase, la porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et Kurama entra, essoufflé. D'un regard vert chargé d'angoisse, il embrassa toute la scène et devint livide en comprenant ce qui se passait.

Il se précipita entre Hiei et sa mère et, tournant le dos à son amant, s'adressa à Shiori, d'une horrible voix faussement enjouée.

« -Mais arrête donc, Hiei ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que tes blagues ne sont pas drôles ! Excuse-le, maman. Hiei aime beaucoup faire des plaisanteries, parfois d'un goût douteux et je crois bien qu'il a fait un pari avec Yusuke et Kuwabara à propos du cadeau qu'il m'a offert… Ils viennent de me l'avouer comme je les raccompagnais ! Vraiment, quelles idées, ils ont parfois ces trois-là quand ils sont ensemble ! Tu n'as quand même pas sérieusement cru que je pouvais avoir des goûts pareils ! Enfin, maman. Tu me connais, tu sais bien que c'est impossible… »

Mais Kurama ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il vit le regard brun et chaud de sa mère, si doux et tendre habituellement, devenir subitement glacial et dur.

Un souffle d'air très froid lui caressa soudain la nuque et il lui sembla que son rythme sanguin se gelait doucement dans ses veines.

Il entendit le cliquetis abrupt et hostile d'une fenêtre et réalisa qu'il sentait vraiment un courant d'air froid lui courir le long du dos.

Il ferma les yeux avec l'impression de mourir lentement, comme une fleur qui s'étiole et se fane à l'approche de l'hiver.

Il n'osa pas se retourner, trop sûr de ce qu'il verrait, une fenêtre béante et vide, comme son cœur. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et plus hésitante et ses jambes le trahirent. Il se laissa doucement tomber à terre, fauché par la souffrance.

Il avait tout gâché.

Hiei était parti.

Parti sans se retourner, sans doute blessé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Oui, il avait blessé Hiei plus profondément que quiconque avant lui. On ne peut être blessé que par les gens qu'on aime, on ne peut souffrir vraiment que par eux.

Kurama le savait, et Hiei venait de le découvrir.

Au fur et à mesure que l'ampleur du désastre le submergeait, les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine se faisaient plus violents et désespérés.

Debout, pâle, le regard encore dur mais qui s'adoucissait cependant devant la souffrance si vive de son fils, Shiori le regardait en silence.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de sanglots déchirants, elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le serra contre elle, caressant doucement les épais cheveux écarlates, secoués de soubresauts.

« -Là…Là… Calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état. Il faut te calmer et réfléchir à ce que tu peux faire pour te faire pardonner.

-Tu… Tu ne… m'en…veux… pas?

-Non… Je suis déçue et navrée de ton attitude, je ne te le cache pas. Mais tu t'es, hélas, bien assez puni par toi-même, je pense. »

Et elle se mit à fredonner doucement en se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, comme elle faisait quand Shuichi était petit et qu'il pleurait, pour le consoler et le rassurer.

- - - - -

Euh, oui, je sais, c'est pas joyeux, joyeux, mais bon, les choses sont difficiles souvent au sein d'un couple. Et puis, je voulais une dispute où cette fois ce serait Kurama le fautif et celui qui devrait s'excuser. Sauf que c'est un peu plus sérieux cette fois que dans le chapitre dispute. Parce que c'est vraiment très blessant quand votre amant ou votre petit ami n'ose pas vous présenter à ses parents et n'est pas prêt à prendre des risques pour vous quand vous êtes prêt à tout pour lui… Alors, comment Kurama va-t-il s'y prendre pour se faire pardonner… Promis la suite arrive beaucoup plus vite, cette fois !

Enfin… s'il y a toujours quelqu'un que cela intéresse…


	35. Rupture

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Ben… Plus aucun malheureusement… (je sens qu'on en veut à ma vie, là…)

Disclaimers : rien à moi… QUI a dit « tant mieux » ! QUI !

Réponses aux rewiews :

DESOLE ! J'avais oublié de remercier de fidèles lecteurs dans le chapitre précédent ! Encore désolé ! Alors, Merci à Yatsumi Kumokami, Gally51 et Loupiote pour le chapitre 33 !

Merci à xmanasamax : en effet, c'est triste et ça ne s'arrange pas dans ce micro chapitre ! ;-) mais promis, ça vient !

Merci à Tiloup67 ! ton soutien me flatte et m'honore et je te promets de faire ce que je peux pour le mériter… Le prochain chapitre de Après mille ans de séparation arrive sous une dizaine de jours normalement…

Merci à Yatsumi Kumokami : merci de ton indéfectible soutien pour cette fic. Désolé d'avoir été en retard pour poster, malheureusement j'avais (et j'ai encore, hélas !) beaucoup de travail et aussi quelques ennuis à régler. Ca risque d'ailleurs d'arriver encore ! (gros gros soupir)

Merci à Otite la frite : j'adore toujours autant tes rewiews : si cette fic est ta cure de bonne humeur, tes rewiews sont ma cure de rire XD ! Le kitsu va essayer de se faire pardonner, mais…

Bon, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard voilà un nouveau chapitre, le 35, des Scènes ! Eh oui, déjà ! Voilà ce que c'est de traîner et d'être en retard ! Après le planning est tout bouleversé ! Bien fait pour moi ! Ca m'apprendra à me terrer sous ma couette XD !

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Rupture

Voilà.

Il était devant la porte.

Il n'avait qu'à la pousser, pénétrer dans le hall et demander à voir Hiei.

Il l'avait fait un million de fois. Alors pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Pourquoi hésitait-il autant ?

Parce que son destin, son avenir et son bonheur dépendaient d'un fragile instant et de quelques mots justes et appropriés…

Mais voilà, s'il ne les trouvait pas, ces mots… S'il gâchait tout, encore…

Le pouvoir des mots était parfois si terrifiant et démesuré. Et si absolu, irréversible, comme le temps qui s'enfuit…

Oui, il connaissait, pour l'avoir si souvent plié à ses besoins et sa volonté, ce pouvoir menteur et destructeur des mots. Il savait les blessures mortelles, profondes qu'un seul d'entre eux causait.

Et pour la première fois, il se sentait petit et misérable devant ce pouvoir…

Et il en avait peur.

Mais il n'allait quand même pas rester dix siècles planté devant cette porte fermée ! Lui ! Le redoutable et fier yohko, craint de tous !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils riraient, ses ennemis, s'il le voyaient ainsi, amoureux transi, impressionné par une porte…

Il était ridicule. Et pathétique. Et stupide, tellement stupide ! Lui qui était si fier de son intelligence ! C'était à en pleurer.

Il avança une main tremblante et poussa la lourde porte.

Elle grinça sinistrement sur ses gonds en ouvrant sa gueule béante sur un hall gigantesque et sombre.

Il frissonna. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle avait un son si lugubre, ni que le hall était si noir…

Il expira profondément pour se calmer et avança, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait où trouver Hiei.

Une voix claqua, hostile et sèche.

« -Que fais-tu ici, Kurama ? »

Il se retourna, sur la défensive, prêt à l'affrontement.

« -Je suis venu voir Hiei. Où est-il ?

-Il ne veut pas te voir. Va-t-en, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

-Pas question. S'il refuse de me voir, qu'il vienne me le dire lui-même. Je ne partirai pas avant de l'avoir vu, tu entends, Mukuro ?

-Je suppose qu'en effet, tu ne partiras pas avant de lui parler… Très bien, je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Et je ne pense pas que Hiei le souhaite. Je vais le faire venir. »

La yohkai se détourna avec dédain et condescendance et appela l'un de ses innombrables serviteurs. Elle lui ordonna d'aller chercher Hiei et de le lui ramener.

Ils attendirent en silence, se dévisageant de regard froids et hostiles.

Elle le détestait. Et il le lui rendait bien.

Il savait qu'elle le jalousait. Elle aimait Hiei et elle avait essayé de se l'attacher durant l'année qu'il avait passé à ses côtés.

Mais elle avait échoué et Hiei lui était revenu, amoureux au point d'abandonner le Makai et le service de Mukuro.

Pour ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il sentait sa haine et sa joie de la situation existante entre Hiei et lui.

Que savait-elle au juste ? Que lui avait-il dit ?

Il savait qu'ils étaient restés des amis proches et que Hiei lui confiait beaucoup de choses…

Qu'il la haïssait ! Du plus profond de son être ! Il avait rarement désiré déchirer quelqu'un aussi ardemment !

Le serviteur revint et rompit le silence étouffant de son pas zélé.

Il était seul.

Mukuro fit semblant de se souvenir de quelque chose et regarda Kurama d'un air triomphant et cruel.

« -Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire… Tu ne risquais pas de le trouver dans sa chambre. C'est normal que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé. Il est dans la mienne. S'il dort encore, réveille-le. Quelqu'un désire le voir. S'il demande de qui il s'agit, dis-lui que c'est Kurama. Et s'il refuse, dis-lui que je le lui demande comme une faveur. Qu'il le voit et que les choses soient enfin claires et nettes. »

Le sourire se fit plus acéré, comme une lame consciente de fouiller et d'approfondir une blessure douloureuse.

Il devint pâle, si pâle, que sa peau déjà très blanche sembla devenir transparente. Ses oreilles teintèrent tandis que des images atroces dansaient devant ses yeux fixes d'horreur.

Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Elle essayait de le faire partir sans qu'il ne voit Hiei, de le faire fuir ! Elle prenait ses rêves pour des réalités ! Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement… Ils s'aimaient tant, Hiei et lui… Si fort…

Alors, ça ne pouvait pas se finir aussi stupidement, à cause de mots prononcés sans réflexion…

N'est-ce pas… ?

Il prit sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses craintes et de sa détresse devant elle. Surtout pas devant elle !

Des pas retentirent dans le couloirs. Ses pas ! Il connaissait tout de lui, le moindre de ses bruits ! Il l'aurait reconnu entre un million ! Il l'aimait tant.

Puis son cœur se mit à battre follement et ses mains devinrent moites. Son estomac sembla se contracter en lui puis se dilater à nouveau, et il eut chaud et froid alternativement.

Hiei apparut, le visage sombre, le sourire sarcastique et méchant, le regard hostile.

Et il sut que Mukuro ne l'avait pas trompé, qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

Sans aucun mot, il sut qu'il l'avait perdu.

Hiei se tourna vers lui.

« -Bien. Je me doutais que tu serais chiant jusqu'au bout. Que tu refuserais l'évidence. C'est vrai qu'il te faut tellement les mots, tu les aimes tellement ! Eh bien, c'est pas un problème ! Tu vas les avoir ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu m'as entendu ? Tu as compris ? Tu veux que je continue ? C'est fini ! Entre toi et moi, il n'y a plus rien. J'aurai même voulu qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu. J'ai tout accepté pour toi, mais c'est jamais assez, hein ? Remarque, je suis un peu injuste, là. C'est vrai que je savais que tu n'étais qu'un enfoiré de yohko égoïste. J'aurai dû savoir que tu n'avais qu'un cœur de glace et que de la fierté… Que tu m'utilisais. Après tout, tu as toujours été très clair là-dessus. Alors maintenant que tout est dit, tu vas peut-être condescendre à me foutre la paix ? Dégage ! J'ai vraiment plus envie de te voir ! »

Et sans lui jeter un regard, Hiei se détourna et s'éloigna. Au passage, il attrapa sans ménagement le bras de Mukuro et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Malgré tout, elle trouva le moyen de lui lancer un dernier regard écrasant de joie cruelle et de haine.

Puis ils disparurent.

Machinalement, sans savoir au juste comment il avançait encore, comme dans les limbes d'un affreux cauchemar, Kurama repassa la porte d'entrée et se figea dans l'air lourd et orageux du Makai.

Il se retourna et contempla d'un œil vide, mais sec, les lourdes portes menaçantes qui venaient de se refermer sur son cœur.

Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

La scène horrible n'avait pas eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'était pas encore entré, il n'avait pas encore vu Hiei, ne lui avait pas encore parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était qu'un atroce cauchemar, l'expression de ses pires craintes, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien n'était fini, tout était encore possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Hiei l'aimait encore. Hiei l'aimait toujours. Hiei l'aimait…

N'est-ce pas ?

Parce que sinon, il n'avait plus d'avenir…

N'est-ce pas…

- - - - -

Bouhouhou ! Que c'est triste ! Oui, je sais, rien ne s'arrange ! Mais c'est que la crise est grave et que Hiei est blessé à la mesure de son amour pour Kurama, alors… C'est profond, hein…

Allez, allez, calmez-vous…

Enfin, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de se mettre dans des états pareils…

Que… Posez cela, vous allez vous faire mal…

Pourquoi vous vous approchez avec cet air menaçant ? Hein ?…

Aaaaargh ! Non, si vous me tuez, y aura pas de réconciliation ! Hein ? Ce serait bête, hein ?

Oui, oui, calmez-vous, je me remets au travail ! Tout de suite ! Tout de suite !

C'est chouette, dans trois jours, c'est la Saint Valentin ! Ils vont se réconcilier ! Bien sûr, enfin !

Calmez-vous… Chut, tout va bien…


	36. Bloody Valentine's

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : …. Ben toujours aucun… Mais non ! Je plaisante ! Hiei x Kurama forever of course ;-) !

Disclaimers : rien à moi… Oui, je sais, c'est décourageant…

Réponses aux rewiews :

White Fox From North : Merci pour la rewiew ! Désolé, ça fait un moment que je me suis pas connecté! Je suis bien content que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre cohérent avec le précédent, parce que je me suis fait copieusement engueulé ! Mais c'était vraiment pas possible de laisser couler ! La déception de Hiei se devait d'être à la mesure de son amour pour Kurama. Le pauvre… J'imagine un peu le choc que ça doit faire quand on se prend une réflexion de la sorte devant les parents de son copain…

Zephis : Naaan ! Pas taper ! Voui, voui, je les remets ensemble ! Voilà, voilà, c'est fait ! Mais bon, pour qu'il y ait une fic et une histoire, il faut bien qu'il leur arrive des trucs, non (chibi eyes…) ? Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute, si je suis sadique, je suis né comme ça, j'y peux rien… Le referai plus ! promis ! (En fait, je suis aussi né menteur et faiseur de fausses promesses, alors… XD )

Tiloup67 : C'est pas de la haine, c'est de l'amour ! Je sais que là, ça se voit pas beaucoup, mais je te jure qu'ils s'adorent ! D'ailleurs, ton ulcère va se calmer avec ce chapitre, promis.

Loupiote : Ca va Alzheimer ? T'es sur Ffnet là et tu lis le chapitre 36 des Scènes de la vie quotidienne… Ca te revient XD ? Bon, alors, c'est vrai que Hiei est dur avec Kurama, mais c'est un peu de la faute de Kurama, parce que sa « boulette » n'a rien à voir avec celles que commet Hiei. Ici, il n'est pas question d'une erreur faite en toute innocence, par ignorance du monde des humains, comme fait habituellement Hiei. Dans ses bêtises, Hiei n'est quasiment jamais responsable de ce qu'il fait. Il est au contraire victime de son ignorance des règles de notre monde et ses actions ne reflètent jamais son intention. Au contraire, Kurama savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait en parlant ainsi à sa mère. Il n'a tout simplement pas pensé à Hiei au moment où il a parlé, mais n'a pensé qu'à sa mère et à lui-même. Et ça, pour un amant éperdument amoureux au point qu'il vient juste de renoncer à son monde, c'est impardonnable. C'est comme si Hiei avait tout sacrifié pour Kurama et que Kurama ne voulait rien sacrifier pour Hiei. Quelque part, c'est bien Kurama le fautif : il a choisi sa mère au lieu de choisir Hiei.

Naria03 : Désolé ! J'ai raté le coche pour la Saint Valentin ! Je doutais d'y parvenir parce qu'en semaine c'est l'enfer : j'ai le temps de rien ! Et puis après, j'ai pas eu le temps non plus ! Mais voilà ce chapitre de réconciliation et on va dire qu'il est arrivé à temps….

Yatsumi Kumokami : C'est pas vrai d'abord ! C'est pas toi qui déteste le plus Mukuro ! C'est moi XD ! Enfin, je crois que Kurama la hait pas mal non plus XD ! Et on le comprend. ET ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une happy fic, ya pas de suicide ! Parce qu'avec Après mille ans, franchement, j'ai pas besoin d'une autre fic dure et cruelle !

Shye Yun : Merci de passer en éclair la miss, ça fait plaisir ! Et tu as raison d'avoir confiance, il va y avoir la jolie réconciliation que tu voulais… Enfin, la réconciliation en tout cas, promis ! Et pas de tentative de suicide dans cette fic, je ne le permettrais pas ! XD

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Elles me font un plaisir immense et me poussent à écrire encore parce que j'avoue que le plaisir de l'écriture se fait de plus en plus rare… Je deviens sans doute trop vieux ;0) Figurez-vous que cela fait un an pile le jour de la Saint Valentin que j'ai commencé à écrire, et mine de rien, c'est long un an.

Enfin, c'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Bloody Valentine's

Dans la foule, bruyante, anonyme et bigarrée, un jeune yohkai se tenait debout. Malgré le bruit et les mouvements des gens, il se tenait immobile, comme s'il ne voyait rien autour de lui.

Au milieu de la foule, il était seul.

Ses yeux, d'un beau pourpre sombre, étaient vagues, perdus dans une contemplation intérieure, visible pour lui seul.

S'il avait été possible d'accéder à ses pensées, celui qui aurait ainsi pénétré dans sa citadelle intérieure n'aurait vu qu'un visage. Toujours le même. Un visage aux multiples expressions, changeant, mobile comme un nuage dans le ciel. Et magnifique.

Un visage de neige délicate aux yeux d'émeraude, aux cheveux de feu et aux lèvres de soie. Un visage de rêve.

Et l'observateur indiscret n'aurait pu remarquer un seul visage semblable dans toute cette foule. Il aurait cherché en vain.

Ce visage n'existait pas.

Pourtant le jeune homme aux yeux rouges le rêvait avec fièvre et avec tous ces petits riens insignifiants qui font d'une image, une personne de chair et de sang.

Ce visage n'était pas un rêve.

C'était un souvenir. Un souvenir chéri, riche et intense, comme seuls le sont les souvenirs heureux et forts.

Le souvenir de l'être aimé.

Il revoyait sa manie agaçante de souffler sur la mèche de cheveux un peu longue qui lui tombait sur le nez pour la rejeter en arrière. Cette foutue mèche qu'il lui avait dit cent fois de couper.

Cette même mèche qui le rendait si adorable lorsqu'il avait plu et qu'elle serpentait légèrement devant ses yeux, ou bien lorsque la transpiration la collait sur son front blanc, après l'amour.

Et la main qu'il glissait dans ses cheveux pour les lisser rapidement lorsqu'il sortait d'entre ses bras. Cette préoccupation constante qu'il avait d'être présentable, d'offrir des apparences sauves au monde extérieur. C'était tellement lui.

Et son sourire. Plutôt ses sourires. Cette multitude, cette palette de sourires différents qui exprimaient tous une facette de sa personnalité si riche, si fascinante.

Les images se bousculaient, toutes singulières et intenses.

Et il aimait tous ces visages différents qui composaient cet être unique.

Il l'aimait.

Mais soudain les images changèrent. Elles étaient toujours aussi fortes, mais l'émotion contenue était différente. Plus sombre et plus âcre.

Une maison familiale qui fleure bon la tendresse et les fêtes. Et quelques mots, tranchants l'air comme des lames de rasoir.

Quelques mots de néant dits d'une voix douce et enjouée.

Et le cauchemar. La souffrance. La colère. Et la haine.

Si forte et destructrice.

Puis le plaisir pervers des mots cruels qui font mal.

Le plaisir atroce et destructeur de voir l'autre souffrir. Cet immense joie malsaine d'appuyer sur la blessure, de tourner et retourner le mot dans la plaie.

Un visage de détresse, aux yeux de désespoir exsangue.

Et la compréhension soudaine que la destruction a fonctionné dans les deux sens et que l'on a soi-même détruit son bonheur.

Ce sentiment d'horreur étonnée que l'on ressent en contemplant les ruines de sa vie. Ruines dont on est responsable.

Depuis ce jour triomphant et noir où il avait chassé Kurama de sa vie, Hiei ne vivait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Il était absent.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main chaude et douce se glisser dans la sienne. Une main tendre et aimante.

Et l'espoir fou que c'était lui, qu'il était revenu et lui avait pardonné le saisit. Il releva la tête avidement, cherchant les yeux verts tendres et complices, le visage de porcelaine délicate qui hantait ses pensées.

Mais il ne vit rien. Il ne vit que le visage rayonnant de joie d'une jeune yohkai qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un visage abimé, comme rongé par de l'acide. Mais un visage que l'amour et le bonheur rendaient beau.

Et cette beauté, cette joie si pleine et si évidente, lui firent mal. Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il appréciait vraiment Mukuro. Son courage et sa force dans le désespoir de sa vie de souffrances et d'épreuves.

Et il avait honte de ce qu'il lui faisait croire aujourd'hui. Elle l'aimait. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait choisie, qu'il lui était revenu.

Et lui ne faisait que lui mentir et se servir d'elle.

Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle lui sourit dans la plénitude de sa félicité et se tourna vers la foule étrange de ses invités.

La réception battait son plein et Mukuro était dans son élément. Elle passait d'un groupe d'invités à l'autre avec aisance, avec cette conscience tranquille de sa puissance qu'il admirait tant chez elle.

Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais aimé les mondanités et les réceptions. Il s'ennuyait.

Ses yeux cessèrent de suivre les mouvements de la yohkai et redevinrent vagues. Il repartait dans son monde intérieur, en tête à tête avec son amour.

Perdu dans ses rêves éveillés, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les murmures de la foule.

Puis ces murmures s'intensifièrent et devinrent exclamations de surprise et d'admiration.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, à regret d'être arraché à son dialogue amoureux et secret.

Et il le vit.

Juste devant lui, à quelque mètres.

Il s'avançait avec cette fierté et cette grâce qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Comme dans ses rêves, à un détail près.

Ce n'était pas le visage aux yeux d'émeraudes et aux cheveux de feu qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais celui, sublime certes, mais plus distant et impressionnant, de Yohko Kurama.

Le drapé de son habit de yohko immaculé accompagnait d'un mouvement fluide la grâce harmonieuse et sauvage de son corps souple.

Ses longs cheveux d'argent coulaient sur ses épaules et dansaient légèrement dans son dos au gré de ses pas.

Ses grands yeux d'or liquide, aux reflets moirés et scintillants, doucement allongés en amande ne le quittaient pas un instant.

Il était sublime. Et irréel.

Que faisait-il ici après ce qu'il lui avait dit, après toute cette méchanceté et sa trahison ? Sous cette forme, qui plus est ?

Que signifiait tout cela ? Pourquoi était-il venu ?

Les conversations, un instant apaisées par la contemplation de la beauté qui s'avançait tranquillement, reprirent de plus belle.

Hiei remarqua que les regards se plissaient et se faisaient spéculateurs, cherchant également à connaître la raison de la venue du yohko.

Il savait que le Makai entier était au courant le leur rupture.

Les histoires d'amour sont rares dans le Makai. Alors forcément quand deux yohkais aussi puissants et célèbres qu'eux tombent amoureux et vivent leur passion aussi intensément, cela retient l'attention et l'intérêt de la foule.

Il capta distraitement quelques bribes de conversation qui le jetèrent dans la perplexité.

« …paraît que Hiei l'a salement jeté ! Devant Mukuro et ses serviteurs en plus !

-Non ! Yohko Kurama largué ! Humilié et insulté ! Et celui qui l'a ridiculisé est toujours vivant ?? J'ai du mal à le croire !

-Ouais ! Je pense qu'il est venu se venger. C'est son honneur qui est souillé maintenant. Il a beau l'avoir aimé, paraît-il, il peut pas laisser un affront pareil impuni ! Ou alors, il perd toute crédibilité !

-C'est clair ! S'il le tue pas, Yohko Kurama est fini…

-Et puis, on sait ce que ça vaut l'amour d'un yohko, surtout l'amour de celui-là ! Il se remet généralement très bien et très vite !… »

C'était donc ça…

A la réflexion, ça paraissait tellement logique. Tellement évident qu'il se sentait stupide d'avoir cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était revenu le chercher. Quelque part, lui aussi était contaminé par cette douceur écœurante du monde des humains.

Kurama ne prenait sa forme yohko que pour combattre et pour cela seulement. Jamais Hiei ne l'avait vu ou touché autrement sous cette forme. Et sous cette forme il était d'ailleurs différent du Kurama qu'il connaissait, aux yeux verts.

Il était plus sauvage, plus hautain. Quelque part, il était inaccessible, auréolé de sa légende et de sa puissance magique de yohko indompté. D'une certaine façon, il appartenait ainsi au Makai et lui correspondait.

Il était alors venu restaurer son honneur et venger son nom… Cela devait donc finir ainsi, à la façon du Makai ?

Une étrange amertume lui étreignit la gorge.

Il avait rêvé une autre fin, pourtant.

Il faillit sourire de dérision à son égard lorsque Kurama, dangereusement proche maintenant, passa la main dans sa chevelure d'argent et en sortit une rose.

Il continuait de s'approcher, la main tendue et la rose serrée entre ses doigts fins aux griffes acérées. Ses yeux restaient attachés sur lui, fixement. Comme le regard d'un prédateur.

Ses mouvements se ralentissaient. Son corps se tendait nerveusement, comme à l'approche du moment propice, où le chasseur bondit sur sa proie.

Du coin de l'œil, Hiei vit Mukuro s'approcher à son tour et tenter de le rejoindre dans la foule. Elle avait l'air inquiet et ses hommes se déployaient à présent dans la salle pour encercler le yohko.

Tout le monde semblait attendre une issue violente. Et cela ne pouvait finir autrement.

L'amour ne finit jamais bien dans le Makai. Il est toujours synonyme de mort.

Hiei poussa un long soupir. Il savait tout cela aussi bien que tout le monde, mais il avait espéré. Follement espéré. Et ça faisait si mal de voir son rêve s'écrouler.

Si Kurama était venu le tuer, parfait. C'était ce qui lui restait de mieux à présent que tout était fini et que son bonheur s'était enfui. Autant en finir de la main de son amour.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il sentit un mouvement rapide de l'air, comme une main qui effleurait son visage et sa gorge. Et il sentit la fragrance enivrante et délicate d'une rose.

Un grand cri de stupeur retentit dans la foule et Mukuro cria son nom avec désespoir. Hiei sourit, les yeux fermés.

Il n'avait rien senti. Est-ce que Kurama l'avait tué en douceur en souvenir de leur amour ?

Puis il réalisa qu'il était encore debout, que ses fonctions vitales n'étaient pas atteintes et qu'il ne ressentait aucune variation de son énergie.

La surprise lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur un spectacle inconcevable.

Il resta immobile, rendu stupide par l'étonnement.

La foule s'était tue, impressionnée. Le silence était devenu solennel. Personne ne semblait en croire ses yeux. Mukuro même s'était interrompue dans l'élan qui la jetait vers lui.

Yohko Kurama dans toute la splendeur de sa beauté légendaire et tant vantée, nimbé de puissance, du sommet de sa légende sanglante et cruelle, s'était agenouillé devant lui pour déposer sa rose rouge, symbole de ce qu'il était, à ses pieds.

Humblement, il s'inclinait et courbait l'échine devant lui.

Et personne n'en revenait, personne n'aurait imaginé que cette fierté légendaire et arrogante abdiquerait ainsi publiquement.

Et Hiei le premier n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de la réalité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Impossible ! Kurama ne pouvait faire une pareille erreur tactique.

Dans le Makai, agir de cette façon était se reconnaître un maître. Se livrer à l'autre. D'une certaine façon, Kurama tombait sous le coup de la possession. Il était désormais à celui qui le prenait. S'il avait un maître, il pouvait en avoir deux, dix, cent.

L'auréole de puissance et de crainte qu'à force de massacre et de sang, il avait construite autour de lui au cours de nombreux siècles de patience et d'épreuves venait de s'écrouler.

Et c'était Kurama lui-même qui l'avait abattue.

Pourquoi ce sacrifice suprême ?

A cet instant, le yohko leva ses yeux d'or sur lui. Des yeux magnifiques et suppliants, débordants de sentiments et d'émotions tus.

Et Hiei sut. Immédiatement. Pleinement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Kurama lui parler, lui avouer. Il savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le pousser à s'abaisser davantage. Il avait déjà tellement reçu.

Mais le yohko le devança et à voix claire et haute, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, il récita la formule sacrée d'appartenance magique qui accompagne l'échange des sangs.

L'allégresse et le bonheur régnèrent alors sans partage en Hiei.

Aux yeux du Makai, dorénavant et pour les siècles qui leur restaient, Kurama était à lui.

Indissolublement.

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et tomba à genoux lui aussi.

Le yohko eut un geste hésitant de la main vers son visage, mais face à son inexpressivité, il se mordit la lèvre et retira sa main en baissant la tête.

Hiei se jeta en avant et saisit son amour à bras le corps, le serrant contre lui, goûtant ces lèvres interdites, réservées jusque là pour la morsure et le combat.

A ce moment, le monde cessa d'exister.

Ils ne virent pas une femme se plier en deux comme le papier dévoré par le feu. Ils ne virent pas ses yeux se noyer de larmes amères et sa bouche s'ouvrir sur un cri de souffrance si intense qu'il en devenait silencieux. Ils ne la virent pas s'écrouler à terre et être engloutie par l'obscurité du coin de la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée pour que personne ne la voit.

Mais s'ils l'avaient vue, cela n'aurait rien changé, tant l'amour est égoïste et cruel.

Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient qu'eux, n'entendaient que l'autre.

Kurama leva à nouveau la main vers Hiei et caressa doucement son visage de sa rose. Sa rose rouge. Sa signature.

Il la lui tendit.

« -Prends-la Hiei, en signe de mon amour. Je t'appartiens désormais, que tu me veuilles ou non. Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas.

-Bien sûr que je te veux, idiot de yohko. Je t'aime. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Tu as oublié ? Je te l'ai promis dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, moi. Mais dis-moi : pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi t'es-tu humilié à ce point ? Ce n'était pas la peine, Kitsu, je t'aurai pardonné sans cela…

-Si, c'était nécessaire. Parce que je voulais que tu saches et que tout le monde le sache. Tu as tout abandonné pour moi. Tu es prêt à tout… Eh bien, moi aussi, je le suis. Et je ne me suis pas humilié. Bien au contraire. C'est un honneur de t'appartenir. Et j'en suis fier ! »

Pendant un instant, ils se turent et se contemplèrent en silence, émerveillés l'un par l'autre.

La foule restait silencieuse elle aussi, impressionnée par ce dénouement si rare et étranger au Makai et pourtant si beau et si profondément envié par tous.

Puis Kurama eut un sourire très doux tandis que Hiei se relevait et le relevait en le tenant jalousement par la main.

« -Et puis, il fallait que je te donne ton cadeau.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, Hiei. Chez les ningens, c'est le jour de la fête des amoureux. On fait une surprise à celui qu'on aime et on lui offre un cadeau. »

Hiei baissa les yeux sur la rose rouge qu'il tenait entre ses mains et rougit. Mais la curiosité, l'envie de boire la coupe de son bonheur jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le poussèrent à demander d'un ton taquin :

« -Et quel est ce cadeau ? »

Il savait. Mais il voulait les mots, il voulait que Kurama lui dise. Maintenant il comprenait ce que les mots, surtout ceux-là, peuvent avoir comme importance. Ne pas dire, ce n'est pas pareil.

Anxieux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, léger et aérien de tant de bonheur, il attendit.

Kurama eut un nouveau sourire puis encadra son visage de ses mains avant de murmurer dans un baiser, ces quelques mots audibles pour lui seul.

« -C'est moi ton cadeau. Je t'aime, Hiei. »

Et pour la première fois de son existence, Hiei découvrit qu'on pouvait pleurer sans souffrir ou avoir mal, juste parce qu'on est immensément heureux…

oOoOoOo

Oulàlà ! Que de guimauve ! Bon, Zéphis est-ce que la tartine de guimauve te suffit ou est-ce qu'il t'en faut plus ? Je suis pas sûr de réussir, s'il t'en faut plus. Parce qu'à la base, je suis quand même essentiellement sadique ! XD

Bon, j'espère que la souffrance en valait la peine et que vous avez apprécié cette touchante scène de réconciliation.

Euh rewiews pour mes un an de fanfiction ?


	37. Bluetooth

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama foreveeeeer !

Disclaimers : rien à moi, sauf l'oreillette XD !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Désolé je vais encore remercier en groupe tous les rewieweurs qui m'ont posté des rewiews, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de Après mille ans de séparation, car malheureusement je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'écrire ! J'ai du travail par-dessus la tête jusqu'à avril au moins, par conséquent, je suis désolé de vous faire attendre jusque là, mais mieux vaut vous prévenir. J'essaierai d'écrire mais rien n'est moins sûr (gros soupir : putain de boulot de merde ! Oh excusez-moi, ça m'a échappé…)…

Alors un très grand merci aux lecteurs fidèles que sont Shye Yun, Zephis, Otite la Frite, Tiloup67, Naria03, White Fox From North et Shunelodie !

Merci à tous de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire de fanfiction ! Et j'espère bien sévir encore quelques temps (pourquoi pas quelques années ….) sur le fandom de Yuyu et d'autres !

Note : je tâcherai de continuer de loin en loin les Scènes.

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Bluetooth

Une délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine envahissait progressivement l'appartement et vint chatouiller les narines de Hiei, encore endormi.

Il entendit aussi une voix chaude et douce parler quelque part dans l'appartement.

« -Oui, oui, tout est arrangé, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes rentrés il y a deux jours. Mmh ? Quoi ! Ca ne te regarde pas espèce d'obsédé ! Bon, Yusuke, je te préviens, je raccroche ! trouve un autre moyen de satisfaire tes pulsions voyeuristes ! »

Il s'étira lascivement puis resta allongé, les yeux fermés, à savourer ce moment de bonheur tranquille. Après les émotions de ces derniers temps et les deux jours et nuits intenses qui venaient de se dérouler, il avait bien besoin de repos et de calme.

En se remémorant les deux derniers jours, il sourit avec satisfaction. Ils avaient passé leur temps à faire l'amour, dans toutes les pièces, sur n'importe quel support et dans n'importe quel sens. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire concernant l'amour à la yohko, c'était que c'était sportif et intense ! Ces enfoirés méritaient bien leur réputation de meilleur coup du Makai…

Il s'étira encore une fois, puis se leva péniblement. Leurs ébats avaient laissé des traces sur son corps. Il grimaça légèrement en s'asseyant, puis attrapa et passa rapidement son pantalon. Il sortit lentement de la chambre et se dirigea vers la source de cette merveilleuse odeur qui faisait gronder son estomac.

Encore mal réveillé, il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine pour admirer le spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Debout devant la cuisinière, Kurama préparait le petit déjeuner. En soi, rien de bien extraordinaire. Ca arrivait souvent qu'il se glisse hors du lit en catimini le matin pour lui préparer à manger.

Parfois quand il se levait après une folle nuit d'amour au cours de laquelle ses vêtements avaient soit été déchirés, soit semés au petit bonheur dans l'appartement, il s'enroulait dans un drap du lit.

Et il était terriblement beau et captivant comme ça. Ses cheveux de soie incandescente incendiaient le tissu immaculé qui drapait et épousait ses courbes. Le satin moiré de sa peau blanche rendait presque le tissu terne et scintillait doucement sous la lumière.

Il ressemblait à l'un des servants du culte de la nature que Hiei avait parfois vu au cours des rares cérémonies religieuses du Makai. Il avait l'aspect magique et sacré de celui qui touche presque la divinité.

Kurama était toujours beau, mais dans ces moments-là, il devenait étourdissant. Et pourtant, le spectacle qui se déroulait en cet instant sous ses yeux était encore plus incomparable. La vision qu'il contemplait était indescriptible, inimaginable.

La silhouette qui se trouvait dans la cuisine s'inscrivait à contre-jour dans la lumière du plan de travail. Elle alliait la grâce à la puissance et se dessinait en courbes douces et harmonieuses formant un ensemble parfait.

La lumière nacrée et scintillante de la peau blanche semblait renvoyer des éclats de lumière étincelants, comme lorsque le soleil se reflète brièvement dans un miroir qui tourne.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au rideau de lumière qui émanait des cheveux répandus sur les épaules et dans le dos. Des cheveux d'argent liquide qui ondoyaient légèrement comme agités en permanence d'un souffle d'air imperceptible.

Au milieu des mèches scintillantes, se dressaient deux mignonnes oreilles de velours blanc nacré et luminescent.

Mais le plus affolant, ce qui coupait la respiration de Hiei et la rendait difficile et erratique, était que le splendide yohko d'argent qui cuisinait tranquillement dans la kitchenette, était nu.

Entièrement nu. Rien ne le couvrait, que sa queue de renard, à l'épaisse fourrure argentée, lustrée et douce, enroulée autour des hanches.

Et il était parfaitement à l'aise. Il s'exhibait tranquillement. Sans la moindre gêne.

Hiei savait que les yohkos ne sont pas particulièrement pudiques et que la nudité ne les dérange pas le moins du monde. Il faut dire que, traqués et épiés comme ils le sont par les yohkais, ils peuvent rarement prendre un bain tranquilles… Alors ils ne se soucient pas qu'on les regarde : ils y sont très vite habitués…

Toutefois, Hiei soupçonnait que le spectacle insolite auquel il avait droit ce matin était, comment dire, calculé.

Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il surprit un regard d'or liquide caressant et taquin glisser en coin sur lui avant de se diriger à nouveau sur la casserole en face de lui.

Les yohkos sont aussi séducteurs et joueurs, et utilisent très souvent leurs charmes sans aucun scrupule pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et Hiei avait une idée assez précise et colorée de ce que voulait Kurama…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de son renard qui tentait si évidemment de réveiller ses appétits… Tous ses appétits…

Le petit-déjeuner, si savoureux soit-il, allait devoir attendre. Il y avait beaucoup plus appétissant que lui.

Il attrapa la taille fine et musclée de son yohko et le tourna brusquement vers lui. Le sourire fin et satisfait qu'il surprit brièvement avant qu'il ne s'efface, le fit sourire à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, yeux d'or dans les yeux de sang, puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en même temps, écrasant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné et brutal.

Soudainement, ils ne furent plus qu'urgence et désir incontrôlé de l'autre.

Les mains se mirent à courir sur les peaux, soulevant des frissons d'anticipation, explorant les moindres recoins cachés et secrets des corps, s'immisçant doucement dans les endroits intimes.

Les bouches suivirent bientôt le même chemin, déposant des myriades de baisers tantôt légers, tantôt violents sur la peau, marquant, mordant parfois pour proclamer la possession.

Les gémissements et les cris se répandirent bientôt dans l'air, accompagnant les caresses et les baisers.

Au beau milieu de ce ballet enivrant, Hiei se sentit soulevé doucement et déposé sur le plan de travail. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'une main douce mais autoritaire se glissait entre ses jambes.

Les caresses qui suivirent l'affolèrent, et il réclama en gémissant que sa douce torture prenne fin. Mais Kurama se contenta de sourire et ralentit encore la cadence de ses effleurements. Il avait visiblement décidé de le rendre fou de désir et de le réduire à merci avant de le contenter.

Par jeu et par vengeance, Hiei noua les bras autour du cou du yohko et attira sa tête jusqu'à sa bouche.

Lui aussi il connaissait le moyen de faire crier et gémir son kitsuné.

Ses lèvres glissèrent légèrement, effleurant à peine la peau de soie des tempes, et remontèrent vers les oreilles de renard, à la fourrure si douce.

Il savait que Kurama ne résisterait pas à la caresse. Surtout si cette caresse se joignait à une autre, plus bas.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos du yohko jusqu'à effleurer du bout des doigt le velours lustré de sa queue de renard.

Mais au moment où il commençait à attaquer la base veloutée de l'oreille de Kurama, Hiei fut arrêté par le contact froid et désagréable d'un petit objet métallique accroché à cette même oreille.

Mécontent, il attrapa la chose et la regarda. C'était une espèce de petite machine en forme de haricot monté sur une curieuse boucle de métal. Il y avait un bouton au centre, qui clignotait à intervalles régulières et émettait une lumière bleue.

A quoi ça pouvait bien servir, ce truc ? Il appuya sur la lumière, mais rien ne sembla se produire.

Sans doute encore un truc de ningen débile !

Mais tandis qu'il examinait curieusement l'objet, Kurama poursuivait ses caresses, et la respiration déjà haletante de Hiei se précipita encore.

Le plaisir commença à monter en vagues puissantes qui les envahirent tous les deux. Les gémissements se firent plus longs, plus douloureux.

Kurama cessa de jouer et écarta les jambes de Hiei pour se placer entre elles, tandis que le jaganshi nouait avec fièvre bras et jambes autour du yohko.

Un double cri de jouissance accompagna le mouvement du kitsuné, bientôt étouffé par les gémissements de plus en plus sonores qui se mirent à retentir à la même cadence que les tremblements marqués du plan de travail.

Les cris se firent de plus en plus forts jusqu'au moment où s'élevèrent deux cris plus marqués et plus longs, accompagnés d'un dernier coup qui résonna contre le mur de la cuisine.

Puis un silence apaisé et repu s'installa dans la petite pièce qui embaumait la cuisine savoureuse et l'union des corps, étrange mélange d'odeurs peu familières l'une de l'autre.

Hiei se sentait bien, à demi allongé sur le plan de travail, au milieu des odeurs de nourriture, à moitié écrasé par Kurama qui tâchait de retrouver sa respiration en se reposant sur son ventre.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger et serait bien resté indéfiniment ainsi, si un grésillement bizarre n'avait pas attiré son attention.

L'oreille de velours blanc de Kurama s'agita elle aussi sur son ventre, chatouillant agréablement son nombril au passage.

Le yohko tourna la tête vers lui et posa son menton sur son ventre, le regardant attentivement de ses yeux d'or.

« -C'était toi, ce bruit ?

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit moi ? Je ne grésille pas !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? »

Soudain, le bruit se reproduisit et attira leur deux regards en même temps sur l'objet qui gisait juste à côté de la cuisse de Hiei.

Ça venait de l'espèce de haricot métallique, monté sur boucle.

Les yeux d'or de Kurama s'agrandirent démesurément pendant un instant et il porta rapidement la main à son oreille, comme pour s'assurer que l'objet ne s'y trouvait réellement plus.

Puis il chercha du regard quelque chose sur le plan de travail et ses yeux démesurés s'agrandirent encore quand il vit le téléphone portable dont l'écran bleu brillant affichait un numéro.

Une voix, provenant du haricot, s'éleva alors dans la cuisine, faible mais clairement perceptible.

« -Dites, les gars, c'est déjà fini ? Woua ! C'était hard, dites donc ! D'ailleurs, Kuwa et moi, on a vachement chaud depuis quelque temps, là ! Et on a des idées et des envies dérangeantes ! Au fait, on a fait un pari, alors vous voulez bien nous dire qui c'était qui était dessus, hein ? Pour qu'on sache qui a gagné… »

OoOoOo

Alors, pour la petite histoire, ça aussi c'est une anecdote qui m'est arrivée ! Mais non ! Je n'étais pas en train de m'envoyer en l'air dans la cuisine avec un yohko… GROS SOUPIR DESESPERE ! Quel dommage… Euh, bon, bref, en fait, j'étais avec une copine à boire le café, quand son oreillette bluetooth s'est mise à parler ! Ca fait vachement bizarre ! En fait, son père l'avait appelée et intriguée par cette petite lumière bleue qui brillait par moment, j'avais appuyé dessus machinalement, sans savoir que je décrochais ainsi le téléphone ! Du coup, grosse marrade et idée pour les Scènes !

Qui a dit que la réalité dépassait la fiction ? XD

Alors ? Rewiews ?


	38. Déception

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : euh…ben…

Disclaimers : rien à moi, sauf les migraines !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Zéphis : Pas de panique ! C'est pas grave de ne pas rewiewer tous les chapitres ! J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire ! Tu vois, je rattrape mon retard… XD

Tiloup67 : Merci pour les rewiews, mais j'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire ! XD Enfin, l'ambiguité m'a bien fait rire ! Moi aussi j'en fait souvent de ces phrases à double (parfois même triple ! Mais je sais pas du tout comment je fais, d'ailleurs quand je veux le faire exprès j'y arrive pas !) sens…

Ma Shunelodie : Courage ! Je suis derrière toi ! Loin derrière toi XD ! Si tu veux te détendre un petit peu entre deux heures de boulot, bienvenue !

White Fox From North : Kisous ! Merci pour la rewiew! En fait, je n'ai pas une vie si amusante que ça, mais je suis quelqu'un qui n'a pas de chance avec les petits trucs du quotidien. Et je me suis dit que je préférais en rire plutôt que de me prendre la tête avec. Du coup ça me fait beaucoup de sujets pour l'écriture !

Yatsumi Kumokami : Merci pour la rewiew et le MP ! Ouais ! J'ai deviné ! Figure-toi que ta fic m'a donné envie de revoir le film, alors j'ai demandé à mon frère de me le téléchargé à nouveau ! (il l'a effacé par erreur, cet imbécile !)

Bon, c'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Déception

« -Vraiment, Hiei, j'apprécie. Après tout, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, la dernière fois, je pensais que tu ne te déplacerais pas.

-C'est bon. T'as pas à dire ça. C'est moi qui aie merdé. Pas toi. En fait, tu aurais même le droit d'être en colère contre moi…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas menti. Je le savais, que tu l'aimais ce yohko. J'ai juste voulu espérer… que peut-être… Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça. Ce n'est plus possible, maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en effet, ce n'est plus possible. J'aime Kurama à la folie. Et j'ai définitivement quitté le Makai pour lui.

-Raison de plus pour que je te remercie d'être venu me prêter main forte. Sans toi, j'aurais eu du mal à rétablir l'ordre. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Même pour moi.

-C'est normal. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, exactement comme mon amour pour Kurama.

-Je te remercie. C'est important pour moi… Enfin, je suppose que tu ne veux pas perdre trop de temps pour passer le portail aujourd'hui et le rejoindre le plus vite possible… Alors je ne te retiens pas. Mais j'espère que tu me rendras visite, de temps en temps…

-Ca marche ! Salut. »

Hiei s'élançait déjà vers les arbres proches de la forteresse, qu'elle levait encore la main pour le saluer. Tant d'impatience, tant d'amour… Il avait tant de chance, _lui_. Pas comme elle. Il avait gagné. Hiei lui revenait définitivement, pour les siècles à venir…

Ses épaules se voutèrent et son regard se perdit dans le vague, brumeux et humides soudain. A pas lents, comme appesantie par un poids invisible, elle se retourna vers sa forteresse.

Si grande et imposante. Si sombre et impressionnante. Et si vide, désormais.

Enfin, elle venait de l'avoir à elle pendant presque deux mois…

Un rire léger et grinçant, d'une amertume ourlée de désespoir, s'éleva dans l'atmosphère. Personne ne l'entendit dans cette contrée déserte. Et bientôt le grondement sonore de lourdes portes de métal se refermant ensevelit ce pauvre témoignage du naufrage d'un cœur.

Hiei, lui, n'entendit et ne vit rien en partant. Il n'eut aucune conscience du malheur qu'il laissait derrière lui. A la détresse noire et muette qu'il quittait, se substitua instantanément la joie et le bonheur radieux de retrouver son amour.

Que ces quelques semaines loin de lui avaient été longues !

A peine réconciliés de leur brutale rupture, survenue peu de temps après Noël, un message désespéré était arrivé du Makai.

Une révolte s'était déclarée et après avoir balayé les forces gouvernementales d'Enki, les insurgés avaient coupé Mukuro et ses hommes de toute aide extérieure. Sa situation devenait critique et elle appelait à l'aide son meilleur guerrier.

Hiei n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait y aller. Il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille à propos d'elle. Après tout, il l'avait utilisée et lui avait laissé croire que son amour pouvait être un jour réciproque. Et il savait combien l'amour fait mal.

Quelque part, il avait honte et mal pour elle, parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il appréciait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas avouer cela à Kurama, qui lui, détestait Mukuro.

Et le yohko n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il parte à nouveau pour le Makai, à peine revenu !

Hiei se rappela avec un sourire narquois la moue boudeuse et fâchée avec laquelle son amour lui avait souhaité bon vent ! Avant de claquer porte et fenêtres en lui jetant à travers la cloison que si un jour il revenait, ça serait sympa de se voir pour boire un café !

Un rire heureux lui échappa. Kurama avait un fort tempérament sous son apparente et factice douceur. Un caractère de feu, ardent et passionné, comme la couleur intense de ses cheveux. Et bon sang ! Qu'il aimait cela !

Ce côté indomptable et fougueux fonctionnait à merveille avec son propre caractère. Et pimentait très agréablement leurs moments plus intimes, songea-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur bien connue lui incendiait le ventre et les reins.

Il se rendit compte non sans une pointe d'autodérision qu'il accélérait brusquement ses déplacements, tendant tous ses muscles et se ramassant de façon à être plus efficace et encore plus rapide.

Il lui avait tant manqué !

Il avait faim de lui. De lui tout entier ! Pas seulement de son corps. Aussi de sa voix, de son odeur si particulière et de ses mille petits riens qui faisait qu'il était lui !

Il allait se jeter sur lui et le dévorer littéralement de baisers ! Rien à foutre que ce soit le soir ou pas, qu'il ait cours ou pas le lendemain, que ce soit l'heure du repas oubien qu'il soit fâché et boude.

Ça, c'était d'ailleurs inévitable. Et Hiei s'en réjouissait presque à l'avance. Parce que cela rendrait leur union finale, après combat et résistance émoustillante, beaucoup plus intéressante. Beaucoup plus chaude et passionnée aussi.

Inconsciemment, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches.

Ses idées devenaient très précises et très nettes. Il voyait parfaitement son arrivée chez Kurama et les scènes qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux à présent brillants le poussaient fortement à encore accélérer.

La fenêtre serait sans doute ouverte. Il arriverait en début de soirée, lorsque les humains allument toutes leurs lumières artificielles pour pallier leur vue nocturne si déficiente.

Kurama serait rentré depuis longtemps. Sans doute en train de préparer le repas. Peut-être dévêtu, en tenue d'intérieur après le bain… Tenue si légère et révélatrice, dessinant les courbes douces de son joli corps… Si facile à enlever aussi… Ou mieux, à déchirer !

Ses yeux s'illumineraient en le voyant passer par la fenêtre. Son premier réflexe le pousserait instinctivement vers lui, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne s'écarte en boudant d'une façon adorable, et si aguichante.

Alors, Hiei le prendrait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, malgré sa résistance et le fait qu'il détourne son visage. Après quelques instants un peu violents où il maîtriserait le yohko pour le soumettre à son étreinte, Hiei réussirait à entraîner son amour dans la chambre.

Alors le désir et la faim de l'autre qui les habitaient sans cesse reprendraient leurs droits.

Soupirs et cris s'élèveraient bientôt du lit aux draps froissés et gémissants. Des bouches se happeraient sans cesse, tandis que des mains glisseraient sur une peau de soie.

Des jambes s'écarteraient avidement et deux corps se fondraient doucement l'un en l'autre pour ne plus former qu'un…

Puis, au cœur de la nuit, dans cette langueur parfaite et apaisante qui suit le déferlement violent de l'amour, il lui murmurerait tout bas qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais le quitter et qu'il avait pensé à lui à chaque instant…

Et d'une voix très basse, audible pour eux seuls, comme pour ne pas déchirer le silence ouaté et profond qui accompagne l'aube, il lui dirait inlassablement qu'il l'aimait.

Alors, enfin, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Kurama l'embrasserait à son tour pour lui signifier qu'il lui pardonnait…

Oui, Hiei voyait très distinctement tout cela défiler sous ses yeux. Et toujours plus vite, il se précipitait vers son amour.

Il passa en trombe le portail, manquant d'oublier de se déclarer et lancer les hunters célestes à ses trousses.

Puis il ne prit pas la peine de se traîner lamentablement à pied, à la façon ningen, jusque chez Kurama, mais sauta prestement de toits en toits jusqu'à la résidence des Roses.

Sans se préoccuper de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ouverte, nota-t-il avec un léger sourire, pour finalement faire irruption dans le salon.

Mais la ressemblance avec ses fantasmes s'arrêta là.

Pas de yohko en tenue légère et confortable. Pas de bonne odeur de repas mijotant dans la cuisine.

Au contraire, la pièce était déserte et noire. Aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Pourtant, Kurama était là, Hiei sentait son énergie venant de la chambre. Une énergie étrange d'ailleurs. Tremblante.

A l'instant où, inquiet, il allait se précipiter dans la chambre, la lumière du couloir s'alluma et Kurama apparut en contre-jour, seulement vêtu d'un large T-shirt, qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines et nerveuses et sa peau de porcelaine.

L'allégresse inonda Hiei et il se jeta sur son yohko pour dévorer de baisers son visage et ses lèvres sucrées.

A la réponse immédiate et ardente de Kurama au baiser et à la pression de son corps contre le sien, il sut qu'il lui avait lui aussi atrocement manqué.

Bientôt les baisers ne suffirent plus et les mains de Hiei se glissèrent sous le T-shirt pour le relever.

Mais elles rencontrèrent celles de Kurama qui tentèrent de les arrêter dans leur course. Le jaganshi eut un sourire sur les lèvres du yohko. Ca y était, les représailles pour son abandon commençaient.

Alors, il se fit plus ardent, plus passionné, pour ne laisser à son amant aucune possibilité de lui échapper. Il le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre de son propre corps et d'un geste sec fit passer le T-shirt par-dessus de blanches épaules, dévoilant un magnifique corps laiteux.

Mais Kurama ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille et commença à se débattre plus fortement. Si fortement qu'il repoussa violemment Hiei loin de lui avec un gémissement qui n'avait rien d'un gémissement de plaisir.

Saisi de crainte que le yohko ne soit réellement en colère, le jaganshi resta immobile, indécis, n'osant s'approcher.

Kurama passa devant lui sans le regarder et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir douloureux.

Hiei ne comprenait plus rien, mais n'osait toujours pas bouger.

Finalement, il eut la solution lorsque Kurama, du fond de la couette où il s'était enroulé, lui parla. En réalité, le yohko n'était pas fâché.

Non. C'était pire que ça.

« -Hiei…Trésor… Je suis très heureux que tu sois rentré… J'aimerais t'accueillir avec plus de passion et d'enthousiasme… Mais depuis cet après-midi, j'ai une atroce migraine. Il faut que je reste couché dans le noir sans bouger jusqu'à demain… Alors, désolé… mais pas ce soir… »

Et Hiei se laissa tomber assis sur le pied du lit en regardant, consterné, la couette ensevelir son yohko, ses ardeurs et ses fantasmes !

- - - - -

Whahahahah ! J'avais trop envie de faire dire ça à Kurama au moins une fois : « désolé, mais j'ai la migraine, alors pas ce soir ! » J'imagine le pauvre Hiei qui s'est fait une telle joie de retrouver ardemment son beau yohko !

Le pauvre… (whahahaha ! Pardon.)

les migraines c'est atroce ! Les vraies, bien sûr, pas l'excuse bidon pour évincer le petit ami envahissant du lit le soir où, bon, on n'a pas envie, quoi ! J'en sais quelque chose, puisque c'est un de mes problèmes de santé récurrent depuis de très longues années, hélas ! Alors ce chapitre est dédié à tous les migraineux ! (qui le liront en-dehors de leurs crises, hein, parce qu'un écran, c'est insoutenable pendant ces moments-là… Eh oui ! -- )


	39. Jeu de société

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Euh… tout d'abord personne puis Hiei x Kurama

Disclaimers : rien à moi, sauf les dés ! XD

Réponses aux rewiews : Un très grand merci aux rewieweurs fidèles et aux autres ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement… Je vais le faire bientôt, promis ! Donc merci à White Fox From North, ma Shunelodie, tiloup67, Yatsumi Kumokami et XxLady FilthxX !

Spéciale dédicace à White Fox From North qui m'a permis de connaître le manga Haru wo daite ita, dont j'ai tiré plus ou moins l'idée qui suit ! Gros kisous, White Fox XD !

C'est parti mon kiki ( Kisous Whity ;-))

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Jeu de société

« -QUOI ! Tu as fait QUOI !!

-Pas la peine de hurler comme ça, Hiei. Ca ne changera rien. J'ai invité Yusuke et Kuwabara pour la soirée.

-Alors comme ça, je rentre d'une mission solo pour le Reikai, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines, et quand je rentre, c'est pour apprendre que ces deux cons viennent et que je ne pourrai pas être seul avec toi !

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de crier. Je n'étais pas sensé deviner que tu rentrais ce soir, je te signale. C'était prévu depuis longtemps et je ne vais pas annuler au dernier moment et être impoli avec mes amis, juste pour faire plaisir à un égoïste insouciant, qui ne me prévient pas de son retour !

-Bon, Kurama, on ne va pas recommencer ! Tu as tes études : il faut bien que je m'occupe. J'habite plus le Makai, je vis avec toi, mais faut quand même que je fasse quelque chose de mes journées ! Tu peux pas me demander de rester enfermé dans la chambre à t'attendre !

-Non, à mon grand regret.

-Hein ?

-Uuuuh…

-Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu as cette tête de débile ? On dirait Kuwabara !

-C'est pas gentil de dire ça ! Mais je pensais à cette idée… De toi m'attendant dans la chambre toute la journée… Mmmh… C'est vraiment très excitant comme pensée… Ca donne des tas d'idées…

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est tout à fait possible de les réaliser, tes idées, Kitsu… Il suffit d'un coup de fil et nous pourrions…

-N'insiste pas, Hiei. C'est non. »

Kurama se leva du canapé sur lequel Hiei avait réussi à l'attirer afin de le coucher sournoisement et de glisser les mains sous ses vêtements. Le jaganshi se renfrogna. Il n'arrivait pas souvent au yohko de refuser de faire l'amour, mais quand cela le prenait, c'était peine perdue d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Frustré, Hiei croisa bras et jambes, fermement décidé à ne faire aucun effort pour être sociable, en guise de représailles.

« -En tout cas, comme t'as dit, Kitsu, je suis pas prévu au programme de la soirée, alors tu m'en voudras pas, si je suis pas dans l'ambiance… »

Le yohko fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose de sournois et menaçant dans le ton de son petit démon lui faisait craindre pour le déroulement de sa soirée…

En effet, lorsque un sourire vicieux et cruel glissa sur le visage de Hiei, à la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée annonçant les invités, Kurama sut qu'il avait raison et que la soirée allait être catastrophique.

Hiei était très contrarié de ne pas être seul avec lui, surtout après son retour de chez Mukuro, dernièrement…

Le yohko étouffa un soupir lassé en allant ouvrir la porte… Si Hiei savait à quel point lui aussi aurait voulu passer la soirée juste avec lui…

Ce n'était pas de chance, vraiment, qu'il soit rentré juste ce soir-là ! Et que la mission lui soit tombée dessus le lendemain de son retour du Makai… Sans compter sa migraine, qui les avait privés d'ardentes retrouvailles !

Oui, le manque se faisait cruellement sentir pour lui aussi ! Mais l'attitude de Hiei lui tapait sur les nerfs ! A peine réconciliés, le voilà qui volait au secours de Mukuro, qui revenait après de longues semaines la bouche en cœur et lui reprochait d'être malade à son retour ou bien d'avoir invité des amis pour s'occuper lors de sa nouvelle absence ! Lui non plus n'était pas qu'un corps à posséder !

- - - - -

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent. L'ambiance était vraiment pourrie entre les deux yohkais en présence. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, ils venaient d'assister à un échange aigre-doux de propos personnels et intimes qui leur donnait envie de disparaître sous la table, derrière les rideaux ou d'aller au toilettes.

Visiblement, Hiei faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les foutre dehors et Kurama s'ingéniait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Du coup la tension montait entre eux et les deux invités ouvraient de grands yeux ronds et toussotaient de façon gênée à qui mieux mieux.

D'autant plus, que la tension palpable de la pièce s'avérait au cours du déroulement de la soirée être de plus en plus d'origine sexuelle.

Yusuke regarda à nouveau Kuwabara, rouge comme une pivoine, s'étranglant dans son verre, avec un soupir dépité. Visiblement il captait des émotions et des sensations en accord avec ce que lui-même pensait…

Génial ! Une soirée à tenir la chandelle avec un couple de yohkais en manque ! Décidément, ils auraient tout eu avec ces deux-là…

Mais alors que les deux garçons commençaient à s'agiter et à dire qu'ils allaient partir, Kurama, devant le sourire de victoire de Hiei, proposa de faire une partie de jeu de société.

Yusuke n'eut pas le temps de donner un coup de coude à Kuwabara pour le prévenir de refuser. Celui-ci avait déjà accepté avec un soupir de soulagement, voyant dans le jeu une occasion de se soustraire aux pensées désagréables qui l'assaillaient depuis le début de la soirée.

Le visage de Hiei se rembrunit dangereusement tandis qu'il foudroyait du regard l'abruti de ningen qui venait de ruiner définitivement son espoir de sauter librement sur son yohko.

Puis un sourire machiavélique l'illumina tout à coup et Yusuke et Kurama ne purent s'empêcher de frémir en même temps.

« -Tu veux un jeu de société, Kitsu ? Pas de problème, mon cœur. Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour te satisfaire… Il se trouve justement que j'en ai un très bien, qui te plaira à la folie. »

Kurama regarda avec appréhension le petit démon, dont l'air sombrement réjoui l'inquiétait. Celui-ci s'accentua encore, comme Hiei tirait de sa poche une petite boîte de bois incrustée de nacre. Une jolie boîte délicate et élégante. Son appréhension se transforma en curiosité. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là-dedans ? Et pourquoi Hiei avait-il cet objet dans la poche ?

Ses craintes resurgirent quand le sourire de Hiei s'accentua pendant qu'il répondait à ses interrogations muettes.

« -C'est un jeu de dés que je comptais t'offrir. Il se joue par équipe de deux.

-Whaou, Hiei, il est beau en tout cas ! C'est original comme cadeau.

-Et tellement attentionné ! Comme il est zamoureux, c'est croooo meuuugnon !

-Et c'est naturel chez toi de mugir comme un veau ? T'es sûr que t'es humain ? T'as pas plutôt des gênes de bœuf ?

-Sale nain !

-Hiei ! Ne l'écoute pas, Kuwabara, il est de mauvaise humeur ce soir.

-La faute à qui Kitsu ?

-Ca suffit ! Tu as un sacré culot !

-Bon, on joue ? Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, hein ? »

Hiei retint difficilement un sourire ironique. Ca pour détendre l'atmosphère, les deux idiots allaient être servis… Mais il restait un obstacle. Comment faire pour parvenir à circonvenir son yohko et le pousser à commettre l'erreur fatale…

Pour une fois, ce fut Kuwabara qui lui donna la solution.

« -Moi en tout cas, je fais pas équipe avec le nabot ! Hors de question !

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi ça me dit assez. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à s'entendre, pour une fois. »

Une paire d'yeux verts incrédules et deux paires d'yeux marrons ronds comme des soucoupes se posèrent sur lui. Hiei resta impassible retenant le sourire de triomphe qui lui montait aux lèvres. Ca venait. La graine était en terre, il fallait maintenant laisser prendre…

Kurama plissa les yeux en le regardant avec attention. L'air de son petit démon était trop innocent pour être honnête. Et puis cette soudaine volonté de vouloir faire équipe avec Kuwabara cachait nécessairement quelque chose… Ce n'était pas du tout naturel !

Les paroles de Hiei lui donnèrent la clé de l'énigme, faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles les deux invités.

« -Si je gagne Kitsu, tu les fous à la porte et tu feras tout ce que je veux cette nuit ! Toute cette nuit.

-Ah d'accord, j'ai compris. C'est pour ça que tu veux Kuwabara de ton côté : avec ton jagan et son don, la partie de dés est gagnée d'avance ! Je refuse ! La partie n'est pas égale.

-Tu te défiles ? Ca me surprend de ta part…

-Arrête de rire ! Je relève le défi, à une condition.

-Et laquelle, mon cœur ?

-C'est avec moi que tu fais équipe. Si nous gagnons, tu auras ce que tu veux, si c'est Yusuke et Kuwabara, ce sera ceinture encore quelque temps…

-Non, si c'est ça, ils n'ont aucune raison de participer à ce jeu. Tu ne peux pas imposer cela à tes amis, pas vrai ?

-Que proposes-tu ? »

Hiei eut bien du mal à se retenir de crier victoire. Il avait gagné. Kurama était tombé dans son piège ! Pour une fois, c'est lui qui avait pris le yohko dans ses rets !

« -C'est simple. Si nous gagnons, je te laisse tranquille. Si c'est Yusuke et Kuwabara, on fait ce qu'il veulent et si un joueur abandonne la partie, il doit une faveur à son partenaire pour lui avoir fait perdre le jeu. Tu as donc tout intérêt à gagner sans abandonner, les deux autres aussi. Ca me paraît équitable.

-Très bien. Je suis d'accord. Explique-nous le principe du jeu.

-Je lance les dés. Chaque équipe doit accomplir le défi lancé par les dés. Si elle réussit, elle gagne un point et doit continuer jusqu'à perdre la main. L'équipe qui remporte le plus de points a gagné.

-Ah oui, je connais, j'ai un jeu comme ça chez moi ! C'est plutôt marrant. Par contre un truc m'étonne. Ca existe aussi dans le Makai ? C'est pas un peu futile ? Je veux dire, ça correspond pas trop à l'ambiance là-bas…

-Ouais ! Ce serait plutôt massacre and co plutôt que gentil jeu de société… Et puis, c'est space que t'aies ramené un truc aussi futile à Kurama… Ca te ressemble pas vraiment… »

Kurama se sentit brusquement pâlir. Face au sourire de plus en plus sarcastique et carnassier de Hiei, l'affolement le gagna. Les deux garçons avaient raison, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout aux jeux du Makai !

D'ailleurs, le Makai n'avait pas de jeu… Enfin, pas de jeu de société ! Les jeux du Makai étaient plutôt d'un tout autre registre…

Les yeux d'émeraude s'écarquillèrent tandis que Kurama se levait à demi du canapé en poussant un cri. Hiei n'aurait quand même pas osé… !

Mais lorsque le yohko vit la main de Hiei se refermer sur les dés, un frisson le parcourut. Si. Hiei aurait osé. Privé comme il l'était, il en était capable !

Le petit démon fit sauter les dés de nacre dans sa main et avant de les laisser tomber s'adressa à son partenaire.

« -Mmh, Kitsu. Si tu veux virer les deux imbéciles et me satisfaire, c'est maintenant. Après ce sera trop tard… »

Kurama devint blanc comme le mur du salon.

Hiei avait osé.

Les dés roulèrent à terre et s'immobilisèrent. Sur leurs faces étaient gravés des mots que chacun lut.

Le silence s'installa.

Des gouttes de sueur glissèrent sur les fronts de Yusuke et Kuwabara, figés comme des statues, le nez à terre, atrocement mal à l'aise. Surtout, surtout, ne pas relever la tête !

Les dés luisaient doucement sous la lumière de l'abat-jour du salon. Ils semblaient tranquillement narguer Kurama et se faire l'écho du regard moqueur de Hiei.

Le yohko n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Sur les dés juste deux mots.

Baiser. Lèvres.

Eperdu, il leva un regard émeraude paniqué sur son partenaire, ne sachant plus que faire.

Hiei avait ramené un jeu érotique du Makai. Mais il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout… Il voulait juste se venger de la soirée et l'humilier devant ses amis… Même dans le Makai, on ne s'amusait pas à ça en public… Normalement…

Ses espoirs volèrent en éclat lorsque Hiei vint s'asseoir avec provocation sur ses genoux et lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, langoureusement, sous le regard éberlué de Kuwabara et Yusuke.

Le baiser fut long et avide. Hiei ne relâcha ses lèvres qu'après de longues secondes, le laissant légèrement haletant. Il darda sur sa bouche gonflée et entrouverte un regard brûlant tout en passant la langue d'un air gourmand sur ses propres lèvres.

« -Tiens, amour. A ton tour de lancer les dés.

-C'est hors de question !! Je refuse !

-Comme tu veux ! Dehors les matteurs. Allez Kitsu, fais-moi un beau strip-tease. Bien lentement, déhanche-toi bien. J'adore te voir bouger ton joli cul… »

Kurama faillit s'étouffer tandis que Kuwabara virait à l'écarlate, le nez dans son verre. Yusuke, lui se pencha en avant, l'air sérieux et concentré, l'œil brillant.

« -Je ne le ferai pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça !

-Alors tu lances les dés, Kurama. C'est la règle, Hiei t'a prévenu en début de jeu : si tu abandonnes, il gagne. Alors décide, mais sache que comme de cette façon, nous sommes vainqueurs, Kuwa et moi, vous devez faire ce qu'on veut… Et moi j'ai envie de prendre des cours d'éducation sexuelle à la yohkai… Si ça ne te dérange pas, Hiei.

-Pas du tout. C'est Kurama que ça dérange. Moi au contraire, ça m'excite d'avoir du public.

-Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accord dégueulasse, sales pervers !

-Ben, tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est pas parce qu'on est au régime, qu'on peut pas regarder le menu. »

Hiei et Yusuke éclatèrent d'un rire passablement lubrique en même temps. Kurama se décomposa un peu plus tandis que le teint de Kuwabara tournait à un espèce de violet inquiétant pour sa santé.

Le yohko saisit les dés, sous les regards avides des deux autres, dont les rires moururent instantanément. Il pria pour que les dés tombent sur une combinaison acceptable comme la précédente. L'idée de faire de l'exhibitionnisme devant Yusuke et Kuwabara ne lui disait vraiment pas, mais surtout, il voulait rabattre son caquet à ce petit bout de démon détestable qui lui avait joué un si sale tour !

Les dés semblèrent rouler pendant un moment infini et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le temps se figea.

Les respirations s'arrêtèrent.

La température monta à devenir étouffante.

Kurama releva la tête, le regard serein et regarda Hiei avec un sourire.

« - J'abandonne. Tu as gagné, Hiei. Dehors tous les deux !

-Mais… Kurama… Attends ! Aie ! Nous ferme pas la porte dessus ! Kur… »

La porte se referma brusquement sur les protestations de Yusuke. Hiei regarda d'un air paisible Kurama avancer vers lui en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« -Bon, Hiei, c'était bien un strip-tease que tu voulais ?

-C'est ça, amour, et bien lentement. Après, on pourra reprendre le jeu. J'aime pas laisser des trucs en plan. J'aime bien aller au fond des choses… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein, Kitsu…

-Tout-à-fait. J'y vais. »

Les vêtements glissèrent un à un au sol découvrant progressivement un corps magnifique, à la peau de porcelaine translucide.

Puis résonnèrent le bruit mat de deux corps se laissant tomber à terre et les soupirs et les bruits de l'amour.

Une jambe blanche et fine, écartée par une main dorée, vint effleurer deux dés de nacre aux faces gravées de deux mots.

Insérer. Sexe.

- - - - -

Hem. Sans commentaires. Quoi ? En manque moi ? Euh, oui, un peu sans doute, après avoir lu Haru wo daite ita !

Alors je ne suis absolument pas responsable de cette chose à l'esprit trèèèès mal tourné ! C'est de la faute de White Fox From North, et Nitta Youka !

Euh, petite rewiew ou vous êtes trop… choqués… XD


	40. Piscine

Auteur : kitsu34

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama (que c'est bon de les retrouver ceux-là !)

Disclaimers : rien à moi, même la piscine (soupir ! Ca serait bien !!)

Réponse aux rewiews :

Un trèèèès grand merci à Otite la Frite, Kurama, ma Shunelodie, Petit poussine, Calliope pour leurs gentils encouragement durant cette atroce période d'oral de concours ! Ca m'a vraiment touché et motivé pour réussir !

Un trèèèès grand merci aussi aux rewieweurs du chapitre 39, à savoir : Zephis, White Fox From North, Yatsumi Kumokami, Otite la Frite, XxLady-FilthxX, et Kurama !

Note : kitsu34 reprend du service ! Nyahahaha ! Me revoilà pour torturer nos deux adorables démons ! Le temps de lancer mon lasso pour les rattraper (c'est que ça court vite des yohkais, et ils ont pas attendu pour se débiner, en plus !) et je poste sur les trois fics yuyu dans les sept jours qui suivent normalement…

Ah oui, pour ceux que ça intéresse, JE L'AI EU !!

Allez, c'est (re)parti !!

Scènes de la vie quotidienne – Chapitre 40 !!

Piscine

(Thème donné par Shunelodie, il y a déjà loooongtemps et ravivé par Zephis !)

Kurama poussa un long soupir de bien-être et s'étira lascivement. Il tendit tous les muscles de son corps durant quelques secondes avant de s'alanguir à nouveau sur la confortable chaise-longue blanche.

Il faisait beau. Un chaud et radieux temps de plein été. La chaleur et la lumière pleuvaient du ciel sans nuages et venaient ralentir les gestes et les pensées. Un doux engourdissement saisissait le corps et endormait les sens au gré du chant harmonieux des cigales.

Kurama étouffa un petit bâillement et secoua ses longs cheveux, rendus humides par la transpiration. Il regarda paresseusement autour de lui, bien à l'abri, couché à l'ombre d'un immense parasol.

De son coin sombre, ses yeux verts errèrent doucement, de la terrasse de carrelage blanc de soleil, jusqu'au bleu intense et ondoyant de l'eau de la piscine. Ses pensées se ralentirent encore un peu, dans la quiétude brillante de ce bel après-midi d'été.

Yusuke et Kuwabara s'étaient jetés dans la piscine à peine arrivés, et n'en sortaient plus, sauf pour manger et dormir. Koemma était lui-même en vacances.

Rien ne pouvait plus gâcher son plaisir. Avec un nouveau soupir de béatitude, il s'installa encore plus confortablement sur sa chaise, attrapa un livre et se tourna en souriant vers celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Son sourire se figea net.

Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, Hiei faisait la tête. Il s'ennuyait. Il ne comprenait pas quel intérêt pouvaient trouver Kurama, Yusuke et Kuwabara à rester à ne rien faire en pleine chaleur, à côté d'un bête bassin d'eau.

La mer, il pouvait comprendre. D'ailleurs, il aimait bien passer des heures, perché sur un rocher, à regarder cette fantastique étendue d'eau, sauvage et agitée, dont les couleurs ainsi que les mouvements changeaient sans cesse.

La mer, c'était quelque chose de vivant, de mystérieux. C'était beau.

Mais l'eau qui se trouvait dans ce bassin artificiel, pleine de substances toxiques et nauséabondes, n'avait rien de vivant ou de mystérieux. Ce n'était que de l'eau. Et c'était vraiment ennuyeux !

Il était donc assis avec une visible mauvaise humeur sur la chaise blanche à côté de Kurama, bras croisés, l'air fermement décidé à ne pas s'amuser.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du yohko et il posa son livre sur la table qui les séparait. Son regard vert se planta sur le visage boudeur en face de lui et ne le quitta plus.

A tel point que Hiei ne put le supporter très longtemps.

« -Quoi ! J'ai un truc sur la gueule pour que tu me mattes comme ça ?

-Hiei, si tu t'ennuies tant que cela, tu n'as qu'à te trouver une occupation.

-Ah ouais, du genre ?

-Je peux te prêter un livre, si tu veux.

-Je déteste lire.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite sieste ?

-Pas sommeil.

-Tu veux que je te commande une glace ?

-Pas faim.

-Alors va te baigner !

-Pas question.

-Mais, on a justement choisi cet hôtel pour pouvoir profiter de la piscine ! C'est stupide, Hiei. Va donc te baigner ! Tu verras comme c'est agréable… D'ailleurs, j'adore, moi, me baigner. Et j'aimerais beaucoup me baigner avec toi… »

La voix du yohko s'était faite caressante sur les dernières phrases et son pied fin et blanc, déchaussé, courait à présent le long de la cuisse de Hiei d'une façon tout-à-fait aguichante.

« -T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit : pas question ! Tu me feras pas entrer dans ce trou, j'te préviens ! En plus, ça pue ! »

Kurama se redressa, vexé du ton employé par Hiei, et sentit l'irritation le gagner en le voyant se détourner avec indifférence devant sa colère affichée. Ce détestable petit bout de démon avait visiblement décidé de lui gâcher son après-midi de doux farniente ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il voulait se baigner avec lui et il y parviendrait ! Foi de yohko Kurama ! Non mais !

Le yohko se leva et s'étira une nouvelle fois pour détendre ses longues jambes. Puis sans un regard vers Hiei, il se déshabilla lentement, faisant glisser ses vêtements le long de son corps, dévoilant progressivement, suggestivement, sa peau blanche et nacrée. Dans la lumière violente du soleil d'après-midi, Kurama sembla devenir diaphane, tandis que ses cheveux s'embrasaient de reflets fuyants comme des flammes.

Le visage de Hiei s'éclaira un bref instant avant de se rembrunir. Le manège du yohko n'était pas passé inaperçu et de nombreux regards admiratifs se tournaient vers lui. Et Hiei n'aimait pas qu'on regarde de trop près son yohko. Il restait toujours émerveillé de constater que cette créature à la beauté rayonnante lui appartenait, et, comme les enfants à qui l'on offre un trop beau cadeau, il n'osait croire à sa chance.

Kurama le savait. Avec un sourire cruel, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la piscine, en faisant un signe de la main à Yusuke et Kuwabara, parfaitement conscient que de nombreux regards le suivaient. Dont un d'ailleurs, rouge de colère, de désir et de frustration.

Au bord de l'eau, il se retourna et tendit la main vers Hiei pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Mais le petit yohkai se renfonça dans l'ombre du parasol en grondant sourdement et ses yeux semblèrent luire de colère dans la pénombre.

Les yeux verts se rétrécirent et la bouche rosée se pinça en une fugitive moue acide. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour pousser Hiei à venir le rejoindre ? Très bien ! Il allait trouver autre chose ! Avec un sourire éblouissant, le yohko se tourna vers un jeune homme assis au bord de la piscine et lui demanda en rougissant adorablement de lui passer de la crème dans le dos.

Le jeune homme accepta avec un empressement émerveillé qui déplut très fortement à Hiei. D'un seul mouvement, celui-ci se leva et fit quelques pas rapides en direction de la piscine. Kurama eut un frisson de triomphe. Sa ruse fonctionnait ! Hiei était toujours d'une jalousie maladive à son égard et le yohko en jouait bien souvent pour arriver à ses fins. Mais au moment où Hiei allait le rejoindre, Kurama se glissa rapidement dans l'eau, pensant que le petit démon allait le suivre.

Hiei s'arrêta net et se recula lentement, toujours grondant, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs de rage. Puis, à reculons, comme un animal face au danger, il regagna le parasol à l'ombre duquel il se tapit de nouveau.

Kurama ne put retenir un geste de colère contenue. Hiei avait absolument décidé de le contrarier, aujourd'hui. Mais rapidement le calme revint sur le visage du yohko. Ça ne faisait rien. Il l'aurait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il suffisait de patienter et de trouver le bon piège.

Yusuke et Kuwabara le rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à jouer dans l'eau, s'aspergeant les uns les autres dans de grands éclats de rire. Yusuke ne cessait d'attraper Kurama pour l'entraîner dans l'eau et le faire couler et le yohko s'amusait volontiers à en rajouter, poussant de petits cris de frayeur, s'accrochant lascivement au détective, enroulant ses jambes autour de lui et cachant son visage contre son épaule. Ce faisant, il ne perdait pas Hiei des yeux.

Celui-ci était visiblement furieux à voir le feu qui habitait ses grands yeux rouges luisant de colère dans la pénombre. Pourtant, s'il avait de fréquents et violents soubresauts à chaque éclat de rire un peu plus appuyé ou lorsque l'étreinte de Yusuke se resserrait un peu trop sur le corps blanc du yohko, il ne semblait pas prêt à les rejoindre dans l'eau.

Kurama se mordit les lèvres, de plus en plus contrarié. Il voulait avoir son petit démon avec lui, dans l'eau ! Un sourire machiavélique passa rapidement sur le visage du yohko. Il appela Yusuke. Très bien ! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Cette fois serait la bonne…

Yusuke le rejoignit et ils parlèrent un bref instant à voix basse. Puis le détective adressa au coin d'ombre sous le parasol où brillaient deux yeux rouges un grand sourire moqueur.

Hiei n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire, que Yusuke attrapait Kurama à bras le corps pour le serrer contre lui et plonger sous l'eau en entraînant le yohko qui poussa un grand cri de fausse frayeur.

Hiei se redressa d'un coup, brutalement aux aguets, le corps tendu, les sens réveillés. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la surface limpide et calme de l'eau, cherchant les cheveux rouges.

Il attendit péniblement que Kurama et Yusuke reparaissent en se promettant bien de tuer le détective. Bien lentement, histoire qu'il souffre, cet abruti !

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Des nageurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter et à chercher les deux garçons qui avaient disparu. Même Kuwabara semblait inquiet.

Hiei sentit sa température baisser d'un seul coup devant l'agitation qui gagnait les bords du bassin. Machinalement, entrainé par son inquiétude, il fit quelques pas et se retrouva au bord de l'eau, scrutant toujours la surface transparente.

Bon sang ! Mais où étaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas disparu !

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent comme il se penchait davantage, essayant de distinguer une forme quelconque dans l'eau. A présent, ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude, mais de la peur, qui se glissait sournoisement en lui.

L'étendue miroitante renvoyait de sournois éclats de lumière et dessinait des ombres trompeuses, dissimulant ce qui se passait dans ses profondeurs. Brutalement, Hiei se demandait si cette eau n'était pas en fin de compte vivante, elle aussi.

Les jeux de lumière éclatante avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique et d'inquiétant. Comme les frémissements d'un corps en mouvement.

Hiei se sentait de plus en plus dérouté. Et, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas le menaçait, il avait une envie irrépressible et irrationnelle de s'enfuir et de se mettre hors d'atteinte de cette chose étrange et menaçante.

Soudain, le sentiment de danger et de malaise s'accrut si vite que Hiei n'eut pas le temps de faire un bond en arrière.

Deux paires de bras jaillirent ensemble de l'eau et le firent basculer la tête la première dans la piscine.

« NOOOOON !! »

Un cri de terreur pure déchira l'air chaud et sembla glacer l'atmosphère.

Yusuke et Kurama qui émergeaient en riant de leur farce, se regardèrent, désagréablement saisis.

« -Quel cri !… Je crois qu'on l'a bien surpris sur ce coup-là !… J'aurai jamais cru qu'on y arriverait si bien…

-Moi non plus. C'est vraiment étrange qu'il ait crié comme cela. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il avait très peur…

-N'exagère rien, Kurama, c'est Hiei quand même ! Tu vas voir qu'il va vite réapparaître et vouloir nous rendre la pareille pour se venger ! Tenons-nous prêts à combattre ! »

Ils se mirent aussitôt en garde, scrutant la surface de l'eau. Et ils attendirent.

Longtemps.

Mais ils ne virent rien.

Puis, Yusuke se tourna vers Kurama, en riant d'un air peu naturel et légèrement paniqué.

« -Euh… Kurama… Il sait nager, Hiei… hein ? »

- - - - -

Bon, reprise difficile et fort peu satisfaisante (en réalité nulle, même, je crois). On va dire qu'il s'agit d'un recommencement et que je me suis diablement rouillé pendant mon inactivité relative de ces dernières semaines.

Dire que j'ai perdu tout l'entraînement acquis au cours de cette année d'écriture… Pffff, à l'idée de recommencer à zéro pour tenter de retrouver un niveau correct, je me sens un peu découragé…

Enfin, on fera ce qu'on pourra en attendant…

Une petite rewiew ?


	41. Bouche à bouche

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Kurama… et… Vous verrez bien !

Disclaimers : rien à moi…

Réponses aux rewiews : un grand merci à Zéphis (comment vas-tu, miss ?) Yatsumi Kumokami, koorimé (bonnes vacances ?), White Fox From North (kisous Whity XD ) Petite Poussine et Petite Poussine XD (Merci, miss, ça fait plaisir XD ) LorDxxCain, Otite la Frite, Tiloup67 et ma Shunelodie(kisous xxx XD)

Note : Du retard ? Boarf, si peu…Z'êtes exigeants ! On peut plus glandouiller en paix, maintenant ?XD

Plus sérieusement, désolé ! Et en plus je ne pense pas que cela va s'arranger…

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

**Bouche à bouche**

C'était l'effervescence et la bousculade autour de la piscine. Les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres et se haussaient sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. Certains se retournaient, une main sur la bouche d'un air horrifié. D'autres échangeaient des regards navrés. Des murmures consternés circulaient…

Le personnel de l'hôtel courait en tout sens, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. A vrai dire, c'était la panique.

Personne n'avait immédiatement saisi lorsque c'était arrivé.

Quatre garçons semblaient s'amuser dans la piscine, lorsque le plus petit des quatre, un jeune garçon qui semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup plus de douze ans, était tombé à l'eau.

Au cri qu'il avait poussé et à la réaction des trois autres, les gens avaient compris qu'il ne savait pas nager.

L'un de ses compagnons, un garçon brun avait plongé pour le récupérer. Et il l'avait ramené sur le bord de la piscine. Mais hélas, inconscient.

Aussitôt le jeune homme brun lui avait fait du bouche à bouche, mais le petit ne revenait pas à lui et ne respirait toujours pas.

Et les minutes passaient. Angoissantes. Et longues.

Un des deux autres garçons avait commencé à aider le jeune secouriste en effectuant des poussées vigoureuses sur la cage thoracique du noyé. Un grand rouquin à l'air ahuri.

Ils s'affairaient beaucoup tous les deux, appelant leur ami, l'encourageant à revenir, à ne pas laisser tomber.

Mais leurs efforts demeuraient vains. Et dans peu de temps, il serait trop tard…

Debout, à côté des deux autres, les bras ballants, le regard vide, le quatrième jeune homme se tenait immobile. Aussi inerte qu'une statue. Et aussi rigide.

Il semblait ne pas réussir à croire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Malgré la panique qui régnait, le bruit, les va-et-vient des gens, son visage demeurait aussi inexpressif que celui d'une poupée.

Ses longs cheveux d'un rouge profond et étonnant dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il les rejette en arrière. Ses yeux verts magnifiques ne cillaient pas. Sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur et de choc ne se fermait pas. Comme celle d'un automate cassé.

L'un des employés de l'hôtel arriva en courant, deux pompiers derrière lui.

L'un d'eux écarta brutalement les deux garçons qui tentaient de ranimer leur ami. Le deuxième s'agenouilla auprès du noyé et l'examina rapidement. Puis il lança un bref regard à son collègue et ils commencèrent tous deux les gestes de premier secours.

Ils s'acharnèrent longtemps eux aussi. Mais petit à petit leurs gestes se firent plus lents, plus résignés. Et finalement ils se redressèrent, l'air douloureux, et jetèrent un regard navré aux trois compagnons du jeune garçon.

Une dame poussa un léger cri. Une autre se plaqua les mains sur la bouche d'un air ébahi. Puis des sanglots et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule qui commença à se disperser lentement, comme écrasée par le choc.

Mais aucun des trois garçons ne bougea. Ils semblaient anéantis. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, l'air égaré. Le grand rouquin, hagard, clignait sans cesse des yeux en contemplant la silhouette inerte que les pompiers plaçaient sur une civière.

Mais c'était le troisième qui attirait les regards apitoyés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux très rouges et aux yeux verts atones, miroitant de larmes.

Lentement son visage se décolorait, comme si le sang le quittait pour refluer vers le cœur. Ses lèvres pâles tremblaient comme si elles n'avaient plus la force d'articuler le nom qu'il s'obstinait à répéter comme la litanie sans fin d'une prière inutile.

Lorsque les pompiers glissèrent le corps dans une housse et commencèrent à la fermer, il vacilla et se courba comme le roseau sous le vent. Sans ses deux amis qui le soutinrent, il serait tombé à terre.

Mais tandis que les deux autres tentaient de l'entraîner loin de la civière, il se dégagea avec une force insoupçonnée et se précipita sur le corps, si vite qu'aucun des deux pompiers ne réussit à l'intercepter au passage.

Il plaqua désespérément sa bouche tremblante sur celle, froide et exsangue, du noyé et l'étreignit presque avec violence. Les pompiers se regardèrent avec embarras.

Puis l'un d'entre eux s'approcha doucement et saisit le jeune homme par les épaules. Mais il ne parvint pas à le détacher de la civière. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air navré et tenta de raisonner le jeune désespéré.

« -Allons, s'il vous plaît, laissez nous l'emmener. Je suis vraiment désolé et je compatis de tout mon cœur à votre peine, mais c'est trop tard… Il est mort… Nous avons tout tenté… Il faut nous laisser l'emmener à présent… Vous vous faites du mal… Laissez-le, s'il vous plaît. Soyez raisonnable, il est mort.

-NON ! Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Pas de cette façon ridicule ! Pas lui…

-Kurama… Ils ont raison… Laisse-le maintenant. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui et tu te fais du mal… Tu as bien vu. Kuwabara et moi on a tout essayé, puis les pompiers… C'était trop tard…

-Il n'est pas trop tard ! Vous avez juste arrêté trop tôt, c'est tout. Mais je vais le sauver, moi ! Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais ! Hiei… Inari… Hiei, comme je regrette… Si j'avais su… Je ne voulais pas… Hiei… Hiei…»

Kurama s'effondra sur le corps, à mesure que sa résistance s'effritait et cédait sous les sanglots. Bientôt ceux-ci furent si forts, qu'on ne comprit plus une seule de ses paroles.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent en silence, respectueux de son désespoir. Ils savaient que cela ne servait à rien de le raisonner. Toujours silencieux, ils s'écartèrent un peu du couple et se mirent à chuchoter. Les pompiers demandant vraisemblablement des détails sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Kurama ne les entendit même pas.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir l'affreuse réalité. Cela lui semblait tellement inconcevable que ce soit Hiei, étendu là, froid et inerte. Son Hiei… Et par sa faute…

Juste parce qu'il avait fait un caprice, ne se préoccupant pas de démêler la cause du refus de Hiei. Juste à cause de son foutu égoïsme encore une fois… Encore une fois, il avait tué celui qu'il aimait…

Son esprit se brisa soudain sur cette idée et vola en menus morceaux. Comme le verre qui éclate à terre.

Dans un dernier geste désespéré pourtant, malgré les secousses des pleurs, il reprit les gestes de secours, basculant la tête vers l'arrière, insufflant l'air dans les poumons et martelant la poitrine du noyé de pressions régulières.

Soudain, alors que sa bouche humide de pleurs se posait sur celle de Hiei, il lui sembla déceler un changement de température. Infime. Mais réel.

L'espoir effréné et fou le saisit. Il reprit ses gestes avec plus d'urgence et de ferveur, appuyant avec violence sur la poitrine qui se réchauffait sous ses doigts.

A nouveau, les lèvres tremblantes du yohko se posèrent sur la bouche ouverte de Hiei. Non, il ne rêvait pas ! La chaleur continuait de croître ! Hiei revenait à la vie !

Il se mit à rire au milieu de ses larmes. Un rire effrayant. Presque démentiel.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets.

Mais Kurama ne se soucia pas d'eux, il continua d'insuffler l'air dans les poumons de Hiei, plongé dans un tourbillon d'émotions trop violentes pour être exprimées, en-dehors de tout ce qui n'était pas Hiei.

Et soudain, le miracle eut lieu.

Une langue chaude vint glisser doucement contre la sienne tandis que deux bras l'encerclaient pour le serrer contre le corps chaud et vivant qu'il tentait désespérément de ranimer.

Affolé, ébloui, presque assommé, Kurama se redressa pour contempler avec émerveillement deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrir et Hiei se redresser.

Les deux pompiers poussèrent ensemble un cri de surprise totale et se regardèrent.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se précipitèrent immédiatement vers Hiei et Kurama en criant de joie.

Eperdu de bonheur, le yohko serra avec force son petit démon de feu contre lui. Il savoura avec béatitude la chaleur, forte à présent, de son corps et l'odeur qui émanait de lui.

Mais au moment où Yusuke et Kuwabara les rejoignaient bruyamment, Kurama entendit un murmure glisser dans ses cheveux.

« -Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, Kitsu. Tu sais à présent ce que ça fait, de penser que son amour est mort… Alors ne recommence jamais, même pour rire. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai déjà failli te perdre… Enfin, j'avoue quand même que le réveil était agréable. »

- - - - -

Fini. Eh oui, les caprices de Kurama sont dangereux… Alors d'après vous, il a joué la comédie, Hiei, ou non ? XD

En tout cas, tout est bien qui finit bien, bien sûr…


	42. Frustration

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama

Disclaimers :…. Pfff… Suis obligé de le dire ? Bon, bon, d'accord ! Rien à moi !

Réponses aux rewiews : Merci à tous ! Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus posté que je ne me rappelle plus à qui j'ai ou je n'ai pas répondu… Désolé. J'essaierai de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus… J'essaierai, j'ai dit.

Note : Alors… Voilà, j'essaie à nouveau d'écrire. On verra combien de temps j'arrive à tenir. En tout cas, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, ça c'est sûr. Mais après… Peut-être que je tirerai ma révérence : plus de temps, plus d'envie et envie d'écrire mes histoires avec mes personnages… On verra !

En attendant, c'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Frustration

« -Urameshi ? Oh ! Urameshi ! T'es là ?

-Mmmmh… Keskya ?

-Debout là-dedans ! On a une nouvelle mission ! Allez hop ! On décolle du canapé ! P'tain, c'est pas glorieux quand même de te voir comme ça, vautré. »

Yusuke jeta un regard noir au visage hilare de Kuwabara qui tenait encore de la main le plaid qui le recouvrait et qu'il venait de tirer. En grommelant, il s'assit péniblement et passa une main vague dans ses cheveux en broussaille, clignant des yeux sous l'agression brutale de la lumière puissante du plein après-midi.

« -Botan n'a pas réussi à te trouver, vu que tu ne répondais pas sur la ligne « spéciale » et que tu n'ouvrais pas la porte, alors elle est venue me trouver. Moi, il me faut plus qu'une porte silencieuse pour m'arrêter !

-Ouais, justement ! T'es entré comment ?

-Tu m'as filé la clé, la dernière fois. Pour éviter que Hiei t'enfonces à nouveau ta porte. Tu te souviens plus ? »

Un bâillement sonore répondit à Kuwabara. Yusuke se leva paresseusement et s'étira. Puis il se traîna lentement jusqu'à sa petite kitchenette. Il farfouilla un instant dans ses placards et en sortit deux tasses.

« -Café ?

-Ouais, je veux bien. Merci. »

Le café fait, Yusuke se laissa à nouveau tomber lourdement dans son canapé après avoir donné sa tasse à Kuwabara, en face de lui. Il savoura avec délectation le liquide noir et amer et sentit ses idées s'éclaircir et son cerveau se remettre à fonctionner à vitesse normale.

Il secoua la tête et regarda Kuwabara d'un regard redevenu clair et brillant.

« -Une nouvelle mission tu disais ? Quelle mission au juste ?

-Choper un voleur.

-Encore ?!!

-Ouais. Il a volé quelque chose de très important pour le Reikai, soi-disant vital pour la sécurité du monde des humains.

-Pfff ! Faudrait vraiment que Koemma pense à faire installer une alarme ! Ras-le-bol de courir après des voleurs qui ont cambriolé le Reikai ! On y entre vraiment comme dans un moulin !

-Justement, il n'a pas volé quelque chose au Reikai.

-Hein ?

-Non, la chose volée se trouvait dans le Makai. Cette fois, c'est la faute d'Enki.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut aller dans le Makai ?!

-Ouais. Je crois qu'on a intérêt à faire appel à nos deux yohkais. Surtout pour une histoire de vol. Ce sont quand même deux voleurs à la base. Il doivent connaître les filières et les mecs concernés.

-Ah… Ouais… T'as raison, hein, c'est juste que je crois que ça va poser problème…

-Pourquoi ? Y a un souci ?

-Euh, ben, Hiei est en mission pour Mukuro ou un truc du genre. J'sais pas exactement, mais je sais qu'il est pas là.

-D'accord, c'est pas grave, on fera avec Kurama. D'ailleurs, c'est surtout à lui que je pensais, à vrai dire.

-T'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Hiei est absent depuis longtemps !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Je dois te rappeler ce que devient Kurama quand Hiei est absent trop longtemps ?

-Ah ! Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! P'tain, les cons ! T'es sûr que Hiei est absent ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que je suis dans cet état ? Kurama est passé, hier soir. Dans l'état que tu connais : les idées noires, frustré, de mauvaise humeur. Et bien décidé à se bourrer la gueule… Alors, oui, j'ai compris que Hiei devait être absent.

-Ah ? A ce point ? Mauvais, ça. On en tirera pas grand-chose…. »

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant, le visage sombre. La mission se présentait mal. Sans contact dans le milieu de la pègre makaienne, avec leurs tronches de ningens, de plus très connue en ce qui concernait celle de Yusuke, ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir…

Le détective se leva avec effort. Un profond soupir, déjà résigné, lui échappa.

« -On peut toujours essayer… Lui dire que c'est la survie du monde qu'est en jeu et tout le toutim… J'ai pas grand espoir, mais bon… »

Kuwabara le regarda avec une franche incrédulité puis haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Il leur en fallait un des deux. Hiei était absent, donc ne restait plus que Kurama.

Kurama sans Hiei. Kurama privé de Hiei depuis de longues semaines… Kurama privé de sexe depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût… Autant dire pas grand-chose…

Oui. La mission commençait vraiment très mal !

- - - - -

Yusuke sonna à l'interphone de la résidence des Roses. Rien ne se produisit. Pas de grésillement, de voix pour lui répondre. Et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Il sonna à nouveau, plus longtemps, et attendit à nouveau de longues minutes. Toujours rien.

Il se tourna en haussant les sourcils vers Kuwabara, resté dans la rue. Celui-ci le regarda avec résignation, écartant les mains l'air de dire « Laisse tomber, il ne répondra pas ».

Mais Yusuke contempla l'interphone avec résolution et sonna à la porte de l'appartement 35, l'appartement de Madame Fumiko, la gentille vieille voisine de Kurama.

Une petite voix grêle et apeurée lui répondit. Le détective se présenta et lui demanda le plus doucement possible de lui ouvrir, afin de la rassurer. Un silence lui répondit. Alors que Yusuke envisageait sérieusement d'escalader la façade de l'immeuble, un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la résidence.

Ils parvinrent rapidement au troisième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement 34. Yusuke inspira profondément puis appuya fermement sur la sonnette.

Un grand bruit retentit. Une porte claqua violemment, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur Kurama. Yusuke et Kuwabara ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Le yohko avait les cheveux en bataille, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et portait un vieux pyjama. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur et Yusuke admira la façon dont ses grands yeux verts, si beaux d'habitude, pouvaient fusiller quelqu'un et lui donner une expression vraiment effrayante quand il le voulait.

Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser intimider. Après tout, ce ne serait pas Kurama qui lui ferait peur !

Il avança et poussa gentiment le yohko pour pouvoir entrer. A sa grande surprise, il entendit Kurama gronder avec force. Exactement comme Hiei.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il eut un léger mouvement de recul, tandis que Kuwabara ouvrit grand yeux et bouche, éberlué.

Kurama les regarda d'un air vraiment mauvais, sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte, puis leur lança d'une voix sèche :

« -Vous venez faire quoi là au juste ? C'est pas le moment de me déranger !

-Désolés de te déranger, Kurama mais on a reçu une nouvelle mission et…

-Rien à foutre ! Dégagez ! Et essayez de vous démerder, pour une fois ! »

La grossièreté du yohko les surprit encore plus. Jamais Kurama ne parlait comme ça ! Il avait un langage presque trop correct, presque soutenu. Parfois, c'en était d'ailleurs gênant dans certaines occasions, voire légèrement ridicule. Alors l'entendre s'exprimer de cette façon… Yusuke n'en revenait pas. Il savait que le yohko serait en assez mauvais état, privé de son compagnon encore une fois, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point !

Il fallait réagir énergiquement ! L'heure n'était pas aux demi-mesures : ils avaient besoin de lui !

« -Bon, Kurama, ça suffit ! C'est pas de notre faute, hein ! si Hiei est absent ! On a une mission urgente dans le Makai et on a besoin de toi et de tes habitudes et contacts de voleur ! C'est l'avenir du monde qu'est en jeu ! Alors… »

Le rire méprisant du yohko le prit de court. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Kurama riait-il de cette façon ?

« -Hiei absent ? T'as vraiment trop bu, Urameshi ! Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'il est là ! C'est bien le problème ! Il vaudrait mieux encore qu'il soit absent, ce pauvre mec !

-… Euh… Quoi ? Il… Il est là ? Mais… Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es venu me voir hier ? Je… Je comprends plus trop moi. T'es comme ça, en général, quand Hiei est pas là. Alors, hier, j'ai pensé que… Ben, qu'il était pas là et que t'étais… enfin, euh…

-En manque de sexe ? Mais tu as raison, Yusuke, c'est exactement l'état dans lequel je me trouve ! Tout ça à cause d'un pauvre nul, qui ne sait même pas s'y prendre correctement !

-Euh… Kurama… »

Yusuke sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage et savait que Kuwabara, qu'il venait d'entendre s'étrangler à moitié derrière lui, devait être aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

« -Kitsu ! Arrête ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

-Oui ! Comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant un mois ! Dis-le, si tu ne veux plus de moi !

-Putain ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Au contraire !

-J'en ai marre ! Ras-le-bol, Hiei ! J'en peux plus !

-Moi aussi, je te signale ! Ca m'amuse pas vraiment, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Euh, on pourrait peut-être entrer, histoire de ne pas trop déranger les voisins… »

Mais aucun des deux yohkais en train de se hurler dessus ne daigna remarquer la suggestion. Profitant du fait que Kurama s'était retourné pour pouvoir faire face à Hiei et mieux lui crier dessus, Yusuke se glissa dans l'appartement et fit signe à Kuwabara de le suivre. Mais le grand rouquin regardait ses pieds et ne vit pas le geste. Il était très rouge et semblait ne plus respirer.

Yusuke soupira et l'attrapa. Il n'eut que le temps de tirer Kuwabara à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte avant que les cris ne reprennent.

« -Peut-être qu'effectivement ça ne te fait pas trop plaisir, mais au moins, c'est de ta faute ! C'est pas de la mienne et c'est moi qui déguste pourtant !

-Arrête, bordel ! C'est pas de ma faute ! J'y peux rien ! Je… Je contrôle pas…

-J'avais remarqué !

-Allez, calme-toi. C'est pas la fin du monde ! C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ca va s'arranger !

-Pas la fin du monde ?!!! On voit que toi tu tires ton coup ! »

Yusuke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique et entendit un couinement étranglé derrière lui, qu'il attribua à Kuwabara. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait très chaud, tellement chaud ! Mais à quoi pensaientt donc ces deux yohkais ! Parler de _ça_ devant eux ! Des malades ! Vraiment des malades !

Kurama semblait hors de lui. Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses dents serrées sifflaient méchamment les mots au visage de Hiei. Celui-ci semblait dépassé par la fureur de son compagnon. Il pâlissait à présent régulièrement, à chaque nouvelle parole de Kurama.

Celui-ci se détourna violemment et se précipita dans la chambre, dont la porte fit vibrer les minces cloisons en se refermant sur le yohko.

Les trois autres regardèrent, l'œil rond, la porte close. Hiei poussa un léger gémissement et se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur le canapé.

Yusuke remarqua alors l'oreiller et la couverture. Hiei dormait sur le canapé ??? Les choses étaient graves !

« -Hiei ?… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Kurama est comme ça ? Pourquoi tu dors sur le canapé ?…

-Ben… Rien de grave… Juste une petite dispute, rien de bien méchant. Faut dire aussi, il est marrant lui ! On voit que c'est pas lui qui se tape tout le boulot ! c'est toujours moi qui doit… Enfin, c'est toujours moi qui le fais quoi ! »

Yusuke ferma les yeux en se maudissant d'avoir posé la question. C'était donc vraiment _ça_ le problème !

« -Oui, bon, c'est pas très grave, quand même ! Il en fait des histoires, Kurama, pour pas grand-chose.

-Ben… C'est qu'il a ses chaleurs en ce moment, alors… Enfin, il a envie quoi. Et moi, ça me met la pression et… Enfin tu comprends…

-Euh… Ben pas vraiment… Mais, c'est pas grave, hein ! J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. »

Mais ça semblait important qu'il comprenne, apparemment. Hiei le regardait d'un air sombrement intense, tordant la couverture de son lit improvisé. Sur son visage se lisait un combat violent. Visiblement, il avait envie de se soulager, mais ne parvenait pas à parler. Finalement, après avoir ouvert et fermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises, il inspira et expira profondément puis se lança.

« -Eh bien, depuis un mois environ que je suis rentré, à chaque fois qu'on… Enfin, qu'on veut le faire quoi… »

Yusuke sentit la chaleur et le malaise augmenter terriblement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir cette discussion avec _Hiei_ ! C'était surréaliste ! Totalement hallucinant ! Il devait être passé dans une dimension parallèle…

« -Je… A chaque fois, je… Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime Kurama, c'est pas le problème, mais… Au contraire, hein, j'ai envie de lui, c'est pas le problème, mais… »

Hiei n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'y parvenait pas. C'était tellement intime ! Et puis, il en parlait à _Yusuke_ ! Fallait-il qu'il soit désespéré et à bout ! A _Yusuke_ ! _Ca_ ! Il ne pouvait pas...

Trop occupés, tous deux, à maitriser leur gêne et leur température corporelle anormalement élevée, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre se rouvrir. Aucun d'eux n'entendit Kurama s'approcher sur la pointe des pieds et écouter la laborieuse conversation, avec un sourire sarcastique.

Au moment où la voix de Hiei s'éteignait dans la honte et où ils restaient, Yusuke et lui, face à face, atrocement gênés et le visage rouge et cuisant, la voix calme et tranchante du yohko s'éleva.

« -Ce que Hiei essaie de t'expliquer, Yusuke, c'est que sa plus grande qualité, son plus grand atout en combat, n'est pas vraiment apprécié au lit. »

Hiei se leva comme si le canapé venait de le brûler. Il se retourna face à Kurama et son visage rouge vira au blanc cassé. Il jeta un coup d'œil horrifié vers Yusuke et Kuwabara, rougit à nouveau violemment et se précipita d'un seul bond par la fenêtre.

Yusuke, assommé, ne comprenant pas, se tourna vers le yohko qui contemplait la fenêtre d'un air sombrement réjoui.

« -Je ne comprends pas, Kurama. De quoi tu parles ? Le combat et le…sexe, ça n'a rien à voir. De plus la plus grande qualité de Hiei en combat n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-C'est vrai, ça, Kurama. Sa plus grande force c'est la rapidité, alors je vois pas trop…

-Précisément, Kuwabara. Tu viens de mettre le doigt dessus. La rapidité.

-Mais, euh, je comprends pas en quoi être rapide peut nuire en sexe parce que quand on est rapide… Oh !

-Ca y est, Yusuke, tu viens de comprendre, on dirait. Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer tout cela à Kuwabara. Pour ma part, je vais me coucher, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Et Kurama quitta définitivement la pièce tandis que Kuwabara regardait d'un air étonné Yusuke virer doucement au cramoisi, à la fois à cause de sa gêne et des efforts qu'il faisait pour se retenir de rire.

- - - - -

Hem… Bon, j'ai peut-être poussé un peu loin cette fois et je vais certainement me faire tirer les oreilles, mais… Bon… C'est un vrai problème de couple, hein, et c'est de ça dont il s'agit dans les Scènes… Des problèmes de couple... D'ailleurs, tout le monde a compris ou il faut que je précise les choses ? ….

Hem… Sans commentaires…

Heu... Heu... Petite rewiew?...


	43. Maladie

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama bien sûr !

Disclaimers : rien à moi ! Toujours rien !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Merci à tous mes lecteurs fidèles et (hélas) de plus en plus obligés d'être patients… Merci donc à Zéphis (Bonne année à toi la miss et merci pour ta fidélité ^^, même si je suis de moins en moins présent sur les fandoms…), Petit Poussine (Merci pour tous tes gentils encouragements, ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Pour la rapidité, hélas, je ne mérite pas de félicitations et je n'en mériterais pas avant longtemps, je le crains, même si les Scènes est la moins sinistrées de mes fics…) Yatsumi Kumokami (Oui, le chapitre précédent était… comment dire… un peu poussé. Et en effet, on peut se demander avec raison si je suis toujours vivant… Et j'ai peur que cela ne s'arrange pas vraiment…), White Fox From North (Coucou miss ! Toujours là ? J'espère que tu vas bien ^^. Je t'embrasse bien fort et te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2009 !) et Sati-san (Merci pour la rewiew, même si la suite n'est pas venue vite… Gomen…)

Note : Très bonne et heureuse année 2009 ! Je souhaite plein de bonheur à tout le monde et plein de bonnes fics pour Hiei et Kurama !

C'est parti !

**Scènes de la vie quotidienne**

**Maladie **

**(thème proposé par Yatsumi Kumokami)**

Un soleil froid, d'un or pâle, se levait doucement sur la ville. Le ciel hivernal se teintait de nuances glacées roses et orangées. Le givre faisait étinceler les branches nues des arbres et les transformait en fragiles statues éclatantes comme des bijoux finement ciselés.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit doucement dans la clarté pure de la lumière d'hiver.

Kurama poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et ferma doucement les yeux sous la lumière franche et puissante du soleil pâle. Mais rapidement un frisson le saisit lorsque le vent vint faire danser ses longs cheveux écarlates.

La fenêtre se referma vite et le yohko s'appuya langoureusement à la vitre glacée pour boire voluptueusement son thé bien chaud en regardant la nature givrée, étincelante de rosée gelée, se réveiller.

Il aimait tant ces matins de froid très secs et très lumineux d'hiver !

Si en bon yohko, il détestait la mort de la nature en automne ainsi que la pluie et le mauvais temps, il aimait la lumière froide et tranchante de l'hiver. C'était une lumière si intense, presque magique. Elle semblait même révélatrice de la vraie nature des choses ou des êtres qu'elle éclairait…

A regret, Kurama se détourna de la fenêtre et du spectacle radieux du jour se levant sur la ville. Il avait du travail aujourd'hui et le mieux était de s'y mettre sans retard !

Mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir à son bureau, après un petit tour d'inspection pour vérifier que ses innombrables plantes d'appartements se portaient bien, un choc brutal le fit violemment sursauter. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement vers la fenêtre fermée d'où semblait être venu le bruit. Etonnamment il pensait la trouver en morceaux, mais s'aperçut vite qu'il s'était trompé. Elle était intacte.

Etrange… On aurait pourtant dit que quelque chose s'était écrasé avec force contre une surface plane…

Saisi d'un obscur pressentiment, Kurama se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand avant de se pencher pour regarder en bas, dans la rue.

Un cri étouffé lui échappa et sur un gémissement horrifié, il enjamba le mur et sauta par l'ouverture.

« -Hiei ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Hiei ! »

Mais le démon, apparemment sonné, ne lui répondit pas aussitôt et lorsqu'il s'agenouilla soucieusement à ses côtés, posa sur lui un regard vague.

Kurama l'examina rapidement, tâtant anxieusement chaque partie du corps de son compagnon. Apparemment, Hiei n'avait rien d'autre qu'une grosse bosse qui virait lentement au violet. Soulagé, Kurama attrapa le visage de son démon entre les mains et l'embrassa avidement. Mais il se recula vite, les sourcils froncés, la main sur les lèvres.

Hiei secoua la tête puis se leva et secoua ses vêtements avant de regarder le yohko d'un air un plus assuré. Puis il leva la tête vers la fenêtre et, avant que Kurama n'ait pu l'arrêter, sauta par la fenêtre.

Enfin… essaya de sauter par la fenêtre… Sauf que…

VLAM !

« -Hieiiii !!! »

Eberlué, Kurama n'eut que le temps de bondir à son tour et de réceptionner son petit démon avant qu'il ne s'étale à nouveau de tout son long par terre.

Machinalement, Hiei à nouveau bien assommé dans les bras, le yohko regagna son appartement et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé du salon-cuisine. Puis il ferma la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

Il se retourna et contempla son compagnon évanoui sur le canapé. Hiei s'était pris deux fois le mur en tentant de passer la fenêtre… Et il avait le regard vague, comme embrumé… sans compter que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait semblé que…

Un sourire carnassier teinta les lèvres rosées du yohko. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il vérifie son hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel gisait le bel évanoui et se pencha doucement sur Hiei.

Un rayon de soleil pâle vint frapper la fenêtre de l'appartement et un oiseau se posa sur le rebord, en quête de chaleur et de nourriture. Mais un bruit venu de l'intérieur, un long gémissement, l'effaroucha et il s'envola vite, effrayé.

Les bruits continuèrent de plus en plus forts jusqu'à un long et puissant cri qui fit fuir même les pigeons établis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur.

Puis le silence retomba sur l'appartement. Un long silence repu.

Le soleil d'or blanc de l'hiver continua sa course difficile. Alors qu'il atteignait à peine le zénith bas de l'horizon hivernal, une voix étouffée de sommeil s'éleva.

« -Hmm, Kitsu… A quoi dois-je cet accueil passionné ?

-Eh bien, je vérifiais quelque chose…

-Et ?

-Tu as bien de la fièvre. Tu es malade. Il va falloir rester au lit et te soigner.

-Mmmh… D'accord pour rester au lit. Mais que veux-tu dire par « te soigner » ?

-Prendre des médicaments.

-Quoi ??! Pas question ! J'ai pas besoin de ces trucs ! J'en ai jamais pris avant et j'en suis pas mort !

-Allons, Hiei, c'est vraiment pas la mer à boire, je t'assure, et tu iras beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus vite !

-Pas question, j'ai dit ! Un point, c'est tout ! »

Un froissement de tissu, un grincement, et Kurama émergea du canapé, transformé en lit pour l'occasion. Sans se soucier de sa nudité ni du regard avide de Hiei, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et le démon l'entendit farfouiller un instant. Enfin, il ressortit, un tube de comprimés à la main.

Sous l'œil à présent suspicieux de Hiei, le yohko fit fondre un comprimé dans un verre d'eau et le tendit à son démon qui le renifla avec une grimace avant de pincer les lèvres avec défi.

Kurama poussa un soupir de lassitude et approcha le verre de la bouche de Hiei.

« -Allez Hiei. Bois-le. Ce n'est vraiment rien et tu n'auras bientôt plus de fièvre. Ce sera quand même bien plus agréable pour toi, non ? Ce n'est pas plaisant d'avoir la tête bourrée de coton et de ne pas coordonner ses mouvements, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le démon lui jeta un long regard méfiant puis avec réticence ouvrit la bouche pour boire une toute petite gorgée du liquide nauséabond et pétillant qu'une main fine lui agitait sous le nez.

Kurama eut un léger sourire de triomphe. Qui disparut bien vite, avalé par des injures mécontentes, lorsque Hiei lui recracha dessus le médicament avec un cri de dégoût.

« -Merde Hiei ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! J'en ai partout maintenant ! C'est malin !

-Pouah ! Mais c'est dégueu ce truc ! C'est déloyal de me le donner en douce ! Foutu yohko ! Tu voulais m'empoisonner ou quoi ?!

-Arrête un peu ! Tu vas pas mourir parce que tu avales une aspirine !

-Non ! Jamais je boirai un truc comme ça ! Jamais t'entends !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-C'est ce que l'on va voir ! »

Des pas sur le carrelage froid. Un nouveau grésillement de comprimé qui se dissout lentement dans l'eau. Puis le bruit du liquide qu'une gorge avale. Le gémissement d'un sommier sous le poids d'un occupant qui regagne la tiédeur des couvertures. Et une lutte. Brève. Puis le silence. Long. Et un autre bruit, plus léger, plus humide, de succion.

« -Alors ? C'était si insurmontable et dégoûtant ?

-Mmh…Finalement, pas du tout… Au contraire… D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que j'en prenne un autre, médicament je veux dire… On ne sait jamais…

-Oui… Tu as raison, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et il faudrait aussi que j'en prenne, je ne veux pas être contaminé…

-En effet, c'est plus raisonnable. Viens ici, Kitsu, que je te donne ton médicament. »

- - - - -

Un petit chapitre de saison et que Yatsumi Kumokami m'avait proposé il y a … Oh, à peine plus d'un an… Gomen Yatsu… J'ai de moins en moins de temps et, il faut bien l'avouer, de moins en moins envie d'écrire des fics…

Mais je persiste, j'irai jusqu'au bout de mes projets commencés. Tous sans exception, même si je mets beaucoup de temps pour certains…


	44. Grippe

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei x Kurama, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

Disclaimers : rien à moi bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ?

Réponse aux rewiews :

Désolé ma Shunelodie ! Je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses de poster avant le 19 ! Rhôôô^ ! Méchant Kitsu ! Fainéant et incapable !

Sinon, merci beaucoup, de tout cœur, à Sarah, Katy, Aélys, Yatsumi Kumokami (tu vois, je fais deux textes sur ton idée : j'espère que tu me pardonneras du coup le temps que j'ai mis à la traiter…) et Naria03 (Merci pour les compliments et je ne disparais pas encore : je finirai toutes mes fics avant de passer à d'autres choses)

C'est parti !

**Scènes de la vie quotidienne**

**Grippe**

Il faisait froid. Très froid. La clarté douteuse d'une fin d'après-midi d'hiver tombait crument des fenêtres ternies par la saleté. De pauvres fenêtres, si hautes et proches d'un plafond fissuré, qui peinaient à éclairer l'étendue triste de l'amphithéâtre.

Un frisson, long, puissant, parcourut Kurama. Un de ces frissons de fièvre qui semblent venir du plus profond des entrailles.

Il secoua rapidement la tête et écarquilla les yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme quelqu'un que le sommeil a presque entraîné.

Un profond soupir lui échappa et ses épaules se voutèrent avec lassitude. Etrange comme il était fatigué ces derniers jours…

Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, aussi puissant que le premier, mais plus long encore. Décidément, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il jeta un nouveau regard morne au professeur ânonnant un cours sans intérêt qu'il avait d'ailleurs renoncé à suivre depuis un certain temps.

Le yohko resta un instant immobile, l'œil vague posé sur le mur sale et la lumière pauvre venant du dehors. Mais quand le troisième frisson le parcourut, il décida que cela suffisait ainsi et qu'il serait mieux dans son lit.

Aussi discrètement qu'il le put, Kurama ramassa ses affaires et se glissa dehors.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'air extérieur ne lui fit pas de bien, au contraire.

Le soleil se couchait et un vent glacé parcourait violemment la rue. Les passants s'empressaient de se mettre à l'abri et hâtaient le pas.

Le yohko sentit les doigts gelés du vent le parcourir sans douceur et son corps se raidit douloureusement sous la froide caresse.

Il se dépêcha lui aussi de se soustraire aux désagréables attouchements et se dirigea à grands pas vers son domicile.

Mais un phénomène étrange se produisit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de se hâter, ses pas se faisaient moins rapides. Il lui semblait fournir de plus en plus d'efforts pour des résultats de plus en plus minces.

Et à mesure que son allure s'engourdissait, comme son corps, il lui sembla également que le froid gelait jusqu'à ses pensées. Elles se mirent aussi à ralentir, jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Les frissons redoublèrent et bientôt Kurama identifia un petit bruit sec qu'il entendait depuis quelques instants sans savoir d'où il venait. Il claquait des dents.

Enfin, au détour d'une rue, il aperçut la façade de sa résidence. Le soulagement le submergea et il poussa un long soupir douloureux.

Mais soudain, la vision et les forces lui manquèrent en même temps et il n'eut que le temps de murmurer un nom, avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne et que le sol ne vint à sa rencontre.

« -Hi..ei.. »

- - - - -

Les frissons le faisaient trembler violemment, si violemment qu'il lui semblait presque être en train de se battre. Et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les spasmes le saisissaient, le tendaient, le tordaient et le laissaient épuisé, en nage, sans force pour se soustraire à ces tremblements incessants. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de grelotter. Et il claquait des dents, sans pouvoir rien faire contre.

Il se recroquevilla, se roula en boule sur lui-même, comme il faisait quand il avait froid. Il voulu enrouler sa queue autour de lui et se protéger en se dissimulant sous sa fourrure douce et chaude de renard. Mais il se rappela qu'il était humain maintenant et un gémissement plaintif lui échappa. Le froid se fit plus intense, comme si on écartait une source de chaleur insoupçonnée.

Puis Kurama sentit la chaleur couler contre lui, bienveillante et puissante, et l'envelopper complètement. Les frissons, de façon contradictoire, s'intensifièrent avant de s'espacer puis de disparaître progressivement.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, enfin, le yohko se serra plus étroitement contre la chose chaude et douce qui s'était glissée contre lui.

Les frissons ayant cessé, il se sentit sombrer dans la fatigue sans rêve du corps brisé par la fièvre.

Lentement, Kurama émergea des limbes du sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré. Il mit longtemps à réaliser qu'il était réveillé, parce qu'il se sentait bien. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quelque chose de doux et d'aérien caressait doucement son visage, tantôt ses cheveux, tantôt sa joue et même parfois ses lèvres. C'était une caresse légère, presque imperceptible, comme faite du bout des doigts. Ou du bout des lèvres.

La source de chaleur irradiait toujours contre lui. Et c'était une chaleur parfumée, qui sentait comme la forêt, le bois et les épices.

Une vague idée effleura le yohko sur l'origine et l'identité de cette source de chaleur si douce. Il eut un instant l'envie de soulever sa paupière lourde de sommeil et de bien-être afin de s'assurer de la justesse de son idée. Mais il y renonça. Ce serait sonner le glas de cet instant de félicité…

Alors il poussa un nouveau soupir de bien-être et se lova encore plus étroitement.

Les caresses continuèrent, parfois tendres, parfois plus audacieuses, toujours douces. La chaleur devint plus puissante à mesure que les mains et les lèvres joueuses le parcouraient. Puis une voix chaude, très basse, se mit à parler.

Instinctivement, bien plus qu'il n'entendait réellement, Kurama comprit qu'il s'agissait de mots doux. Il se détendit et se mit à ronronner doucement, produisant ce son si surprenant que les yohkos n'émettent qu'en parfaite sécurité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti si bien, si longtemps que le souvenir s'en était d'ailleurs perdu au fond de sa mémoire…

A moins qu'il ne se soit jamais senti si bien…

Il eut encore une fois envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était si bon de juste l'imaginer. Comme un rêve, disparu dans un instant.

Ça ne pouvait d'ailleurs rien être d'autre. Hiei ne reconnaitrait jamais avoir été tendre et attentionné.

Passionné, exigeant, sensuel ou sexuel, oui.

Mais pas tendre, gentil, doux, presque hésitant.

Il n'agissait ainsi que parce que Kurama était malade et, croyait-il, inconscient.

Le yohko eut une brusque bouffée de tristesse. Son ronronnement apaisé et satisfait s'arrêta. Son corps se tendit de façon incontrôlable tandis que son esprit s'aiguisait et revenait totalement à la conscience.

Et les caresses s'arrêtèrent. La chaleur diminua et le corps à ses côtés se volatilisa.

Kurama se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures avec tristesse. Il se sentit misérable soudain et aurait voulu se tapir au fin fond d'un terrier, la queue et les oreilles basses.

Un frisson le parcourut à nouveau brusquement et lui arracha un gémissement plaintif.

Il se sentit retomber dans le piège ouaté du sommeil, malgré sa peine.

Et soudain la chaleur revint, accompagnée de la caresse légère de lèvres fraîches se posant doucement sur son front humide et brûlant.

« -Dors, abruti de yohko, ou tu guériras pas… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure presque imperceptible mais Kurama eut un large sourire du fond de son sommeil, bâilla et se lova plus étroitement au milieu de ses couvertures.

Hiei caressa légèrement le front blanc, duquel il repoussa doucement les cheveux rouges, humides de sueur.

Si Kurama avait pu le voir, ainsi penché sur lui, dans la pénombre de la chambre juste éclairée par la lune, il aurait été comblé. Car Hiei l'avait déshabillé et soigneusement couché, puis s'était installé lui-même sous les draps pour le veiller.

Sur la table de nuit, se trouvait une bassine d'eau froide dans laquelle surnageait un linge blanc, que Hiei appliquait soigneusement de temps en temps sur le front et les joues du yohko endormi. A côté de la bassine, il y avait des médicaments, un thermomètre et un bol de bouillon encore fumant…

Mais ce qui aurait fait le plus plaisir à Kurama, s'il avait pu assister à la scène, ç'aurait sans doute été le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Hiei tandis qu'il caressait toujours le visage du yohko et que celui-ci recommençait à ronronner doucement.

Oui, cela, ça lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir…

S'il avait vu…

- - - - -

Hmm… J'avais envie d'un texte doux et tendre, pour une fois. Et ça fait du bien un peu de douceur, parfois. Et puis, c'était au tour de Kurama d'être malade et j'avais envie de faire un Hiei tout gentil pour son petit yohko grippé… C'est qu'il peut être très gentil et tendre, Hiei, quand on ne le regarde pas XD !


	45. Après midi pluvieux

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi !

Couple : Hiei x Kurama

Disclaimers : Rien à moi !

Remerciements : Merci à Zephis, Naria03, Kistunie6, Yatsumi Kumokami, Sati-san, Helly. Merci à vous tous, même si cela fait maintenant trèèès longtemps que je n'ai plus posté.

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Après-midi pluvieux

Il faisait moite et lourd cet après-midi là. Le couvert de nuages était bas, si bas qu'il donnait l'impression de devoir se déchirer à tout instant sur la pointe des buildings qu'il effleurait. Les vêtements collaient désagréablement à la peau, gênant les mouvements. Les insectes bourdonnaient en permanence, se heurtant aux fenêtres et se collant aux moustiquaires ouvertes, dans l'espoir illusoire d'un bref courant d'air inexistant.

Les humains se terraient chez eux, avachis sur les planchers, en quête de fraicheur, s'éventant avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Les sons se faisaient sourds, couverts par les ronronnements omniprésents des climatisations poussées au maximum.

Le ciel s'abaissa encore, ensevelissant les têtes des immeubles dans une mer de nuages gris d'ardoise, plombés, aux flancs lourds d'averses contenues.

L'atmosphère se chargeait d'humidité, d'exaspération et d'attente.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hiei huma longuement l'air annonciateur d'orage. Il aimait avidement ce déferlement âpre des éléments qui lui rappelait tant son monde d'origine. Sous le déchirement brutal de la foudre, le monde des humains prenait une autre dimension, primale, qui lui plaisait et faisait ressortir ses appétits yohkais.

Une longue zébrure orangée trancha soudainement le ciel et un grondement sourd, encore lointain, retentit.

Dans la semi pénombre de la pièce, la foudre fit surgir l'espace d'une seconde une silhouette sombre, habillée de noir, ramassée sur elle-même, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La lumière blanche sculpta en une fraction de seconde un visage doré aux traits purs, presque enfantins, mais au sourire surprenant, dessiné par une bouche suave et cruelle. C'était un sourire de chasseur, d'attente jouissive de la proie. Un sourire de fauve.

Le plafond sombre de nuages d'ardoise s'abaissa encore, menaçant de s'effondrer sur la ville et la chaleur moite qui régnait depuis le début de l'après-midi se mit soudain à frissonner, parcourue de brusques bouffées froides.

Un large cercle d'eau, comme une larme s'écrasant au sol, vint frapper le bas de l'immeuble des Roses. Puis un autre et encore un autre.

Une nouvelle zébrure d'or déchira le ciel de la ville et un claquement sec et vibrant retentit immédiatement faisant tinter la fenêtre contre laquelle s'appuyait Hiei.

Les yeux de sang se fermèrent à demi et le sourire carnassier s'accentua tandis qu'une langue rose pointait entre les lèvres étirées et passait lentement sur la lèvre supérieure.

La pluie se mit à tomber à rythme soutenu, noyant les rues de la ville.

Il allait être complètement trempé, songea Hiei, les épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux. Cela lui apprendrait à ne pas écouter quand il lui conseillait de prendre un parapluie, après tout.

Le démon leva la tête sur une nouvelle zébrure blanche accompagnée d'un grondement puissant et long. La lumière lui déchira la rétine tandis que le bruit retentissait jusque dans les murs. Le froid de l'eau avait balayé la moiteur lourde à présent. La fraîcheur pénétrait partout, le vent se levait et balayait les rues.

Le déferlement des éléments. Il adorait cela.

La brutalité. La violence. La sauvagerie. La passion.

Une clé crissa dans la serrure.

Le sourire de fauve se figea et disparut. Le regard rouge s'étrécit en plongeant dans l'obscurité de l'appartement. Se levant à demi, le corps du démon se tendit. Il attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette plus sombre encore que la pénombre régnant se dessina dans l'encadrement. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et claqua la porte d'un geste rageur.

Hiei ne bougea pas. Toujours à demi levé, les muscles bandés, il semblait un prédateur aux aguets. La silhouette se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'immobilisa, elle aussi. Le sourire de fauve réapparut.

L'immobilité des deux silhouettes sombres, l'une se découpant sur le ciel d'ardoise, l'autre sur le rectangle noir de la porte dura longtemps. Comme deux animaux qui s'observent, cherchant la faille avant d'attaquer.

Mais ce fut l'orage qui détermina le moment de l'attaque. L'éclair claqua, révélant les visages.

La lumière blanche, violente, fit jaillir brutalement Hiei, ramassé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, sur l'appui de fenêtre, sourire aux lèvres. En face, révélée d'un seul coup, le démon vit sa proie. Une proie alléchante. Une proie trempée jusqu'au os par l'averse, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu. Et une proie résolue, semble-t-il, à lutter. Adossé à la porte, en position de défense comme s'il avait senti les intentions du démon qui lui faisait face, Kurama était complètement trempé. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, révélant son corps, particulièrement sa chemise blanche. Par transparence, Hiei pouvait même apercevoir la peau par endroit et le bouton d'un mamelon. Ses cheveux mouillés venaient épouser ses joues et ses épaules en volutes sombres. Des perles liquides coulaient lentement sur son cou et venaient se perdre au creux de sa gorge. Même ses yeux avaient un éclat particulier, plus obscurs que d'ordinaire, ourlés par des cils gorgés d'eau troublants.

Il était extraordinairement excitant. Le sourire de fauve se fit triomphant.

Le grondement puissant de l'orage sembla sortir de la gorge de Hiei au moment où celui-ci s'élança sur Kurama.

L'orage qui déferla sur Tokyo cet après-midi-là fut puissant et long. Il se poursuivit durant toute la soirée et connut de brusques réveils et retours de flamme. Parmi les éclairs et les grondements du tonnerre, il y eut même comme un phénomène d'écho qui rappelait un bruit de coups donnés contre un mur. Le vent, qui se déchaina, hurla comme un fou. Au plus fort de la tempête, on entendit comme des spasmes, des râles, des halètements, puis lorsqu'elle se calma, des gémissements, des murmures et des chuchotements. La pluie tomba avec une violence inaccoutumée et laissa la terre gorgée d'eau et fatiguée par la force de l'averse.

Puis enfin, ce fut le silence et la plénitude comblée de la nuit, après le déferlement des éléments.

oOoOo

Kurama tira le linge mouillé hors de la machine à laver avec peine, puis se redressa, en rejetant une mèche de cheveux rebelle en arrière. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Qu'il faisait lourd aujourd'hui !

Il empoigna la corbeille de linge mouillé et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour l'étendre.

Une lueur, en traversant le salon, attira son regard. Bouche bée, il se figea, fasciné par le spectacle inattendu et surprenant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Hiei, son Hiei, scotché à un écran d'ordinateur comme le dernier des geeks ! Il avait beau le voir désormais, il ne se faisait pas au spectacle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à regarder la machine ?

Voyons, il lui avait appris à se servir de l'ordinateur avant de partir à la fac, hier matin et cette nuit il s'était levé en douce pour y retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y trouver d'intéressant à ce point pour un yohkai comme lui ?

« -Hiei ?

-Mmmh ?

-Hiei ! Je te parle ! Décroche de cette machine au moins deux secondes, tu veux !

-Hn ! Quoi ! J'suis sur un truc intéressant !

-Tu réponds ça à chaque fois depuis deux jours ! J'aurais jamais dû t'apprendre à te servir d'internet ! Viens m'aider à étendre le linge, s'il te plaît.

-Par ce temps ? Ca sèchera jamais. »

Kurama jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon. Le plafond de nuages était bas, si bas qu'il donnait l'impression de devoir se déchirer à tout instant sur la pointe des buildings qu'il effleurait. Il poussa un long soupir découragé. Hiei avait raison, ça ne sécherait jamais. Le yohko posa son panier de linge humide sur la loggia. Le linge devrait attendre que l'orage passe. Il s'éventa avec la main. Bon sang, que l'air était moite. Les vêtements collaient désagréablement à la peau, gênant les mouvements. Il se passa la main sur le front trempé de transpiration, rejetant les petites mèches de cheveux humides, collées à la peau.

Un petit rire retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna. Hiei était posé d'une drôle de manière sur sa chaise, un peu en suspension, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir. Il avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Un sourire que Kurama ne lui avait jamais vu, qui lui rappelait quelque chose…

« -Tu sais, on trouve des choses intéressantes sur internet... Des histoires écrites par des fans, par exemple. Tu devrais t'y intéresser, toi aussi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. On y pioche des idées... Des idées pour les après-midis pluvieux notamment. »

Il y était ! Il se rappelait ce que ce sourire évoquait ! C'était un sourire de fauve…

oOoOo

Voilà, un petit texte de saison et un petit entraînement pour moi après une très longue absence.


	46. Jeu de rôle

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Kurama x Hiei ( et un ou deux accessoires nyahahahark)

Disclaimer : rien à moi ! (sauf les deux-trois petites choses…)

Réponse aux rewiews : merci à Loynis et Sati-san et encore une fois à Helly pour sa très gentille rewiew sur le chapitre 21.

C'est parti !

Scènes de la vie quotidienne

Jeu de rôle

Pourquoi ce serait _toujours_ à lui d'avoir ce genre de rôle, d'abord ? Hein, pourquoi ?

La main fine et élégante effleura doucement le tissu rose à volants posé sur la chaise et se crispa soudain convulsivement. Avec une force surprenante, elle balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. La porcelaine fine vola en éclat, le tissu se gonfla comme une voile et retomba tristement sur le sol de la salle à manger.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait les cheveux longs ? Les yeux verts ? Un visage de fille ?

Sur la table ravagée, ne restait qu'un vase. Un soliflore où trônait une magnifique rose blanche. La bouche s'étira en un sourire effrayant, dévoilant des dents blanches aiguës. La rose se teinta d'un rouge profond, sombre comme un sang épais, et se para d'épines doubles acérées, tranchantes comme des lames. Elle grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un arbuste, et de nombreuses ramifications apparurent, porteuses de nouvelles fleurs, elles aussi d'un rouge profond.

Mais ça, c'était son apparence humaine. Un déguisement de sa vérité. En réalité, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. Il était bien plus dangereux. Et puis il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… Tout le monde savait ça. C'était la première chose que l'on apprenait, dans le Makai. Hiei semblait l'avoir oublié… Il était grand temps de le lui rappeler… Pour son propre bien, naturellement…

Il se pencha, ramassa le tissu rose orné de volants.

Bien, il allait l'accueillir selon ses vœux. Il voulait un dîner aux chandelles ? Il l'aurait. Peut-être pas exactement tel qu'il l'avait rêvé, mais la vie est faite de concessions et de frustrations, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se dirigea vers la loggia, où se trouvait ses plantes. Dès l'ouverture de la porte, il laissa son énergie envahir la pièce et elles lui répondirent. Même les espèces particulières. Surtout celles-là d'ailleurs, qui ne survivaient dans ce monde étranger que grâce à lui. Elles lui étaient particulièrement attachées. Il s'approcha d'elles en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, d'affection, d'une voix douce.

Aussitôt, elles lui parlèrent et il sentit leur énergie répondre à la sienne. Sa main se resserra sur le tissu rose. Il leva la tête vers le panorama de la ville qui s'étendait devant lui : la lumière baissait. C'était la fin de la journée, bientôt Hiei serait là.

Les yeux verts luirent dangereusement dans la semi obscurité orangée de l'appartement. Loin derrière le parterre d'immeubles que la ville hérissait vers le ciel, le soleil se cachait et ensanglantait l'horizon.

Il caressa les plantes en souriant. Il était temps de se préparer pour faire honneur à Hiei et à ses fantasmes…

oOoOo

Les immenses gratte-ciels de la ville s'enflammaient les uns après les autres et renvoyaient les flammes du couchant à l'infini. A cette heure, l'espace d'un instant, la ville s'embrasait sous la lumière du soleil et devenait un immense incendie.

Hiei aimait cet instant où les vitres démultipliées de cette ville orgueilleuse se fondaient dans l'embrasement général du ciel. Comme si la ville touchait enfin cet infini qu'elle rêvait d'atteindre.

C'était l'heure où le monde du jour et le monde de la nuit se touchent.

Et c'était l'heure où il allait rejoindre Kurama. Il aimait chaque instant de ce moment. Chaque minute d'expectative avant les retrouvailles.

Kurama lui avait manqué tout le jour. Il avait hâte de le voir. Il ne le voyait jamais assez. Il lui manquait tout le temps.

Comment serait-il disposé ce soir ? Avait-il apprécié sa surprise ? Avait-il préparé le repas en tête-à-tête ? Avait-il mis ce qu'il lui avait préparé ?

Un frisson d'anticipation et d'excitation le parcourut. Pourvu qu'il l'ait fait !

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de la résidence des Roses, la fenêtre de l'appartement était faiblement éclairée par une lueur tremblante, comme provenant d'une flamme dans le vent.

Un sourire sombrement satisfait éclaira le visage de Hiei. Apparemment, on avait tenu compte de ses desiderata.

D'un bond, il fut sur l'appui de la fenêtre, laissée entrouverte pour lui. Le sourire s'accentua.

La pièce était éclairée par une profusion de bougies posées çà et là sur les meubles. Elles créaient une ambiance douce, rehaussée par la multitude de plantes bigarrées et étranges qui décoraient la pièce toute entière, au centre de laquelle trônait une table mise pour un repas pour deux personnes. La nappe immaculée, les couverts impeccables, les assiettes garnies de serviettes rouges qui rappelaient le bouquet de roses rouge sang tout était parfait.

La lumière tamisée et les senteurs entêtantes des plantes complétaient la note chaleureuse de la pièce.

Hiei s'avança vers la table et en admira la présentation. Elle était vraiment beaucoup plus belle que celle qu'il avait laissée ce matin en partant. Son regard dériva vers le bouquet de fleurs. Décidément Kurama aimait beaucoup les roses rouges ! Dire qu'il en avait choisi une blanche exprès, pour changer… Celles-ci avaient une apparence différente de celles qu'il avait l'habitude de voir au yohko. Elles étaient plus grosses, avec des pétales plus découpés, plus irréguliers…

Tout à coup, les sourcils du démon se froncèrent. Parmi la foule de senteurs qui se déployaient dans la pièce, il y en avait soudain une qui l'assaillait désagréablement… Mais au milieu des autres, impossible de l'identifier. Elle pouvait venir de cette plante grasse, aux grosse feuilles noires luisantes, ou bien de cette étrange plante, aux tentacules violettes ornées de pustules translucides…

Les yeux de sang revinrent au bouquet au centre de la table. A moins que l'odeur n'émane de ces roses elles-mêmes. A bien les considérer, Hiei ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver… agressives, avec leurs pétales dentelés et leurs épines doubles bien trop nombreuses. Leurs tiges ressemblaient à du fil barbelé…

L'espace d'un instant, l'idée l'effleura que sous la séduction de la scène, sous les apparences attirantes de la pièce et de son contenu, planait un danger redoutable, volatile, comme l'odeur désagréable qu'il ne parvenait à identifier. Mais à l'instant où cette idée émergeait dans son esprit, celui-ci se brouilla légèrement. Un léger vertige le saisit et il se rattrapa rapidement à la chaise devant lui.

Il resta un moment immobile, à rassembler ses pensées dispersées et de plus en plus imprécises et euphoriques. Ce devait être les odeurs trop fortes qui le dérangeaient. Il n'avait jamais aimé les senteurs trop puissantes.

Il tira la chaise pour s'y asseoir un instant, la tête de plus en plus nébuleuse. Et puis, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille non plus. Cela n'aidait pas, même s'il était capable de tenir bien plus longtemps que ça.

Son regard tomba sur l'enveloppe. Il ne l'avait pas vue avant, dissimulée par le montant de la chaise. Elle portait son nom il l'ouvrit donc. Le mot lui était adressé, de la main de Kurama. Le yohko le remerciait d'avoir pensé à cette délicate attention, d'organiser un repas romantique pour leur anniversaire. Il lui demandait de l'attendre, il se préparait dans la pièce d'à-côté pour être sûr de bien jouer le rôle qu'il lui demandait. En attendant, il lui avait préparé un apéritif _spécial_, concocté pour lui faire du bien, être sûr qu'il soit _en pleine forme_.

Hiei eut un sourire carnassier. Apparemment, Kurama l'avait parfaitement compris. Envolée, la mauvaise impression que lui avaient procurée les roses ! La soirée s'annonçait idéale et prometteuse ! Il regarda sur la table et identifia la chose. La carafe était pleine d'un liquide brun sombre, avec des reflets ambrés. Il attrapa un verre qu'il remplit : le breuvage était épais, presque gluant et avait une étrange odeur trop sucrée. Mais les perspectives alléchantes de la soirée souriaient trop au démon pour qu'il recule devant un liquide nauséabond ou dégoûtant à avaler. En une rasade, il en but avidement un grand verre. Puis après un bref instant de réflexion, se resservit aussi sec et en avala un second.

Hiei posa son verre d'un geste assuré, le sourire au lèvres. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à passer une soirée et une nuit inoubliables. Il demeura immobile, la main sur le verre et un large sourire figé aux lèvres.

Le temps passa. Les bougies se consumèrent un peu plus, certaines s'éteignirent. La lumière baissa, le froid dû à la fenêtre ouverte s'installa. La nuit était à présent totalement tombée, éclairée par une pleine lune magnifique.

Hiei était toujours immobile dans la même position. En fait, il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout !

Enfin la porte du couloir qui donnait sur la chambre s'ouvrit. Kurama pénétra à pas feutrés dans la salle à manger. Hiei aurait bien voulu tourner la tête pour mieux le voir, mais il était paralysé. Sans doute à cause de cette saleté de boisson dégueulasse que cet enfoiré lui avait fait boire ! Ah, il l'avait bien eu ! Mais pourquoi ?

Kurama s'approcha de lui doucement. Il portait ses vêtements habituels.

Il s'assit en face de lui et le regarda en silence en penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais quel salaud ! Il allait faire quelque chose ou rester là à le regarder ? Il allait lui parler ? Lui expliquer ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Merde !

Kurama poussa un soupir et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains en le considérant d'un air narquois. Puis il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Et parla.

« -Tu vois où on en est encore par ta faute ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Alors je vais te poser la question une fois et puis on n'en reparlera plus jamais, d'accord ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? C'était à cause du tablier ? Mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour jouer, les autres fois. Il était d'accord, au contraire, pour les uniformes d'infirmière, de lycéenne, de maitresse d'école, de dominatrice…

« -Voilà. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les déguisements au cours du sexe, au contraire. Ca donne du piquant, un je-ne-sais-quoi de divertissant et d'excitant… »

Ben alors, il était où le problème ?

« -…Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de me déguiser ? »

Alors ça ! C'était faux ! Lui aussi il se déguisait ! Qui avait joué le docteur, le policier, le cow-boy, le motard ? Hein, qui ?

« -Je veux dire, bien sûr, pourquoi c'est à moi de me déguiser quand _c'est un rôle de fille_ ? »

Ah… Euh… Mais, c'était que… C'était tombé… Par hasard… Comme ça… Et puis ça lui allait bien, non ?…

Devant le regard vert de plus en plus foncé, Hiei déglutit péniblement et frémit en songeant à ce qui allait suivre. Le yohko était très susceptible sur le sujet et il avait indéniablement gaffé. Comment allait-il se venger ?

Lorsque Kurama s'allongea sur la table, pour poser sa tête sur ses bras et saisir une des redoutables roses rouges qui s'enroula aussitôt autour de son bras comme un serpent, et qu'il se mit à sourire méchamment, dévoilant des dents blanches acérées, Hiei eut peur.

Le yohko pouvait être vraiment mauvais parfois, comme ce soir. A croire que la pleine lune n'agissait pas que sur les loups-garous…

« -Vois-tu, Hiei, ces roses ont une particularité tout à fait singulière. Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il ne s'agit pas de mes roses-whip habituelles, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit d'une espèce rare, appelée « dévoreuse d'esprit » »

Les yeux de sang s'agrandirent démesurément. Les fantômes de la panique se mirent à les hanter et le corps de Hiei se mit à trembler comme s'il se débattait contre l'emprise qui le maintenait immobile.

Un instant Kurama observa son vis-à-vis en silence et sembla hésiter. Puis les yeux verts reprirent leur dureté minérale et il lâcha d'une voix amusée :

« -Ca ne sert à rien. Le poison est efficace pour encore vingt minutes. C'est plus de temps qu'il n'en m'en faut. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur comme ça de ces roses. On les a affublé d'un bien méchant nom, qui ne leur va pas. Elles ne dévorent pas l'esprit, elles en prennent simplement le contrôle et le soumettent au nom de celui qui est leur maître. C'est tout. Rien de bien méchant, tu vois. »

Tout en parlant, Kurama s'était levé et placé derrière Hiei. Il le poussa rudement de sa chaise et le démon sentit quelque chose se glisser le long de son dos. Soudain la rose se ficha dans sa chair, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Hiei la sentit s'enrouler autour, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. La potion infecte qui l'avait paralysé avait dû également l'anesthésier.

Sa vision se dédoubla et il lui sembla que quelque chose s'insinuait dans sa tête et prenait le contrôle non seulement de toutes ses sensations mais tentait aussi de contrôler ses pensées. Il essaya de lutter, mais la douleur le gagna et il perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, difficilement, il était couché sur le canapé du salon et il sentait un désagréable courant d'air lui chatouiller la peau. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une pénombre prononcée peu de bougies avaient survécu, semble-t-il, ce qui indiquait qu'il était resté inconscient un certain temps.

Il porta la main à son front et constata qu'il pouvait bouger, ce qui était en soi un progrès dans sa situation. Par contre son esprit restait assez confus : il avait du mal à ordonner les sensations et les idées entre elles.

Avec peine, il se redressa sur les coudes et frissonna sous le courant d'air frais venant de la fenêtre. Il baissa les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Bon sang ! Mais où étaient passés ses vêtements ? Qu'est-ce que signifiait cette mascarade ? Mais… Mais… Il n'en était pas question ! S'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser faire comme ça, il rêvait doucement, oui !

Maladroitement, il se mit debout et constata, atterré, qu'il ne portait vraiment rien d'autre ! Rien d'autre que ce foutu tablier rose à volants !

Au moment où il vérifiait en tâtant que c'était bien le cas, un léger rire s'éleva derrière lui. Hiei se retourna d'un bloc, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Il était là, assis tranquillement à la table, sur laquelle il n'y avait plus qu'un seul couvert.

L'enfoiré ! le connard, le fils de…. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Reikai ou pas Reikai d'ailleurs !

Mais au moment où Hiei commençait d'allumer ces dangereuses flammes noires qui faisaient sa réputation et sa principale attaque, Kurama esquissa un sourire et caressa doucement la rose rouge sombre enroulée autour de son avant-bras gauche.

Aussitôt, Hiei sentit une pression s'exercer au plus profond de lui. Sa volonté meurtrière disparut comme une bougie que l'on souffle. Il resta immobile, hébété, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il comprit. « La dévoreuse d'esprit », c'était donc ça !

La lueur narquoise dans le regard vert confirma sa déduction.

« -Eh oui, Hiei. Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je veux.

-Tu peux crever, enfoiré de yohko !

-Mais si. Et pour commencer, vu que tu portes ce charmant tablier, tu vas me servir à table. C'est que je meurs de faim, moi. Il est tard, vois-tu.

-Arrête ça Kurama, tu as vraiment de drôle de goûts !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu l'idée, je te signale. Et finalement, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Avec quelques arrangements, bien sûr. Allez, file à la cuisine ! »

Hiei se mordit violemment la langue en sentant son corps se mouvoir tout seul et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il passa lentement devant Kurama et involontairement ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration en croisant le regard du yohko. Les yeux verts étaient devenus presque noirs et les lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourire appréciateur laissait à nouveau deviner les redoutables dents acérées du kitsuné. Une vague de chaleur traversa lentement Hiei, se logeant au creux de son ventre et de ses reins. Sans s'en rendre compte, il humecta ses lèvres soudain sèches. Toujours avec lenteur, il dépassa la table, frôlant Kurama qui se détourna pour le suivre d'un regard appuyé, la respiration plus courte. Hiei sentait les yeux du yohko caresser la peau offerte de son dos et force lui était de constater que quelque part, le jeu commençait à ne pas lui déplaire.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, saisit le plat et revint dans la pièce principale. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Kurama n'était plus nonchalamment posé sur sa chaise, comme un seigneur attendant qu'on le serve. Au contraire, il s'était assis, tendu en avant, avidement, vers lui et l'attendait. Son regard, l'expression de son visage, la tension de son corps, tout disait son désir évident. Hiei frissonna. Oui, le jeu lui plaisait, finalement.

Etre celui qui est désiré, celui que l'on attend, était grisant. Au bout du compte, il avait le pouvoir.

Il ne ressentait plus de pression pour le forcer à agir. Sans doute que le yohko ne jugeait plus nécessaire de le forcer.

Il déposa le plat sur la table. Plongeant les yeux dans les yeux de Kurama, il entreprit de le servir très lentement, en le frôlant à chacun de ses gestes, s'amusant de la réaction plus qu'évidente du yohko.

Au moment de déposer la soupe miso, il fit volontairement un geste maladroit et le liquide se renversa à terre, éclaboussant au passage le pantalon de Kurama. Celui-ci l'attrapa d'un geste urgent.

« -Espèce de maladroit ! Nettoie-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Hiei réprima un sourire et s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Kurama. Il lui lança un regard lourd de provocation et entreprit de lécher consciencieusement la soupe répandue à terre. La respiration du yohko sembla se suspendre durant un temps puis devint sifflante, comme s'il respirait avec difficulté.

Petit à petit, Hiei remonta le long de la jambe tachée du pantalon. Kurama ferma les yeux. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus forte. Il se mit à gémir, puis à haleter. Dans la pénombre presque totale maintenant de l'appartement, un cri d'apaisement retentit suivi d'un long silence repu.

Enfin il y eut un mouvement. Une silhouette émergea de dessous la table.

« -Désirez-vous autre chose ?

-Mmmh… Oui, de la compagnie pour manger. Je n'aime pas dîner seul.

-Il n'y a qu'une assiette. Et je ne dois pas dîner avec les clients.

-Alors je ne vois qu'une solution, tu vas manger dans mon assiette.

-Ca ne sera pas pratique, une assiette pour deux.

-Sauf si tu t'assois sur mes genoux.

-Ah évidemment, si vous avez réponse à tout.

-Mais oui. Viens donc là ! »

Le vent froid à présent du milieu de la nuit vint souffler la dernière bougie qui se mourait sur les étagères d'une bibliothèque, au troisième étage de la résidence des Roses. Dans cet appartement, dont, étrangement, une fenêtre resta ouverte tout la nuit, un ballet bien ancien et connu eut lieu entre deux corps, d'abord assis sur une chaise puis allongés sur une table, sur le sol, sur le canapé, pour finir repus dans un lit, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

oOoOo

Hem, sans commentaires.

C'est un des pires Kurama que j'ai fait, je crois. Euh... Petite rewiew?... Bon, bon d'accord, je me tais.


End file.
